


Undercover Lover

by Centa0592



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec comes out of his shell, Alec gets outed, Alec has no chill, Alec is always hungry, Anal Sex, Angry Alec, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, But not alec, By the Clave, Canon with a twist, Confused Alec, Dancing, Falling In Love, For reasons, He gives zero fucks, I'll update tags as I go, Izzy is hella protective over Alec, Jealous Alec, Jealous Magnus Bane, Like she will seriously fight you, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magnus hates shadowhunters, Magnus tastes like strawberries, Ragnor is very much alive, Rimming, Sassy Alec, Sex, catarina is vague but helpful, clubs, of course, or izzy, powerful Magnus, slight trust issues, so much rimming is going to occur, undercover Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has been sent under cover, from the Clave, to spy on Magnus and find out what he took from them. Alec, like the good soldier he is, does as told. Yet, the longer he stays under cover the more he realizes he's in love with the Warlock and will do anything to protect the man. But will secrets keep them forever apart?  What happens when Alec suspects that the Clave has lied to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec has his arms crossed over his chest in a protective stance. The Inquisitor has requested a meeting with him and he’s already mentally prepared to accept whatever punishment dashed out to him. Granted, he's not sure what he did wrong, but he never backs down from punishment. He's the ultimate soldier for the shadowhunter cause.

 

“Alexander.” Imogen Herondale starts, her tone already mildly annoyed. Alec resists the urge to roll his eyes, she called for a meeting not the other way around. “There’s been a task requested, by the Clave, for you.” Her expression is grim, and he stands taller, allowing his shoulders to show his true height.

 

“Whatever the Clave requires of me I’ll do.” Alec states firmly, his tone low and quipped. Imogen gives a crooked smile as if she knew this would be his response.

 

“What do you know of Magnus Bane?” Alec startles at the question and tries to rack his brain for information on the name. Nothing comes up. He huffs his frustration as he shakes his head.

 

“I know nothing of the man.” He admits, and he hates his own ignorance; he should know everything about everyone, who’s important. It’s his job to know.

 

“He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Imogen starts and her expression is bitter. “He’s very old, very powerful, and his father is a very strong Greater Demon.” She explains and the hairs, on the back of his neck, stand. Magnus sounds dangerous, and he has no idea why they would want Alec anywhere near him.

 

“What’s this to do with me?” He questions rapidly. He spreads his legs apart some so he can feel as if he has better control over this uncertain situation. His mother always taught him that having a strong stance allows for a stronger control over any situation. A solider is always prepared. 

 

“It has come to the Clave’s attention that Magnus stole something powerful from us and that this weapon could be used against Shadowhunters.” She leans forward to snip. “You can understand why we are very wary of what Magnus would possibly want with such a device.” Alec feels stupid, he still has no idea what any of this has to do with him. Does the Clave want him to fight a warlock? Sacrifice himself to see if the weapon works? If the device is powerful enough to have the Clave concerned, Alec can hardly see what he can do as one single person. 

 

“So you want me to what?” He finds himself asking again. His curious eyes burns holes into the Inquistor.

 

“You’d do anything for the Clave wouldn’t you Alexander?” Alec does roll his eyes now because she’s merely dancing around the question-playing coy.

 

“Please Inquisitor, just tell me.” He practically begs as he feels his resolves crumbling.

 

“Fine.” She waves her hand. “We heard Magnus has an affinity for pretty things.” Alec raises a questioning brow. “We need for you to gain his trust so you can find the device, and we’ll disarm him.” She says slowly, as if Alec is incapable of understanding her meaning. He blanches.

 

“I...I...what?” He stutters despite himself. “Jace is far prettier than I am, or Izzy.” He tries desperately. It’s true though, his siblings are far more gorgeous then he’ll ever be. Besides, he’s a guy; why would the Clave send _him_ undercover.

 

“No need to pawn your siblings off.” Imogen sneers before she leans back and smirks. “Besides, we’ve heard word that you might like the likes of men.” He freezes and she must sense his tension. “Don’t worry about that now. The Clave is willing to overlook your downfalls if you do this for us. For all shadowhunters.” Low blow.

 

He wants to say no. He wants to turn on his heels, go back to his room and pretend like none of this happened. A panic starts to creep up in the pit of his stomach and his throat feels tight; heart feels like it’s beating too rapidly. He thought no one knew of his preferences. He’s never dated, kissed, or even had sex with another man, so he has no idea how the Clave knows.

 

Being gay and being a shadowhunter is like an oxymoron, it just doesn’t happen. But what is more forbidden is a shadowhunter being with a downworlder, and yet? The Clave wants to send Alec straight into the Lion’s den. He'll look like a traitor. 

 

“This will never work.” He shakes his head. “You seriously should send Izzy, or Jace, in. They are great at getting attention.” Imogen nods at his words.

 

“They are great at getting attention, but Magnus doesn’t like flashy. He likes subtle, and hard to get. He wants a challenge, and with your gorgeous eyes and stoic personality, you’ll hook him in no time.” Alec feels offended and frowns at the Inquisitor.

 

“He’ll never go for it. Anyone who knows me knows I’m loyal to the shadowhunters, and to the Clave. I’m a soldier and if he’s as powerful as you say, then I’m sure he’ll know this.” Alec tries to be sensible to hide his fears.

 

“That’s why as of today you are officially a disgrace to shadowhunters for being gay.” Alec’s mouth drops open and lets his arms fall to his side. He has never felt so shook and vulnerable at the same time. His world feels like it is literally crumbling around him. His legs are weak, and bile seems to be creeping up in the back of his throat. “This is what the Clave has decided to run with, we thought it would be more convincing for Magnus to trust you if he thinks you’ve been betrayed by the one thing you look up to the most.” Alec doesn’t have to imagine being betrayed, he is being betrayed.

 

“You can’t do that.” Alec’s voice doesn’t even sound the same to his ears. He sounds faint and weak, like the floor is slipping from underneath his own feet. Maybe the floor is slipping from under him. He feels like he's walking under water-there's pressure everywhere. 

 

“We can and we will.” She determines. “It’s already done. The rumors are spreading as we speak, and no one is to know the truth. Not your family, friends, no one. As of now you are a fallen shadowhunter and we want nothing to do with you.” Alec’s throat is tight again and his fingers twitch, wanting to grab his bow. He lifts his head and sniffs defiantly. Why would he steal from this Magnus person when it's his own kind willing to throw him to the wolves while outing him against his will? 

 

“So why ask me here then? Why pretend like I have a choice when it’s already been made for me?” He doesn't care if his voice sounds shaky and filled with raw emotion. Imogen leans back and shrugs, her nonchalance evident in her posture. He feels like he’s going to throw up.

 

“Pack your things, you’re no longer welcomed at the Institute until we have what we need from the warlock.” She flicks her wrist to dismiss him.

 

“Where am I supposed to go?” He questions in disbelief. She rolls her head like she’s tired of him being in her presence.

 

“There’s money in an envelope on your pillow. I suggest you go to Pandemonium tonight and impress that Warlock, maybe he’ll give you a warm bed to sleep in.” Bile creeps up in Alec’s mouth. She flicks her wrist again and he knows this is the ultimate dismissal. He balls his hands into fists and storms out of the meeting room, and down the hall to his room.

 

He paces back and forth and tries to contain his tears. He knows none of this is real but it feels real to him. Being a shadowhunter has been his whole life, as well as the Institute. Now he’s supposed to leave everything, and everyone behind without telling them the real reason as to why. He hates it, and he wishes he could curse the Clave for their decision.  _Fuck,_ Alec can't help but think. Now everyone will know his secret; the one thing he vowed to protect at all costs. 

 

He continues to mutter to himself while in his room. He sees the envelope and grabs it, frowning even harder when he notices all the mundane money that’s contained inside of it. He pockets the envelope and goes to his closet, dragging out the same black clothes he always wears.

 

He grabs a duffle bag and turns around when he hears a choking noise. Izzy is standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes and a scowl on her face. She’s livid.

 

“They can’t do this.” She yelps harshly. “They have no right to kick you out because you’re gay. Fuck them Alec, we don’t need them.” Ah, he really does love his sister. Knowing she's okay about his sexuality allows for a suffocating weight to be lifted from his chest. He also knows he needs to calm her down before she does something unforgivable.

 

“Izzy.” He says calmly. He has no idea if they’re listening in on him, or watching him, so he brings out his cell phone and sends a text.

 

_Everything isn’t what it seems. Don’t tell a soul, but I’m going on an assignment. It’s okay. But keep acting mad, no one can know._

 

Izzy’s lips part open, and he can see her deleting the message before she holds her head up high.

 

“I’m serious Alec, they can’t do this; they won’t get away with it.” She’s acting now, he can tell the difference; there’s less spit in her tone and her back isn't as straight as a board.

 

“It’s already done.” He admits, and the defeat in his tone isn’t even an act.

 

“Since when do you give up a fight?” It’s Jace, standing in the doorway, wearing his hunting gear. He looks ready for war.

 

“Since I don’t have a choice.” He says bitterly. “It’s either me leave or they strip me of my runes.” He lies and Izzy pretends to look mad.

 

“We won’t let them.” Jace is determined to get Alec out of this mess. “Izzy and I will go to the Clave. We’ll talk to mom and dad; I promise Alec we’ll get you out of this.” Alec shakes his head and his heart hurts to see his brother, and long time crush, act this way. He knows Jace loves him and will do anything for him, but Alec also knows Jace is terrible at acting and keeping secrets. The boy wears his heart on his sleeve. Alec can’t tell him what’s really going on.

 

“Jace, we can’t risk Alec getting his runes removed; it’ll kill him.” Izzy tries to fake reason. “All we can do is be there for Alec while we try and find a way out of this mess. But honestly, if they can’t accept my brother then they don’t deserve him fighting for them.” There’s a defiance in her tone that shakes Alec to the core, she seems to mean what she says.

 

“I can’t sit back and let my brother be put out on the streets.” Jace looks so torn. “I’ll go talk to Robert and Maryse.” He doesn’t even say anything more, just turns on his heels and storms out of the room.

 

“I should go make sure he doesn’t fuck anything up.” She goes for a hug, squeezes tight, and then pats Alec on the back twice before giving him a kiss to the cheek. “Please keep in touch big brother.” He agrees and watches as she leaves. He feels lonely.

 

He continues stuffing his duffle bag in silence. His mind reels with the recent events and he tries to think of how he’s going to act around Magnus so he won’t be suspicious. Alec realizes he’s going to have to play hard to get, live up to the shadowhunters hating downworlders thing. He’s also going to have to get drunk, and pretend to be bitter. Actually, he won’t be pretending, he feels bitter as hell.

 

He finishes stuffing some weapons in another duffle bag and then puts both of them on his shoulders. He wants to leave without interacting with anyone, it’ll help him from feeling so shitty. He ducks down a corridor and takes the stairs to beneath the Institute. He goes through a damp tunnel and then leaves out the back door. It’s night time and he’s not sure where to go. Should he glamour up and be invisible, or let the Mundane’s see him as is? He sighs his defeat.

 

He decides on going invisible. It would be easier to get in Pandemonium and catch Mangnus’ attention. He makes sure he has his steele and then begins walking down the familiar roads. He’s seen Pandemonium before, and he knows exactly where to go.

 

The first place he goes to is to an old room in an abandoned building he and Jace had found years ago. He places his bags there and then puts his steele in his pocket, along with his hands, and makes the cold walk to the club. He’s wearing black jeans, with a form fitting black top. It’s not the flashiest outfit but it works for him.

 

He weaves in and out of the Mundane’s who can’t see him and walks right up to the club. The guard is a downworlder, and he rolls his eyes when the werewolf lets out a murmured snarl. Alec taps his pocket to show he’s carrying a weapon and the werewolf smirks before nodding his head; letting him in.

 

The club is crowded and the music is unbearably loud. The floor seems like a type of marble, and there are velvet curtains laced along the walls, showing a separate part to the club. There are a few couches in the middle of the dance floor, and there’s a bar to the right. The lights all flash different neon colors, contrasting against the darkness of the room.

 

The vibrations of the music can be felt through his feet and he has to resist the urge of pulling out his bows and taking out half the downworlders in here. The place is filled with different downworlders, mainly faerie descendants and vamps. He tries to remember his task and feels a bit put out because he has no idea who Magnus is or what the warlock looks like.

 

He decides it’ll be safest to head to the bar, so he can pretend to be an angry, broody person. He can vaguely hear Izzy’s voice telling him that he doesn’t have to pretend-he blatantly ignores the voice and pushes past half naked bodies, so he can reach the bar.

 

Alec knows people are staring at him, whispering about whether he’s the ‘fallen shadowhunter’ or not. The speculation just adds to Alec’s already bitter mood, making his scowl seem more real by the second. He tries to flag down the bartender when there’s a tap to his shoulder, already feeling annoyed he reels around; angry retort on the tip of his tongue.

 

His words die the moment he catches cat eyes handing him a fruity looking drink. This man is beyond gorgeous, he has smooth looking light brown skin, far prettier than Alec's pale tone, with pink dyed hair and glitter. There’s like a ton of makeup on this guy as well all but it works for him in the best way possible. He also has on red nail polish to make his hair and Alec’s mouth feels dry.

 

This guy is a warlock, and Alec mentally prays to the angel he’s not Magnus. He’s never been good around people, most of them annoy him so he tries not to talk too much. He’s certainly not good around hot guys that he’s supposed to be seducing-this has failure written all over it. Alec can't even seduce a cat into peeing in a litter box. He can't handle this. 

 

“I thought you might like a drink.” The warlock hands Alec a red drink and Alec stares at it like it’s a foreign object.

 

“I…” Words seem to escape him because the warlock is smirking, and he’s really beautiful. “I don’t take drinks from strangers.” He speaks dumbly. His voice sounds hoarse to his own ears, and he hopes he doesn’t look as hopeless as he feels.

 

“The name is Magnus Bane, now you know me.” Alec has the sudden feeling that this is a bad idea. Magnus feels like electricity, and he’s sending out these microscopic vibrations all throughout Alec’s body. Alec looks down at the drink again and stirs it wordlessly in his hand.

 

“How...umm, do I know you didn’t drug me? Faeries like to spell drinks.” Magnus smirks and his cat eyes seem to glow a bit before glamouring up once more. He takes a hand and runs it up Alec’s body, and Alec no longer knows who’s seducing who. He can feel himself shudder under the touch.

 

“Do I appear to be a faerie to you?” Magnus leans in closer and Alec can feel the man’s body heat. “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’ll have you know.” Alec’s eyes flutter shut and he has to cough in order to get himself situated. He feels out of his element, and severely uncomfortable. He’s been hiding his sexuality his whole life, and now the world seems to know his secret. He’s unraveling.

 

“I...can you...give...give me space.” Alec stutters out and he curses himself for feeling so flustered. Magnus puts his hands in the air, and steps back a few paces but Alec can still feel the man. “Thank you.” He whispers and his voice is drowned out by the music. He senses people around them and he feels uncomfortable again.

 

“Don’t mean to impose, just saw you looking like a lost puppy and thought I would welcome you to my club.” Of course Magnus owns this club. Alec needs to get control over the situation, but it’s really hard to do with people everywhere watching him crash and burn.

 

“Can we...umm, can we go somewhere more quiet?” He knows he looks nervous, and vulnerable right now. He hopes this plays up to Magnus’ curiosity. Magnus narrows his eyes and Alec shifts from one foot to the other. A smirk crosses Magnus’ lips and then with a flick of the wrist everyone is gone and Alec is standing in an empty club with Magnus.

 

“I cloaked us so no one can see, or hear, us.” Magnus explains and Alec now understands why the Clave is so nervous-Magnus truly is a powerful warlock. “Why are you here Shadowhunter?” Magnus leans his body so it’s turned more to Alec; clearly a flirtatious stance.

 

“Not much of a shadowhunter right now.” Alec says bitterly and he chances a sip of the drink. It’s fruity, like strawberries, but it’s also extremely strong and burns going down his throat.

 

“That’s right, I’ve heard of a fallen shadowhunter. You must be Alexander Lightwood.” Alec’s hand twitches around his drink. A fallen shadowhunter hurts more than being called anything else.

 

“Alec.” He responds back and praises himself for not stuttering.

 

“I think I like Alexander much better.” Alec bites on his bottom lip and chances another sip. It still burns. “You still never answered my question as to why a shadowhunter would end up in my club. Planning on killing my guests?” Alec snorts and feels more at ease. There’s something about Magnus that relaxes him and makes him nervous at the same time.

 

“I am tempted to kill a few vamps but that’s not why I’m here.” He admits and ducks his head down. “I have no where else to go.” He feels vulnerable just saying these words, and he’s not even sure if he’s acting anymore. Magnus’ eyes glow and a spark of blue emits from his fingertips.

 

“So you come to hang out with the same creatures you’ve deemed to be above? Same creatures you kill.” Alec feels slapped and hardens his face. Magnus' voice isn't even spiteful-just curious. Still hurts. Just like that mundane saying 'throw a rock into a pack of dogs and the one that yelps is the one that got hit.' 

 

“Maybe you’re right, I do think I’m above them.” He grits out. “But that’s because I’ve been programmed to think this way. To be a soldier for the Clave, and yet the minute they find out I’m gay they turn their backs on me. They abandoned me; my family included. I came here because I needed to go to the place where outcasts go. Apparently that’s what I am now.” He feels exhausted just saying these things. He doesn’t express himself and yet here Magnus is, peeling him apart piece by piece.

 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus’ voice softens and he makes the drink in his hand disappear, as he steps closer to Alec. “You should stay with me for the night.” Alec scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

“I say all of that and you hit on me?” Magnus shakes head and runs a hand up Alec’s arm. Alec feels like running away and telling the Clave to forget about the plan. This has ‘mistake’ written all over it.

 

“I’m inviting you to my home to sleep.” Magnus explains more earnestly. “You said you have nowhere to go.” Alec doesn’t like people feeling sorry for him, even if this is going better than expected. He's too prideful for help. He also has no idea why Magnus would be so kind to a stranger. Aren't warlocks supposed to be selfish? Evil? Dangerous?

 

“Why would you invite a shadowhunter into your home? You’re a warlock.” Alec questions defensively.

 

“You say warlock like it’s such a bad thing. Like I’m some evil creature that needs to be slaughtered.” Magnus seems a bit angry and Alec tries to back pedal, but he also has to keep up appearance of being someone who’s above downworlders.

 

“You’re part demon. Half of you is evil and should be slaughtered.” Alec responds back coolly. “But, you’re also offering me a place to stay and I shouldn’t be so choosy when I have nowhere else to go. I just don’t understand why you would give me a chance. You know nothing of me, it makes no sense. I am highly appreciative, but just confused. I'm sorry.”

 

“I hate shadowhunters because they deserve to be hated.” Magnus admits. “You all walk around thinking you’re holier than thou, and yet you turn your backs on each other when you hear something you don’t like. Are angels really that much better than demons when you would turn on one another for something like sexuality? At least downworlders don’t care about such things.” Alec blinks and feels like he’s been slapped.

 

It’s true isn’t it? Shadowhunters pride themselves on being above everything, and everyone else just because they are made from the angels yet they also will smite you for doing anything they disagree with. There’s a status quo for shadowhunters and if you don’t follow it then you’re a disgrace. Shouldn’t shadowhunters be about love, and forgiveness? Not death and condemnation.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Alec admits. He doesn’t want to doubt shadowhunters, or the Clave. If he turns his back on them then he has nothing, and he can’t handle that. Magnus softens and gives a small smile. How can the Clave think this man would harm them?

 

“We can leave if you’d like? Maybe have some fun at my place?” Magnus is trying to lighten the mood but Alec still feels nervous. He clams up.

 

“I’m...I...I can’t do…” Alec flushes. Magnus winks and chuckles in a low tone.

 

“You’re a virgin?” Magnus eyes him and up and down and Alec wants to close in on himself.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” He defends.

 

“Nothing at all, just means I’m going to have to earn your trust before I try to get in your pants.” Alec flushes at the bluntness in Magnus’ voice.

 

“It’s called asking people out on a date.” He mutters in response, trying not to blush at the wink that’s being given to him.

 

"Well, young Alexander; would you care to go out on a date with me tomorrow?” Alec raises an amused brow. Is it really this easy to attract Magnus? What if Magnus finds out what Alec is doing and tries to kill him? Or maybe Magnus is just really sincere and Alec has no business trying to lie and deceive the man.

 

“Aren’t we doing this backwards? You’re supposed to invite me on a date before inviting me back to your place.” Magnus laughs a genuine laugh, and Alec finds himself wanting to bottle up the sound.

 

“What can I say? When you’re as old as I am you tend to not follow normal rules.” Alec gets the feeling Magnus hates rules. “So, date?” Alec bites on his lip and nods once. He’s only doing this for the Clave, nothing more. Just the Clave. Maybe if he keeps telling himself this he’ll start to believe it.

 

“Let’s go then.” Alec swallows the rest of his drink and then sits it on the empty bar counter.

 

“I have to grab my stuff first, before your house.” He admits and Magnus nods once before flickering his wrist and dropping the cloak. The place is crowded again, and noisy. Different downworlders are all dancing on each other, and having a great time.

 

Alec can see people eyeing Magnus and Alec as they leave and he wonders if the rumors will say Alec and Magnus are together. What will his parents think when they hear? His siblings? Will they think Alec has truly turned against his own people? Will they understand when this is all over? Most importantly, what’s going to happen the longer Alec gets to know Magnus? Will he be able to betray the warlock? Or will the warlock wind up betraying him?


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment is massive, yet cozy at the same time. There are decorations everywhere and it feels like home; not like the institute, which feels like a job-cold and distant. Alec shuffles both bags and continues to walk on the hardwood floors, and further into the apartment.

 

“Please excuse the lack of decor, I haven’t decorated in like a month.” Magnus leans back a little as he gestures around the room. Alec startles at the voice, almost forgetting where he is right now and with whom. He turns around in a mini circle so he can get a better look at the space. 

 

It’s a typical loft style apartment with two walls that separate the bedrooms. The curtains are a deep rich lavender, which goes well with the dark grey couch, and various accents. There’s painting all over the walls and Alec tries to see what exactly it could be that Magnus has taken; Imogen was far too vague for Alec to even begin understanding this task. Alec clears his throat and stares at the man he’s going to be living with for however long. 

 

“Should I take the couch or?” Alec’s not sure what he wants to say, he suddenly feels very tired and lethargic-like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Maybe it is.

 

“Oh heavens no, my bed is certainly big enough for the two of us.” Magnus gives Alec a wink and this leaves the man a stuttering mess.

 

“I...no...it’s…” He doesn’t know what to say and feels so flustered right now. Imogen really should have given this task to Jace or Izzy, he’s an awkward mess. Killing demons is easy, it’s natural; but talking to hot guys? Alec is way in over his head. He’s not used to seeing people so  _ open  _ about their sexuality. 

 

“I’m kidding, sort of.” Magnus claps his hands together as he eyes Alec up and down. The shadowhunter squirms under the intense gaze. “I do have a spare room, if you care to take that.” Alec nods and shuffles his bags some more, unsure as to whether or not he should simply head to the guestroom and run for the hills-tail in between his legs. 

 

“I…” Alec opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. He’s not sure what he wants to say. He wants to say ‘thank you’ because Magnus is being kind without having to, but then again Alec feels like shit for deceiving the warlock, and feels like being polite would be a slap in the face. “I’ll only be a couple days tops.” He settles for saying.

 

Magnus un-parts his hands and waves Alec off, with the shaking of his head as well. 

 

“Nonsense, you’re welcome as long as you’d like.” Magnus offers and Alec is stumped; genuinely so. What game is he playing at?

 

“Why are you being so nice? I don’t get it.” He really, honest and truly doesn’t. Is Magnus playing him? 

 

“I’ve been around a long time.” Magnus takes a seat on the leather couch and Alec places his bags down, as he takes a seat in one of the single chairs, facing the man. “In that time I’ve seen people, mundanes and downworlders a like, be killed just because of who they loved, their nationalities, skin complexion, and for no reason at all. When I see someone who’s being victimized for something they can’t help, I get involved.” Magnus states and there’s an edge in his voice. 

 

“Am I someone you think needs protecting?” Alec dares to question. “I’m a shadowhunter…” He’s cut off.

 

“Which means you can protect yourself, yes I know.” Magnus rolls his eyes and states the phrase in a teasing manner. “I have many downworlder friends whom I protect on the daily, and they all are more than capable of protecting themselves; but sometimes it’s nice to know that someone more powerful than yourself is looking after you.” Alec turns his head towards the ground, not wanting to meet Magnus’ eyes.

 

“My siblings look after me, and so does…” Magnus sits up straighter and bares cat eyes into Alec’s blue ones. 

 

“I swear on your precious angel if you say the Clave.” Magnus sneers and Alec shoots his eyes up to glare at the warlock. 

 

“You don’t understand anything.” He retorts in a stern tone. He refuses to allow a downworlder talk down on his people. 

 

“I understand you Nephilim’s walk around as if you’re holier than thou while you piss on anyone who isn’t of angel blood.” Magnus starts to rant, his cool demeanor fading. “Hell, you’re quick to turn on your own people all the while the Clave is filled with hypocrisy. If you only knew…” Magnus shuts his lips and shakes his head. 

 

“Go on say it.” Alec urges. He needs to know what the warlock knows, what has the man so upset. “If only I knew what?” Magnus stands and claps his hands together before turning on his heels, his long red, and black, coat swinging as he walks away from Alec, and towards the bar area. 

 

“What do you know about the Circle?” Alec wracks his brain but comes up short. 

 

“Nothing, why?” Magnus lets out a humorous chuckle before making himself a drink. 

 

“The Circle was a group of Shadowhunters who went rogue.” Alec is already ready to call bullshit. “The leader was a man named Valentine, and he wanted the Mortal Cup so he could control demons and make more shadowhunters, out of mundanes.” Alec shutters at how serious Magnus sounds, there’s no hint of a lie. 

 

“That can’t be…” He gasps and leans his elbows on his knees. 

 

“The Clave, at the time, could have stopped Valentine but they were so scared to confront the man they just let him do whatever he wanted. It took an uproar to defeat the man, but many claim he’s not really dead.” Magnus takes a few sips of his drink and then goes back to sitting in front of Alec. He feels betrayed in a way, for not knowing this information. Hodge has talked vaguely about a Circle but never in any detail.

 

“The sad part is, many who stood by Valentine's side, all got slaps on the wrists.” Magnus lets out a bitter laugh. “Shadowhunters will kill a downworlder for breathing wrong, and yet? They let their own people get away with almost a genocide.” Alec shakes his head again, not wanting to believe what Magnus is saying. 

 

“If Valentine were to ever get his hands on that cup again, he would enslave warlocks to do his bidding, all the while killing anything that gets in his way.” Alec shudders and closes his eyes, his throat feels dry.

 

“Do you know who was in the circle?” Alec finds himself asking. He can’t imagine any shadowhunter betraying other shadowhunters like that. It’s against everything they stand for, it’s asinine. He thinks back to Hodge mentioning being in a circle and everything clicks. That’s why he can’t leave the institute, it’s his punishment. 

 

“Your parents were members.” Magnus says it so calmly that Alec isn't sure he hears the words. Anger builds within him and he stands to his full height, bow drawn and ready to shoot. Magnus chuckles and stands as well, clearly not afraid. 

 

“You speak lies warlock.” Alec glares and Magnus stops looking amused, and instead narrows his eyes. 

 

“I can portal you to the institute right now.” Magnus threatens. “Speak to your parents for yourself. I let you stay here out of my own kindness and your threaten me with a bow? Call me a liar?” Alec stands his ground. There’s no way his parents were apart of something so cruel, so wrong. His parents have drilled following the law, into his mind. How could they be apart of that? 

 

Alec lowers his weapon before dropping it into the chair. He pulls out his mobile, all the while staring at Magnus, and dials a familiar number. Izzy picks up immediately, her voice frantic, yet soothing. 

 

“Alec! Are you okay? I went to see Meliorn and he said you went home with a warlock.” Her voice doesn’t sound chastising, but concerned. “A male warlock...Alec.” She sounds like she’s pleading.

 

“It’s fine Izz. I’m fine.” He lies. He feels unraveled, and unnerved; anything but fine. “I’m with Magnus Bane, and he just told me something interesting. I need for you to put me on the phone with Mom and Dad.” He orders and he can tell, by her silence, that she wants to say something more but she huffs instead. There’s a rustling noise and then he hears feet hitting the floor.

 

“Mom is with Max at the London Institute, but I can find you Dad.” Alec feels bile in his throat, and he’s terrified at the answer he’s going to receive. He hears his sister talking to his father, there’s more rustling, some arguing, and finally Robert answers-hesitance in his voice.

 

“Son?” Robert asks hesitantly. Alec wants to sigh at his father’s voice. His misses his family already. “What’s going on? What’s this about Magnus Bane? Stay away from him.” His father warns and Alec cuts his eyes over to the warlock who’s rolling his own eyes. 

 

“Father, were you part of the Circle?” There’s a silence on the other end of the phone and Alec has to look to make sure the call didn’t drop. 

 

“Where...where did you hear that from? How do you know about the Circle?” His father’s voice is shaky, and nervous. He can hear Izzy asking ‘what circle’ in the background. His father’s response is confirmation enough for him. Anger fuels him to the point his face feels hot. “That warlock told you didn’t he? Don’t trust him, you don’t understand the whole story. Warlocks lie.” Alec laughs bitterly.

 

“Actually, as it seems he’s the only one who’s been nothing but honest.” Alec responds with an attitude. “I can’t believe the Clave deemed me unfit to be a shadowhunter because I’m gay while the Circle ran rampant…” Alec cuts himself off and tries to remind himself that the Clave hasn’t really disowned him; it still feels real to him though. Besides, him being this angry helps him get into his role of an angry ex-shadowhunter. 

 

“Alec, son…” Alec cuts his father off with a firm warning. 

 

“Don’t tell my siblings about this, I don’t want them to think less of you.” He warns. “Put my sister on the phone so I can say bye.” There’s more rustling and then Izzy’s voice is heard.

 

“Alec, I’m so confused.” She pleads silently. “What is going on? Are you in trouble?” Alec closes his eyes and rests his cheek against the phone. 

 

“No Izzy, I’m okay I promise.” He whispers and suddenly he regrets putting the phone on speaker. Magnus is looking at him in sympathy. 

 

“Your sister is welcomed here.” Magnus speaks up, from the couch. Izzy must hear the warlock because she picks up on the invite.

 

“Can I come now?” She practically shouts with excitement. Alec pulls a face, he gets the feeling that she and Magnus will get along just fine.

 

“Izz, I just got here. I’m sure he wouldn’t want…” Magnus waves him off.

 

“She’s obviously worried about you, don’t take that for granted.” Magnus declares. “I’ll portal you in darling. Go to the entrance and wait for me.” Alec squints when he hears her screech her glee. 

 

“I’ll be ready in five minutes.” She announces and then the phone goes dead. Alec swallows and pockets the phone, turning a grim smile towards his host. 

 

“You’re going to regret that.” He promises. “Izzy’s a bit,  _ much. _ ” Magnus smiles like the chesire cat. 

 

“So the opposite of you then?” Alec folds his arms over his chest and lets Magnus knows he’s unimpressed. “I’m kidding, so serious.” Magnus makes a face and then goes to stand. Alec squints at the warlocks back and silently prays the man won’t flirt with him while in Izzy’s presence; she’ll never let him live it down. 

 

Magnus rolls up his long sleeves, revealing bracelets, and then waves his hands in circular motions; allowing blue and purple to be released from his fingers. He chants as he waves and a portal appears. Magnus turns back to Alec and gives him a wink.

 

“Don’t be scared if a cat pop ups and tries to kill you.” With no other warning Magnus disappears in the portal, leaving a trail of fabulous smoke behind him. Alec feels exhausted, Magnus is very tiring. He’s all sparkles, and glitter while Alec is everything dark, and brooding. Magnus is a socialite, extrovert, while Alec enjoys killing demons and never having to speak to strangers. They are the total opposites in every way possible, and yet? For some reason Magnus is stuck on his mind.

 

Alec sits back in the chair, having put up his weapon, and then looks around the room for this killer cat. Not wanting to take any chances, he puts his legs up into the chair and looks around warily. He catches movement, from the corner of his left eye, and looks to see a small cat. It doesn’t look evil, but that doesn’t mean much at all. Alec once killed a demon disguised as a tiny old woman with one leg. 

 

The cat seems cautious of the new guest and hesitantly approaches Alec. Alec freezes, not even sure he’s breathing, as the creature gets closer to him. There’s a sparkling pink collar around the cat’s neck that says Chairman Meow. Alec snorts at the name and sticks out his left hand, wiggling his fingers as he does so. 

 

“Hey Chairman.” He says quietly, and softly. Chairman meow's and then jumps into Alec’s lap. Alec bites back a yelp, afraid the cat’s going to mull him, but then Chairman licks his fingers a few times before curling in a ball and falling asleep. Alec’s lips part open and he raises stunned eyes towards the portal, just as Magnus and Izzy appear. 

 

Isabelle is rocking a tight white dress that shows off her curves. Her long hair is straight tonight, and falls down her back. She’s wearing the usual make up and smirks upon seeing Alec in the chair. Alec looks down at the cat and curses it; his sister is never going to let him live this down either.

 

“And here I was worried about you, and you’re playing house with a cat.” She taunts and Magnus waves the portal away before smirking himself. 

 

“Chairman doesn’t like people, but he does have impeccable taste.” Magnus states as he takes a seat on the couch. The warlock crosses his legs and licks his lips as he stares at Alec. “I can’t really blame him though, you are impeccable.” Magnus flirts and Alec, mentally, groans while looking up to his sister. She’s smirking at the two of them and has her hands on her hips. 

 

“I like him.” She states to Alec and wags her brows before taking a seat beside Magnus, allowing her arm to rest over the warlock’s head. “We should go shopping together.” She says to the warlock and Alec feels slighted. He’s here on a mission, he’s not supposed to be flirting and planning shopping trips with the man. This has gotten out of control very fast. 

 

“Hmm, maybe I’ll take you to Paris tomorrow. Or London? I have a nice little cottage in London.” Izzy’s eyes light with glee and she nods emphatically. 

 

“I would love to go to Paris.” She sighs happily. “Alec, no fair you get the cool and hot warlock.” SHe pouts and Alec’s eyes widen. He feels flustered again.

 

“It’s not..we aren’t...Izzy.” He grits out and she laughs in delight. 

 

“Oh stop worrying.” She dismisses him. “You’re already out, which I still hate the Clave for, there’s no need of hiding your interest from me.” She says honestly. Hearing her say this just makes him feel relieved in a way; knowing that his sister still loves him despite the circumstances. He looks down, to the ground, to hide his blush. 

 

“Well, it’s been a long night for us all.” Magnus stands to say. He must sense the slight tension and is trying to ease Alec’s discomfort. “I’m assuming the two of you will be sharing the guest room? Unless you would like to sleep in my bed Alec? Offer still stands.” Isabelle giggles, behind her hand and Alec leans his head back and groans. 

 

“Izzy and I will share a bed, thank you.” Alec grits out even though he rather take Magnus. He loves his sister dearly but she snores like a hog and kicks-hard. He grimaces at the thought and mentally prays for all of her lovers. 

 

“Very well.” Magnus starts walking towards his room. “I’ll be asleep if you need me. Izzy, you’re more than welcome to my makeup removal.” She waves at him, to show her thanks, and then he turns around and leaves. 

 

Alec sighs heavily in the man’s wake and pets the cat absentmindedly. He looks to his sister and she gives him a small smile.

 

“Couldn’t stay away huh?” Alec fails at trying to play off the situation. Isabelle stands and gives him big, sad eyes. 

 

“Oh Alec.” She whispers and goes to hug him. “I spoke to mom, she’s so incredibly livid at the situation. Said it was unfair that the Clave would tarnish the Lightwood name all because you’re gay. That is was wrong to out you.” Alec snorts.

 

“Still managing to make this about her, huh?” Izzy laughs quietly and squeezes his shoulders harder. 

 

“About that thing that you told me…” She lowers her voice to whisper. “No one knows?” He looks up to her and shakes his head. 

 

“Are you safe?” She whispers again and he pauses before nodding. Strangely enough he does feel safe. “Good, and if you get in trouble I’m sure Magnus can help.” She determines and Alec’s heart breaks for a second.

 

“Oh Izzy.” He stops himself from saying more. “Why don’t we go to bed yeah?” She nods and then pulls away, patting him on his back as she does. 

 

“I’ll see you in the room then.” She decides and goes to pick up her bag before sauntering into the bedroom. She closes the door and he looks down to the sleeping cat. He’s tired, but not sleepy. He is hungry though, so he gets up, stretches, and then heads to Magnus’ room. He knocks on the door softly and then stills when he sees Magnus answer.

 

Magnus is wearing a silk robe, that’s open to show off smooth light brown abs. Alec licks his lips and forces his eyes to look up. 

 

“Don’t stop staring darling.” Magnus smirks. “I like the attention.” Alec feels his pulse increasing and blinks away naughty thoughts. Magnus shakes him to his core. 

 

“I’m hungry.” He blurts out and feels stupid when Magnus laughs. 

 

“Well, unless you’re looking to eat me for dinner I’d suggest the kitchen.” Alec feels his brain short circuit at the mental image. He shakes his head and takes a step back. 

 

“I wanted to ask permission.” Magnus smiles, more genuinely this time.

 

“Anything you see, you’re welcome to.” Magnus lets him know and he bows his thanks before turning away. He can still hear the warlock laughing at his retreating back. 

 

“Get a grip Lightwood.” He mutters to himself as he finds the kitchen. There’s not much here which means either Magnus hasn’t gone shopping in a while, or he can’t cook. He supposes its’ the latter. He does manage to find the ingredients for a turkey blt and decides to make that. He cooks the bacon in the pan and allows his thoughts to take over him, while it cooks.

 

Magnus is like a storm, at first he’s calm and cool and then he just rains down hard; easily destroying everything in his wake. Everything meaning Alec, and the thing about storms, is that they’re usually beautiful and oh so destructive. It’s nature's way of reminding you as to how powerful it is. 

 

He continues to think about the mission, and Magnus, while he waits for the bacon. Once done, he toasts his bread, puts the turkey, lettuce, cheese, and bacon on it, and then takes a massive bite. He moans at the food, and finds himself eating it all fast. He cleans up his mess, gets a cup of water and then shuffles his way to where he’ll be sleeping. 

 

His sister is already asleep, snores filling the small space. He rolls his eyes and goes to change in the bathroom before scooting her over so he can climb into the bed as well. He lays awake thinking of Magnus. He feels guilty and he hasn’t even done anything yet. If Magnus is sincere, then Alec is the worst person in the world. How can he be so much of a soldier that he’s willing to betray a man who may, or may not, even be guilty. He doesn’t have the whole story, or even part of it. 

 

Alec decides that until he knows more, or Magnus gives him reason to doubt the warlock’s loyalties, he’s just going to lay low. Maybe he’ll even start to enjoy himself. 

 

∞

 

Alec doesn’t get to sleep. As suspected, Isabelle snores loudly and it’s keeping him awake. He resists the urge to kick her in the shin, like she’s been doing to him. He groans and huffs before standing up. He stalks out of the room and heads towards the leather couch. He curls up, with a throw pillow, and fidgets due to the fact he’s too long. He rolls his eyes at the situation and glares at the bedroom door. 

 

He rolls his shoulders and stands up again. He knows he’s welcome in Magnus’ bed, but he’s unsure of the implications that comes with the action. He’s severely uncomfortable with his sexuality, even though he doesn’t think it’s wrong. He’s just been hiding this aspect, about himself, for so long that he doesn’t know how to respond.

 

Knowing that he’ll be sleeping beside the attractive warlock, already ruffles his feathers. Yet it beats sleeping on a tiny couch, or beside Izzy. With determination, he stalks up to Magnus’ door and knocks gently before opening it.

 

“Shit.” He whispers into the quiet room. Magnus sleeps on lavender, silk sheets. He also sleeps without a shirt on. Alec can see Magnus’ back, from where the sheets stop right at the crease of his ass. What an ass it is. Alec didn’t know he was an ass man, but seeing the glorious butt on this man, is making Alec question everything. 

 

“Stop creeping on me.” Magnus mumbles into the pillow. Alec stills, having been caught, and he can’t even think of a lie.  _ Great, he’s a light sleeper.  _ He thinks with a grimace. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “It’s just Izzy snores and kicks, and your couch is fucking tiny.” He complains and feels like melting when he hears Magnus chuckle. The warlock lifts the sheets and Alec, hesitantly, shuffles over before sliding under them. 

 

He freezes under the sheets and lays on his back. He doesn’t know what he expected coming in here, but nothing bad is happening. He’s in bed with another man and the world hasn’t stopped, and he didn’t die. It still doesn’t stop his heart from wanting to leap out of his chest. 

 

“If I make you feel uncomfortable just push me.” Magnus mumbles and when Alec looks over it’s evident that the man is sleep once more. Alec nods to himself and wills his eyes closed. He finds himself soon falling asleep, dreaming of gorgeous skin touching his own. 

 

∞

 

Alec yawns, and stretches, as his eyes peer open. For a moment he’s confused as to where he is until realization dawns on him. He sits up and feels the cold spot beside him. Magnus must’ve been up for a while.  _ Good.  _ Alec thinks.  _ That means Mangus got the brunt of Izzy, and he won’t have to.  _ He smirks at the thought. He pulls the sheets back and goes to stand. Allowing the cool floor to chill his toes. 

 

He goes to the ensuite and splashes water on his face before walking out of Magnus’ room. The warlock has his back to Alec and is waving his hand rapidly; blue smoke disappearing like when Magnus used the cloaking spell at the club.  _ Interesting _ Alec thinks. 

 

Magnus must sense him because he whips around and smirks. He’s wearing black jeans with an old Victorian top. It looks nice on him, as does the black nail polish and rings. 

 

“Look who decided to grace us with his presence.” Magnus teases and Izzy is sitting on the couch, still in her pajamas, rocking a wicked grin and a cup of what appears to be coffee. 

 

“You two slept together.” She smiles as she states the obvious. Alec closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“She hasn’t said anything but that phrase since she woke up.” Magnus warns and Alec chuckles. Sounds just like his sister.

 

“I’m ignoring you in favor of a shower.” He deadpans and then makes a bee line for the guest room while Magnus shouts ‘traitor’ to his retreating form. He laughs his way into the shower. He’s about to get in when his phone rings. He goes to answer it and notices it’s Jace calling. 

 

“Hey.” He answers and Jace is quick to respond.

 

“Can you and Isabelle meet me?” Jace quickly asks. “There’s a girl who just showed up at the institute, and she can see us. She might have the sight.” Alec sighs, and feels the sigh deep to his core. Jace isn't telling the whole story, and Alec knows it.

 

“You know I can’t.” He starts.

 

“Please.” His parabatai begs. Alec crumbles like a piece of cotton candy. He finds himself nodding, even though Jace can’t see.

  
“We’ll meet you at the abandoned building as soon as we can.” He promises and then hangs before getting a response. He’s not sure why, but he has a feeling that this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never update this quickly, but this story is really fun to write. I'll hopefully update soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec isn't very happy right now, then again when is he ever? He's standing with his blade in one hand, jaw set tight, as he looks at the scene before him. There’s a tiny redhead standing right beside Jace, and his parabatai is standing protectively close to the stranger. Alec, already, isn’t fond of this situation.

 

“Alec, Isabelle, this is Clary and she needs our help.” Alec snorts without meaning to and ducks his head when Izzy gives him a warning glare.

 

“Our help with what?” His sister decides to ask. Her whip is wrapped tightly around her wrist; she looks ready for war.

 

“I met her last night while I was at Pandemonium, looking for you Alec.” Alec raises a brow. “Izzy told me about Magnus and I wanted to check things out, but I found a slew of demons instead.” Jace continues, and worry builds within Alec. Why is there a mini army of demons at Magnus’ club? To what purpose?

 

“I knew I wouldn't stand a chance alone, so I pulled out my blade anyways, ready to attack.” Jace pauses and looks to the redhead.

 

“I saw him with the blade and went to stop him.” Clary speaks up and Alec finds himself hating the sound of her voice. He has no reason to dislike her, other than the fact that his brother is probably going to do something stupid to protect her. It’s the way Jace is-all action, no strategy.

 

“That’s how I knew she had the sight, or at least I thought but...here.” Jace grabs the girl's’ arm and shows a rune.  Even mundanes, with the sight, can’t be marked. Alec takes a step back and draws his blade; leveling it so it's neck high. Jace, Izzy, and Clary’s, eyes all go wide at the gesture.

 

“How can she be a shadowhunter without the Clave knowing?” Alec questions, already not believing whatever excuse is made.

 

“Alexander.” Izzy scolds. Alec wrinkles his nose and drops his blade, looking to see Jace’s hardened face.

 

“My mother hide me from the shadow world. I didn't know about any of this until last night, on my birthday. I came back home and she was missing. Taken by demons.” Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“And Jace, you what? Just so happened to be in the neighborhood?” Jace’s jaw clenches.

 

“I don’t apologize for wanting to protect her. I was concerned.” Of course he was. This is all very convenient timing. The same night Alec gets sent on a mission, Jace runs into Clary? A girl claiming to have been hidden from the shadow world? Someone who's mom was stolen? Alec doesn’t believe in coincidences. Alec was sent, by the Clave, to spy on Magnus. Who's to stay Clary wasn't sent by someone as well?

 

“So what do you need from us?” Isabelle asks, obviously concerned. Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“There is no us.” Alec drops his voice, an octave, to say. Jace looks like he's been slapped.

 

“Alec please.” Jace begs, arms folded. “We need some help searching her place for clues. The demons we saw, last night, kept talking about a cup and Valentine.” Alec stills. He knew it wasn't a coincidence.

 

“What does your mother have to do with Valentine, and the mortal cup?” Alec fires off; accusations etched in his tone.

 

“I don’t know.” She pleads and Alec scoffs. “They think she has it but they've gotten it wrong. They took the wrong person and I have to get her back.” Alec shakes his head and steps away from the three looking at him. Something isn't adding up.

 

“I want no part of this. Send her to the Clave.” He bellows and Jace looks to him in disbelief.

 

“Alec, get over yourself for a second. Stop being a warrior.” Alec snorts. “Look man, we really need your help on this. The Clave won't understand. Besides, after they outed you, you shouldn't even trust them.” Alec stalks up to Jace and places the blade by this throat. Alec can feel himself shaking with rage.

 

“Don’t you ever say that again.” Alec warns, and Jace looks from Alec, to Clary, and back again. The blond deflates, nodding once. Alec steps back.

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.” Jace admits and Alec responds by crossing his arms.

 

“Alec, please help me. I'm sorry for any trouble I'm causing, I just want my mom back.” A tear threatens to fall down her face.

 

“No.” He states firmly. Something isn't right, and Clary being connected to Valentine, somehow, can only mean trouble. Alec wants to protect his family the best he can.

 

“Alec, let's just do this one thing. For Jace.” Alec feels like scoffing again, as he looks to his sister. It’s clear Jace is standing firm in helping out the girl, but now Izzy?

 

“No.” He states again and watches as faces crumble. “I won't do it for Jace, or for the little girl. I'll do it so I never have to see her again.” Alec doesn’t listen for a response. He merely turns, on his heels, and stalks out of the building, and onto the street.

 

He leans against the brick wall, his head falling back, and he tries to breathe. He hates fighting with Jace, being at odds against his own brother. He just can’t help but have the feeling that something is happening, and that they’re all trapped right in the middle of it. He continues to get lost in his thoughts when Isabelle taps his shoulder slightly.

 

He opens his eyes and looks down to her. She leans her head on his arm and sighs.

 

“Big brother, what’s going on in that head of yours?” She questions with concern. Alec leans down to rest his head on top of hers.

 

“I feel like we only have bits and pieces of the information.” He replies honestly. “I mean, what are the odds that I’m on a mission, from the Clave, the same time this girl comes into the picture?” Alec keeps explaining. “Then there’s the thing about the demons. Why were there so many at Pandemonium? What were they searching for? Why did they leave Pandemonium and go kidnap that woman? Were they the same demons, or different ones?” Izzy looks up to Alec and parts her lips; but nothing comes out. She huffs her frustration.

 

“What does the Clave want from you?” She looks around before whispering. He lowers his head and places his hands in his pockets.

 

“You can’t repeat this Izzy, or we could both be in danger.” He warns and she nods rapidly. “They think Magnus stole something from them, and they want me to betray him in order to get it back.” Her eyes widen and she hits him hard, on the arm.

 

“Ouch.” He glares and she lowers her eyes.

 

“He’s a good one, Alec.” She sneers. “Don’t let the Clave turn you into someone that you’re not. He took you in when he thought you were abandoned by your family, and you can’t repay him by betraying him.” She warns, and Alec _knows_ this okay?

 

“I’ve already told myself that I’m not giving the Clave real information until I suspect that Magnus is actually dangerous to either shadowhunters, or mundanes.” He admits and she huffs some more before folding her arms.

 

“Is this why you’re so adamant about not helping Clary?” He nods and then closes his eyes briefly.

 

“There’s more to the story that you don’t know about; that I can’t tell you about just yet, because I'm not sure if I even understand it.” He whispers and Isabelle looks ready to have an argument but she resigns.

 

“I trust your judgement.” She says quietly and he nods his appreciation. He watches as his sister pushes from off the wall. “Are you really concerned about Jace trusting Clary?” He looks at her and mulls over the question.

 

“I’m not sure if she’s telling the truth.” He starts, choosing his words carefully. “But if she is, then I think, without a shadow of a doubt, Jace, and many others, will get hurt the more we look into things.” He adds before pushing off the wall himself. “I also think that I need to have another conversation with Magnus. He knows a lot more than he’s letting on, and I’m terrified at the idea that he’s holding back because he’s nervous himself.” Isabelle looks like she’s about to say something but then Jace and Clary come around, both looking nervous and on edge.

 

“Well?” Jace gestures to Alec. The eldest rolls his eyes but sticks out his hand, elbow bent, all the same. Jace smiles, grabs a hold, and they rest their foreheads together. It’s moments like this, that had Alec convinced, for some time, that he was in love with Jace. Now he recognizes the truth, and it’s that he simply transferred his unwanted feelings, for guys, onto the one guy he could never have. It was safe.

 

“Are you still mad?” Alec raises a brow at the question coming from his parabatai.

 

“I still think helping the little girl is a bad idea, yes.” Alec says slowly and he can practically hear the eye roll Clary's giving him.

 

“Not little girl.” She grits under her breath. “My name is Clary.” The eldest looks to her with an amused expression.

 

“I don’t really care.” He turns away from her and stands beside Isabelle. Jace bumps shoulders with him as he goes to stand by Clary.

 

“I know you hate me, but can you at least be a little bit more sympathetic? I just lost my mom, I have no idea where she is, I just found out that demons exist, and shadowhunters, and just…” She throws her hands in the air as she faces Alec. “I’m scared right now, and I’m trusting a guy I don’t know, to help me find my mother. So please?” Alec blinks and nods. That’s the best she’s getting out of him.

 

“He’s grumpy today.” Isabelle defends. “He has a life of his own you know? And his own drama. He can’t take care of himself, and worry about you at the same time.” Alec raises his brows, in surprise. Izzy never ceases to amaze him.

 

“Sorry, you’re right.” Clary deflates a little and Jace scrunches up his face.

 

“It doesn’t mean he can be rude to you.” Jace retorts. “Alec, grow up.” Alec opens his mouth to say something snarky when Isabelle cuts them both off.

 

“Can we hurry this up? I was promised a shopping trip.” She effectively ends the argument, in progress. Both guys, and Clary, nod and allow Clary to lead the way. They are all hidden from Mundanes, except Clary. They walk down the crowded streets of New York and stop at a posh looking building.

 

They enter through a small, and old, door and then head up two flights of stairs before reaching Clary’s apartment. She uses her key and unlocks the place, before stepping inside.

 

“Izz and I will stand guard while you two find whatever it is you’re looking for.” Jace nods and grabs Clary, by her wrist, before entering the place. He can hear them making comments, about the scene before them, and honestly? Alec doesn’t care. Well that’s not entirely true. Alec does care, he cares about his siblings, and is worried that they’ll get hurt. He's worried that his parents have done something terrible in their past, and that they're not quiet over it yet. He's terrified at what this could mean for his siblings, for the institute. 

 

He’s also terrified that this Circle thing has been kept secret for a reason, and that not everything is as it seems. He’s not sure who to trust anymore, and he’s trying his best to keep calm.

 

“Alec, look.” Alec hears Isabelle make a comment so whips his head around and notices a skinny looking kid, with white skin and dark hair. He’s wearing a pair of glasses and has the dorkiest expression ever. Alec feels like hitting him with an arrow. Mundanes.

 

“Go away.” Alec barks, and the poor kid frightens at the sudden voice, not seeing Alec present. Alec smirks as the kid looks around, confused. Isabelle looks like she’s fighting back a smirk. The kid looks hesitant, he grabs for his phone and holds it tightly in his hand, like maybe he’ll call 911 and report phantom voices.

 

The kid stalks into the apartment and Alec, and Isabelle, follow him inside. The apartment looks like shit. Everything is over turned, pillows are torn, broken glass is littering the space, and it just looks horrible. Somebody was clearly looking for something.

 

The moment Clary sees the nerdy kid, her eyes brighten and she rushes to her friend; wrapping her arms around his neck. Alec feels awkward watching the two of them hug, and turns his gazes towards Jace, who’s face is set. Jace reveals himself and Alec laughs when the kid startles again.

 

“Who are you?” Jace questions and the kid parts, and jumps a little. _Sheesh, why so jumpy?_ Alec muses in his mind.

 

“I’m...who are you?” The kid threatens back with a shaky voice. He puts an arm around Clary’s middle. “Did you do this to her house? Are you a drug dealer?” Alec snorts loudly and watches as the kid looks around, to see where the sound came from.

 

“Simon it’s okay.” Clary interjects. “Well, it’s not okay because someone took my mom; but you can trust Jace. He’s helping me find her.” Simon’s eyes go wide and he grips Clary’s hands tightly.

 

“Oh my god Clary.” Simon shouts. “Did you call the cops yet? Where’s Luke?” Clary tears up and Simon pulls her in for another hug. Alec huffs, showing his boredom and decides to sit down on the floor. Isabelle gives him a stern look, one that he decides to ignore.

 

“We can’t trust Luke, or the cops. Simon I need to tell you something.” Clary drags Simon away and Alec assumes she’s telling the kid about what’s going on. Alec could hear the conversation if he wanted to, but he really doesn’t care. He shakes his feet, while resting on his palms,  as he waits for Clary to arrive again, Simon in tow.

 

Simon comes back looking pale, and spooked. Alec could unglamour himself, but he’d rather not. He is surprised that the boy is taking this so well. 

 

“So Alec, and Isabelle are here?” Simon looks around like he’s doubtful. Isabelle reveals herself and smirks when Simon, visibly checks her out. Alec rolls his eyes. “And Alec?” Isabelle kicks his ankle and he reveals himself as well. Simon looks to the ground, at Alec’s bored expression, and narrows his eyes.

 

“Are you resting?” He demands to know and Alec shrugs his shoulders.

 

“No, but I am a bit hungry.” He complains. He finally stands and is met with a cold expression from Simon.

 

“My best friend's’ mother has been taken by demons, for whatever reason, and you act like you don’t care.” _Because I don’t._ Alec thinks but knows he shouldn’t voice it. Now is _not_ the time. Plus, that would be a lie. He does care, to a certain extent. He just doesn't want to get involved out of his own fears, for his siblings safety. 

 

“Look, did you find something here or not?” Clary looks a little taken back by Alec’s rudeness.

 

“Just a box.” Alec nods and turns around.

 

“I came with you like promised. I have to go.” He doesn’t wait for anyone to say anything. He simply walks out of the room and heads to the one place he’s actually welcomed right now; Magnus’.

 

∞

  


Alec gets let in the moment he arrives to Magnus' place. He feels like shit. He knows he was rude, and his behavior was uncalled for. He's just on edge and he doesn't know what else to do.

 

“Ah, you’re back without your sister.” Magnus is sitting on the couch drinking, what appears to be a margarita, while also petting his cat. Alec looks to the kitchen and sees pizza on the counter, he goes to grab a couple of slices-hoping Magnus won’t mind.

 

“Didn’t take you for the pizza type.” Alec comments as he places two cheese slices onto a plate. He goes to sit in front of the warlock, who takes another sip of his red drink.

 

“Figured you’d be hungry.” He shrugs like it’s nothing to think about Alec’s hunger. “Besides, I don’t really cook.” He admits. Alec hums behind his slice.

 

“I can cook for us sometime.” He says without thinking. Magnus raises his brows but doesn’t respond verbally, which Alec is thankful for. Since when does he think of Magnus as an ‘us?’ As if this living situation is somehow permanent. He doesn’t even know anything about the warlock, other than he has as many secrets as he does years in age.

 

“So…” Magnus starts and then trails off. There’s a silence in the air and Alec feels the need, for the first in his entire life, to fill it.

 

“Can I ask you more about the Circle?” Magnus places his drink down, on the grey coffee table, in front of him before gesturing for Alec to continue. “How come the Clave never mentioned the Circle? Never warned us about Valentine?” Magnus hums as he leans back, crossing his legs as he does.

 

“Well, I would assume it’s because the Clave wants to protect the history they wish they could forget. Why mention the boogey man when you’ve thought you’ve defeated him?” There’s something in the man’s tone that has Alec suspicious.

 

“What do you really think?” He places the empty plate on the ground, beside his feet.

 

“That your precious Clave is hiding a secret; trying to protect themselves. The more people who know the history, the more people tend to get suspicious.” Alec frowns at the words being given. There’s no way the Clave would be hiding this so that they could do what? Work with Valentine again? Something else? What could they be hiding? Does it have anything to do with what Magnus took?

 

“What if I were to tell you that it’s confirmed, that Valentine is alive.” Magnus uncrosses his legs and stands, whipping his coattail as he crosses the room to stand in front of Alec.

 

“You know this for a fact?” Magnus’ voice is hard, cold, and stern. Nothing like Alec’s seen thus far; it sends a shiver up his spin.

 

“A girl named Clary claims demons took her mother, looking for the mortal cup. They kept muttering about Valentine.” Magnus swears, under his breath, and begins to pace with a hand held to his chin. The warlock looks frustrated, and unraveled; he looks raw. Alec forces himself to not think of Magnus as beautiful right now.

 

“Is this Clary a redhead?” Alec nods, confused. Magnus rolls his eyes and stops pacing; a hand is placed firmly on his hip.

 

“Shit.” Magnus swears and Alec is surprised to hear the word. He thought all Magnus knew was eloquence. “This isn’t good Alec. I’m about to tell you something, you cannot repeat.” Alec’s face hardens and he nods, already knowing he’ll keep the secret.

 

“Clary’s mother was married to Valentine.” Alec stands, already thinking the worst. “She apparently left Valentine, and betrayed him, during the uprising and hid herself, and Clary in the human world.” Magnus continues. “Clary’s mother, Jocelyn, has been coming to me since Clary first started seeing fae. She’s been having me wipe Clary’s mind, but she hasn’t been back to see me in a few months.” Magnus stops pacing and Alec stands, simply blinking. He’s trying to process this information.

 

“So there’s no chance Clary knows Valentine is her father?” Magnus shakes his head and sags his shoulders.

 

“Anything is possible, but I don’t imagine it to be so.” Alec grinds his teeth, wishing he had a reason to hate Clary, instead of a reason to feel sorry for her.

 

“What about the demons? Jace said he saw some crawling around your club.” Magnus grimaces.

 

“They like to deal with the vampires. It’s all very illegal I assure you, but nothing to do with Valentine. Demons are going to be staying clear of the man, not working for him.” Magnus assures. “If Valentine gets the cup, he’ll control demons; use them as slaves so they can do his bidding for him.” Fire burns within Alec.

 

“Then he’s no better than the demons.” Magnus gives an airy laugh.

 

“Oh dear Alexander, you have no idea.” Magnus doesn’t say more but there’s a certain look in his eyes; the man is on edge.

 

“Are you afraid of him?” Magnus whips around and stalks up to Alec so they are face to face. Alec’s breath hitches as sees glitter sparkles on Magnus’ eyelids.

 

“I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I’ve invented the portal, I can cast spells that would have the strongest warlock confused. I’ve lived a long life, and I know a lot of things. I can handle myself against a shadowhunter; even with an army behind him. It’s not me I’m worried about.” For one stupid second Alec thinks Magnus is talking about him. He mentally slaps himself for the thought, and focuses on what Magnus just said. _He can take on an army of shadowhunters._  Alec swallows his fear. _What did this man take?_

 

“Then who are you afraid for?” He questions, his voice light given the fact he can feel the warlock’s breath on his cheek. They really should part, there’s no need to be standing this close. Alec can count every eyelash, on Magnus’ face, if he really wants to.

 

“My friends of course.” Magnus quickly answers. The man, thankfully, takes a few steps back as he clasps his hands together; rings clinking against one another.

 

“You’re worried Valentine will hurt them?” Magnus shakes his head.

 

“Knowing Valentine he’ll kill every downworlder he gets his hands on; starting with the warlocks. He’s afraid of us for a reason. Not everyone is as confident, or strong as me. They’re young, and will perish without me.” Alec’s heart breaks at the words. “It’s something I’ve seen happen time, and time again.”

 

Alec feels guilty for something he didn’t even do. Is it really like this for downworlders? Constantly afraid that one wrong move will mark their deaths? Are shadowhunters really so cruel? Are the two really so different? Everyone kills someone, different justifications, yet the same results; mindless, and pointless, death.

 

“How can we help them then? Do we warn them?” Magnus raises a brow again, at Alec's comment.

 

“We?” Alec pauses and feels like stuttering under the intense glaze.

 

“I want to help.” He admits. “You’ve given me a place to stay, when you didn’t have to. Let me protect your friends from my people. It’s the least I can do.” He says slowly, and he means it. Warlocks shouldn’t have to die for rogue shadowhunters.

 

“You’re beginning to surprise me Alexander.” Magnus responds softly and Alec feels himself blushing under the attention. He coughs and begins to walk backwards.

 

“If you give me like five minutes, I’ll be ready to do whatever it is you need help with.” Magnus smiles and nods. Alec turns and goes to the guest room. He doesn’t even have to get anything, he’s already in fighting gear and has showered for the day. He just needs a moment away from the warlock so he can gather his bearings.

 

Magnus is magnetic. He’s pulling Alec in, and the shadowhunter doesn’t know how, or why. This could all be a ruse. Warlocks are notorious for lying, and deception. Alec looks at his wristwatch and then sighs. It’s only half past two, in the afternoon and yet he feels so drained.

 

“Brother, I heard we’re helping warlocks.” Isabelle’s voice breaks Alec out of his thoughts. He smiles as his sister, who’s in the doorway, and then nods his head. He didn't even hear her come in. 

 

“Well then I suggest we get going then.” Alec sighs, again, before walking to the living room. Magnus already has a portal ready and the three of them enter.

 

They arrive to another open apartment, only this one is filled with different warlocks, and fae. They see Alec, and Isabelle, and freeze.

 

“It’s okay, they’ve come to help.” Magnus assures them and Alec nods his head.

 

“We want to be here in case any attack happens.” Alec lets them know. “You shouldn’t have to lose your life over rogue shadowhunters.” Isabelle gasps and turns to Alec, who ducks his head. How could he forget she didn’t know?

 

“I’ll explain it to her if you’d like?” Alec nods and gives Magnus a look that says ‘please don’t mention my parents.’ Magnus responds with a gentle smile of his own before leading Isabelle to a corner.

 

He stares at all the faces and suddenly feels extremely out of place. Everyone is watching him with hesitance, and he doesn’t know what to do. He settles for taking the floor, by a window. A little blue girl, with horns, comes up to him and shows him a coloring book.

 

“My papa gave this to me.” She says in such a cute little voice. “Would you like to color?” Alec can feel the tension in the room. He ignores everyone else and nods his head, giving a small smile. It’s nothing he hasn’t done with his little brother Max.

 

“Sure.” She smiles brightly and snaps her fingers. A pile of crayons appear.

 

“My papa says I can’t do magic like this because I need to learn how to control myself more. But don’t tell him I do it anyways.” Alec lifts his gaze and sees ‘papa’ looking weary at the two of them. There’s also a smile threatening to break his face. Alec lowers his head to the girl.

 

“I won’t tell if you don’t. Our little secret.” He whispers, and the girl beams in response. He then picks up an orange crayon and begins to color in his flower. He keeps coloring until he sees Isabelle looking at him with tired eyes. She’s also rocking a massive smile at the sight of Alec coloring. The shadowhunter rolls his eyes and resists the urge to give her the middle finger; he sees Mundanes do it all the time.

 

The silence, of the room, is broken when Isabelle gets a call. She’s making weird facial expressions and gasps before she hangs up; turning to Magnus.

 

“Apparently Clary’s friend, Luke, has been severely injured while fighting for the spot of Alpha of the local werewolf pack. He’s badly injured and needs help.” Alec closes his eyes and groans. He knew Clary was bad news, and that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe how fast I'm writing this story. I really hope you're still enjoying. I love to talk, so leave some comments if you choose to.


	4. Chapter 4

“Magnus, is it possible for someone to be cursed? Like a string of unfortunate events? There's no way one person can go through so much shit in just 24 hours. She must be cursed, she's raining hell down on us all.” Magnus giggles at Alec’s complaining. Alec leans into his hands, pulling on his hair, before groaning as he stands up.

 

“Alexander, you’re cute when you’re frustrated.” Alec wants to snip at the man, but instead he finds himself feeling flushed at the compliment. He frowns and ignores Isabelle’s knowing smirk.

 

“I’m being serious here.” He stands, lowering his voice.

 

“Well, what do you suggest then?” Izzy questions.

 

“Magnus, do you even want to help that guy out?” Alec turns to ask. Magnus stops playing with his nails, and startles after hearing his name called.

 

“I really don’t want to leave this hideout just yet, no.” Magnus draws out.

 

“Then it’s decided, we don’t help.” Alec simply states.

 

“But what if the werewolf dies?” Isabelle looks concerned for a man she doesn’t even know.

 

“Aren’t there animal clinics?” Snickers are heard from behind him. He didn’t even mean it in a rude way. Isabelle looks unimpressed.

 

“Alexander.” She chastises. “I know there’s a lot going on right now, and that you don’t like Clary, but our brother needs our help. He can’t keep doing this alone, and he will get himself killed.” Alec feels torn. He knows she’s right, but he isn’t happy about it. He doesn’t want Jace to get himself hurt, but he also isn’t fond of always being at the little girl's beck and call.

 

“Magnus, what do you risk by leaving?” Alec throws his attention back to the warlock. Magnus appears to be mulling over the question.

 

“If Valentine is really back then he could send a demon, or two, after me.” Magnus shrugs a little and Alec shakes his head.

 

“No deal then.” He decides and Isabelle sighs.

 

“I would however, be so inclined to risk my life for a certain ruby the Institute has.” Magnus raises his brows suggestively and Alec levels the man with a look.

 

“We’re not stealing from the institute.” Alec deadpans, and secretly wonders how Magnus managed to steal from the Clave. _If_ he even stole anything.

 

“Maybe we don’t have to steal it.” Isabelle starts. “We might be able to convince Hodge to get it for us. Or give it to Jace.” Alec wants to laugh, a hysterical laugh. There’s no way they’re involving Hodge. Alec doesn’t trust the man.

 

“I think that’s a very bad idea.” She pouts a little but holds her head high.

 

“Doesn’t matter what you think.” She responds hastily. “I’ll text Jace and tell him to bring the ruby.” Alec rolls his eyes but looks to Magnus all the same, silently asking the warlock if he’s okay with all of this.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll stay with the others here.” Isabelle suggests. “That way you can leave and help Magnus.” Alec frowns. Why should he be punished with having to help Clary when this is Isabelle’s idea?

 

“Travelling alone with Alexander? I love this plan already.” Magnus teases and Alec clears his throat, refusing to let the warlocks’ flirting get to him.

 

“Fine.” He relents, turning away from the warlock, so he can point at his sister. “But if anything, and I mean anything, happens you call me. Okay?” She nods and then waves her hand, clearly dismissing him. He points his finger again before turning back to Magnus.

 

“I’m ready when you are.” The warlock nods and waves his hand, conjuring a portal. Magnus sticks his hand out, wiggling his fingers, and Alec doesn’t even hesitate before taking it. Magnus’ hand feels soft, and he finds himself getting lost in the touch as they enter the portal.

 

Alec feels slightly dizzy, after going through the portal, and he has to get his bearings together once they reach the others. Alec, realizing he’s still holding Magnus’ hand, disconnects their fingers and walks towards Jace. He tries to pretend like he doesn’t still feel the ghost of the lingering touch.

 

“Jace.” He stands in front of the guy and nods. Jace nods back and then turns to Magnus.

 

“I’m going to get the ruby now. Do you need anything else?” Magnus pulls a face as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Considering I’m not in my apartment, I need a lot of stuff.” He snarks. “I’m sure Alexander won’t mind getting it for me.” Magnus smirks at him and Alec pretends to not like to the attention. He also ignores Jace’s questioning look.

 

“What is going on with you two?” Jace points between the two. Simon huffs in the background, put out that he didn't get recognized.

 

“Tell me what you need and I’ll bring it to you.” Alec turns to Magnus to say. He’s going to ignore Jace’s question for as long as he can get away with it.

 

“I can go with you.” Clary speaks up to say. Alec looks to her in bewilderment.

 

“That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard.” He remarks and then turns his back to her, so he can go stand beside Magnus.

 

“This is my friend, and he risked his life so he could help me. I want to help, do something.” She pleads.

 

“Trust me, you’ve done enough.” Alec quickly responds, he feels his temper rising. “Ever since you came into our lives it’s been hell nonstop; and we fight demons for a living.” He whispers harshly. She has tears in her eyes and Jace comes up to push her behind him, all the while placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec shrugs off the contact.

 

“Don’t blame her for things she can’t control.” Jace warns, and Alec knows this. He doesn’t blame her, not really. He blames Jace for dragging them all into this; but he’s been afraid to blame his brother, so he’s taking it all out on Clary.

 

“I don’t really blame her.” He finally admits. “I blame you for going along with all of this. I blame you for helping her, for getting involved; and for involving us in this as well. If something happens to Isabelle, me, or Magnus then it’ll be on your head.” He warns. Jace’s lips open but he doesn’t speak, Alec doesn’t give him a chance to.

 

“Can you portal me to your loft?” Magnus, looking weary at the situation, nods and creates a new portal.

 

“I’ll make sure there’s a list of ingredients for you on the coffee table.” Magnus states, and Alec nods once more before disappearing into the portal.

 

The apartment looks so big, and empty, now that he’s in it all alone. It doesn’t seem the same. It’s less sparkly, less glitter. He runs his fingers along the arm of the couch and wonders when Magnus will change decorations again. He stops trailing his fingers when he sees a list of ingredients written on a notebook paper. He laughs at the fact that the paper is pink, and, not for the first time, is impressed by Magnus’ powers.

 

He picks up the list and heads to the corner of the loft. He assumes this is where the ‘magic happens’ because there’s nothing but weird labels, and items written on various jars. He blanches at one jar that looks like it contains toes, and moves on to the list. He puts all the ingredients in the empty cauldron and then lifts it up to head back through the portal. He knows now is the perfect time to snoop, to try and see what is that Magnus has taken; but for some reason he doesn’t want to.

 

He goes through the portal instead. He steps back into the room, where everyone else is, and walks up to Magnus, who’s releasing these blue waves over the werewolf’s body. Magnus turns, when he hears Alec, and points towards a table. Alec puts the cauldron on it and then goes to stand beside the warlock again.

 

“How’s he holding up?” He questions and Magnus pulls a face.

 

“I’m sure he’s seen better days.” Magnus responds and the werewolf arches his back pain, releasing loud gurgling noises. He vaguely resembles a dying animal. He looks worn down, and awful. His grey shirt is completely torn, hanging on by threads. There’s cuts, everywhere, blood is spewing out, and Alec’s surprised the guy is even alive.

 

“Can I help?” Clary’s voice breaks Alec’s thinking. Magnus looks up and nods, while pointing to his cauldron.

 

“I’m going to need for you to mix those dry ingredients in a mortar and pestle.” She nods and quickly rushes over to do as asked. Magnus then turns to Alec.

 

“I’m going to need strength from you, I’m draining myself here.” Alec quickly nods, jaw set tight.

 

“Take whatever you need.” He sternly states and Magnus gives a private smile before grabbing Alec’s hand again. The same spark is there when their fingers connect. Alec’s eyes flutter shut, briefly, before looking up. It’s taken him just now to notice Jace and Simon are missing.

 

“Where’s the other two?” He questions.

 

“Sent them for a few more ingredients, and the ruby.” Alec nods and continues to allow Magnus to take strength from him.

 

“I’m sure that’s going well.” Magnus huffs a laugh and continues to try and ease the werewolf’s pain.

 

“There’s bound to be tension when you’re both infatuated with the same girl.” Alec snorts and shakes his head.

 

“Jace can’t be infatuated with her, it’s been like a day or two tops.” Alec mentions.

 

“Sometimes all it takes is a single moment.” Magnus responds quietly, almost to himself. Alec shudders at the words. He could easily see himself becoming more than infatuated with Magnus, but the question is, would he want to? Can he stop being a warrior for a moment, to allow himself the chance at happiness? How will it all turn out?

 

“Magnus I’m done.” Clary’s words startle Alec to the point he has to take a step back, away from everything.

 

“Excellent. Come help me with the rest of the potion.” Magnus spins, in a half circle, and strides over to where everything is. He pours some water, and then potion, after roots, after something else. By the time he’s done, the potion is a royal blue color. They stand by and wait for Jace’s return.

 

The silence is awkward, to say the least. Alec would rather be training right now, than standing around waiting for his parabatai.

 

“Sorry.” Jace rushes through the door and Alec sighs in relief. His brother has a red ruby in one hand, and something wrapped in cloth, in the other. Magnus takes both items and puts the clothed object in the cauldron; leaving the ruby in his palm.

 

“Alright, we just need to get him to swallow this.” Alec blanches at the horrid smell, and puts his hand up to his nose.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t killing him?” Magnus sends a sharp spark to Alec’s butt, in response. Alec yelps, clearly surprised, while Magnus smirks his way to the werewolf.

 

“Help lean his head up.” Magnus demands and Clary is quick to lift up her friend’s head, so the man’s lip can be parted. Magnus pours the vial in the open mouth and everyone watches as the werewolf shakes, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, before going very still.

 

“Told you.” Alec mutters to Magnus and the warlock sparks Alec’s left ass cheek. Alec rubs his butt and feels violated, while also highly amused. Magnus is teasing him, they’re teasing each other; like friends do.

 

Just when Alec is about to call ‘time of death,’ the werewolf jumps into a sitting position. He’s gasping, touching his chest, his eyes are wide, and he’s looking around. He opens his mouth like he’s about to say something and then collapses back on the mock couch.

 

“Huh.” Alec murmurs.

 

“That was anticlimactic.” Magnus complains. Alec nods as he watches Clary hold the werewolf’s hand. He looks to Jace and then slightly frowns.

 

“Where’s the nerdy one?” Jace opens his mouth and then closes it.

 

“He said he had something to do but would be back soon.” Jace responds and Alec snorts.

 

“With the way our luck is going he’s probably gotten himself kidnapped.” Clary lifts her head up to glare.

 

“Don’t say that.” She reprimands.

 

“It’s not like I’m telling lies.” He defends. “Things have been one shit storm after the other since you came along.” He’s not even saying it in a mean way, just stating the obvious.

 

“My life isn’t exactly roses right now either.” Alec opens his mouth to respond when his phone rings. He’s immediately on alert. Isabelle wouldn’t call unless it’s important.

 

“Izz, what’s going on?” There’s rustling and he can hear screaming, and fighting. They’re under attack. He hangs up, and stalks up to Magnus.

 

“You need to send me back now.” He pleads, in desperation.

 

“My magic is draining; healing takes a lot out of me.” Magnus says with sorrow. “If I send you back I won’t be able to make sure he’s healed, and still get you out right away.” Alec knows Magnus is a man of honor, and his word. He was paid to do a job. Alec’s a soldier, he gets it.

 

“It’s my sister.” Magnus stares at him for a second, and Alec almost feels like crying. “Of course, go. I’ll come get you as soon as I can.” Alec nods and a portal is made. He goes to step in when Jace calls for him.

 

“Alec, I’m coming.” Alec whips around, fire in his eyes.

 

“You’ve done enough. This is your fault.” He sneers. “You working with that girl. If my sister dies because we left, I will never forgive you.” He doesn’t wait to see the hurt on Jace’s face, he merely jumps through the portal and is met with chaos.

 

Demons. Everywhere. Izzy is holding her own, even though she looks cut and worn down. Her black dress is torn at the hem, and her hair is frizzy. She has her whip in one hand, and blade in another. She’s moving around in a circle, at super speed; snapping and cutting everything that gets close to her.

 

Some of the warlocks are dead. Bloody bodies sprayed out all over the ground. Some of the adults, who are stronger, are trying to hold off the demons the best they can, in order to protect the children. Alec reaches for a bow. He shoots a demon right in the eyes, leaving a squirmy body in its’ wake.

 

He places his back to Izzy’s and starts firing off bow, after bow. He doesn’t miss a single mark, he’s an archer for a reason. He keeps firing until he gets distracted by a scream. The little blue girl, whom he was just coloring with, is trying to zap a demon that has her. Alec goes for a bow, shoots, but it’s too late. The demon dies, but not before slitting the little girl's’ throat.

 

Her father’s scream is the only thing that can be heard, to Alec’s ears. He stands, shocked as he watches blood poor from the little girl, who just wanted to color. Alec has never been more angry in his life. This shouldn’t have happened, it wasn’t supposed to happen. Alec and Magnus should have been here to help protect everyone.

 

No one should be dead right now. If it wasn’t for that redhead, all these people would be alive. One life isn’t worth more than hundreds of others. Izzy kills the last demon and Alec doesn’t even say anything. He walks, on numb legs, over to where the father is holding his dead daughter. Alec bends down and places both hands on the father, who leans into the touch as he continues to cry. Alec doesn’t blame him. He feels like crying himself.

 

Magnus warned Alec this could happen. Valentine wants warlocks out of the way, and he’s apparently willing to kill children as well. It’s disgusting, he feels disgusting. He hates that if it wasn’t for the fact he was helping Valentine’s daughter, he could have been saving lives. A rogue shadowhunter is committing genocide and he feels so helpless to stopping it.

 

Isabelle comes up to him moments later. She just sits beside him on the floor, and leans on his shoulder as she wraps arms around him. They’ve seen death before, countless times; but this is different. It’s personal. He looks down and sees the coloring book. It’s still open, and there’s blood, and dirt all over it. He picks it up and just touches it, tracing the last remains of innocence.

 

“Can I have this picture?” Alec’s voice is hoarse. The father looks over at him and nods, tears in his eyes as he continues to rock his daughter.

 

The photo is of a cat. The little girl colored everything, _but_ the cat. There’s yellow, blue, green, purple, and black scribbles all over the picture. Alec tares the coloring page, out of the book, and then holds the page in his hands. He spins it upside down, and back right again. He closes his eyes as he holds the page tightly in his hands. He wasn’t quick enough. He’s a shadowhunter with incredible speed, and yet? He wasn’t quick enough. Today he failed. He refuses to fail again.

 

He stays just like this until he hears a noise. A portal appears and Magnus is entering through it; along with Clary and Jace. He doesn’t even know what takes over him, he’s standing up before he can even control himself. Isabelle is on his heels as he strides up to the new people. Magnus looks to be shaking and Alec deflates slightly.

 

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” He whispers. “We tried.” Magnus nods, lips tight. The ones who survived all get up and go to their friend. Alec bows his head.

 

“Oh my god, Alec.” Jace looks at all the dead bodies. Alec turns fire eyes to his brother.

 

“If you weren’t out playing hero with the little girl, Isabelle and I could have saved these people.” He tells Jace.

 

“How could I have known this was going to happen?” Jace questions right back.

 

“What part of ‘in hiding’ didn’t you understand? You stole from the institute just so this girl could save her dog.” Alec snips. “So many people died today because of the two of you, and I’m done. I refuse to help the cause any longer. Her mother can die for all I care, she can die right along with her.” Isabelle goes to touch his shoulder but he shakes off the contact. He’s so upset right now.

 

“I can’t be here anymore. If I see her one more time I’ll put an arrow right through her forehead.” Alec warns and, right now, he means it. He wants to call her Valentine's daughter, out loud but he knows nobody knows except Izzy, Magnus, and Alec. 

 

“It’s not her fault. She didn’t know, we didn’t know. Alec, I’m sorry this happened.” Alec’s not even really mad at Jace, he’s just angry, in general, and hurting. He needs an outlet. He needs to be alone.

 

“Magnus, would it be rude to go back to your apartment?” Magnus doesn’t respond, just waves his hand and reveals a portal. “Isabelle, take care of Magnus please?” She nods and he heads through the portal.

 

Standing in the loft feels weird now. The big space makes him feel cold, almost. He walks around and stops at a brick wall, that separates the kitchen. He doesn’t even talk himself out of it, he just punches the bricks with all his might. He punches it again, and again, and again. He keeps punching until he’s tired, knuckles bleeding, and he’s throbbing with immense pain. He draws his right fist back, and uses every ounce of shadowhunter strength to punch the bricks again-a brick falls to the floor.

 

There’s a massive fist dent in the bricks and he’s shaking his shoulders, that’s how hard he’s panting. He stares at the damage and curses for destroying Magnus’ place. He strides over to the guest bedroom and stares in the doorway. The room, while small, doesn’t feel like home. There’s nothing personable in it. It’s just a tiny space with a bed.

 

He trails his way to Magnus’ room and hesitates before walking in. This room is much better, it feels like home. There are stuffed animals everywhere, along with glitter, makeup, and nail polish. There are earrings on a dresser, plenty of jewelry boxes, and it’s nice-in a way. He goes to sit on the comfortable bed, allowing the mattress to shake as he does so. He takes off his boots and rests his head on one of the many pillows.

 

He digs in his pocket, for the photo, and twirls it in his hands. He traces the crayon marks until his eyes go cross. She didn’t deserve to die. He sighs and closes his eyes, bringing the coloring to his chest.

 

Why wouldn’t Valentine send demons to attack Magnus at his home? Why not take out the High Warlock first? Why go after warlocks who can barely defend themselves? It’s pointless. There’s also the fact that Magnus said demons wouldn’t work with Valentine.

 

Has something changed? Did Magnus lie? Has Valentine not come after Magnus because he’s afraid of the warlock? What does Magnus have? How did they even find out where everyone was hiding? Alec would know if a Shax demon has been trailing him, unless it followed Jace and Clary.

 

He squeezes his eyes closed and tries to push out all of the negative thoughts filling his mind. Everything is so messed up now and he doesn’t know where to begin. Valentine needs to die, that much is a given.

 

He falls asleep without realizing it, only blinking awake when Magnus sits on the foot of the bed. Alec feels embarrassed, but not too much to apologize. Magnus’ bed is amazingly soft.

 

“I like your bed.” He blurts out, against his better judgment. Magnus lets out a startled laugh and rubs at Alec’s right ankle.

 

“I’ve spelled it to be just right.” _I knew it._ Alec thinks bitterly. Being a warlock is unfair. “Having said that, I wouldn’t mind getting used to seeing you in my bed.” Alec stills and ducks his head.

 

“You can’t say stuff like that.” Alec whispers, mostly to himself. He wants to use it as an excuse that being gay, and a shadowhunter don’t mix but, he’s been outed by the Clave. There are no more secrets involving his sexuality, it’s just Alec having to come to terms with it.

 

“I get it Alexander, really I do.” Magnus stands up and Alec frowns at the new found space. He’s growing used to the warlock’s close encounters.

 

There’s a silence that grows in the room and Alec clears his throat.

 

“I’m sorry again for your friends.” Alec sees Magnus’ eyes trail to the coloring page.

 

“I’ve learned how to protect my heart against such tragedies. Comes with the age I suppose.” Alec hums but doesn’t believe the man. “Death is a part of life, and when you’re immortal-well, you see a lot of people die.”

 

“Must be sad.” Alec muses and Magnus hums as he goes to sit beside Alec again.

 

“When you’re with someone you love, it’s a lot less sad.” Magnus admits.

 

“Until that person dies.” Alec says lowly and Magnus nods.

 

“Which is why I’ve hardened my heart from falling in love again, or least I tried.” _Tried,_ Alec picks up on the word. Does that mean someone has peaked Magnus’ interest? Alec’s not foolish enough to believe it’s anyone _but_ him.

 

“You’re such a caring person though.” Alec nudges Magnus, with his toe. “You took a shadowhunter in without blinking.” Magnus grins.

 

“Ah, but you’re so pretty.” Alec laughs, a real laugh before looking to Magnus again.

 

“You tease but seriously. You’re a good person, for a warlock.” Alec teases.

 

“And you’re a good person as well, for a shadowhunter.” Alec smiles and feels less tense already. “Honestly, I’ve hated shadowhunters for so long. They deserve to be hated, but you risked your life for a downworlder today. You put downworlders first, and that makes you different.” Magnus reaches out and touches Alec’s cheek; he finds himself closing his eyes as he leans into the touch.

 

“Never change.” Magnus whispers and pulls his hand back. Alec’s cheek feels cold and guilt racks him. Even if Magnus _did_ steal from the Clave, Alec can’t turn the man in.

 

“I…” He doesn’t even know what he wants to say. He settles for leaning back on the bed, and patting the spot beside him. “You must be tired as well, you should rest.” Magnus stares at Alec, and it makes the boys’ heart beat faster.

 

“You do know that when your sister finds us, she won’t let us hear the end of it, right?” Alec nods through a smile.

 

“It’s fine.” He admits. “We’ll bribe her with a shopping trip.” Magnus hums and Alec closes his eyes again. He’s feels like he’s being thrown into the deep end right now, and he’s so glad he knows how to swim. He’s going to make sure everything works out.

 

"While we're having a moment you should know something." Alec hums and keeps his eyes closed, arms behind his head. "The ruby I got today let's me know when a demon is nearby. When a warlock holds it, we can feel even when a demon is dead." Magnus stops talking and Alec's eyes shoot open. 

 

"Does that mean?" Magnus nods, lips tight.

 

"Shadowhunters are using a rune to present themselves as demons." Alec swallows and feels his hands shaking.

 

"We...my people they..." He can't finish his sentence. His thoughts are all jumbled up right now. "I'll do whatever I can to make this right Magnus, I promise." He looks the warlock right in the eyes as he says this things. Magnus taps Alec's knuckles. 

 

"Never make promises you can't keep." Magnus sing songs.

 

"I don't." Alec firmly states, and Magnus eyes him before blinking. Alec turns and goes back to closing his eyes, as he lays down. They don't talk again until Izzy arrives. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is literally writing itself right now. Thank you all who are leaving comments. I appreciate it so much, and I'm so thankful you are enjoying this story!!!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ugh,” Magnus groans. Alec stirs at the noise and blinks his eyes open to see his back pressed against Magnus’ stomach. They’re spooning. Alec stills and prays to the Angel his sister isn’t standing in the doorway. She is. She’s smiling so wide it must be hurting her cheeks. Alec allows his eyes to flutter closed, not wanting to deal with her.

 

“Never go to sleep with makeup on. I feel like death. My face feels frozen with crust.” Magnus complains and then he unwraps himself from around Alec, like it’s nothing. Like the warlock isn’t as affected as Alec is right now. “I need a shower, and food.” Magnus continues.

 

“Magnus…” Alec whispers. The warlock freezes and tilts his head. Alec feels vulnerable right now because the warlock makes him feel things he’s never experienced before. “What…” He doesn’t get to finish because Magnus puts a fingers to his lips. He resists the weird urge to kiss the finger.

 

“I’m pretending your sister isn't here right now.” Magnus whispers, while cutting his eyes to Isabelle. Isabelle huffs her disapproval, and places hands on her hips.

 

“I can hear you.” She pouts and Alec smiles, while nodding.

 

“Of course you can darling.” Magnus peels himself away. “And, if you promise not to tease your poor brother, I’ll take you to Paris now.” Izzy’s eyes sparkle and she dashes off, supposedly to the guest room; she closes the door as she leaves.

 

“Bribing my sister with shopping trips?” Magnus smirks and hums as he removes his shirt, and walks towards his ensuite. Alec’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the man’s naked back. Smooth muscles moving with each stride. Magnus goes to pull down silk pants but stops, as he turns to look over his shoulder.

 

Alec knows he’s staring, and should stop, but he’s having a hard time turning away. He can see the dip of Magnus’ back, and the beginning swell of his ass.

 

“Like what you see?” Magnus is smirking, and teasing, and yet Alec doesn’t really care. Alec lost someone he was supposed to protect, he almost lost his sister. His life isn’t measured in calculations, or assignments; but breaths of life. He doesn’t want to stop breathing without ever having lived first.

 

“I do yeah.” He whispers, and his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears. Magnus seems surprised, eyes widening, by Alec’s admission and his smile increases.

 

“You want to see more?” Magnus begins to tease his bottoms down a little bit more, and Alec feels his heart hammering upon seeing the top of Magnus’ ass. Brown skin looking all silky, and golden. If Alec ever questioned whether he was gay, this confirms that he is now.

 

“Magnus.” He doesn’t know what else to say. _Say yes_ , a nagging voice, that sounds vaguely like Isabelle, shouts.

 

“Say yes, you shit!” Alec closes his eyes. Izzy’s voice isn’t just in his head, she’s actually shouting from outside the door. His swelling cock is now soft and the moment is ruined. He groans and sits up, removing the covers as he does.

 

Magnus is still smirking, looking obviously amused. Alec shakes his head and walks out of the bedroom, startling Isabelle who’s standing right at the door.

 

“You are a horrible person.” He announces and she sticks out her bottom lip.

 

“You should have said yes.” She whines as she pulls on his arm.

 

“Yeah well, who’s to say I wouldn’t have before you interrupted us.” He avoids her eyes as he heads to the guest room, so he can shower.

 

“Shut up.” She hits him on the arm. “Did I seriously just cockblock you?” He grimaces at the term.

 

“It’s not like we were going to have sex but…” He trails off and shrugs. He’s not sure what would have happened, but he is glad she stopped them. He needs to get a handle on his feelings, figure out what he wants, before he drags Magnus into something. He also needs to come clean with the whole mission thing, but he’s not sure how to.

 

All he knows is that he doesn’t want to tell the Clave the truth, and he prays to the angel that they won’t make him use the sword. Maybe if he contacts the Clave first, they won’t have any reason to think he’s lying. He worries on his bottom lip. He likes Magnus, that much is evident. He also knows that he has a strong urge to want to protect the warlock. Then again Alec has always been the type to want to protect things he cares about. 

 

He’s torn right now.

 

“Do you think I should contact _them?_ ” Alec whispers, and Isabelle furrows her brows before she scowls. “Not to tell them the truth, but to lie. I don’t want them to contact me first and then I have to use the sword.” Alec reasons and Isabelle huffs.

 

“You can’t betray that person.” She warns. “What they are doing is wrong, and you know it. Just tell person A what’s going on.” Alec shakes his head rapidly.

 

“If _they_ catch wind of me lying, person A might get hurt. Izz, I can’t let that happen.” Her expression softens instantly and he hunches his shoulders to make himself feel, and look, smaller.

 

“Just tell him before it’s too late. He’s understanding.” That much Alec knows to be true, so he nods.

 

“Okay, let me get showered and dressed. Go play with Magnus.” Isabelle grins at Alec's comment, before turning around.

 

“Maybe he’ll let me see his butt.” Alec glares at his sister’s retreating form. He strips and gets in the shower. He’s never really touched himself before, never had a reason to. Yes, like any other guy, he gets morning wood, and has urges but he’s never just touched himself for the sake of it.

 

Right now however, as he looks down as his naked form, he can’t help but think about Magnus in the shower also. They are both naked, and wet, with nothing but a wall separating them. He thinks back to how he felt being in Magnus’ arms, how the warlock looks at him with hungry eyes. He thinks back to how fiercely protective Magnus already is, and how the man looks whilst half naked.

 

Alec’s breath feels shaky as he trails his right hand down his chest, stopping at his aching cock. He wraps pale fingers around himself and tugs. The pleasure shoots throughout his body, and he tingles. He twists his hand, tugs, rubs at the tip before sliding all up and down his cock. He builds a nice rhythm, and closes his eyes as he pictures kissing Magnus, nibbling on skin.

 

He whines into his fist and allows his hips to stutter, with pleasure, before he comes all over his hand. He watches as his semen goes down the drain, and then pants. He proceeds to wash himself, get dressed, and then heads to the living room.

 

Isabelle is sitting on the couch with a knowing smirk and Alec feels exposed. He squints his eyes and she points to her ‘enhanced hearing’ rune. He closes his eyes and pretends she doesn’t exist.

 

He sits beside her on the couch and they wait silently for Magnus to get ready.

 

“Enjoy your shower?” Alec turns to glare at her before he huffs and scoots further away. Her smile increases. “It sounded like it was a really _good_ shower.” He starts humming a tune. “I mean, I’m sure you thoroughly enjoyed it.” Alec huffs his frustration and stands up.

 

“Aren’t we taking you to Paris to avoid teasing?” Her smile reaches both cheeks.

 

“I promised not to talk about the cuddling.” She crosses her legs and rests her elbow on her knee. “I never said _anything_ about not teasing you for…” He rushes across the room, using his speed, and covers her mouth with his hand. He closes his eyes briefly.

 

“Jesus Isabelle.” He laughs at her fondly before pulling away. “I’m going in there with Magnus, no way am I staying out here alone.”

 

“Use condoms.” She shouts as his retreating back. He enters the rooms and silently hopes Magnus has shit hearing. Going by the warlock’s grin, he doesn’t.

 

“Not a word.” He warns and Magnus throws his, freshly polished, hands in the air. Magnus is fully dressed. He’s wearing purple leather pants, that are clinging, a tight black top with a long black trench coat. Alec sighs his defeat, the man looks good. His nails are now purple to match the pants.

 

“I wouldn’t dare tease you about your shower.” Alec scrunches up his face to hide his smirk, he refuses to be amused right now.

 

“I enjoy showering.” Alec decides to mumble and he goes to sit on the edge of the bed while Magnus applies eyeliner, glitter, and lipstick.

 

“You know, I’m really surprised by the change in you.” Magnus admits, voice muffled by his wrist being in front of his mouth. “A few days ago you were a much different shadowhunter.” Alec huffs.

 

“A few days ago my perception of everything was different.” He responds, and looks down as he does. A few days ago he was fully prepared to spy on Magnus, and betray the man. A few days ago he thought his parents were angels, that the Clave was always right, and that ‘the law is hard, but it is the law.’ Now, however, he’s met Magnus. Now, he almost lost his sister, and he knows about the Circle, and everything is a lot more complex.

 

“I don’t see things as black and white anymore, there’s a lot of grey area.” Magnus stops applying make up so he can turn over his shoulder and stare at Alec. The shadowhunter can’t decipher the expression, being given to him, but it makes him duck his head anyways.

 

“Hmm, I like this Alexander. I hope you learn to accept yourself the way your sister seems to.” Magnus doesn’t mean to strike at Alec’s cords, but he does. It’s such a earnest statement and he’s not sure how to respond. He’s only known Magnus for a few days, but it feels like he’s known him longer. Alec has lived his life never accepting himself, but now that he has no right not to, he doesn’t know what to do. How to think. He feels like he’s floating right now, in desperate need of an anchor. Magnus makes no sense. He's a downworlder who should hate shadowhunters for everything shadowhunter's have done, and yet? Here Magnus stands, taking two shadowhunters into his home like it's nothing.

 

“I like your make up.” Alec chooses to say in response. Maybe it’s time he shows Magnus that he’s interested as well. The world now knows Alec is gay, so why is he hiding it? Why is he denying, and lying, himself?

 

“Thank you Alexander, coming from you it means a lot.” Magnus gives a gentle smile before finishing making up his face. Alec puts on his boots as he waits for Magnus to be done. “Alright, I’m all set. Did you want to pack a bag, or just buy new stuff in Paris?” Alec raises a questioning brow.

 

“Umm?” He pauses and waits for Magnus to fill in the obvious blanks.

 

“I was thinking we would stay a week, or so.” Magnus states. “Your sister already knows and she’s cleared it with the Institute, that she’ll be out of town.” This is news to Alec.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? With everything that’s going on?” Magnus nods and his expression looks more determined.

 

“Absolutely.” He uses his arms to make gestures. “With Valentine on the loose, things are going to be getting worse. If you’re exhausting yourself on the small stuff, you’ll be drained for the war. Even with a stamina rune, you’ll tire yourself out. You need to lay low, let Valentine reveal his hand and then strike him where it hurts.” Alec blinks. He’s never been one to ‘lay low’ but he must admit, getting away sounds pretty good.

 

“Okay, yeah. Okay.” He agrees.

 

“Excellent, so about clothes.” Magnus starts. “I was thinking we could just buy new stuff in Paris. Things that aren't black, and have little, to no pockets.” Magnus eyes Alec’s, all black, outfit in concentration.

 

“Hey, I like my clothes. Besides, having pockets is convenient.” Alec defends his wardrobe.

 

“True, and while they make you look incredible, there are so many different colors in the world that you should explore. If you don’t like it, I’ll buy you so much black it’ll make me cringe.” Alec laughs at how ridiculous the warlock is, but finds himself agreeing none the less.

 

“Fine. Now let’s go.” Magnus claps and nods his head.

 

“To Paris it is.”

 

∞

 

Isabelle takes to Paris, like a fish does to water. Isabelle, and Alec haven’t been to many places, certainly nowhere like Paris. They did go to the London institute one year, but they were much too young to fully enjoy it. Now that they are here, in this beautiful city, Alec is realizing that he hasn’t actually gotten an opportunity to explore the world he was born to save. It’s a shame.

 

They are currently sitting in a Louis Vuitton shop, on some street Alec can’t even pronounce. He could give himself a language rune, but he doesn’t care enough to endure the dull pain. Alec is also bored. Back at the Institute, if he wasn’t hunting demons, he was training; or studying. Being idol isn’t something he’s programmed to do, and yet? Here he is sitting in the same store, for an hour now, watching as Isabelle, and Magnus look at the same purses while trying to match them with different clothes.

 

He closes his eyes and wishes for an excuse to leave, he's been ready to leave since Isabelle, and Magnus, bought him some light blue button up. His phone ringing makes him jump in silent praise. Magnus catches his eyes and he holds up a finger, pointing towards the door and phone, to let the warlock know he has a call. Magnus nods and Alec continues to walk out. He doesn’t even care who’s calling, he’ll gladly talk to a wrong number if it gets him out of shopping.

 

“Hello.” He answers, hand on his hip.

 

“Alec, it’s me.” It’s Jace’s voice on the other end, and Alec wonders what mess they’re in now. “There’s been a problem. How soon can you get here?” Alec’s glad Jace can’t see his face.

 

“Considering I’m in Paris? Probably a while.” He admits and there’s a pause on the other end. “Hello? Jace, you’re worrying me, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asks after the prolonged silence continues.

 

“I can’t believe I’m here risking my life and you’re in Paris.” Jace sounds like he’s in disbelief.

 

“It wasn’t my idea.” He retorts, crossing his arms across his chest. “Isabelle wanted to go and Magnus agreed.” He can tell Jace is shaking his head right now. “Look, I know we left things off badly…” Jace interrupts him.

 

“You threatening to kill Clary?” Alec ignores the interruption.

 

“But, that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you. I hate that you’re risking your life, and that we’ve been arguing these past few days. You’re my brother and parabatai.” Jace sighs audibly.

 

“Same. We really need to talk, and I know you’ve been disagreeing with me but I’m doing what I feel to be right.” Alec knows this.

 

“The problem is, you act with your feelings, and not with logic. You do before you think. That’s dangerous, and reckless.” He hears a scoff on the other end.

 

“At the end of the day I get the job done.” Alec doesn’t want to have this debate right now. He’s trying to get away from this stuff.

 

“Look, did you call to argue?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as accusatory as it does. “I know we have things we need to discuss, but I have to get back if you don’t want anything.”

 

“Simon’s been kidnapped, by Camille, and Clary blames you for jinxing it. Camille wants the cup.” Alec laughs, a genuine laugh. He can feel it from the pit of his stomach, and it makes his ribs hurt.

 

“How is that my fault? I knew something like that would happen. She’s cursed Jace, I’m sure of it.” Either that or her luck is really shitty.

 

“It’s not funny.” There's a hint of laughter in Jace’s tone though. “She’s really freaking out and is going to barter for him. I need help to get him out.” Alec shakes his head and leans against the phone. Magnus said they should all lay low, he agrees.

 

“Just, wait it out. For a week. Once they figure out Clary doesn’t have the cup, they’ll let Styrofoam go. Raphael won’t let Camille break the accords, so don’t worry. Drug her if you have to, but tell her to lay low for a week. It’ll all work out.” _He hopes_ anyways. Granted, he is putting a lot of faith in Magnus right now, but he thinks this will be for the better.

 

“Alec.” Jace pauses. “One week is all I'll agree to. After a week is up and things get worse, I’ll need your help.” Alec hardens his face.

 

“My sister almost died yesterday Jace.” He whispers harshly. “I’m not risking our lives for her ever again. If you want to get yourself killed go ahead, but I’m not putting a target on my back-not for her. Just lay low. Get out of town.” He hangs up before Jace can say anything more. He hates this whole situation. He wants nothing more than for Clary to get out of their lives before she gets Jace killed.

 

He sighs at his phone and reluctantly heads back into the store. There’s champagne going around now and he gladly takes one. Magnus, and Isabelle are both at the register now and he sips on his drink as he sees the total reaching almost nine thousand euros. It’s enough to make him almost spit out his drink.

 

“Holy shit.” He gasps as he gets rid of his cup as soon as the others head towards him. “Isabelle, that is way too much.” Alec tries not to yell, but he is seriously mad.

 

“Magnus offered.” She states defensively.

 

“That doesn’t mean you bleed him dry, what is wrong with you?” Alec yells, now that they’re outside.

 

“If I may,” Magnus interrupts. “I have more money than I know what to do with. Besides, Louis was a good friend of mine back when he was alive.” Alec opens his mouth, and shuts it again. He’s irritated.

 

“Magnus, can I just wait back at the cottage?” Alec asks. “I need to remove myself from here.” He doesn’t even know why he’s so angry. Just the thought of Isabelle abusing Magnus’ generosity makes him livid. He needs to calm himself down.

 

“Uh sure.” Magnus looks between the two siblings and coughs awkwardly. “Well, this tension is not my favorite. Now sexual tension on the other hand.” Alec huffs a laugh, despite wanting to remain angry. 

 

The rest of the walk, to the cottage, is in silence. Now that they’re back Isabelle places her bags on the couch and stands by the door.

 

“Magnus, do you think I could have a punching bag? I don’t know how your magic works or if you even can…” Before Alec can finish there’s a punching bag right in the middle of the living room. It looks vaguely familiar.

 

“Did you??” Magnus smirks and wiggles his fingers.

 

“Sometimes I’m able to draw things from a specific place. I’m sure Hodge is beside himself right now.” Alec grins and feels his face heating up. Magnus is, he’s different. Special. Magical.

 

“Thank you Magnus.” The warlock nods.

 

“Now your sister and I are off to shop for makeup, cologne, perfume, and other beauty products. We shall return for dinner.” Alec raises his brows and watches as the two whirl out of the room. The cottage is small, but peaceful.

 

He takes off his shirt and is about to start wrapping his wrists when he thinks now is a good time to talk to the Clave. He makes the familiar call to Imogen and only has to wait a few rings before she’s answering. Irritation in her voice.

 

“Lightwood.” She simply states and Alec feels like rolling her eyes.

 

“Just ask me what you want to ask me.” She hums.

 

“Why are you playing house with the warlock in Paris?” He huffs and goes to take a seat.

 

“If you call me spying on a warlock, playing house.” He grumbles. “I’m doing what you asked. It helps that he seems quite taken by me. I’m using that against him. I also managed to find out demons like to work out of his club. I’m guessing if he’s hiding something, that he took from the Clave, he’s keeping it where demons can protect it.” Imogen seems pleased with the information.

 

“We’ll check it out Lightwood. Don’t let us down.” She hangs up before he can say anything else. He hates the feeling of guilt, it builds up to the back of his throat and just resides there. He lied to the Clave and he’ll keep lying if he has to. Whatever Magnus took, it’s definitely in the loft; he’s sure of it.

 

He needs to get rid of his anxiety. He wraps his wrists up and starts punching. He gets lost in his punches, like he tends to do. Left hook, right jab, left hook, right jab. One punch, four rapid, two punches, three rapid. He slides his feet and glides across the floor as he continues to punch and jab. He dips his body so he can hit it good, and before he knows it the light has changed to dark and Magnus is back with Isabelle.

 

Magnus smiles as him and obviously checks him out. The warlock’s eyes roam over his entire body and Alec stops punching so he can glare at the man.

 

“My eyes are up here.” Alec warns jokingly.

 

“Oh, I know exactly where they are blue eyes.” Magnus is quick to respond. “I, however, find this half naked, sweaty, look very appealing.” Alec huffs but there’s a ghost of an amused smile on his face.

 

Isabelle, for once, decides not to tease them and walks away with her bags. Magnus steps closer and Alec, and the shadowhunter finds it hard to breathe, heart beat increasing dramatically. He takes a step back and clears his throat.

 

“I should uh, get changed.” He points to a guest room and starts walking, backwards, towards it. Magnus seems to understand.

 

“Of course.” Magnus responds earnestly. “There’s plenty more of Paris I can’t wait to show you.” Alec certainly believes it.

 

∞

 

The week goes by fast, too fast. It seems like it’s been only a few hours but it’s been a week. A week of shopping, Alec wanting to die, Alec having to run from two people who were determined to make him wear pink, no demons, no fighting, no Clave, no drama; just fun. They go sight seeing, and take tons of photos. Magnus pays for the entire trip, despite Alec’s heavy protest. The one thing Alec has learned from this week is that he really likes Magnus; undeniably so. Alec was able to see the elder in a different element; different light. He was able to really see Magnus for who he is. 

 

Now it’s Saturday, and they are due back to the land of reality. It’s night in Paris, and the moon light is hitting the side of Magnus’ face just right, as they walk back to the cottage. Isabelle is laughing at something Magnus is saying, and they look so happy and peaceful. This is the life Isabelle deserves, this is the future he wants for his family-for himself.

 

He doesn’t know what overcomes him. He allows his emotions to take control for once; acting as Jace would. He grabs Magnus’ arm, whipping the warlock around, on the crowded street. Magnus looks startled and Isabelle is alarmed as well, hand dipping low to grab her whip.

 

“Wha…” Magnus is cut off by Alec.

 

“Go out with me.” Alec blurts, uncontrolling. His hands are shaking, his eyes are wide, and he feels vulnerable-on edge, as he awaits a response. Magnus gapes at him before nodding, looking as numb as Alec feels.

 

“Yeah?” Alec whispers, cautious.

 

“Of course. Yes of course.” Magnus states more firmly, having gotten a better handle over the situation. “Yes, a date. Yes.” Magnus responds again, and Alec really wants to kiss the warlock. He’s never wanted anything more in his entire life.

 

“Good. Okay then, good.” Alec lets go of Magnus’ arm and walks ahead of Isabelle and Magnus. He can hear the two gushing behind him, but he doesn’t care. He’s freaking out right now, and knows a lot of things need to happen if they want to make it. But right now, right now he’s happy; and he’s going to do anything in his power to make sure he remains that way. He deserves it, and so do his siblings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually done yesterday, but I forgot to post. Hope you enjoy it. The story is picking up, and the new plot line is going to show it's ugly head soon. Prepare for more drama.


	6. Chapter 6

Being back at the Institute feels strange now, like he’s entering a distant memory-a dream. Everything looks the same, but somehow it all looks different as well. As soon as Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle portaled back to the loft, Alec was requested to speak with the new temporary head of the Institute, a woman named Lydia Branwell.

 

Alec is currently sitting in the familiar office, where his parents once sat, as he stares at the small woman across from him. While he’s here, Isabelle and Magnus are meeting up with Jace and the others.

 

“So.” He starts and taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. He has no idea why he’s here.

 

“I heard what the Clave did to you.” The woman begins to say. “I just want to let you know that not all of us feel the same way as them, and that I’m sorry things had to happen this way. Your family has been nothing but excellent role models for how shadowhunters should be, despite their given history.” So she knows about the circle then, great.

 

“Why am I here?” He questions, tired of wasting time.

 

“Offer you a deal.” She blunts states and he has an inkling of what she’s going to request.

 

“If it’s to spy on Magnus, the answer is no.” He gets ready to stand but she puts her hand up to stop him.

 

“Do you know of Valentine?” He nods and proceeds to sit with caution. “He’s on the rise again and we are doing everything we can to find the mortal cup before he does. The Clave wants this cup.” _The Clave is very needy lately_ , Alec thinks bitterly.

 

“What does that have to do with me? I don’t have the cup.” He’s getting bored with her beating around the bush. Alec is a direct person, and he wishes she would just go ahead and say what she really wants to say.

 

“Your brother Jace has been running around with Valentine’s daughter, and he’s been breaking the law.” She’s speaking slowly, and over enunciating. Alec’s jaw tenses. “It would be a shame if Jace were to face trial for breaking the law.” She has Alec’s attention.

 

“What do you want?” He growls, voice low-almost a sneer. He doesn’t like being threatened.

 

“The cup.” She tilts her head to state. “Valentine was the last to have it, and when his wife disappeared so did the cup. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Jocelyn and Clary were off our radar for years, but now that Clary has shown herself, we believe she has knowledge to gain access to the cup.” Alec shakes his head.

 

“Her memories were wiped.” This seems to come as a shock to Lydia.

 

“By whom?” Alec leans back and shrugs. “Well then I suggest she finds them, and the cup. If she doesn’t, and you don’t deliver the cup to the Clave, Jace will be punished.” Alec’s fingers twitch. The need to fight itching underneath his skin.

 

“With all due respect, I’m no longer a shadowhunter and the Clave can’t bully me into submission any longer.” He responds calmly as he stands, his height towering over her. “I will not sit here and listen to you threaten me. If you want the cup, you arrest her and get it yourselves. The Lightwoods, Jace included, are no longer the Clave’s pawns.”

 

“I’m not the bad guy here.” She responds more calmly. “All I know is that Imogen is leading charge on this one, and she’s willing to do anything for that cup.” Alec closes his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

 

“You tell Imogen that if she has any problems, to speak to me.” He doesn’t wait for a response, just walks out of the office, and Institute. He feels his hands shaking with anger as he walks to the location, under the bridge, where the others are located.

 

He sees Magnus first, and his sour mood dampens just a bit. Magnus wiggles his fingers, upon seeing Alec, and he can’t help but let a small smile cross his face-waving back.

 

“Hello Alexander.” Magnus greets.

 

“Hey Magnus.” He whispers back and goes to stand beside the warlock. Jace raises his brows and Clary smirks. “So, what’s going on?” Everyone stares at him. “What?” He demands.

 

“We were waiting for you to get back so you could tell us what was going on.” He scrunches up his nose at Jace's words; not really sure how much he should tell the others.

 

“Magnus, can I speak with you privately?” Magnus nods and waves his hand-soundproof cloak going up instantly. Magnus never ceases to amaze him.

 

“What’s going on?” Magnus questions, concerned.

 

“Lydia Branwell is now heading the Institute while mom and dad are away. She says that Imogen is vying for the cup before Valentine can get to it. The Clave also knows just about everything. They know about Clary, who she is, that her mother had the cup, that she probably knows where it is, and because of me they know her memory has been erased.” He sags his shoulders a bit at that. “I didn’t tell them it was you.”

 

Magnus waves him off.

 

“Please, what will they do if they find out it’s me? Nothing, that’s what.” Magnus seems unwary and Alec smiles at the man’s bravery.

 

“Still, I thought you should know before I tell the others what’s going on.” Magnus touches Alec’s cheek and the shadowhunter finds himself leaning into it. The warlock pats his cheek twice before removing his soft hand.

 

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus says softly before lifting the cloak. Everyone stares at them, expectantly.

 

“I needed to discuss something with him in private.” He defends and Jace huffs.

 

“Well what did Branwell want?”Jace demands to know. Alec resists the urge to throw something at his parabatai due to the man's pouting attitude.

 

“She wants me to hand over the cup, if I don’t, the Clave is going to send you to trial for disobeying Clave law. They’ll probably strip you of your runes.” Isabelle’s gasp is the loudest. Alec blinks and waits for Jace to respond. The boy is obviously affected right now; lips parted open in surprise.

 

“They can’t do that.” Clary declares, and Alec actually laughs.

 

“You know nothing.” He reminds her. “This is our world, and we were born with the motto, ‘the law is hard, but it is the law.’ Jace knew this the moment he started breaking laws to help you out. Every action has a repercussion. He took the risk because he thought with his emotions, and now he’s going to suffer.” Alec sounds cold, but he wants Clary to understand that actions have consequences. You can’t do anything you want without repercussions. He needs her to realize that life won't constantly bind to her will; it doesn't work that way.

 

“I won’t let him suffer because of me.” She shouts. Her face is red with fury.

 

“You should have thought of that before you dragged him into your shit.” Alec responds and tries not to flinch when Magnus, sneaks and sends a spark to his butt; silently telling Alec to play nice.

 

“Why are you so mean to her? It’s not like she wanted any of this to happen. You're acting like she's the villain here, instead of understanding that this is happening _to_ her.” Salmonella speaks out. Alec didn’t even know he was here. Who invited him? “Do you have a heart? Could you be kinder?” Jace still hasn’t spoken, probably mulling over his decisions.

 

“Alec is only saying these things bluntly so Clary can understand that actions have consequences. If she wants to disobey Clave law, then she needs to understand what happens when you do. As a shadowhunter you never act unless you know your own outcome, and are willing to accept it.” Isabelle speaks up to say; there's kindness laced in her voice-understanding. Alec nods.

 

“I’m not going to let them put Jace on trial, but I need for you to start being smart about this. You want your mom back? Fine. Stop knocking on every door to do it. We need a game plan before we make anymore decisions.” Clary opens her mouth and then shuts it again, which Alec takes as a win.

 

“What are we going to do then?” Sidekick questions. Alec’s having a lot of fun getting his name wrong, he holds back a laugh at the thought.

 

“Give them what they want. We find the cup, and give it to the Clave.” Clary starts. “That’s one thing we wanted to tell you guys. When Luke was getting better, I decided to draw and my object went through the paper. I was able to concentrate and pull it back out. I think I know where the cup is.” Alec lets his face show how surprised he is.

 

“We can’t give them the cup.” Alec blurts out. Jace looks hurt.

 

“I know you’re mad at me…” Alec shakes his head and goes to put a hand on Jace’s shoulder.

 

“You’re my brother and parabatai. I promise to not let anything happen to you, okay?” Jace nods. “But there are things going on you don’t know about and giving the Clave the cup, is a bad thing.”

 

“Is this about the circle? Luke told us.” Clary speaks up. It’s a good thing they know about the circle.

 

“Luke doesn’t know the whole story.” Magnus interrupts. “He was there and knows his side of the story, but not the story pertaining to demons.” Brows furrow at Magnus’ words.

 

“Like what?” Clary asks.

 

“I’m not saying because I don’t trust you with that information.” Magnus says kindly. Clary glares.

 

“I’m not a traitor, I’m not my father.” Magnus points a well manicured finger towards Clary.

 

“No, you aren’t. But his blood runs through your veins. I’ve seen what Valentine can do, and he’s worse than a demon. That bloodline is etched into your skin, and no matter how kind you are, I’ll never be able to trust you nephilim.” Magnus narrows his eyes, and Alec can see he’s let his cat eyes show. Magnus means business.

 

“Why do I feel like you know a lot more than you’re letting on?” Jace looks to Magnus.

 

“Because I do.” Magnus shrugs and Alec turns to Isabelle to smirk.

 

“Your vagueness doesn’t answer why we shouldn’t hand over the cup to the Clave.” Stitch says, hand on his hip.

 

“Well cutie, we can’t really trust the Clave now can we? How do we know more shadowhunters aren’t working with Valentine?” Isabelle runs a finger up and down the nerdy boy’s cheek. Glasses begin to fog up and Alec groans, getting secondhand embarrassment.

 

“Izzy, don’t get the boy hard now.” Jace teases and watches as the nerdy guy’s face grows red. Clary coughs.

 

“What do you suggest then?” Alec shrugs at Clary’s question. He really doesn’t know.

 

“Thanks to Alexander, they know your memories have been erased Clary. That might buy us some time to think of a plan.” Clary’s mouth drops and her eyes grow wide. Alec turns to Magnus, trying to figure out why he would say something.

 

“You want her to know?” Alec questions, and points to the girl.

 

“ _Her_ is standing right here.” Clary sounds angry, rightfully so. “How do you know my memories have been erased?” Magnus clasps his hands together.

 

“Because I was paid, by your mother, to erase them.” Clary looks betrayed, tears in her eyes. Jace, and the other one, go to stand beside her.

 

“Why? She wouldn’t...you’re lying.” She accuses.

 

“Magnus has nothing to lie about. Your mother was the one who married a crazed killer, and then stole from him; hiding both it, and you for years. It’s not Magnus’ fault she kept your memories dormant.” Alec defends. Jace looks at him strangely.

 

“Then you can give them back. You stole them from me.” She demands and Magnus pulls a ‘I can’t do that’ face.

 

“The problem is, I no longer have them.” Magnus raises his brows to say. “I gave them to a memory demon, as requested.” Clary looks betrayed, and angry. Alec knows the feeling.

 

“We have to get them back, you owe me that.” Magnus laughs a bit.

 

“Darling, I owe you nothing. I was paid to do a job, and I did it.” Magnus responds. “When we find your mother, take it up with her. As far as your memories go, I could bargain for them back but it’ll be no use to Jace and we’d only be wasting time. You already know where the mortal cup is. That’s all that matters.” Clary opens her mouth to respond, but seems to think better of it. She sags her shoulders and deflates; frown still etched onto her pale face.

 

There’s a silence that hovers over the group, it’s only broken by Isabelle’s phone ringing.

 

“Hello?” Isabelle turns her back to answer. “Of course, I understand.” She hangs up and then turns back around, face in fighting mode.

 

“Parents are back from Idris, and they have Max with them. They want me and Jace back at the Institute right away. Left no room for arguing.” Jace closes his eyes briefly, and nods.

 

“Clary, you and your friend go to Luke and see if you can come up with anything. Izzy, you keep me informed. Okay?” Everyone nods and begin to go their separate ways. Alec begins to walk with Magnus back to the loft.

 

Now at the loft, Alec stands by the door and looks to Magnus. He doesn’t want to put this off any longer.

 

“Would you like that date now?” Alec asks, still hesitant and nervous. He knows Magnus won’t say no, but still. It’s all very nerve wracking.

 

Magnus nods and smirks as he stalks up to Alec, running a hand down his arm.

 

“And where shall we go?” Alec hums while he tries to regain control over his own voice, and motor functions.

 

Alec, feeling brave, decides to walk towards the guest room.

 

“It's a surprise." He states. "Now, I’m going to change into something more date appropriate, and probably shower.” Alec announces and Magnus smiles before nodding his head.

 

“Well, considering how late it is, I better hurry and do the same.” Alec turns and heads to the guestroom, heart hammering with nerves. It’s the good kind of nervous, however, the one that shows him how excited he is to be doing this.

 

Over a week ago if you’d told Alec he would living with a warlock, and going on a date with one-especially a male one, he would have laughed and tried to shoot you with an arrow. Now he can’t imagine his life any other way. He wants to be proud, wants everything to be out in the open. He doesn’t want to hide anymore, and he has no reason to. The Clave has forced him into this situation and he's decided to make the best out of it. 

 

He allows his thoughts to consume him as he quickly showers and puts on some black jeans, that Isabelle bought for him, and a light blue top. It’s kind of tight, and clings to his abs. He supposes this is the point of the shirt. Not sure what else to do, he goes for some cologne, puts his boots on, and trails his way to Magnus’ room.

 

He opens the door and sees Magnus putting on a tight vest over top of a white shirt, that’s tucked in pants. The man looks effortlessly gorgeous, his glitter sparkling and highlighting his eyeliner. Alec leans his head against the door frame and sighs.

 

“It’s rude to stare Alexander.” Magnus teases, back still to Alec.

 

“It’s rude not to put on a show, Magnus.” Alec teases back, feeling himself a bit. Magnus turns to look over his shoulder, and eyes Alec up and down.

 

“Just say the word and I’m naked.” Alec chuckles, startled by the comeback.

 

“We would never make it to our date.” Alec concedes and Magnus hums, still eyeing Alec like prey.

 

“You look incredible.” Alec blushes at the compliment and clears his throat.

 

“Thank you, so do you. You look amazing.” Magnus beams and does a twirl, his long legs showing off the tight jeans.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere shadowhunter.” Magnus lets him know.

 

“Will it get you to our date?” Magnus hums as he follows Alec out of the bedroom.

 

“If you give me the right compliment, it’ll get you a home run with me.” Magnus lowers his voice and Alec is having a hard time breathing. He can feel his eyes fluttering, and the undeniable feeling of want begins to consume him. He needs to gain control, fast.

 

“Didn’t realize you were so easy.” Alec finally says.

 

“Only for cute shadowhunter’s with blue eyes, and black hair.” Alec hums and starts to head towards the door.

 

“Should I warn my little brother?” Magnus’ laugh makes him smile as they head outside, into the chilled New York air. Magnus leans over and swats Alec on the arm. Alec decides to grab the fingers, on his arm, and connects them with his own. He looks up to the warlock, from under his lashes.

 

“Is this okay?” Magnus seems to be just as nervous as he is.

 

“Yeah.” Comes the airy reply. Alec ducks his head down to hide his smile. They continue to walk down the New York roads until they reach a pizza joint that’s still open. It’s crowded, filled with Mundane’s who are all talking loudly, half drunk, and eating large slices of pizza.

 

Alec looks around and sees a booth, in the far back corner, that’s available. He leads the two of them to it, and as soon as they sit across from the other, a waitress is bounding up to them. She looks as tired as Alec feels. She has bags under her eyes, hair is in a messy pony tail, and there’s flour all over her apron. She still smiles though, as she greets the two.

 

“Drinks?” She asks and Magnus hums. Alec has learned that’s Magnus’ way of saying ‘I want alcohol but since I can’t have it, I’ll pout.’

 

“We’ll just do water.” He says politely and she shuffles away. Magnus raises a brow as he looks to Alec.

 

“Ordering for me?” Alec rolls his eyes fondly.

 

“Well, I rather do that then sit through thirty minutes of you trying to justify why every establishment should serve Cosmo’s.” Magnus laughs so earnestly it stings at Alec’s heart.

 

“You know me too well.” Alec says a weak ‘yeah’ in response before the waitress comes back, waters in tow. She asks them what to eat and Magnus, and Alec, agree on sharing a medium cheese.

 

The date goes surprisingly well, considering Alec’s never been on one. They eat, talk, flirt, and at one point Alec gets bold enough to connect his foot with Magnus’. The touch sends chills up his spine, and Magnus simply smiles; allowing their ankles to be wrapped around each other.

 

Alec pays for dinner and now they’re outside, walking hand and hand again. Alec is smiling, a real smile. He’s happy. He went on a date with a male warlock and nothing bad happened. The world hasn’t ended, and he’s not being killed for his actions. He can date Magnus, and he will.

 

“What are you thinking about shadowhunter?” Magnus questions, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Thinking about how happy I am right now.” He admits and Magnus stops them, pulling Alec around so he’s facing the warlock. Alec knows what Magnus wants, can see he hunger in the elder’s eyes; he knows the look because he’s pretty sure he has the same look in his own eyes.

 

He steps closer and trails his fingers up Magnus’ arms. He can feel his breath fanning Magnus' cheek as he grips the man's arms. The warlock does the same to him, and he’s not sure who moves first, but they are kissing. Kissing Magnus is like receiving water after being dehydrated. It’s like eating your favorite meal, after a month long fast. It’s like seeing fire works on the fourth of July. Actually, Alec pulls apart and looks up. There are fireworks up above. He smiles and points a finger to Magnus.

 

“I am not kissing you under fireworks, I refuse to be a mundane cliché.” Magnus ignores his warning and goes in for another kiss. Soft lips connect. Alec parts his mouth and allows Magnus’ tongue to enter his own, loving the way their tongues rest together in each other’s mouths. Alec moans into the kiss and Magnus grabs him by the back of the hair and pulls him closer. The fireworks light up above him and it's perfect.

 

They only part when his phone rings. Alec whines for the first time in his entire life, not wanting to part from those soft lips.

 

“Hello.” He answers, voice shaky and hoarse. He knows his lips are wet, freshly coated with Magnus’ spit.

 

“Alec? Come quick, the Institute was under attack. Forsaken. Jace isn’t healing like he should. It’s bad.” Isabelle’s voice is quick and muffled. Alec’s mind is immediately drawn to Max. “I wanted to help Jace but I had to protect Max. It came from nowhere.” She sounds mildly panicked.

 

“Yeah. Okay, we’re on our way.” He hangs up and grips his phone tight. His hands are shaking. His parabatai is injured. He feels numb. Actually, shouldn't he feel hurt as well? His parabatai has been seriously injured and he didn't feel a thing; it leaves an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“That was Izzy. A forsaken got into the Institute and Jace isn’t healing.” He repeats numbly, and Magnus nods. “Magnus, I wouldn’t ask this, and you can say no but…” Magnus puts his hand up.

 

“Alexander, you don’t even have to ask. Of course I’ll heal him.” Alec sags his shoulders.

 

“Thank you so much. I don’t want you to think I’m abusing your generosity or anything.” Magnus shakes his head and puts a hand to Alec’s cheek.

 

“You really are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” Alec leans forward for another kiss, as his response.

 

“Thank you.” He murmurs and then he grabs Magnus’ fingers as they head towards the Institute.

 

It’s a quick walk to the Institute, especially given the fact that Alec feels as if he’s on a mission. They enter, through the hidden entrance, and head straight towards the treatment center.

 

He stops when he sees Jace arching his back in pain, while on the bed. There are two shadowhunter’s trying to pin him down, but it’s not working. Alec can see Jace’s healing rune, but it’s obviously not doing the trick.

 

Magnus wastes no time rushing to Jace’s side. Isabelle is standing with Max, and upon seeing him they rush to his side, seeking him for guidance and comfort. He’s the eldest, and despite how strong they are, they both still look up to him for everything.

 

“How did a Forsaken get into the Institute?” Alec questions, voice coming out like an accusation.

 

With everything he knows now, he bets it was another shadowhunter, someone secretly working for Valentine still.

 

“Maybe the warlock’s defense’s went down.” Alec sees Magnus look up and glare at his mother’s accusatory tone. Maryse is standing by the door, eyes hardened and arms folded. 

 

“Excuse me? Am I not the one here trying to save your son?” Magnus points to Jace.

 

“Isn’t it funny how you’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn, when they need something from you? But any other time you’re simply a warlock, or a downworlder. Interesting.” Alec turns to look at his mother, even though he’s talking to Magnus. Maryse glares at him, jaws tensing.

 

“This is not the time for your smart mouth Alexander. You have cost the family enough as it is.” Alec laughs in disbelief. All of this is Imogen's doing, and yet his mother still blames it on Alec; as if being gay is such a disaster. 

 

“Me? I’ve cost the family? You mean it has nothing to do with the fact that you were part of the circle?” Her silence screams volumes. Her chest is rising, and falling, rapidly and her jaw is set tight. She’s like a bomb waiting to explode.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus warns, Alec turns around and glares. Magnus shakes his head. “Do you really want to do this around your little brother?” Alec looks at Max and then deflates. He’s still angry though, so he huffs his frustration and walks out of the room.

 

He finds himself brooding in the weapons room, practicing archery. It takes six minutes before someone comes in. He looks up and actually frowns upon noticing Clary.

 

“Why did they send you?” He questions and she rolls her eyes.

 

“I genuinely feel loved.” He doesn't even mean to be rude this time. “But if you must know, your mother kicked me out. Very rudely, might I add. I know where you get it from now.” He rolls his eyes but does manage a chuckle.

 

“There’s a lot of tension.” She hums and walks closer to him.

 

“I want to say sorry.” He tilts his head to show his confusion. “You seem to blame me for everything else so I want to say it preemptively.” He shakes his head, bow and arrow in hand.

 

“Not this time. I actually think someone let that Forsaken in. Someone…” He trails off, his mind going to Hodge. Who else would work with Valentine, than the man who’s been hurt by the Clave the most? He stalks to where Jace is and notices Hodge sitting in a chair. He gives no warning, just fires an arrow-landing right in Hodge’s shoulder.

 

The man falls to his knees, in pain, and Alec lifts his bow for another one.

 

“What are you doing?” Maryse chastises, eyes wide and frantic. Isabelle, Magnus, and Max all look equally shocked.

 

“He’s the one who let the Forsaken in.” Alec simply states and then goes to release another arrow.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hodge is shaking his head as he pulls out the arrow. A bit of blood comes spurting out and Alec's fingers twitch with the need to fire off another shot. 

 

“Have you lost your mind? Of course I didn’t let the Forsaken in.” Alec isn’t having any of it.

 

“You really want me to believe you aren’t the least bit bitter about how the Clave treated you?” Alec demands to know, arm muffling his voice. “My parents were part of the circle and they got the Institute, Lucian was part of the circle and he got to live out his life free as well, as a werewolf yes but _still._ Then there’s Jocelyn who was able to run away, and that’s not even including the countless others who got a slap on the wrist.” Alec taunts.

 

“Then there’s you. Hodge, who was punished to forever be the Clave’s bitch. Training other shadowhunters in the art of war, while never being able to leave. If anyone’s still loyal to Valentine, it’s you. They treated you harsh for a reason.” Alec goes to release his arrow but it’s cut in half by a blade. He looks up and turns angry eyes to Lydia, who’s standing in the doorway.

 

“That’s enough.” She declares. "This is why we've tried to keep the Circle a secret." Alec turns his back to her and releases another arrow. Hodge rolls away before it can strike him. “I said that’s enough.” She announces again, her voice louder and firmer. Alec’s fingers twitch but he doesn’t release another bow. He knows Lydia isn't the bad guy here, she's just doing her job.

 

“You’re here stopping me when he's behind all this.” Alec points to Hodge, who’s holding his shoulder.

 

“I had nothing to do with it. Alec are you insane?” Alec ignores Hodge and stalks up to Lydia, who looks tense. He stops directly in front of her.

 

“I bet if you checked the cameras, to follow Hodge around, you’ll see he has something to do with this.” Alec defends his actions.

 

“Regardless, that’s up to the leaders of the Institute, and the Clave, to decide. Not you. Shadowhunters never attack shadowhunters.” Alec shakes his head and takes a few steps back.

 

“I used to think the same thing.” He laughs bitterly. “But I was young and foolish. Wake up Ms. Branwell, and start noticing how things aren’t right. There’s something bigger going on right under your nose and you’re too much of a soldier to see it. You’ll perish along with the others. Besides, I'm no longer a shadowhunter remember; you can't control me anymore.” Her face hardens.

 

“Is that a threat Lightwood?” Alec is about to say yes when Magnus speaks up.

 

“Of course not.” Magnus looks pointedly at Alec. “Alexander here is just upset and he doesn’t know when to fight his battles, versus when to leave them be.” There’s a certain tone that lets Alec know he should be quiet now. So he stops talking altogether; just huffs his frustration with the situation.

 

“Warlock, I don’t need you talking for my son.” Maryse interrupts. Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“He’s literally saving Jace’s life. Get over yourself mother.” Maryse’s face turns cold, and steady.

 

“Listen here Alexander.” Her lips are pressed, tightly, together. “You are still a Lightwood, and you will honor the name as such. I don’t know what happened to you these past few weeks but it’s turning you into a disgrace. You’re tarnishing the Lightwood name more than your sister does, and you don’t seem to care.” Alec hears Isabelle gasp and he tries not to look at the hurt crossing those brown eyes.

 

“If you call me finally seeing things for what they really are, tarnishing; then yes, I’m tarnishing the Lightwood name. I’m still the same person, just more aware and open.” Alec responds. “And Isabelle is an incredible daughter. She’s fierce, smart, and loyal. She makes a great shadowhunter and you should be proud. Don’t take it out on her because you no longer can control me. Also, don't blame me or Izzy for the fact that you and father were both apart of the Circle.” Alec warns.

 

Maryse goes to say something else but Magnus interrupts again.

 

“Alexander, Jace just needs to rest. We should really get going before you say, or do, something you’ll regret.” Alec scoffs, folding his arms.

 

“I’m pretty sure I won’t regret it.” Alec mutters, and Magnus rolls his eyes, pushing at Alec’s shoulder, trying to get the stubborn shadowhunter to move. Alec responds by holding Magnus’ hand. He’s doing this partly as a ‘fuck you’ to his mother, and partly for himself. He has nothing to be ashamed of. Magnus is incredible, warlock or not, and Alec is lucky to be dating him.

 

Maryse follows the movement with her eyes and immediately walks out of the room; leaving a cold chill in her wake.

 

“Isabelle are you ready to go? I’d rather get _this_ one back before he shoots someone else.” Alec turns to glare but his frown dies when he sees Magnus smirking; obviously teasing.

 

“Alec, can I come?” Alec turns to look at Max, who’s obviously scared and confused. He heart hurts as he stares into his brother’s eyes. Poor Max. He doesn’t understand what’s going on right now.

 

“It’s not my place…” Magnus cuts Alec off.

 

“Of course you can.” Magnus states firmly. Max beams and goes to grab Alec’s hand.

 

“Are we doing a portal?” He asks, slightly more excited. Magnus nods and Max hums his approval. Alec laughs at the sight and watches as Isabelle says bye to Clary before Magnus brings up the portal. They all walk through.

 

The longer Alec stays here, at Magnus’ place, the more it starts to feel like home-like where he belongs. It’s in this moment that he realizes he’s going to have to tell Magnus the whole truth, and he can’t put it off any longer.

 

“Do you have any toys? What do you have that's fun?” Max questions and Magnus turns to Alec for help. Alec shrugs and makes a ‘I don’t know’ face, which leads to Magnus rolling his eyes.

 

“Do you like fashion?” Max blanches which leads to Magnus glaring playfully, and Isabelle laughing. “Fine, fine. Your brother has no taste either.” Magnus gets slapped on the butt for his insult. Magnus jumps at the contact and turns to look over his shoulder, mouthing ‘later’ to Alec. “What about comics? Mundanes love them.” This peaks Max’s interest.

 

Magnus twirls his hand and a pile of comics, and manga Anime, appears. Max’s eyes widen as he goes to pick up one. He sits on the floor, in front of the couch and looks to Magnus.

 

“Come on, read with me. I do one page, and you do the other. Make funny voices.” Max demands and Magnus laughs as he does as told; sitting down beside Max.

 

“Funny voices, got it.” Magnus turns and winks at Alec before going back to paying attention to Max. Alec stands, one hand under his arm and the other touching his lip. Isabelle comes to stand beside him as they watch Magnus reading with Max.

 

“He’s a good one.” Izzy whispers as she leans her chin on his shoulder. He slouches some so she has better access.

 

“Mhmm.” They don’t anything else. The only time they’re interrupted is because Magnus’ phones rings. Magnus doesn’t pick it up, and instead asks for Alec to.

 

“Hello.” Alec answers.

 

“You’re not Magnus.” Alec fights the eye roll.

 

“He told me to answer.” Magnus looks at him curiously.

 

“Well warn him there are shadowhunters swarming his club.” The person hangs up and Alec closes his eyes, clearly frustrated. He’s going to have to tell Magnus what’s really going on, and he’s going to have to do it immediately.

 

“Hey Isabelle, can you watch Max?” She nods and looks concerned, as does Magnus. “There are a bunch of shadowhunters at the club, and it’s all my fault.” Alec admits.

 

“Okay, then let’s go handle it.” Magnus suggests as he stands. Alec follows him to the door.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me how, or why, it’s my fault?” He asks, looking to the warlock.

 

“I trust you’ll tell me when the time is right.” Magnus responds more quietly. Alec swallows his guilt as he follows Magnus to the club. The club is definitely filled with shadowhunters, turning over things without care. Alec can practically feel Magnus’ rage. He looks around and narrows his eyes upon seeing Imogen.

 

“Imogen.” He barks, stalking up to her. “You have no place here.”

 

“Lightwood. To you, I go by Inquisitor. You shall treat me with respect.” She sneers and once upon a time the look would have Alec shaking; not anymore.

 

“I’ll give respect when you earn it.” He responds in a cold manner. “You have no business being here.”

 

“Actually, I do.” She smirks. “I received word that Magnus was allowing his ‘guests’ to partake in illegal activity. As Inquisitor I decided to check out the information.” Alec feels like groaning, he settles for clenching his jaw.

 

“Yet you didn’t find anything I’m sure.” He decides to say. “Which means you’re now on the verge of breaking the accords. Surely you wouldn’t want that, would you?” The way her jaw twitches let’s Alec know he’s getting underneath her skin. He wants to know why. What is she hiding? What are the odds the Institute is in an uproar, due to a Forsaken, around the same time Imogen is doing some secret mission.

 

“Continue to talk to me like you are, and I will have your runes stripped.” She threatens, and Alec believes her.

 

“I’d love to see you try.” Magnus speaks up, leaving Imogen and Alec, both just as shocked.

 

“Warlock.” Imogen addresses.

 

“Nephilim.” Magnus responds. The way they stare at each other is making Alec wonder what he’s missing. “I suggest you leave my club.” The two continue to stare at each other until Imogen lifts her head.

 

“This isn’t over shadowhunter. I’ll be having further words with you.” She warns, as she points a finger to Alec. She flips around and waves her hand, signaling for the others to follow suit. They all leave and suddenly Alec realizes just how big the club is.

 

Magnus is looking at him expectantly and Alec is silently freaking out. Alec goes to sit on one of the red couches and Magnus takes a tentative seat beside him.

 

“So, would you like to tell me what I already know?” Magnus has his hands in his lap and he’s looking at Alec expectantly.

 

“I seriously doubt you know what I need to confess.” Mangus crosses his legs and leans back.

 

“A hundred years ago, or so, an older Nephilim went undercover to spy on me.” Magnus states. “Now, care to tell me what I already know?” Magnus seems calm, and Alec squints at him.

 

“If you already knew then why invite me back to your home? Why let me sleep in the same bed as you? Why trust me? I don’t get it. Magnus.” Alec feels stressed right now.

 

“Just start from the beginning, and I’ll say what I have to say in return.” Alec feels defeated, but nods anyways.

 

“When I came to your club, I was sent by the Clave to spy on you.” Alec looks to Magnus, who’s staring intently back at him. “I never did though. I mean, obviously I went to the club, but I never spied. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Imogen said you stole something from the Clave, but honestly? I don’t care if you did. I know you’re hiding something in the Loft, so I sent them here instead.” Alec chances looking to Magnus.

 

“I’m glad you finally told me the truth.” Magnus pats Alec on the leg. “Truthfully, when I got word of a shadowhunter being outed, due to him being gay, I knew something was up. Shadowhunters frown upon that sort of stuff, but not to the point they’ll out you; they'd much rather keep that information quiet. It was only a matter of time you would show up; or at least I assumed anyways, given my previous encounters with the Clave.” Magnus admits.

 

“I had no idea you would be so young, or attractive. For a brief moment I was offended they would send such a young Nephilim to try and betray me.” Alec snorts. “And to answer your previous question, I invited you back to my home because I knew you were different. I could feel it.” Magnus admits.

 

“Same, on my end. I could feel you were different as well.” Alec whispers back. “I’m sorry for agreeing to do this in the first place. It’s all a mess now, and I don’t know what’s going to happen when everything is back to normal.” Alec admits. “I don’t even know how you can sit there and still trust me. If it helps any I didn't actually get a say in any of this; the decision was made for me." Magnus gives Alec a sincere look.

 

“I’m old Alexander.” Magnus starts. “I’ve fallen in and out of love so many times, I thought I had iced my heart from love altogether. Then I saw you, and the attraction was incredible, but that’s not why I trust you now. I trust you because of how you protect your siblings. Because you defend me against whoever. Because you tried to protect a group of downworlders, and almost cried when you couldn’t save one. Your heart is pure, and I can’t fault you for past decisions.” Alec closes his eyes and reaches out for Magnus’ touch.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers.

 

“Besides, you and your sister can’t whisper. Really Alexander, person A?” Magnus teases and Alec huffs a laugh as he taps Magnus on the thigh.

 

“Is there no such thing as privacy?” He jokes in return.

 

“Hmm, nope.” Magnus stares at Alec and then leans in for a kiss. Alec meets the warlock half way, connecting his lips to familiar ones. “Mmm, love doing that.” Magnus hums and Alec finds himself nodding as he pulls away.

 

Alec feels so affected right now, but Magnus recovers first; leaning back in his chair.

 

“I guess it’s my turn for story time.” Magnus begins. “I need for you to let me finish before you interrupt okay?” Alec nods.

 

“As you know my father is a demon, and my mother is human. My father isn’t just _some_ demon, he’s a greater demon; one you should fear. He and I don’t have the best relationship, for obvious reasons, but I still have ties to a lot of greater demons.” Magnus begins to explain.

 

“My ties to demons is what put me on the Clave’s radar a century ago; they wanted information, I wouldn’t give it to them, so they sent in a shadowhunter undercover. He fooled me at first, but he slipped up after a while.” Alec hangs his head in shame. Magnus tuts and lifts his head up.

 

“About twenty, or so, years ago I heard word, from a demon who ran with my father, that there was a group of shadowhunters wanting to control demons via the mortal cup. They were called the Circle. Apparently they were killing downworlders left, and right, with no regard for the accord. Merciless killings. Brutal.” Alec feels ashamed on behalf of his own kind.

 

“An elite group of demons decided to ban together to stop the Circle; but they needed a warlock.” Magnus pauses and Alec raises his brow. “If a cup, from an angel, can control demons; what would a cup, forged by demons do?” _No way._ Alec thinks. His face must show his surprise.

 

“I agreed to help my father, along with two other demons and an Iron Sister, forge another cup that would have a similar effect on shadowhunters. When we found out about Valentine being dead, and the Circle disbanding, we agreed the cup would remain dormant. I heard rumors of Valentine returning and stole the cup before my father could do damage with it.” Magnus continues.

 

“How the Clave found out, I have no idea. Probably the Iron Sister growing a conscience.” Suddenly Alec’s almost betrayal doesn’t seem like such a big deal anymore.

 

“So you are in possession of a weapon that could possibly control, and or, wipe out all nephilim?” He questions in disbelief.

 

“Exactly. As you can see, the Clave is very nervous right now. They’re afraid I’m going to use it on them.” Alec scoffs.

 

“As you should. Especially Imogen.” Magnus gives Alec a small smile.

 

“She hates you for a reason.” Alec tilts his head, confused.

 

“Her son was a part of the Circle. Became Valentine’s second and everything. Her son died during the Great Battle, and his wife got depressed as a result. She had a newborn and killed herself, and the baby. Set the house on fire.” Alec’s jaw drops. “Imogen’s son would have ran the Institute if he hadn’t died. Imogen believes your mother killed him.” So Imogen loses a son while Maryse gets the Institute, and gets to start a family. No wonder why Imogen wants him slaughtered.

 

Alec couldn’t be more surprised if Magnus decided to strip naked and paint himself purple. This is a lot of information.

 

“Shit.” He curses as he runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to say.” He admits. “It’s a lot to take in. I’m glad you told me.” He moves so his knee is touching Magnus’ knee. “I think we should get the cup out of the Loft. I don’t want anyone finding it, including your father.” Magnus seems to mull over the words before nodding.

 

“My great friend Ragnor can be of assistance. He’s been off the radar for over seventy-three years. Besides, no demon will be able to get past his ward's.” Alec nods and hesitantly takes his right hand and rests it on Magnus’ thigh.

 

“Can we go home now?” Alec’s not even sure when he started thinking of Magnus’ place as home, but it might as well be. It feels like home. Magnus doesn’t tease him about it though, instead just stands and offers out his hand. Alec takes it and they portal home.

 

Arriving back at the loft is wonderful because it means Alec can finally sleep. Isabelle is wearing a tight red dress and is completely made up. Max is nowhere in sight.

 

“He’s in the guest room sleep.” Isabelle announces. “I’m going to go spend the night with Meliorn.” She winks and then heads out of the loft. Alec waves a hand at her retreating form.

 

“Bed?” Alec turns to Magnus and asks. Magnus agrees and to the bedroom they go.

 

While Magnus removes his make up, Alec strips down to briefs and gets under the covers. He lays on his back, hands over his bare stomach and watches Magnus put on face creamer before washing it off.

 

“Mag, do you get wrinkles?” Alec, stupidly, asks. Magnus whips around and narrows cat-eyes at Alec. “Not that you have any wrinkles. You have perfect skin.” He tries to backtrack.

 

Magnus proceeds to ignore him for the rest of the ‘getting ready for bed’ process. Alec figures asking Magnus about wrinkles is equivalent to asking Izzy about her weight. He still has a scar from where she stabbed him in the ankle, claiming ‘it’s none of your business.’ He shudders as he recalls the memory, never again.

 

“You honestly can’t keep giving me the silent treatment.” Alec laughs as Magnus begins to hum a song, pointedly looking away from Alec.

 

Alec taps on his stomach and catches Magnus following the movement. Alec hums to himself and trails his fingers up and down his abs; keeping eye contact. He lets a few fingers rest by his left nipple before rubbing it ever so gently. He sucks in his bottom lip and whines as he squeezes. He feels a sudden draft and looks around the room to see Magnus with an ice ball in his hand.

 

“Sorry.” Magnus apologizes.”I do magic when I’m startled.” He admits and Alec laughs so hard his stomach starts to hurt.

 

“For the record,” Magnus starts as he climbs in bed; breath smelling like mint. “I would like for it to be known that when I’m trying to be mad at you, you aren’t allowed to be all sexy and touch yourself.” Alec shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

 

“Then don’t be mad at me.” Alec whispers and Magnus rests on his elbow, facing Alec.

 

“I’ll try not to.” Alec gives his thanks and goes to lay on his side as well, so he’s facing the warlock. Alec stares at Magnus and tries not to let his thoughts wander too much, but his mind keeps going back to Imogen.

 

“I was wondering, if Imogen really hated my family then she would want us all gone right? My parents are a foot out the door right now, and it seems like she’s using me as a means for it to happen.” Alec admits. “If what you said is true, then I don’t think she cared about the cup at all, but instead is just using this as an excuse to get rid of my parents.” Alec continues.

 

“Could be possible. She brings in Lydia to run in your parent's absence, and when they’re finally gone, Lydia steps out of the way and Imogen has the Institute plus her title of Inquisitor.” Magnus traces his fingers over Alec’s runes.

 

“I hate her.” He whispers, airly. Magnus has his entire body feeling like it’s burning and freezing at the same time.

 

“We’ll figure out a plan.” Magnus promises and Alec nods, leaning underneath Magnus’ chin. “Can I ask, what was up with Hodge?” Alec groans and grips at Magnus’ arms.

 

“I’m convinced he’s behind the Forsaken. Even if not, I have a hard time believing anything he says. How am I supposed to trust him again? Trust my parents? They were a part of something cruel, and they did it willingly.” Alec can’t fathom how anyone could be so blindly swayed.

 

“Don’t be too upset, Nephilim.” Magnus touches his nose, and Alec tries _really_ hard not to find that cute. “Sometimes people make mistakes. They learn, and grow from them. Or have you not learned that lesson?” Magnus looks at him expectantly.

 

“Of course I know that, but what if someone we know is working with Valentine?” Magnus shrugs.

 

“No one but you and I know where that cup is. Even if Valentine were to get his cup, he would be no match. I’m not worried.” Alec pouts because Magnus should be at least concerned. “Let’s just sleep Alexander, it feels like I haven’t slept since Paris.” Alec snorts.

 

“That’s because we haven’t.” Alec reminds him and Magnus groans into his pillow. Alec smiles softly at the warlock’s beauty.

 

“Stop staring at me and sleep. You make me horny.” Magnus complains and Alec flips over so he’s laughing in his pillow. “I can feel your shoulders shaking.” Magnus complains, face still burrowed in the pillow. Alec tries to suppress his laughter.

 

Eventually he’s able to calm down and sleep overtakes him instantly.

∞

Alec wakes feeling rejuvenated. He stretches and sees Magnus staring at him.

 

“Hmm, good morning.” Alec says groggily. He leans over, without thinking, and presses a quick kiss to Magnus’ lip. A smile crosses that gorgeous face, leaving Alec to blush.

 

“Are we at the good morning kiss stage already?” Magnus teases and Alec shoves his shoulder before getting out of bed, stretching as he does.

  
“Come on, we should get ready and dressed. I have a feeling today is going to bring a lot of new developments.” Magnus pouts, but does as he’s told. Alec doesn’t know it yet, but his day is about to go downhill-and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

“Alec, am I staying here?” Max questions as Isabelle and Alec head towards the front door. Alec turns, to his brother, and nods.

 

“Yeah buddy, it’s not safe where we’re going.” Alec assures his brother. “You can head back to the Institute if you want, but Magnus offered to look after you.” Truthfully, Alec trusts Magnus, with Max, more than the Institute right now.

 

“I’ll stay here.” Max decides with a small pout. “At least Magnus feeds me, and plays with me.” Alec feels a pang of sadness for his brother. Must be lonely. Growing up he at least had Isabelle and Jace. Max has no one his age here at the Institute. 

 

“I promise, once this is all over, we’ll do something.” Alec promises and Max gives a thumbs up before going back to his breakfast. Alec walks over to Magnus and leans in for a quick kiss. Alec pulls back and coughs, blinking as he rushes out of the room; dragging Izzy with him.

 

“Not a word.” He points to warn. Her smile widens in response.

 

“I wouldn’t dare tease my brother about kissing his boyfriend goodbye while said boyfriend watched over his younger brother.” Isabelle sing songs. Alec rolls his eyes and sighs, showing his annoyance.

 

“I don’t even know if we’re boyfriends. It’s too soon.” He mumbles as they walk to the little Chinese spot Luke’s supposed to be. “Besides, I’ve only known him for a little over a week, and we’ve only had one date.” That, and he’s not sure how Magnus feels about _them._ He knows Magnus likes Alec, but the warlock has been around for a long time; Alec’s not sure what the warlock’s views on dating are.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Izzy rests her hand on his shoulder. “Look, I know I tease, and give you a hard time, but I do want you happy. I think you and Magnus work. You don’t have to know someone for years, before knowing whether or not you like them.” Alec nods but doesn’t respond to her comment. He and Magnus need to have a long talk; that’s if they both survive this mess.

 

The two siblings walk in silence until they reach the small shop. Alec wrinkles his nose, showing his disgust.

 

“Do they seriously sell food here? Is there no such thing as health codes?” Alec is concerned. The place looks run down. Isabelle giggles and slaps him on the arm.

 

“Shush.” She laughs. “Werewolves can hear you.” She says playfully as they open the door.

 

“And they’re overly sensitive.” Luke deadpans, from his seat. He’s sitting beside Jace, and in front of Clary and Simon.

 

“Jace.” Alec greets, going up to hug his parabatai. “Shouldn’t you be resting still?” Jace shakes his head and pats Alec on the back, twice, before pulling away; going back to his seat.

 

“Nah, I’m ready to fight.” Jace rolls his shoulder to better prove his point. Alec and Isabelle take two empty seats and look around, it’s their silent form of a greeting.

 

“Thanks to Magnus.” Clary adds in, giving Alec a small smile. Jace smirks and leans forward as he gives his full attention to Alec.

 

“Yes, it seems like the warlock and you are getting very close.” Jace teases. Alec huffs and folds his arms. He does not need this right now.

 

“Speaking of Magnus, since he’s really old and super rich, does that mean he’s like your sugar daddy?” Alec’s not sure if he understands the reference or not, but he does know Saffron is annoying. Alec gives the intruder the rudest glare he can muster before turning towards his sister.

 

“Who invited the mundane?” Alec points and he can hear a complaint behind him.

 

“I have a name you know.” Alec doesn’t turn around to see what the boy is doing, he merely ignores him. Sam mumbles something under his breath.

 

“Does anybody have any actual information? Because if I’m just wasting my time I can go.” Alec makes to stand but Clary grabs his wrist, bringing him back down. He fights the urge to shrug off the contact.

 

“We have a plan.” Clary announces as she looks to Luke. Alec knows he should probably tell the others what he just learned, but he has a feeling Magnus wants him to keep it a secret. He won’t betray that trust; especially since he doesn't really deserve to have it.

 

“Let’s hear it then.” Isabelle’s voice fills the small room.

 

“My mother made Tarot cards for one of my neighbors. One of the cards has a cup painted on it, and I’m sure that’s where my mother hid the cup.” Clary whispers. “The plan is to go ask for the Tarot cards but you all will be standing outside the door, in case something happens.” Alec nods.

 

“What will you do with the cup?” Isabelle questions.

 

“For starters we won’t tell anyone about the Tarot cards.” Jace announces. “Clary and I will be the only ones to know where it’s hidden, that way if Simon decides he wants to get kidnapped again, he won’t be able to tell where the cup is.” Alec nods but he doesn’t like this plan. Granted, he’s glad they’re at least planning, but still.

 

“You should at least tell Luke.” Alec decides to interject. “If something happens to either of you, then there’ll be no one else to retrieve the cup.” Luke nods his silent appreciation. Alec doesn’t respond.

 

“Agreed.” Clary and Jace chime in unison.

 

“Anything else to add?” Alec address everyone, and Clary nods.

 

“Last night, while being worried about Jace, I started thinking of my mother. Wondering where she is, if she’s okay, or even alive.” Clary begins to explain, and her hand goes up to grab her necklace. “I grabbed a hold of this necklace, that she gave me, and I saw my mother. Like actually saw her.” Alec looks to Isabelle, surprised. “My mother’s in a coma somewhere.”

 

“How could you see her though?” Isabelle reaches out to touch the necklace as she asks the question.

 

“I’m not sure.” Clary admits and Izzy pulls her hand back, obviously in deep thought.

 

“Alright. Isabelle, you and I will stand guard while Clary and Jace go get the tarot card. Small pox, you stay here with Luke and try not to get in the way, or kidnapped. Luke, can you text Magnus about the necklace? I don’t want anyone going to see him since he’s watching someone very precious.” Alec commands, terrified of drawing anything demonic to where his brother is. The kid glares while Jace tries to hide his laughter. Isabelle looks amused as well as Clary.

 

“I’ll stay here with Luke, but that is so not my name.” The kid sneers.

 

“And yet, you responded.” Alec doesn’t wait for a verbal response, just gets up and starts walking towards the exit. Alec has to admit, not caring the weight of the world, on his shoulders, does leave him feeling more free, and relaxed than he's ever been. 

 

“I like this Alec, you’re more fun.” Isabelle whispers nonchalantly, and Alec chooses to ignore her words but still manages to allow a small smile cross his face; one that's meant for him alone to see.

 

They keep walking till they reach the familiar set of apartments. Clary walks in first, going straight to her neighbor’s room. Alec, and Isabelle, make sure they are invisible from humans as they stand guard outside the door.

 

Alec rests his head back, against the wall, and puts his hands in his pockets, as he waits. He frowns when he feels something strange, and cool, touch his fingers. He grabs the foreign object and pulls it out, revealing the ruby Magnus acquired.

 

"Wha??" He questions in confusion.

 

"Magnus gave you the stone?" Izzy turns to question. Alec shrugs, confused.

 

"He must have put it in my pocket. " Alec lets a small smile cross his face.

 

"Awe, he cares." Izzy teases. "But why is it glowing?" Alec didn’t even notice it glowing bright red. That means...

 

"It means demons." He gasps and rushes into the room, arrow drawn. Clary is currently grabbing the tarot cards from an elderly woman.

 

"Clary move." Alec shouts and releases three arrows rapidly. Clary ducks out of the way and when a high screech sounds from the woman, the wounded demon reveals himself.

 

Jace recovers, from being shocked, and slices one of the long claws from the demon with his blade.

 

This demon, like them all, is extremely ugly. It’s red, and black all over with reptile like scales covering it. It has claws coming out of its’ mouth, and Alec releases another arrow. It goes right through the creature’s head; leaving it a withering mess on the ground. Alec walks closer to it, and fires off another arrow; making sure it’s dead.

 

He nods, satisfied that the demon is dead. He looks up and everyone is looking at each other, wondering how and why this happened. Alec looks down and the ruby is still glowing.

 

“We need to leave now; this place is crawling with demons. They must have infiltrated your neighbors, hoping you would return back.” Alec warns as he leads the way out of the room. He looks over his shoulder and sees Jace placing a hand on Clary’s arm, trying to make sure he's alright. Alec watches the private moment and ducks his head in mock shame. If Alec knows one thing it's guilt; and he knows Clary must be blaming herself right now. Once outside, he stops walking and turns to Clary.

 

“Look.” He sighs as he says to Clary. “I know I give you a hard time, and while I’m still convinced you’re cursed, this one wasn’t your fault.” He admits, and it pains him to say this. “Valentine wants the cup, and he’s willing to kill anyone to get it; that’s not on your shoulders.” Jace and Isabelle look proud of him, and he grunts his disapproval.

 

“Thank you Alec.” He shrugs and keeps walking. He’s not one to share his feelings, and he’s not going to start now.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to Luke’s.” Alec suggests and then leads the way there.

 

∞

 

Upon entering Luke’s, Alec’s eyes narrow as he sees Max. Startled, he looks and sees a strange warlock, one that has Magnus in a headlock. Without thinking he fires off an arrow; hitting the strange warlock in the shoulder. It’s enough to make the warlock hold his arm, groaning, as he releases Magnus.

 

“Alec, no.” He hears Luke tell him. Max giggles behind his hand.

 

“My brother is the best at archery.” Max boasts and Alec puffs his chest out a bit, in pride.

 

“Clearly.” The strange warlock mutters his complaint as he pulls out the arrow. Magnus looks up smiling and then grimaces as he stares at the injury of the other warlock.

 

“Ragnor, I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Alexander.” _Boyfriend._ “Alexander, this is my eldest friend Ragnor. He apparently likes to remind me of how childish he is.” Magnus states with disdain as he straightens out his clothes. Magnus goes to heal his friend and Alec fights down an embarrassed blush that threatens to creep up onto his face.

 

“And it clearly backfired.” Ragnor points to him arm. "Why must your partners insist on killing me?" Magnus glares at his friend.

 

“Whoops.” Alec says as his form of apology. “In my defense, I didn’t think you would all be here.” _And with my brother._ He thinks.

 

“I’m sorry, but once Luke told me about Clary’s necklace I knew I had to come see it myself. It's as I figured, a portal of some sort.” Magnus assures. “And since you didn’t want anyone coming to the apartment, I had to visit Luke myself. ” Alec secretly looks to his brother, making sure everything is okay. Max rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m fine Alec.” He whines and Alec nods before turning back to Magnus; his apparent boyfriend. Alec squints his eyes and points a finger to Magnus, who puts his hands up in return.

 

“At least I didn’t leave him alone.” Magnus draws out and Alec lets out a puff of air before shaking his head fondly.

 

“I really hate to break this up but I have things to do.” Ragnor speaks up, from where he is in the corner of the room. There's still a scowl on his face and Alec feels the need to apologize once more. 

 

“What things? You were literally hiding in a wall.” Magnus deadpans.

 

“I could leave right now.” Ragnor warns and Magnus looks ready to pull his own hair out.

 

“Not that you two arguing isn’t amusing, but can we progress with this meeting?” Jace asks, looking bored.

 

“Fine.” The two warlocks say in unison.

 

“Clary got the cup.” Alec points to Clary who hands it to Luke. “The whole place was also covered with demons.” He adds.

 

“Wait, you’re Clary? Clarissa? Daughter of Jocelyn?” Ragnor fires off question, after question. Clary looks stunned and nods hesitantly. “Oh my.” Ragnor deflates a little.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jace asks.

 

“Well, you see. I'm the one that made the potion that would put her mother into a coma.” Ragnor says vaguely before turning to Magnus. “You never told me this was about Jocelyn. I could have saved you time honestly.” He turns to the group. “Your mother gave me a book and asked me to perform a spell on her for insurance purposes; in case she was ever kidnapped.” Magnus glares at his friend.

 

“You could have told me this.” Magnus huffs.

 

“You never asked.” Ragnor quips.

 

“Did you not read my fire message?” Magnus responds.

 

“In my defense, it was a _really_ long message.” Magnus groans and throws his hands in the air. Alec walks to his boyfriend and grabs his hand. Looking down when Jace stares at their connected fingers.

 

“You two are really hopeless.” Alec murmurs as he rolls his eyes.

 

“If you roll your eyes any harder, they’ll roll right out of your head.” Alec turns to show his annoyance for Swiss watch.

 

“Why are you still here?” Alec wants to know. “Shouldn’t you be off getting turned into a Vampire or something?”

 

“Don’t say that.” Comes the chastised reply. “Last time you said I was going to get kidnapped, I actually got kidnapped. So help me, if I get turned into a vampire. I’ll…” Alec raises his brows; amused.

 

“You’ll what? Sink your teeth into my neck and suck my blood?” He deadpans.

 

“Kinky.” Isabelle comments.

 

“I object.” Magnus adds in, raising one of his fingers.

 

Clary’s friend walks up to her and starts whining; complaining about how mean Alec is.

 

“Can we move on please?” Clary suggests. “And Alec, try not to traumatize my friend. He’s sensitive.” Her friend gasps, looking betrayed.

 

“I’m not sensitive.” He pouts and Jace snorts a laughter.

 

“I would really like to go back to Simon sucking on Alec.” Alec resists the urge to punch his sister.

 

“Umm, as Alexander’s boyfriend, I would _not_ like to think about Simon sucking on any part of my man.” Magnus interrupts and Simon gets closer to Clary.

 

As soon as Magnus says this, Max runs up and punches Stewart in the shin. The teen gasps, holding onto his leg in pain.

 

“Ouch, oh mother.” He complains, and Alec looks startled.

 

“Max.” He points a finger.

 

“I was defending your honor. He was trying to suck on you but you’re Magnus’ boyfriend.” Alec, pulling his hands away from Magnus, puts his face into his hands, and feels like crying. He doesn’t even respond, just hides his face in shame.

 

“Where did you learn about sucking?” Magnus inquires. Alec’s face feels like its' a hundred degrees.

 

“Isabelle. She said people in relationships get to get sucked.” Izzy’s eyes widen and her lips part, denial on the tip of her tongue. Alec lifts his head up to glare.

 

“It’s not my fault he listens in on my conversations.” Alec drops into an empty booth. He’s mentally exhausted.

 

“By the angel.” Jace whispers, amusement laced in his tone.

 

“I’m so glad I came.” Ragnor says from the corner. His eyes are dancing with mirth.

 

“Alec, does that mean you and Magnus suck each other?” Alec’s head is in between his knees now. He refuses to be a part of this conversation. He can hear Magnus’ laugh ringing high above the others.

 

“Max.” Alec grits out, pained. “Please never say the word suck again. I beg you.” Max looks confused but shrugs his shoulders anyways. Alec looks up and catches Magnus’ eyes; the warlock winks at him, sending Alec over the edge.

 

Jace is still laughing in a corner. Ragnor is smiling wickedly bright, along with Isabelle who looks both guilty and amused. At least Clary manages to contain her laughter.

 

“As the only mature person in the room, I say we get back to the problem at hand.” Luke, the only person with common sense, suggests.

 

“Right.” Alec clears his throat and rolls his shoulders; trying to gain some semblance of control. “Clary, you and Luke go hide the cup. Jace and I will start tracking down Valentine, so we can try and find your mom. Magnus, you and Ragnor make sure you have the ingredients for the spell, please.” He adds the please for Magnus’ sake. “Max, I’m taking you back to mom and dad.” Alec decides.

 

“What about me and Simon?” Isabelle pouts, as she asks.

 

“Umm, maybe go see the Seelies. See if they can tell you why demons would be willingly working with Valentine.” Isabelle nods, and Simon glares at Alec as the two head out of the door.

 

Clary and Luke are the next to disappear, leaving Jace, Alec, Max, and the warlocks.

 

“Well, guess this is my cue.” Ragnor waves his hand for a portal. He enters and Jace takes Max by the hand and says they'll wait outside.

 

Alec steps closer to Magnus and grabs the warlock by his collar, pulling the man close. Magnus rests his hands on Alec’s hips and hums into the touch.

 

“So we’re boyfriends?” Alec asks, voice coming out barely above a breathy whisper.

 

“I would like for us to be.” Magnus admits, nosing Alec’s jaw.

 

“I want that, yes.” Alec responds and lets Magnus pull him in for a kiss. His lips touch soft ones, tasting a hint of strawberry gloss. He presses further into the kiss, allowing his tongue to wrestle with Magnus’. The warlock grabs the back of his head and smashes them closer together, so they now are fitted together as one. Alec moans his approval.

 

“Hurry up Mag Mag.” Ragnor’s head pops out, then back in the portal. Magnus rolls his eyes but parts, staring at Alec with hunger in his eyes.

 

“To be continued, young shadowhunter.” Magnus whispers before walking backwards until he reaches the portal, almost walking through. Alec, remembering the stone, calls for Magnus.

 

“Wait.” He rushes up to the warlock and kisses him, while secretly slipping the stone back in the man’s pocket. He pulls back and watches as Magnus winks before stepping through. Alec sighs when he sees the portal disappearing, and he realizes it’s because he already misses Magnus. He feels pathetic. He knows things are moving really fast, but one thing he's learning is that life is too unpredictable to worry about the future. He has to take what he can get now, and right now all he wants is Magnus.

 

He slowly walks back outside and gets met with Jace who raises a brow. Jace doesn’t comment, they just walk in silence. They arrive to the Institute fast enough, dropping Max off as they go. Max promises not to say anything about what he’s heard and rushes off to look for some toys.

 

Now it’s just Alec and Jace, and they’re walking down the road; back to the abandoned building so they can regroup and figure some things out. Like old times.

 

“It seems like forever since we’ve done this.” Jace points between the two. “Just walked together, fighting side by side.” Alec nods and bumps shoulders with his brother.

 

“There’s so much I’ve been keeping from you.” Alec admits and Jace nods, face looking a bit somber.

 

“I’ve figured that much.” Jace comments and Alec runs fingers through his hair. Jace pauses for a brief moment, acting as if he's trying to contemplate what he wants to say.  “I just wish you can tell me.” Jace whispers. “I leaned on Clary, and was so keen to help her, because I knew you and Isabelle were keeping something from me. I felt left out.” _By the angel_ , Alec thinks. He spent all this time wanting to keep Jace away from Clary, all he had to do was include his brother in on what was going on with him. He closes his eyes to let the ironic information sink in.

 

“I can't really share what I know; not yet but when I do I promise no more secrets. Okay?” Alec lifts his hand and Jace grabs a hold of it, leaning his forehead so it’s touching Alec’s.

 

“No more secrets.” His brother agrees. Alec takes a step back, happy with the results. He never wants to fight with his brother again.

 

“So now that we have that cleared away, let’s talk about the warlock.” Jace taunts and Alec pushes his shoulder; blushing.

 

“Let’s talk about the mission, or you and Clary. What’s up with you two? Kiss yet?” Jace’s face grows red as well, and pushes Alec in return.

 

“Fine. The mission.” Alec laughs the rest of the way to the abandoned building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not really happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed. Promise next one will be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec lays down on the ground and huffs. Jace leans over him to stare, and glare.

 

“Since when are you the lazy one?” Jace complains and Alec leans his head back, to rest it on the ground. He lets his arms fall open wide, so he’s laying like a star.

 

“We’ve been here for three hours, I’m hungry and we’ve figured out nothing.” Alec responds, barely able to keep the hint of a whine out of his voice. Jace squints his eyes but relents, joining Alec on the ground.

 

“Fine.” Jace mumbles. “If you were an evil shadowhunter, people assumed was dead, where would you hide?” Alec turns to look to Jace.

 

“I would lurk in alleyways.” Alec deadpans before turning serious. “I would hide somewhere shadowhunters couldn’t find me.” He states more honestly. Jace hums and turns to face Alec. A month ago, being this close to Jace like this, would have sent Alec into a mild panic. Now, that he understands things better, he can see the brother in his parabatai.

 

“Maybe he’s in another dimension.” Alec shakes his head.

 

“Not possible.” Alec starts. “Well, I guess anything is possible; but I can’t imagine a warlock making a portal for Valentine. Or a demon.” Alec starts and Jace’s eyes widen.

 

“Maybe Valentine is working with someone else then? Like the Seelies?” Dread fills Alec’s stomach, to the point he starts to feel sick.

 

“I hope you’re wrong. On the angel, I hope you’re wrong.” Alec whispers. “Isabelle would be devastated if she found out her boyfriend’s people were helping a rogue shadowhunter.” Even though it would make sense for them to. The Faerie folk don’t really like competition as is. They’re about longevity, and being vague, cryptic, assholes. One’s who find a way to evade the truth, even though they can’t lie.

 

“In case Valentine isn’t in another dimension, what do we do?” Jace asks the question out loud, even though it sounds more like he's talking to himself. Alec ponders the question before remembering Clary’s necklace.

 

“We have Clary think about her father, the way she did her mother. That way we can track Valentine down.” Jace gives a half grin before bumping fists with Alec.

 

“It’s kind of pathetic that it took us this long to figure that out.” Jace admits and Alec lets out a startling laugh. His laughter dies down when his mobile starts ringing-caller ID saying Max. He answers immediately.

 

“Max, hey buddy you okay?” Alec hears rustling on the end, like Max is shuffling on his bed.

 

“Yeah, I’m a big boy.” He can hear the slight pout in Max’s tone. He knows his brother, and the boy wouldn’t be calling unless it’s something serious. Alec sits up, Jace following his movements.

 

“I know you’re a big boy Max.” Alec says easily. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He hears a slight puff of air.

 

“Mom and Dad were arguing, Dad kept saying ‘this is all your fault’ to mom and she got mad. I wanted them to stop so I called mom’s name but she pushed me into a wall before storming off. Dad ran after her, yelling. I have a bruise.” Max is clearly pouting again and Alec’s grip tightens on the phone as he closes his eyes briefly.

 

His mother is dead.

 

“Just stay in your room okay?” He tells Max. “Jace and I are on our way.” Jace rubs at his nose while they head outside.

 

“What’s going on?” Alec turns to look at his brother.

 

“Mom wasn’t paying attention and pushed Max into a wall, his shoulder’s hurt and he wants to leave.” Jace’s face hardens and he nods. They power walk towards the Institute.

 

Upon arriving they both get stopped by a familiar face. Alec rolls his eyes preemptively, and sighs.

 

“We don’t have time for this Ms. Branwell.” Alec immediately lets her know.

 

“I think you better find time.” She responds instantly. “For someone who’s no longer living in the Institute you sure do find your way here a lot.” Alec begins to walk away from her but she pulls on his arm.

 

“I really have to go.” He urges, and pulls his arm free. She shakes her head.

 

“No, you really don’t understand. I need to go get my brother.” Alec tries again. “Jace, you stay with her and I…” Alec is cut off by Lydia.

 

“I’m coming with you.” She waves the folder, in her hands. “This can wait.” Alec waits for the catch, but one doesn’t come so he walks away. He can hear Jace and Lydia walking behind him as he rounds in on Max’s room.

 

Max is sitting on the bed when Alec arrives. His little brother looks up and runs towards Alec, upon seeing him.

 

“Alec, look.” Max pouts as he points to the small bruise on his arm. Alec has to squint to even see anything. In fact, at first glance, it looks like a spec of dirt. Alec allows a small smile to cross his face, feeling slightly better now that he knows Max is alright.

 

“I see that little guy.” Alec kneels down and ruffles Max’s hair.

 

“Is he okay?” Alec turns to see Lydia asking the question. He nods at her before standing up.

 

“Yeah, just wrong place.” Alec down plays the issue, knowing the last thing he needs is to draw more attention to his family. He’ll definitely be speaking to his mother later.

 

“Can I leave with you?” Max’s voice breaks Alec’s thoughts. He turns to stare at his brother in confusion. Max has never been one to be dependent on Alec like this. His little brother has always loved going off and doing his own thing, getting into a bit of trouble.

 

“Do you not want to stay here?” Jace chances asking. Max shrugs and looks to Jace.

 

“It feels like I’m being watched.” He admits and Jace has to put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s face turns from a confused frown, to a hardened scowl. _Imogen._

 

“Has someone tried to hurt you?” Lydia asks, she looks concerned as well. Max shakes his head and leans against Alec’s thigh.

 

“No, but I don’t want to stay.” Max mumbles and Alec pets his hair as he nods.

 

“Okay then, you don’t have to.” Alec agrees quickly. “I’ll call Magnus. You liked him right?” Max’s eyes widen as he nods, rushing towards his bed so he can grab a duffle from under it.

 

“We’ll be right outside this door Max.” Alec assures but his words are ignored as Max goes searching for clean clothes.

 

Alec feels like resting his head against the wall, and taking a nap. Instead his crosses his arms and gives Lydia his full attention.

 

“I found something interesting.” She whispers and she pulls out a file. It’s a few still photos of Hodge taking something off the dead Forsaken, and slipping it into his pocket.

 

“It’s not proof that he let the Forsaken in, but he definitely took something off of it.” Lydia continues in a hushed tone. "You can't let anyone know I showed you this." Her voice is quiet, almost a whisper.

 

“So Alec was right?” Jace asks.

 

“I’m not sure. It’s not enough evidence to take to the Clave, and if I go to the Inquisitor…” Alec shakes his head.

 

“You can’t trust Imogen.” Alec warns before calming himself down. “Just, please keep your eyes open. Something is off right now. This is about more than Valentine returning.” Lydia stares at him and then gives the briefest of nods.

 

“If something is happening, we need to go to the Clave." Lydia warns and Alec shakes his head.

 

"You have no reason to trust me, but I beg you. Something is off, and someone from the Institute is obviously working with Valentine. It's happened before, and it's happening again." She seems to mull it over.

 

"I’ll uh, let your parents know Max is with you.” She mumbles before turning and walking away; heels clicking on the floor. Jace turns to Alec and raises his brows.

 

“I can’t believe this man.” Jace runs a hand down his face. “We’ve known Hodge our entire lives and it’s more than possible, that he’s working with Valentine. How could we have gotten him all wrong?” Alec goes in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.

 

“We didn’t get anything wrong, we were born, and raised, to be blind soldiers. Our parents taught us not to think for ourselves, or ask questions; instead, we were supposed to follow the actions of the law. Now that our eyes are open, we see things for what they really are, and we aren’t going to be as trusting.” Jace nods and they break apart when Max comes out of the room.

 

“Ready to go big guy?” Alec asks his little brother and Max nods, putting his bag up on his shoulder; which Jace takes.

 

Alec stops Jace, by putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can you call Magnus?” He asks Jace. “Tell him to meet us back at Luke’s.” Jace nods. “I’ll meet up with you there, I just want to talk to mom first.” Jace raises a brow and huffs.

 

“Don’t shoot her with an arrow.” Alec returns the smile.

 

“No promises.” He somewhat jokes and heads off looking for his mother. He finds her in the library, scowling down at a pile of work. She looks up and shows her disgust, upon seeing her eldest.

 

“What are you doing here?” She sneers. “Here to make a mockery of this family some more? Want to shoot someone else? Here to gallivant around with that warlock?” Alec snorts. Who says  _gallivant_ anymore?

 

“I’m here because my little brother called me, claiming you pushed him into a wall.” Maryse’s face drops. “He showed me the bruise and everything.” Alec continues as he stalks towards his mother. “He just wanted you and dad to stop arguing, but you never noticed him right there. You pushed him, stormed away, and he had to resort to calling me.” Maryse tries to school her face but it doesn’t work.

 

“I...I didn’t know.” She defends.

 

“That’s the problem, innit? You’re too busy worrying about yourself that you have no idea what’s going on right under your nose.” He shouts. He tries to control his breathing but it’s not working, he’s angry. He’s mad, and he’s frustrated. His mother is too busy fighting him that she doesn’t even notice what Imogen is doing.

 

“What are you talking about?” Her tone is more gentle now. It’s still a bit hostile, but less so.

 

“What happened to Imogen’s son?” He chances asking. Maryse’s lips part open and her face scrunches up.

 

“How do you know about that?” She fires back.

 

“I know a lot of stuff.” She retorts vaguely.

 

“From that warlock no less?” She says with a hint of disdain.

 

“I had to learn it from someone. Since you failed to tell me.” She narrows her eyes at him as she lifts her chin up.

 

“We didn’t want you to view us any differently.” She explains. “I made a mistake by trusting Valentine. Your father only went along with it for me.”

 

“Proper Adam and Eve huh?” He jokes and she actually smiles a little.

 

“I guess you can say that.” She takes a seat again, and leans back. “Look son, I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life and trusting the wrong person will always haunt me. The things the circle did, the things we _almost_ did. I’ll never forgive myself.” Alec goes to take a seat in front of his mom.

 

“Then tell me the truth.” He boldly states. “Imogen’s son? Did you kill him?” Maryse shakes her head no, but she does close her eyes briefly at the same time.

 

“Valentine killed her son but I was right there when he did it.” She admits. “I was too shocked to stop it, and Valentine disappeared, into the battle, before anyone else could see. I didn’t know anyone knew about that.” Alec believes her.

 

“Imogen thinks it was you.” Alec says quietly. Maryse looks up, shocked. “Magnus told me, and I believe him. He warned me.” Maryse lets out a little laugh of disbelief.

 

“All this time I hated the warlock and he’s been protecting my son.” She says, more to herself than to Alec. “Look, I don’t trust warlock’s, especially not Magnus. Not because I think he’s evil, but because they live forever. They don’t do relationships, and someone always ends up hurt.” Maryse admits. “But, you’re old enough to make your own decisions.” She goes to stand, placing a hand on Alec’s cheek.

 

“Thank you.” Alec whispers. She takes her hand away and shakes her head a little bit.

 

“No, thank you.” She whispers. “Everything that’s been going on has distracted me and your father. We’ve been fighting, instead of standing as a unit. He and I will be on the lookout for Imogen from now on.” Maryse promises. Alec goes to stand as well.

 

“Mom.” He calls out to her. “Max thinks someone’s watching him. He feels uncomfortable.” Maryse appears to have tears in her eyes, but she remains stoic at the same time.

 

“I haven’t noticed.” She admits. “When you see him, tell him I’m sorry.” Alec agrees. “And Alec, please keep my boy safe.” She doesn’t wait for a reply, just heads out of the large room; leaving Alec feeling a little bit better. He’s glad things are starting to get resolved.

 

∞

 

Now that Alec is back at the shitty restaurant, he sees everyone is here as well. Isabelle is chatting with Max. Magnus is arguing with Ragnor, and Luke is talking with Clary and Jace. Alec heads further inside and goes to stand by Magnus, placing a hand on the warlock’s shoulder.

 

“I think I have you to thank.” Magnus reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ruby, waving it. Alec smiles before looking concerned. “A demon tried to follow us. This thing went off and we killed it.” Alec sighs, relieved.

 

“Good.” He whispers and Magnus goes in for a hug. Alec hums his contempt. “I really hate to ask, but Max doesn’t feel safe at the Institute any longer.” Magnus nods, face set.

 

“Of course. He'll stay with me.” Magnus agrees dismissively.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jace speaks up. “Our lives are crazy right now, and putting Max so close to danger isn’t a good idea.” Alec bites his lip as he silently agrees.

 

“We could send him back to school; that way he’ll be protected.” Isabelle suggests.

 

“Not a good idea.” Magnus shoots down.

 

“And why not?” Jace questions. Magnus looks to Alec, and Alec gets it. Magnus is worried that Imogen will take her vengeance out on Max, while he’s so far away. ‘Accidents’ happen all the time, and everyone will think it’s Valentine.

 

“Magnus is right. School isn’t safe.” Alec agrees. Jace looks ready for a verbal fight, so Alec quickly adds something else. “Just think about it Jace. He says he feels like he’s being watched at the Institute, imagine him being all the way at school?” Jace puffs his irritation, but deflates. Alec counts it as a win.

 

“He can come stay at the Manor with me.” Ragnor offers. Max perks up at this, looking to Alec.

 

“Please Alec?” Max begs, but Alec has his doubts.

 

“Didn’t you say a demon tried to follow you before?” Alec hesitates.

 

“Yes but we killed it.” Magnus tries to reassure. “Ragnor might be a dick, but he’s powerful and will protect Max.” Alec’s still hesitant, on both accounts.

 

“I don’t want to put Ragnor in any danger either. It’s not fair to him.” Alec states, and Ragnor puts a hand to his heart.

 

“See that Mag Mag?” Ragnor teases. “Your boy cares more for my safety then you do.” Magnus rolls his eyes, but there’s a fondness to his smile.

 

“Shut it, you old hag.” Magnus dismisses him. “Look Alec, ultimately this is your decision.” Alec looks from Ragnor to Max again.

 

“Fine.” Alec relents. “But I want fire messages, and if any one of you feel unsafe, come back immediately.” Max nods and sits up, smiling.

 

“Does this mean we get to eat now? I’m hungry.” Max complains.

 

“I can grab him something from in the back.” Luke offers but Alec blanches.

 

“I doubt you serve real food.” He winces just thinking about it.

 

“I can make a hunger rune.” Max offers.

 

“No.” Isabelle, Alec, and Jace shout at the same time. Max pouts while the others look on amused.

 

“He likes to draw the fire rune instead of hunger.” Max sticks his tongue out at his sister.

 

“I get them confused.” He tries to defend himself.

 

“They look nothing alike.” Alec deadpans.

 

“They do to me.” Max tries again.

 

“That’s because you’re a little shit.” Jace taunts.

 

“Ooh, I'm telling mom.” Max slaps a hand over Jace’s mouth, leaving the elder to laugh.

 

“How about Magnus gives me the keys to his cabin in France, and we can eat French food.” Max’s eyes widen, looking to Alec for permission.

 

“Thanks for offering up my home.” Magnus complains.

 

“You owe me.” Ragnor sing songs.

 

“Ugh fine, you toad.” Magnus caves. “You know where the key is, just put up a protection around the place. Also, don’t hire anymore Fae strippers, I still can’t get all the stains out from the last time.” Magnus warns. Ragnor rolls his eyes playfully while walking up to Max.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ragnor lies. “How about it little shadowhunter? Ready for some fun?” Max jumps up and grabs a hold of Ragnor’s hand.

 

“Sure am. Can I pull on your horns? Why does Magnus call you toad? Do you cook like my sister? Her food is inedible.” Isabelle protests, but her complaints get ignored. “Can we go to the zoo? Can we pick on the mundanes like Alec does?” Max’s questions don’t stop and before anyone knows it, Ragnor and Max are walking through the portal. Alec feels like a parent watching his kid go to school for the first time.

 

“I’m worried.” Alec admits and Magnus takes one of his hands, rubbing the back of it soothingly.

 

“I give him shit, but I trust Ragnor with my life.” Alec nods, and wonders when his trust in Magnus grew so much. Trusting the warlock with his life is one thing, but trusting him with Max? That’s something else entirely.

 

“Hey, my young nephilim.” Magnus says softly. “I wouldn’t put Max’s life in danger.” Alec hopes this is the case. He nods, and he feels slightly better; but he’s still worried. He will always worry for his siblings, it’s in his blood.

 

“Alright then, let’s change topics.” Jace claps and says.

 

“Well Ragnor and I found the spell. Apparently it was used from the White Book, which is an ancient book that contains spells that would give any warlock a hard on just thinking about it.” Alec gives his boyfriend a judgmental look.

 

“It’s true darling.” Magnus pats Alec’s cheek and Jace rolls his eyes.

 

“Moving on.” Jace calls out.

 

“I think I found my dad, like Jace told me to.” Clary calls out, from where she’s drawing on a peice of paper. The drawing must catch Magnus’ attention because the warlock stalks up to her and takes the drawing. He stares at it while she protests, trying to get it back.

 

“Where did you learn this?” He demands, his face hardening. Alec quickly walks up to Clary and Magnus, slightly pushing the warlock back.

 

“Ease up Magnus.” He suggests and the warlock huffs, showing Alec the drawing.

 

“Have you seen this before?” Magnus waves it in his face. Alec shakes his head no. “And you girl? You’ve seen this before?” Her eyes are wide and she shakes her head no. Magnus doesn’t seem to believe her.

 

“Sometimes when I’m bored, I just close my eyes and draw. I draw these symbols, I don’t know what they mean.” She admits and Jace goes to stand in front of her.

 

“You expect me to believe that?” Magnus questions, and Alec is growing concerned.

 

“Magnus, can we talk in private?” Magnus looks ready to argue but doesn’t. Instead he puts up a cloak to keep their conversation private.

 

“I’m not a massive fan of Clary either, but that was a bit excessive.” Alec tries to joke, but Magnus still looks serious. The man is pacing back and forth.

 

“You don’t get it Alexander.” Magnus stops pacing to speak. “About two hundred, or so, years ago a friend of mine, Catarina, and I, ran into a shadowhunter. He was more powerful than any other that we saw. He had the ability to draw runes that only the angels know about. Powerful runes that no one should have access to.” Magnus explains.

 

“When cornering him, he claimed his father, who dabbled with demons, fed him angel blood when he was merely a fetus, and after that when he was a baby. He was born with extra angel blood which made him a force to be reckoned with.” Magnus shakes his head.

 

“The more he created runes, the more it got to his head. The Clave couldn’t stop him and it took five warlocks to bring him down. Still, we only managed to cripple him; he drew a protection rune so strong not even us warlocks could penetrate it.” Magnus keeps speaking and Alec is baffled.

 

“The shadowhunters around then said they weren’t going to tell anyone about this, and for us to keep it a secret as well. If Clary is like that man we saw, then Valentine is sicker than we gave him credit for. He’s been working with demons for a while, because only they have access to angel blood.” Alec grimaces, already knowing they got it the hard way.

 

“So you’re afraid she’s working for her father?” Magnus shakes his head solemnly.

 

“I’m afraid if she doesn’t control her gifts, she’ll turn into her father. She won’t be able to help it.” Magnus admits and Alec hunches his shoulders.

 

“So what do we do? Do we tell her? Do we watch her?” Magnus seems to mull over the question.

 

“We watch her for now, and tell her what she can do later. If this gets out, the Clave will have her killed, and her father will abuse this gift.” Alec nods, suddenly concerned for her wellbeing. Magnus nods and is about to let down the listening block when Alec stops the warlock.

 

“I forgot to ask your opinion.” Alec speaks out. “At Clary’s, the place is being overtaken by demons. Why would they work with Valentine?” Magnus hums.

 

“I don’t think they really are. It’s more like they’re using Valentine as an excuse to create havoc. They know about the cup, and are being ordered to pretend as if they’re going along with this.” Alec steady’s his face.

 

“You know more than you’re letting on don’t you?” Alec asks and Magnus nods, once.

 

“I’m not in touch with my father, no, but I have an ear open in the demon world. I want to know what’s going on, on all fronts.” Alec stares, unsure of what to think.

 

“I get that, but my little brother is with Ragnor.” Alec feels like he’s almost pleading.

 

“I won’t do anything that will draw demons to your brother, I promise. At least not on purpose.” Alec sighs in relief and goes to give Magnus a quick kiss before pulling away. Magnus lets down the listening block and Jace looks angry, so Alec sticks his tongue out at the man.

 

“Care to share with the class?” Jace widens his arms to say, sarcastically.

 

“Clary, the things you draw, you need to stop.” Magnus states bluntly. Alec turns to him.

 

“Way to break her in gently.” Alec complains and Magnus makes a humph noise.

 

“Shall I coddle her?” Magnus sarcastically replies.

 

“Umm, hello?” Clary waves her hands. “ _She_ is right here, and wants to know what’s going on.” Magnus looks to Alec, as if to say ‘can you do better?’

 

“There are things you shouldn’t know right now because they can get you killed.” Alec tries to say easily. “Just know that when the time is right, Magnus will explain everything; but until then, try not to draw these anymore.” Clary huffs and folds her arms.

 

“If this involves me then I have a right to know.” She demands, which-true. But, still.

 

“The thing is, we can’t tell you.” Alec tries again.

 

“Can’t, or won’t.” Jace adds, which isn’t helping at all.

 

“Won’t. Definitely won’t.” Magnus responds.

 

“They’re runes aren’t they?” Clary asks again and Magnus huffs. Alec knows why Magnus is fearful of her knowing. Clary will probably try and use a rune if she gets in trouble, and the more she uses them, the more they take over. Alec gets the hesitation.

 

“You are relentless.” Magnus mutters.

 

“Then tell me.” She smiles, thinking she’s won.

 

“Umm, no.” Magnus furrows his brows to say. Luke laughs into his fist, trying to play it off as a cough. Clary opens her mouth to say something else but Isabelle beats her to it.

 

“I really hate to break this up, but I kind of lost Simon.” Alec closes his eyes as Clary rounds in on his sister.

 

“I thought it was quiet.” Jace whispers, and Clary glares at him before turning back to Izzy.

 

“What do you mean, you lost him?” Clary lowers her voice to ask. Isabelle shrugs.

 

“He kept going on about seeing things, and that he had to clear his head.” Izzy starts. “He said he would be right back but he never came back, and then Jace called, and he still hasn’t messaged me or anything.” Isabelle explains. Alec chances opening an eye.

 

“This is your fault.” Clary points to Alec.

 

“Oh come on.” Alec holds his hands up. “How is him disappearing my fault?”

 

“He’s probably getting killed by a vampire as we speak.” Clary chastises.

 

“It’s still daytime, unless he’s stupid enough to go to the hotel, I think he’s just fine.” Magnus helps. Clary still glares at Alec though.

 

"Simon is kind of stupid though isn't he?" Jace asks, and Clary stomps on his foot; making the man yelp.

 

“Fine, none of you be helpful then. I’m going to find my friend.” She announces.

 

“I thought we had to find your mother, and father?” Alec questions. “Make up your mind.” She looks ready for a fight, but instead just mimes choking Alec, before storming out of the door.

 

“I’ll follow her.” Luke gets up and leaves as well.

 

“I guess I’ll go too.” Isabelle slinks away, waving as she does. Jace stares between Magnus and Alec.

 

“If I stay, will you two try and fuck?” Alec stutters and feels his face flush.

 

“Why? Interested in a threesome?” Alec slaps Magnus, especially since the warlock adds in a wink. Jace blanches and practically runs out of the diner, leaving the two alone.

 

“Guess it’s just the two of us.” Magnus sing songs and Alec hums, looking down to Magnus’ lips.

 

“Well then, what do you say to a second date?” Magnus pretends to think about it before smiling and grabbing Alec’s hand.

 

“I say, I’d love to.” So off they go.


	10. Chapter 10

“We have about an hour before someone calls with a problem.” Alec warns, as he and Magnus walk to the nearest subway station.

 

“We could go to a museum?” Magnus offers.

 

“Or we could go back to your place.” Alec suggests tentatively. “Order some food, watch some television, and just get to know each other.” Alec watches as Magnus ducks his head.

 

“I would like that a lot actually.” Magnus admits and Alec nods, proud.

 

“Good.” Alec states. “Then again, we could always go see a magic show. Maybe watch some Harry Potter?” Magnus’ laugh engulfs Alec’s ears, and it’s the only sound Alec wants to hear for the rest of his life. He loves it.

 

“Why do I even like you?” Magnus complains with a fond smile. “I wouldn’t tease such a powerful warlock, young nephilim.” Magnus points his finger and warns. Alec stops walking, grabs a hold of the finger, and kisses it.

 

“Are you threatening me, High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec smirks before stepping into Magnus’ space. The warlock hums and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist, drawing the shadowhunter in.

 

“Maybe.” Magnus whispers in Alec’s mouth, leaving the man feeling weak and numb. “I can be very frightening.” Alec’s not even listening anymore, too busy focused on Magnus’ lips moving. He leans forward and gives the lips a gentle kiss; laughing when Magnus still tries to talk-words muffled.

 

“You can’t shut me up with a kiss.” Magnus complains and Alec huffs a laugh again before reconnecting their lips together. Magnus tastes like fruity alcohol. His lips are soft, and Alec can’t control himself from nibbling just a bit. The warlock hums his approval and sticks his tongue in Alec’s mouth; which he approves of one hundred percent.

 

They stop kissing before it can get too heated, and as Alec pulls away he registers the fact that he was just kissing Magnus in a crowded subway. He blushes but doesn’t step away from the warlock. He has nothing to hide, and nothing to feel guilty about. He’s starting to realize that it’s okay to love who you love.

 

“So, home?” Magnus questions and Alec nods, as they walk out of the subway and head back to the loft.

 

“Home.” He whispers, mainly to himself; but by the fond expression his boyfriend is giving him, it seems like Magnus has heard. He doesn’t mind.

 

∞

 

“Alright Alexander.” Magnus starts off saying as he flops down on the couch, seated half on top of Alec, and half on the sofa. “We have Indonesian food-which, yum-and we have Netflix. Whatever shall we watch?” Alec opens up his container of food and raises a brow to Magnus.

 

“What is Netflix?” He asks, and he’s sure he’s giving Magnus an amused expression in retaliation to the horror look crossing Magnus’ face. “Don’t judge me, we don’t really watch television at the Institute.” A pained look crosses the elder’s face.

 

“Does that mean you don’t watch porn?” Alec’s eyes widen as he shakes his head.

 

“I seriously don’t want to think about it.” Alec feels like shooting himself in the foot, because now he’s thinking about his siblings watching porn. What kind of porn would they even watch?

 

“Is there like special shadowhunter porn? Demon porn? Would that be like beastiality?” Alec can’t help but wonder, and the more he wonders the more he regrets being inquisitive. Magnus lets out a quick cackle.

 

“I have so much to teach you, my sheltered little nephilim.” Magnus reaches over to pat his cheek before going back to his food.

 

“I’d like that.” Alec admits and then settles on eating his food so he can ignore the heated gaze being given to him.

 

They eventually settle on watching a show called Torchwood, while getting to know each other. Apparently Jack is one of Magnus’ favorite television characters and if Alec says one bad thing about him, then Alec will be in serious trouble. Alec settles for finding his boyfriend extremely amusing.

 

They get about thirty minutes into the first episode when Magnus’ phone rings. Alec’s thoughts jump to Max right away. He gestures for the warlock to put it on speaker.

 

“Mag Tag.” Ragnor slurs. Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose and Alec glares at the phone.

 

“Are you drunk?” Alec can't help but blurt out. Ragnor hums and then giggles.

 

“No. I’ve been drinking though.” Ragnor admits, words slurring. “Never trust a faerie.” Magnus sighs heavily, and audibly.

 

“Why did you call?” Magnus asks slowly, voice sounding tired.

 

“Mmm, blueberry muffins. That would be delicious right now; or is it scones? We’re in Paris, so we should be eating scones right? Then again, blueberry pancakes are really good also.” Alec grabs Magnus' wrist, and pulls the phone closer to him.

 

“Is my brother okay?” He demands to know.

 

“Oh yes, yes.” Ragnor finally seems to remember. “I called to see if he can have a drink, or two?” Alec turns to face his boyfriend, horror written in his eyes.

 

“Please tell you’re joking.” Alec pleads to the phone. “He’s joking right?” Alec turns to his boyfriend, who gives him a ‘I’m not really sure’ look. Alec lets his eyes flutter closed, briefly.

 

“I’ll take that as a no. I had to ask.” Alec shakes his head. This was a horrible mistake.

 

“Alec, I got to see boobies!” Alec almost throws the phone, but luckily Magnus is here to clarify things; eyes just as wide.

 

“It’s a painting darling.” Magnus assures. “A famous painting that I have in my collection back at the cabin. It’s titled ‘Beauties’ but Ragnor always calls it ‘Boobies’ because the women are naked. They’re angels, so of course they’re naked.” Alec feels exhausted. He pushes the phone away from him.

 

“Max are you alive and well?” Magnus has to ask, because Alec is mentally checking out of this conversation. His poor brother knows about sucking, and has now seen ‘boobies.’ Alec has failed. His brother will grow up a perve.

 

“Yes, I’m having so much fun.” Max gushes, which makes Alec feel remotely better. “Ragnor says we’re going to have a water fight in the house!” Apparently it's now Magnus' turn to look horrified.

 

“Ragnor!” Magnus shouts and the line hangs up. “I will tie that warlock up by his toes, and will beat him with a wet noodle.” Magnus threatens. Alec laughs at the mental image and goes to grab Magnus’ hand; rubbing the top of it gently.

 

“I’m sure once he’s sober he’ll clean up.” The warlock seems doubtful and chooses to pause the show, and rests his head on the couch.

 

“Please distract me.” Magnus begs. “I’m picturing my poor little cottage being filled with water, staining my priceless artifacts.” Alec can’t help but chuckle.

 

“You’re so dramatic.” Alec teases and receives a warning brow in response. “But luckily for you, I happen to like dramatic.” Alec quickly backtracks. 

 

“Is that so?” Magnus leans forward, placing his empty food on the table, beside Alec’s. Alec nods his response and Magnus hums before crowding the shadowhunter; making it so Magnus is hovering over top of Alec.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Alec’s voice seems shaky but he still manages a weak ‘yea’ anyways. The warlock accepts the approval and goes in for a much more heated kiss. Alec can feel it throughout his entire body, it feels as if he’s on fire.

 

He arches his back and whines into the open mouth, panting as if he were a dog. Magnus tries to pull away but he seeks the pink lips, connecting them with his own once more. The kissing doesn’t seem like nearly enough, he wants more- _needs_ more. He spreads his thighs, just a bit and feels the elder settle into the groove; mashing their bodies together.

 

“Magnus.” Alec moans. He’s not sure if he’s saying the name because he’s pleading for something, or just thanking Magnus for existing. Probably both. He’s never done this before, fantasized yes, but has never done this. Exploring his body, and Magnus’, sends a thrill, and shiver, up his spine.

 

“What do you want?” Magnus pants, and Alec stops kissing to think. What does he want? He wants to go all the way, but not yet. He’s no where near ready just yet, but his body seems to disagree. He looks down and realizes he’s hard-painfully so. Magnus follows his eyes, and then looks up; smirking.

 

“You want me to touch you?” The warlock is teasing, but Alec finds himself nodding anyways; not trusting his own voice. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind his lack of words, because the warlock reaches out and grabs a hold of Alec, through his pants. The pleasure is immediate. It feels like his legs are tingling, and warmth is spreading throughout him. He’s not sure if this is a sex thing, warlock thing, or just a Magnus thing. Probably all three.

 

He allows his eyes to roam Magnus’ face, seeing the want and need in the man’s eyes. There’s desperation there also, something Alec knows all too well. He’s always imagined being with a guy, but now that he’s experiencing it; he feels a bit overwhelmed. He never thought he would actually be able to do this. He had resigned himself to his fate of being in the closet forever; but now that he gets to have _this._ It’s a bit much-in the best way possible.

 

Alec prides himself in being selfless-always putting others before him. Now though, right now he just wants to be incredibly selfish. He grabs the back of Magnus’ head, hard, and pulls the man directly on top of him. Teeth are clashing, lips are being nibbled, and Alec feels so fucking alive.

 

“It’s okay.” Alec whispers and Magnus takes a hand and reaches inside of Alec’s pants. He can feel rings ghosting over his clothed cock and he loves it. The anticipation is enough to send him over the edge. He can feel his heart rate increasing as he waits for Magnus to touch him.

 

The moment Magnus’ hand reaches the edges of his briefs, Alec’s phone rings. It feels like the world stops and decides to dump a bucket of ice water onto his head. His head falls back and he groans in actual pain. He was _so_ close to being touched by someone other than himself.

 

“Someone better be dying.” Alec complains and Magnus laughs, swatting at Alec’s chest.

 

“You say that until someone actually dies.” Alec huffs his annoyance, still trying to get his head focused on anything except for the fact that Magnus is on top of him. It’s hard to pay attention to the rest of the world when this gorgeous creature was just touching him. “Alexander.” Magnus snaps his fingers and the shadowhunter hums absentmindedly.

 

“Right, right phone.” He remembers and then stretches, as he reaches for his mobile, that’s on the coffee table. He answers without looking.

 

“Please be important.” The person on the other ends huffs.

 

“We couldn’t find Simon anywhere, and we need backup to look for him. Could you and Magnus meet us?” Alec eyes the warlock that’s now straddling his waist, and his brain short circuits. Magnus tilts his head to the side, cutely, and eyes the phone. ‘Jace’ he mouths in return.

 

“And why do Magnus and I need to come? He’s not exactly our problem, or part of the ‘big picture.’” Alec responds and his breathing is getting heavier now that Magnus has taken it upon himself to sit on Alec’s lap. There’s only so much a shadowhunter can take.

 

“Alec, please?” There’s obviously something bothering Jace. Alec can tell his friend is leaning against the phone. “I just got some heavy news and I could use you. Magnus doesn't have to come help look for Simon, but I could use some advice.” Alec sighs, so heavily he can feel it down to his toes.

 

“Fine, I’ll come.” He agrees with slight resentment. “But Magnus won’t if he doesn’t want to.” There’s a silence before another heavy sigh.

 

“Fine. Agreed.” Alec smiles into the phone before hanging up. He pats Magnus’ thighs twice, before the warlock gets up; obviously shifting himself. _Good, be just as affected._ Alec thinks bitterly.

 

“So you’re leaving me?” The man fake pouts and Alec mock glares while getting up himself.

 

“Unfortunately the world falls apart the moment we leave anyone alone for five minutes.” He deadpans his response.

 

“You joke but I’m starting to think it’s true.” Magnus laughs a little and Alec huffs a laugh of his own. “Am I required?” Magnus lets some sparks fly from his fingers; leaving Alec to roll his eyes in fond.

 

“Only if you want.” He watches as the warlock blanches before sitting back down, crossing his legs as he does so.

 

“I’ll stay here.” Comes the response. “I have some other clients I need to call back.” Alec feels a pang of guilt.

 

“I’m sorry Magnus.” He apologizes instantly. “You’ve been helping me out all this time, and I’ve been disrupting your life.” A head shake quickly follows his words.

 

“Don’t say it like that. I do what I want, when I want to.” Magnus states firmly. “Do you understand?” Alec nods but it’s sort of hesitant. He knows Magnus wants to help, but Alec can’t help feeling like he’s more of a bother than anything else.

 

He doesn’t let his insecurities show. Instead he leans down for a kiss and then heads out the door, making a promise to return back later.

 

It’s not a far walk to the underground portion of the Institute. He finds Jace throwing rocks at a concrete wall. Alec raises a brow, showing his amusement, before stalking over to his parabatai.

 

“What did that slab do to you?” Jace turns to glare at him and Alec puts his hands up in defense. “No jokes? Got it.” He nods to himself.

 

“I know we haven’t really been talking these last couple of weeks, and somehow I feel like it’s my fault.” Alec quickly shakes his head ‘no.’

 

“Not at all, it’s just been crazy.” Alec hesitates. “I haven’t been exactly warm, and welcoming to Clary.”

 

“Yeah.” Jace mutters and then lowers his head as he goes to throw another rock. “Just like you and Magnus have been getting close, so have Clary and I.” Alec nods, figuring as much. “Today, however, she showed me something, that she had taken from her house. It’s a box of stuff from her brother, who must’ve died as a baby.” Alec keeps listening.

 

“The initials were JC, and they apparently stand for Jonathan Christopher.” Alec’s eyes widen.

 

“But that’s?” He trails off, not needing for the words to be said out loud.

 

“My real name, yeah I know.” Alec fights the smirk threatening to break his face. Only Jace would fall for his sister.

 

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence. I mean, your father is Michael Wayland, not Valentine.” Alec tries to reassure but Jace just runs a hand through his golden hair.

 

“We all know there’s such a thing as a rune that can be used to disguise yourself. There’s so much I don’t know; so much that doesn’t make sense. My father was cruel, but he was also there for me. He was my father, a man whom I’ve mourned. If Valentine really is my father, then who did I cry for all those years ago?” Jace is shaking, and Alec goes to wrap his arms around him.

 

“Hey, let me go talk to Magnus yeah?” Alec whispers. “It’s not that bad. We’ll figure it out.” Jace pulls away and nods once; his facade, of everything being okay, going back up.

 

“Even if Clary and I are related, I can deal with it.” Jace lies. “I just want to know who I am.” Alec understands, he really does. Having an identity is everything to a shadowhunter. You’re born knowing who you are, and what you’re supposed to do; this endless purpose of killing demons and regulating the downworlders. But when a shadowhunter loses sight of themselves? They easily get lost, forgetting the purpose.

 

“Thanks man.” Jace pats Alec on the shoulder before heading towards the door. “I have to get back to Clary. I promised to go to the Hotel with her Isabelle, and Luke.” Alec nods once and watches as his brother leaves. He sags his shoulders and thinks about Magnus again. He smiles the rest of the way to the Loft.

  


∞

  


“Back so soon?” Magnus doesn’t even turn to look at him, merely keeps watching the same Torchwood show as before. Alec fights the urge to pout.

 

“Hey, you can’t keep watching the show.” Alec decides to voice, as he goes to sit beside the man. “Now I’ll have to catch up on my own.” Magnus pauses the show and turns to look at Alec.

 

“I’m sorry.” Comes the earnest reply, brows furrowed. “I didn’t think you liked it. You seemed very distracted when we were watching it before.” Alec huffs and slides down on the couch some, so he is Magnus’ height.

 

“Yeah well, I was a bit horny, wasn’t I?” He mumbles his complaint, and goes to fold his arms across his chest. Magnus snickers before reaching out a hand and running it down Alec’s cheek.

 

“Sometimes I forget how young you are.” Alec leans into the touch.

 

“Mhmm, says the man who’s literally been nineteen for the past three hundred, and some odd, years.” Alec whispers back and then gets a light tap to his cheek in response.

 

“Never mention a warlock’s age.” Magnus warns, but there’s a hint of a smile that lets Alec know the man is just joking.

 

Alec leans up and takes Magnus’ hands in his own, kissing them, before he looks up and goes in for a real kiss. Magnus is quick to hum his approval, wrapping arms around Alec’s neck to bring the shadowhunter in closer.

 

Alec is the first to pull away, never growing tired of being able to kiss Magnus. He enjoys this, kissing. He enjoys being able to do something for himself; being able to express his own desires without fear of backlash. Here, with Magnus, he doesn’t have to hide who he is. He’s spent so long convincing himself he was happy, now that he’s actually happy, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to give up this feeling.

 

Which acts as a reminder to Jace. Alec settles back on the couch and Magnus crosses his legs as he angles his body towards Alec.

 

“I need to talk to you about Jace.” Alec starts and Magnus must sense the serious mood change because he sits up a bit straighter and folds his hands in his lap. “Jace’s real name is Jonathan Christopher. Clary’s dead brother’s initials are J.C. Is it possible that Valentine used a disguise rune to take the place of Michael, in order to raise Jace?” Magnus’ eyebrows are raised high, he’s clearly surprised.

 

“I’m a firm believer that anything is possible.” Magnus responds instantly. “I seriously doubt the two are blood related however.” Magnus continues. “They look nothing alike, for starters.

 

“Isabelle has brown eyes, even though my family doesn’t.” Alec states and Magnus pulls a face.

 

“Yes well, there is one way to find out if Jace and Clary are related.” Alec leans forward, awaiting an answer. “Mundanes do this thing where they find out their heritage, and blood relatives. I just need a hair sample from both Clary and Jace and I can do the magic equivalent.” Magnus explains and Alec smiles-the warlock really is full of surprises.

 

“But if they aren’t related, and Valentine really did raise Jace, then who does Jace belong to?” Magnus furrows his brows, trying to think hard.

 

“Maybe you should ask your mother about this.” Magnus looks like something just came to him, because the warlock’s lips part open and he sits up in a haste. “Oh my.” Magnus whispers.

 

“What? What is it?” Alec desperately wants to know.

 

“Jace resembles someone I met once, someone who was definitely close to Valentine.” Magnus seems in deep thought. “But that’s not? I was so sure she killed them both.” Alec grabs Magnus by the shoulders and shakes the warlock a bit, to get the man’s attention.

 

“Focus Magnus. What’s going on?” Alec tries again.

 

“I think Jace is Stephen Herondale’s son. The one who supposedly died in a fire.” Alec’s lips part open and he gapes at the words.

 

“That would mean…” He can’t even say the words.

 

“It would mean Jace is really Jace Herondale, Imogen’s grandson.” Magnus finishes for him. Alec feels at a loss. He leans back on the couch completely numb. He wracks his brain for anything to make sense of this current situation.

 

“But?” He pauses and it all clicks. “What if Imogen is doing all of this now because she recently discovered who Jace is? What would push someone over the edge more than knowing that the family, who got away easy while your son died, is now in charge of the Institute, and is also raising your grandson.” Alec suggests and a frightening look crosses brown eyes.

 

“If this is true, then Alec you must realize Imogen won’t let you back in the Institute. If she’s out for revenge then…” Dread fills Alec’s stomach.

 

“If she’s out for revenge then she’s going to take me down with her. She used me on this 'mission' to get me out of the way and cause a rift with my parents. With my whole family out of the way, Jace will lead the Institute, especially if Imogen ‘finds out’ that Jace is her grandson and decides to tell the Clave. The Herondales will live on.” Alec speaks and something his mom said, comes to the forefront of his mind.

 

“It’s all about restoring honor to the family name.” Alec realizes. “My mom keeps drilling in my head that being a shadowhunter is all about honor. Imogen’s son died a traitor, and with no one to keep her legacy going, her family name will forever be tarnished.” Magnus nods and leans forward.

 

“She needs Jace to run the Institute in order to bring honor back to her family. And she needs to get the Lightwoods out of the way in order to do it.” Alec thinks about Max.

 

“Do you really think she would hurt a kid? My little brother has done nothing wrong.” Magnus reaches out and grabs his hands, holding them tightly.

 

“I have no idea what’s going on in that woman’s mind. All I know is that Ragnor will do everything in his power to keep Max safe.” He nods, but he’s still worried. He’s also confused.

 

“Then why does Imogen want the cup? If this was about ruining my family, then why disguise it as you stealing something from them? Why put me in your line of vision?” Magnus seems to mull over the question.

 

“If Imogen, somehow, knows about _my_ cup, then maybe she wants it for herself.” Alec frowns, confused.

 

“That makes no sense. The only reason she would need it would be…” He trails off, suddenly understanding what Magnus is getting at.

 

“She needs it to kill Valentine so that he can’t let it slip that the two of them have been working together.” Alec tries to process Magnus’ words but they seem faint to his own ears. The Inquisitor and Valentine? It can’t be, and yet? It makes so much sense.

 

“Valentine told her the truth about Jace, and in return she probably owed him a favor. Like letting a Forsaken into the building.” Alec says bitterly, anger fueling him.

 

“I’m sure Jace getting hurt wasn’t part of the plan.” Magnus informs him and Alec shakes his head, angry even more.

 

“Isabelle.” He whispers and has to close his eyes. “Isabelle would’ve been training, but with Max back, she was distracted and went to keep him safe.” Magnus squeezes his hands tighter, and hatred consumes every fiber of his body.

 

“So why has Valentine waited until now for the cup? What’s changed?” Magnus sucks on his bottom lip before answering.

 

“My guess would be two reasons.” Magnus sticks up two, ring covered, fingers. “The first reason is I think he was injured, and needed some time to plan and regain his strength; both in the physical aspect, and in numbers. The second reason is, I think there’s a bigger plan in play here. Something that’s taken a long time to take root. I don’t think he thought Clary would be a part of this plan, but he’s using it to his advantage, for the cup.” Alec shakes his head, angry.

 

“We have to stop him then. We have to take down Valentine, and take down the Inquisitor right along with him.” Alec determines, and Magnus nods once.

 

“If you really want this, I’ll help in any way I can.” Alec responds by kissing Magnus hard. He allows their foreheads to rest together, panting into each other’s open mouths.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers, and Magnus merely holds him tight. This is going to get messy, Alec realizes, and yet? He finds himself willing to do anything it takes to right his people's wrong. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Magnus, do you think we should move the cup?” Alec is leaning over Magnus’ shoulder as the warlock makes a potion with Jace, and Clary’s hair strands. Magnus makes a noise to let the shadowhunter know he can hear him.

 

“Why would we do that?” Alec gags at the horrid smell coming from some jar the warlock decides to open.

 

“With everything going on lately, do you really think it’s safe?” Alec peers some more and sees Magnus wiggling his red finger nails.

 

“It’s as safe here as it’ll ever be.” Alec hums and takes a step back. There’s been something bothering him for a while now, and he’s not sure how to address the concern. He glares at the wall while he thinks about Magnus, and the cup.

 

“What has my wall done to you?” The warlock looks amused, as he turns over his shoulder to eye Alec. The shadowhunter shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

 

“There’s just been something on my mind that I haven’t been able to shake.” He admits and Magnus raises his brows and gestures around the loft.

 

“Care to share with the class?” Comes he sarcastic remark, and Alec huffs before walking over to the couch.

 

“How were you able to steal the cup?” _There._ Alec blurts out the question like there’s no tomorrow. He can’t really see Magnus, from where he’s sitting, but he can hear the elder stop making the spell.

 

“I told you,” Magnus starts and Alec shakes his head, even though the action can’t be seen.

 

“But you didn’t.” He accuses. “Not really, anyways. Why would demons, who need this cup to protect themselves, allow a warlock to steal it?” Alec hears ragged breathing, and he’s assuming it’s Magnus trying to gather an explanation. Alec can hear the warlock muttering something, that sounds vaguely like a spell, before he stops. 

 

“Because a demon can’t use the cup.” Magnus comes around, into view, and is wiping his hands on a black rag. The warlock stops right in front of Alec, and has hardened eyes. “Only a powerful warlock, a High Warlock, can use the cup.” Alec narrows his eyes and goes to stand.

 

“You didn’t really steal the cup did you?” Magnus tosses the rag onto the coffee table and holds his head up high, a bit.

 

“No.” Comes the simple remark. “I worked with my father to have the cup made. It was made for me specifically.” Alec feels gutted, like he’s been punched in the gut.

 

“Then why wouldn’t you tell me that before?” Magnus doesn’t respond, just spins away and starts walking towards the bar area.

 

“You have to understand Alexander, it’s not like I’ve been lying to you.” Alec scoffs and follows the man.

 

“Right, because omitting the whole story is so much better.” He chastises and Magnus grunts as he goes to make a drink.

 

“Using the cup isn’t black and white.” Alec takes a step closer, pulling Magnus around, by his shoulder, so the warlock can look at him. Magnus averts his gaze and goes to take a sip.

 

“What does that mean.” Magnus remains quiet and pulls out of Alec’s embrace, choosing to sit in one of the chairs instead.

 

“It means that there will be a price to pay for me using the cup.” Magnus finally looks to Alec, to admit. Alec sits directly in front of his boyfriend, and rests his arms on his knees. “Depending on how long I use the cup, it will draw power from me; draining me.” Magnus admits slowly. Alec suddenly understands why Magnus has kept this part out. Alec would never agree to this.

 

“Magnus!” He whispers the name harshly. “The cup isn’t like the mortal cup is it?” Magnus shakes his head and downs the rest of his drink.

 

“No. It’s not.” Magnus places the empty cup on the coffee table. “The cup isn’t like the mortal cup because the mortal cup was made with the angels approval-god's blessing. This cup, on the other hand, was made to rid the world of the one things protecting it.” Alec’s hands feel like they’re shaking.

 

“Which means what exactly? What does this cup do?” He questions, feeling nervous for the answer.

 

“It’s an enhancer.” Magnus admits in a low tone. “It’ll magnify my powers by ten, making me damn near unstoppable.”

 

“But?” Alec gestures for the man to continue.

 

“But, in order for it to enhance my powers, it’ll need payment of some sort.” Magnus admits vaguely.

 

“Magical payment. Meaning the longer, and harder, you use the cup, the more it drains you of your magic. Depleting you.” Alec says bitterly. He’s not sure if he’s really believing what’s going on here. What Magnus is talking about is suicide.

 

“That is correct.” Magnus stands and heads back over to finish the spell. Alec stops the man, and spins him around-glaring.

 

“Why are you so nonchalant about this?” Alec demands to know. “Magnus, what you’re talking about here is suicide. You use that cup against Valentine, and the Circle, and you die.” Magnus flashes a pair of cat eyes and Alec tries not to get stuck within them.

 

“I know exactly what I signed up for Alexander, and it’s the reason why I didn’t tell you about the cup to begin with.” Alec scoffs and folds his arms, stepping closer so he and Magnus are chest to chest.

 

“So you’re just going to die? Is that it? Why are you so willing to give up your life?” He doesn’t understand it, can’t fathom it.

 

“Because if Valentine isn’t stopped then my people become slaves, and/or they’ll die. I’ll gladly give up my life to save theirs. I've lived long enough as is.” Alec can feel his heart beating in his chest, and he’s not even sure why he’s so angry. The thought of losing Magnus, hurts and he’s not sure how to handle what’s going on right now.

 

“So you’re going to become a martyr then, is that it? There has to be another way. We’ll stop Valentine some other way.” Magnus takes a step away and laughs bitterly.

 

“It’s rich that you’re calling me a martyr, when you’re a shadowhunter.” Comes the reply. “Your mantra is basically ‘martyr, martyr, martyr.’ Hell, your lifespan is around thirty years old; unless you don’t go out into battle.” Alec frowns because-well, _true_.

 

“You’re not using the cup Magnus, and that’s final.” Magnus laughs, kind of hysterically, and takes a step closer.

 

“Is that so? Are you going to stop me? Are you trying to tell me what I can, and can’t do?” Magnus seems hostile right now, and while Alec is upset about the situation, he doesn’t want to make matters worse. He deflates a little.

 

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do.” He says more gently. “But I’m your boyfriend right? That means I get a say in whether or not sacrifice yourself to the cause.” Magnus rubs at his arms and they rest their heads together, just breathing the other in.

 

“Alexander, I need you to understand that I am old.” Magnus squeezes his biceps. “I’m old, tired, and am willing to do whatever it takes to protect my people.” Alec _knows_ this, he does. It’s one of the reasons why he’s so drawn to the warlock in the first place. It doesn’t mean he’s okay with it all though, or that he likes the thought of losing Magnus; not when he just found him.

 

“How about this?” Alec tries. “The cup will be a last resort, and Ragnor, and I, will be there so you can feed off our energy if need to be.” He continues talking so Magnus can’t interrupt. “But, we need a plan A, and plan B first. I’m thinking we tell Clary about her gift, maybe there’s a rune she can use that will help us.” Magnus looks ready to fight, but he deflates-agreeing.

 

“Good.” Alec goes and wraps arms around Magnus’ neck, leaving the warlock to wrap arms around his waist. They don’t talk, they just stand there holding each other.

 

∞

 

Alec is lying down on Magnus’ lap, the warlock deciding to play with his hair, when Jace walks into the room. Alec has decided that he wants to be more tactile with Magnus. He’s tired of allowing the Clave’s homophobia rule him-cloud his mind. He’s tired of being afraid, and nervous, of even touching the man. He likes Magnus, and wants to be with him; no more inhibitions.

 

“Cozy.” Alec hears Jace comment, and he chooses to keep his back to his parabatai. He refuses to be teased. Besides, he’s comfortable.

 

“You’re just jealous because you want to bone your sister.” Alec mumbles into Magnus’ lap. He hears footsteps and a somber looking Jace comes into view. His face looks crestfallen.

 

“So it’s true then? We’re related?” He sounds a bit broken, almost desperate to hear any other explanation than the truth. Alec hides his face, on Magnus' thigh, to contain his smirk. He feels a ring covered hand slap him, gently, on the back of the head.

 

“The results came back conclusive. You and Clary share no DNA.” Alec lifts his head up and glares, more like pouts, at Magnus and puffs out a breath of air.

 

“I thought we were going to play with him?” Alec complains; and no, it doesn’t sound more like a whine.

 

“I never agreed.” Magnus wags a finger. “You said ‘let’s toy around with Jace’ and I just hummed.” Alec rolls his eyes and sees his brother frowning at him-more like scowling.

 

“I feel like we need better communication.” Alec retorts as he goes to sit up. Jace is still frowning at him and Alec stands up, trying to walk around the boy.

 

“You were seriously okay with making me believe Clary and I were related?” Jace sounds hurt.

 

“It was a joke.” Alec defends. “You always give me a hard time, now it’s payback.” Jace squints his eyes and Alec walks around him to head towards the kitchen. He’s hungry, and slightly bored-more like ansty. He can’t seem to sit still. He needs to punch something, do something. He has all this pent up energy.

 

“Who are you?” Alec rolls his eyes at Jace’s question. He peeks his head up, a bit, and notices there’s a hint of a smile on his friend's’ lips.

 

“I don’t know.” Alec shrugs as he goes to make a sandwich. “I’m still me, just more open about everything.”

 

“And snarky. Don’t forget snarky, darling.” Magnus adds in, which leads to Alec hiding a smile.

 

“Darling?” Jace says out loud, in disbelief. Alec makes a hmph type noise as he fishes out ingredients for a sandwich. “I need to sit down. I’m afraid I’ve entered into an alternative dimension.” Alec chooses to ignore his parabatai.

 

“Why are you here again?” Jace sits down and seems to mull over Alec’s question.

 

“I came by to see if you had any news on the me and Clary situation.” Jace admits. “I didn’t know the information was going to come with so much sass attached to it.”

 

“Any word on Simon yet?” Jace shakes his head, angling his body so he can respond to Magnus.

 

“Izzy and Clary are on it though.” Alec furrows his brows as he takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

 

“Then why aren’t you with them? They shouldn’t be going into that vampire hotel alone.” He chastises and now it’s Jace’s turn to look annoyed.

 

“I think they’ve proven that they can take care of themselves.” Jace complains. “Besides, Luke is waiting nearby, with a pack of wolves, for anything to go wrong.” Alec huffs and crosses the room to sit beside Magnus again.

 

“Clary has known about our world for all of a minute, she can’t handle her own in anything.” Alec bites back. “She’s stiff, slow, knows nothing about our laws, doesn’t respect our rules, and thinks she’s entitled to everything. She’ll get Izzy killed.” Alec slows his breathing down, not even knowing where all of this is coming from. Magnus looks to him, a look of concern written on his face. The shadowhunter turns his gaze to the floor-sandwich forgotten.

 

“You still have a problem with her? Seriously?” Jace scoffs and stands up, shaking his head as he does so. “I thought you moved past your anger.”

 

“Yeah well, so did I.” Alec mumbles behind the last bit of food.

 

“Look.” Jace seems to subdue some, even though his shoulders are still tense. “I know you don’t really trust her, so just trust me yeah?” Alec blinks his response, and reluctantly nods. Magnus looks between the pair, with crossed legs.

 

“Not that you two fighting isn’t fun or anything, but we wanted to talk to you Jace.” Magnus goes to stand as well. Jace raises a brow, waiting for the warlock to continue. Magnus turns to look at Alec.

 

“I don’t know how to put this gently…” Magnus trails off and Alec picks up.

 

“We’re about eighty percent sure you’re really Imogen’s grandson, who was supposed to have died in a fire. We’re guessing Valentine picked you up, thinking it would be easy to keep you under the radar.” Alec explains.

 

“No one would look for a dead baby after all.” Magnus adds in, and twirls his fingers around as he does. Jace’s mouth is open, and he’s clearly having a hard time absorbing this new information. He goes to sit down in the chair and just stares between the two.

 

“How did you two come up with this?” Alec startles a bit, hesitant as to whether or not he should tell the whole truth. He knows Jace can be trusted with this information but he also knows Jace will be hurt, given he hasn’t been in the know. Alec turns to Magnus for verbal help on the situation, he’s not even sure when he started looking to Magnus for silent advice, but he’s glad the warlock is willing to help.

 

“There are some things Alexander and I have been keeping to ourselves.” Magnus speaks in a calm voice. Jace lifts his head up and looks between the two men before him. “Alexander was never officially kicked out of the Institute.” Magnus squints his eyes a bit as he explains the situation. Jace looks up in disbelief.

 

“What does that mean?” Jace spits through clinched teeth. He turns his glare towards Alec. “What is he talking about?” Alec looks to Magnus before looking back at his brother.

 

“Imogen called me in to talk to me about a secret mission, like I explained to you before.” Alec gauges Jace’s response. “She wanted me to go undercover and spy on Magnus; she claimed he stole something from her, but she lied. She didn’t tell the whole story and I couldn’t…” Alec turns to look to the warlock, who smiles at him gently in response.

 

“It’s a lot more complicated than what Alexander makes it seem.” Magnus assures an angry looking Jace. “Alexander was sent to me as a spy, and the Inquisitor thought it would help seal the deal by making it seem like Alexander was unwanted by his own kind. It’s a trick the Clave has used on me before, so I knew what Alexander was doing all along.” Alec nods.

 

“I never went through with it though; told him the truth a few days after I was sent to spy on him.” Alec blushes as Magnus gives him a wink. Alec allows his eyes to drift down to pink lips, briefly, before clearing his throat and focusing on the task.

 

“Does Isabelle know about this?” Alec hesitates before giving a terse nod. Jace’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, before he opens them-standing up hastily. “So am I the only one who didn’t know about any of this? Was I the only one who thought my own people could be so incredibly cruel? I thought you were shutting me out because you were processing, but this whole time you…” Jace cuts himself off with a laugh and starts to shake his head.

 

“I can’t believe you would lie to me, even after we agreed no more lies.” Alec’s heart starts to beat faster. Jace’s eyes are livid right now, and the boy is clearly filled with misplaced raged. He’s hurt, Alec realizes.

 

“Isabelle is the only one who knows.” Alec promises. “I only told her because she wouldn’t let it go had I not. She would have went to the Inquisitor, or the Clave and raised hell. I needed her calm, because I thought I was on a mission.” Jace keeps shaking his head.

 

“You should have told me.” He responds in a low tone. “What else are you keeping from me?” Alec tightens his lips and looks down.

 

“I can’t say.” He responds quietly and Jace huffs a laugh.

 

“Of course you can’t. You and the warlock have your own secrets now.” Alec lifts his head up and furrows his brows.

 

“Don’t say warlock like it’s such a bad thing.” Alec warns.

 

“Or what?” Jace is looking for a fight, he’s hurt and he’s not sure how to process his feelings so he wants to fight. It’s Jace’s go to coping mechanism. “Maybe the warlock is hiding something-did steal something. Maybe the Inquisitor was right, or should I call her grandma?” Alec tightens his lips again, afraid he’s going to say something he’ll regret.

 

“I understand you’re angry but don’t talk about Magnus as if he’s some criminal.” Alec warns again. “He did save your life afterall, especially since he didn’t have to.”

 

“Or he could have been the one to send the forsaken into the Institute in the first place. How is it he seems to be at the heart of all of this? Even going back as far as stealing Clary’s memories and feeding them to a fucking memory demon. Convenient, don’t you think?” Alec stands up abruptly, just as angry.

 

“Enough.” He shouts, stalking closer to his parabatai. “You’re hurt because I didn’t tell you what was going on, and that I still have secrets from you. That’s fine, be hurt. But don’t come into Magnus’ home and disrespect him as if he’s not standing right here.” Jace scoffs and heads towards the door.

 

“You're taking his side over mine?" Jace questions, in anger. "You don’t trust Clary, and yet I’m supposed to trust a warlock? A downworlder? Go ahead and continue playing house with a man you just met while I go out and do what shadowhunters are supposed to do-my job.” Jace doesn’t say anything else, just slams the door as he leaves. A painting falls from the heavy jolt of the slam, and it breaks on the floor-glass shattering.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alec turns to say and he gestures to the broken glass. “I’ll go clean it up.” Magnus stops him from moving, by placing a hand on his arm. He didn’t even realize Magnus had gotten up from the couch.

 

“Don’t apologize, I’ll get it up myself.” With a flick of the wrist the glass disappears. Alec fights the fond smile from crossing his face. Magnus’ magic will never cease to amaze him. “And don’t even think about apologizing on behalf of Jace. His feelings are hurt and he feels left out. He’s just lashing out because he doesn’t want to face the fact that his entire life has been a lie.” Alec stares at the warlock and nods. He feels like shit.

 

“He’s only angry at me because he doesn’t want to face the fact that he’s not sure who he is anymore.” Alec places his palm in the middle of his forehead. “Of course.” He leans forward and connects his lips to Magnus, the same man who makes a surprised ‘mmph’ noise before kissing back.

 

Alec pulls away and grins; making sure to cup Magnus’ cheeks with his hands.

 

“I know this is all going very fast, but tomorrow isn’t promised. I don’t want to live with any regrets, so just know that I don’t think you’re a regret and I trust you.” Magnus seems startled, lips parted open-gaping like a fish.

 

“I trust you too.” Comes the whispered response and Alec nods, happy with the answer.

 

“I should go find him.” Alec points to the door and after Magnus acknowledges him, he leaves. He needs to fix things with Jace-again.

 

∞

 

Alec uses the bond to track Jace, who had only made it a few miles. Alec calls Jace’s name, watching as his parabatai tenses before turning around; angry eyes baring holes into Alec’s soul.

 

“Why are you following me?” Jace spreads his legs apart and folds his arms across his chest. The stance reminds Alec of himself when he’s feeling guarded-trying to protect himself from allowing others to see what’s really going on.

 

“Because you’re upset and I care about you.” Jace turns his head away, but he doesn’t run so Alec counts it as a win. He gauges Jace’s reaction, and slowly walks up to him; approaching with caution like one would a wild animal.

 

“Look,” Alec tries again. “I can’t imagine feeling what you’re feeling right now but you aren’t alone in this.” Jace shakes his head.

 

“If I’m not alone then why do I feel that way huh?” Comes the instant response. “In the matter of seconds, you and Magnus managed to turn my world upside down and now I don’t even know who I’m supposed to be. Am I a Wayland? Am I Valentine’s son? Am I a Herondale?” Alec steps closer and grabs Jace by both arms.

 

“You’re Jace, and that’s all there is to it.” Alec states, staring directly at his friend. “Being a shadowhunter means we care about titles, about names. It means we’re so willing to sacrifice ourselves for a blind cause we know nothing about. I don’t even like mundanes, yet I kill demons for trying to mess with them.” Alec gets off topic and blinks to bring his thoughts together again.

 

“What I’m trying to say here is that, you don’t have to be bound by your upbringing. We don’t have to be slaves to the Clave anymore, or soldiers. We can be our own people, with our own thoughts and beliefs. That’s okay. It took going through all of this to realize that it’s okay to be different. You don’t need a last name to decide who you are.” Jace closes his eyes and tightens his lips.

 

Alec knows his friend is trying not to cry, so he merely goes in for a hug; wrapping his arms around Jace’s torso tightly. It takes a few moments, but eventually arms wrap around his body in return. They stay like this until Jace pulls away, eyes red and cheeks pink.

 

“How did you and Magnus find out about the Inquisitor?” Alec hums and proceeds to walk with Jace.

 

“Magnus remembers Imogen’s son being apart of the Circle.” Alec admits. “He said that Imogen’s son had a wife and she was thought to have killed herself, and her son, but apparently you were saved. Magnus said you resembled Imogen’s son. Stephen was his name.” Quietness answers Alec as they walk under a bridge.

 

“Was he a bad guy? Stephen?” Alec shrugs and twists his lips.

 

“I think not everything is black and white. There’s a lot of history that’s been either forgotten or untold, so it’s hard to get to the truth. I also think you should stay away from Imogen for now.” He chances the last statement and receives a confused look in return.

 

“If she’s my grandmother, I want to get to know her.” Jace decides.

 

“I get that, I really do but she’s lying about something and I don’t know why.” He half lies. Jace stops walking and glares again.

 

“More secrets?” Alec scrubs a hand down his face.

 

“This one isn’t my secret to tell, I promise.” He assures and Jace continues to walk.

 

“I don’t get how you and Magnus can be so close, so quickly.” Comes the mumbled response. It’s so quiet Alec has to strain to hear. “Doesn’t seem natural.”

 

“He confuses me.” Alec tries to resist his smile as he talks. “He also challenges me, and allows me to feel complete with him. Like I’m finally being my whole self.” He admits. “Besides, after watching that little girl die I’ve realized, life isn’t promised and is entirely too short. I don’t want to die leaving nothing but regrets behind.”

 

“When did you get so wise?” Alec shakes his head, amused, and pushes Jace with his shoulder.

 

“Going back to your possible grandmother, if she’s hiding something are you willing to take her down?” Jace pauses and seems to go through a variety of emotions, all in the span of seconds.

 

“Would I be selfish if I said I’m not sure?” Alec places a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

“No, it makes you normal.” He admits and sticks his hand up, waiting for Jace to grab his palm. Jace does as much and they rest their foreheads together, briefly, before pulling a part.

 

“So what can you tell me?” Jace asks and they start to walk again, watching as people jog, and walk about.

 

“Well I’m fairly sure Imogen wants the Lightwoods out of the Institute because she thinks mom killed her son.” Jace’s eyes widen and Alec continue. “I talked with mom and she said she saw Valentine kill Stephen, and was merely too shocked to do anything about it; including move.”

 

“Wow.” Alec mentally agrees with Jace’s choice of words.

 

“Here’s the biggest secret.” Alec decides to choose his words carefully. “Clary has the power to create new runes. It’s a gift that is only bestowed when you have too much angel blood within you, allows you to be attuned to the runes only the angels know about.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell her that then? Why keep it some big secret, she should know.” Jace counters immediately.

 

“You don’t understand Jace.” Alec practically whines. “It’s not natural, even for shadowhunters it’s unnatural. Valentine got a handle on angel blood and injected her as a baby, or even a fetus. The more she taps into her runes, the more the power will take her over. She’ll become too powerful, and will no longer be in control.” Jace is still frowning.

 

“So what? Is Magnus afraid of her or something? Is that why he didn’t share with the class?” Alec runs a hand down his face.

 

“Magnus is afraid _for_ her.” He reiterates. “He’s seen this before, and it took a group of warlocks to contain the guy. I’m not even sure if that’s code for killing him, or if he really did get away.” Jace grips his elbow.

 

“We’re not killing Clary.” He warns and Alec nods, putting his hands up.

 

“Of course not, we won’t let her get too powerful. It’s also why we haven’t told her about what she can do yet.”

 

“Because she’s not experienced enough right?” Jace questions, correctly. “You’re afraid she’s going to use a rune too powerful, to get her mom back, and will lose herself.” Alec nods, again. “So why tell me this now?”

 

“I’m afraid Magnus is going to sacrifice himself to end all of this, and I’m going to need Clary’s help in creating a rune that binds my life force to his. He’s going to need all my strength, whether he wants it or not.” Alec looks down and can hear Jace scoff.

 

“So you want to risk Clary creating some super rune so Magnus can survive?” _Yes._ Alec doesn’t dare say that out loud.

 

“This isn’t Magnus’ fight. He’s not a shadowhunter, and he didn’t start the Circle. This is our fight, and I’m not going to let him sacrifice himself.” Alec decides to answer truthfully. Jace is silent for a long while, and they manage to walk to the roof of the Hotel, where the vamps are.

 

“You’re right, it’s not his fight.” Jace whispers as he peers up to the sky. “But whether you like it or not, he’s right in the middle of all of this, and knows more about the situation than we do. If he’s willing to sacrifice himself to save others, and stop Valentine, then I’m not going to stop him.” Alec is ready with a response, but is cut off. “But, I’ll also help make sure he doesn’t die. We’ll talk to Clary tonight okay?”

 

Alec touches Jace’s shoulder, and squeezes before getting back in fighting mode.

 

“Thank you Jace, and I promise to help Clary find her father, defeat him, get her mother back, and control herself for when she starts creating runes.” Jace smirks and bumps shoulders with him.

 

“And will you be nice?” Alec huffs a laughter and raises his brows as he starts walking backwards, towards an entrance.

 

“Now you’re asking for too much.” Jace shows his amusement and Alec loves how easily the two of them fall into a comfortable routine. “Now come on, let’s go see what trouble our sister has gotten herself into.” Alec watches as a short smile crosses Jace’s lips at the mention of ‘our sister,’ it leads to Alec smiling in return.

 

No matter what happens, or who Jace’s blood says he’s related to, Jace will always be his brother, and parabatai. Nothing will take that away for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!!!
> 
> So sorry about the delay. My husband actually wrote this chapter for me since he knows I've been busy with work and studying to take the bar in another state. I really hope you enjoyed it, he's proud of this chapter and I'm proud of him. 
> 
> I should be back to updating a lot quicker, since I have some down time again.


	12. Chapter 12

“So how well do we trust this Luke guy anyways?” Alec questions as they begin to case the roof top for some sort of entrance into the building. Jace comes up behind him and brings out his blade, holding it out in preparation for a fight.

 

“About as much as we can.” Comes the absent reply. “He’s grown up watching over Clary, and from what I’ve heard he’s in love with Jocelyn. He’s willing to do whatever it takes to get her back and take down Valentine. I say that’s extremely trusting.” Alec hums and presses his ear to a door. He can hear hissing coming from just outside of it, and guesses there are a group of Vamps waiting.

 

“If he loves her so much, then why aren’t they together now?” Jace raises a brow and smirks.

 

“You admit to being gay and all of a sudden you share an interest in gossiping? Magnus is truly a bad influence.” Alec responds by tripping his parabatai, thus making the boy smack into the concrete wall. Jace’s scowl makes it all worth it.

 

“I’m merely trying to make sure an ex circle member can be trusted is all.” He deadpans, as he chooses to open the door. There’s still some daylight left which means they have the upper hand. He readies his bow.

 

“Our parents were part of the same circle and yet you trust them.” Alec wants to say no, and admit that he doesn’t fully trust his parents but he decides to let it go. That’s a topic he really doesn’t want to get involved in right now.

 

“Our parents weren’t Valentine’s parabatai.” He mumbles as he fires a bow towards a vamp who’s stupid enough to stick his head in the line of fire. The vampire hisses before collapsing onto the floor.

 

“Which explains Luke’s loyalty and only serves to prove that he can be trusted.” Jace dares to step towards the door, blocking Alec’s aim. “You and I both know how hard it is to go against the works, and beliefs, of your parabatai. For him to turn his back on Valentine, and accept becoming a werewolf…” Jace cuts himself off when Alec releases a warning shot, into the darkness of the mock hallway.

 

“Like I was saying, it just goes to show that Luke can be trusted.” Jace stops at the entrance of the door, and turns to look over his shoulder. “When did you become so distrusting anyways? Isn’t that my thing?” Alec rolls his eyes as he reaches for another bow.

 

“Izzy? We’re here.” He shouts into the doorway. There’s a low rumbling sound, and then heels clicking can be heard. “I stopped trusting people the moment I realized I was being used, lied to, and lied to some more. It’s hard coming back from that.” Alec releases a couple of arrows, just to make a path for his sister.

 

“You know, I know you don’t really like Clary but you have a lot in common with her.” Jace turns around to say. “She’s spent her whole life having her memories erased, and being hidden from this world that she’s a part of. Based on everything you’ve just said, you, out of anyone else, should understand where she’s coming from.” Alec frowns because he doesn’t like facing the truth when it’s staring him right in the eyes. None of this is Clary’s fault, and she’s simply trying to grasp at the same straws Alec is.

 

“I…” He’s not even sure what he’s trying to say; luckily he doesn’t have to say anything because Izzy is rushing out of the open door, a tired Clary right behind her. Isabelle smiles upon seeing Alec and wraps her arms around his neck. Clary carefully steps up to Jace and then smiles when he goes to hug her.

 

“I’m glad to know you’re alive.” He tells his sister and she nods as she steps away from him; twirling around so she can head down from the roof.

 

“I can take care of myself big brother.” She warns as she flashes her whip around.

 

“Of course you can.” He boosts her ego while humoring her.

 

“Actually, since Camille has disappeared, Raphael is in charge and he let us go claiming Simon hasn’t been spotted.” Clary lets them know. Isabelle playfully glares, and huffs, as they reach the ground and start to walk.

 

“Thanks for that.” Isabelle murmurs through a pout, slightly angry she’s been caught in a lie. Alec smiles and bumps shoulders with his sister.

 

“That’s okay Izz, Jace lies about how big his stele is all the time.” Jace stumbles after hearing Alec’s comment, which only leads to the man laughing; along with Isabelle, and Clary. Jace looks up, cheeks tinted pink and takes out his stele.

 

“I’ll show you just how big my stele is.” Jace complains and Alec wags his brows.

 

“I don’t think Magnus would approve.” Isabelle tisks which leads to Jace fighting off a blush and shaking his head; stele forgotten.

 

“I’m not afraid of that warlock.” Alec lifts one brow and starts to walk backwards, already sensing werewolves nearby.

 

“Oh yeah? Want me to tell him that?” Jace shrugs and mutters something, unintelligible, under his breath.

 

“Luke.” They all turn and spot Clary running towards Luke, giving him a massive hug. Alec can clearly see the love and concern the man has for that girl. Alec decides to give Luke a once over, and notices the wrinkles by the man’s eyes that shows his age. He notices the worry frowns by the man’s lips, which foretells how much concern Luke has.

 

Jace is right. It must have been hard for Luke to look past his parabatai bond, and fight against Valentine. Must’ve been even harder to accept the fate of being a downworlder, when you’ve lived your entire life as a shadowhunter. Alec finds newfound respect within Luke. The man is just trying to put his family back together again, and if he fails then he has much more to lose.

 

As Clary continues to hug Luke and fuss with the man about Simon’s whereabouts, Jace decides to pull on Alec’s arm-leading the two of them out of hearing range. Jace looks down at the ground and kind of shuffles his foot a bit before placing his hands in his pockets and making eye contact with Alec.

 

“Look,” Jace starts, and he looks around a bit before continuing. “I still want to talk about you and Magnus keeping all these secrets, especially if it concerns me. You and Magnus just turned my entire life upside down, and so nonchalantly at that.” Alec’s heart aches for his friend. “And a part of me doesn’t know if I hate Magnus because he’s sharing a part of your life, that I’m not; or if I hate him because he knows things that I don’t.”

 

Alec gives a short nod of understanding. Jace is used to be the best at everything, and always in control. Now, however, Jace is basically fighting around in the dark; completely blind as to where he’s going and why. His control has been taken from him, and the last bit of control that he had, which is him knowing where he came from and who he is, has just been taken from him as well. Jace is now left with misplaced anger and Alec understands him wanting to take it out on Magnus.

 

“Magnus has trust issues, which I understand.” Alec tentatively starts. “But he trusts me for the same unexplainable reason I trust him. We’re drawn to each other in a way I can’t fathom, or comprehend but it works-for us. Having said that, he tells me things that he doesn’t share with anyone else and I’m sorry for keeping his secrets from you; but that’s what they are-his secrets and I’m trying to honor them.” Alec watches Jace turn away from him.

 

“I promise to help you figure out things about your real family, and how Valentine plays into all of this.” Alec promises and he means it from the bottom of his heart. “Just think, maybe we can use this newfound knowledge to our advantage. If Valentine still thinks that you think he’s your father, maybe we can draw him out; set a trap for him.”

 

“Kill him, you mean?” Jace interrupts to ask. Alec hesitates before agreeing.

 

“Yes, I think it’s about time he dies. Not only for what he’s doing now, or wants to do, but for what he did in the past. He separated shadowhunters and tried to get them to go against one another. He deserves death.” Alec decides and Jace pats him on the shoulder.

 

“Then let’s make a plan to smoke him out.” Jace’s grin holds a thousand promises and one. They’re going to take down Valentine, no matter the cost and they aren’t going to do it for Clary, or Luke. They’re going to do it because it’s the right thing to do, and if anyone is part of the circle still-well, they’ll just go down in the same flames.

  


∞

 

Clary and Luke are at the shit diner with the wolf pack while Jace, and Isabelle are back at the Institute seeing what they can find out through the grapevine. Alec is currently laying on the couch sucking on Magnus’ bottom lip. The two of them are supposed to be thinking of a game plan but Magnus leaned in and kissed him, and the rest is history.

 

“Mag, we need to focus.” Alec pants as he tries to pull apart. He contradicts himself, however, when his fingers begin to crawl up Magnus’ purple shirt. He touches and feels abs that belong to smooth skin. His body tingles and it’s like he can feel Magnus’ magic coursing through him; making him not want to stop-ever. He’s never touched another body, not like this, and he craves more of it. It’s like being dehydrated and finally getting a drink of water-one sip is just not enough.

 

“Your mouth says one thing but your hands say another.” The warlock teases as his tongue reaches out and works its way into Alec’s mouth. Alec parts his lips and welcomes the intrusion as Magnus’ nails gently graze his pecks, from underneath his shirt.

 

Alec has a point, a retort even, but the words die on his tongue as the elder man decides to tweak his left nipple. The pain shoots straight to his cock and he can feel it stiffening to the point Magnus’ eyes widen, and he pulls apart-staring at Alec in wonder.

 

“Do you enjoy having your nipples played with?” Magnus’ cat eyes shimmer with glee. There’s a childlike mirth written on the man’s face that fills Alec with joy.

 

“Never had anyone play with them before.” Alec admits and leans his head to the left so Magnus can attack his neck. The pleasure is indescribable, leaving him to curl his toes.

 

“You mean Jace never got to see you like this?” Alec huffs a laugh and grips the warlock’s hips, moaning when the man rocks down onto Alec’s hard on. Alec can feel pleasure tingles shooting up his entire body.

 

“Why? Does it turn you on to think that he and I touch each other?” Alec is only kidding but he still receives a warning nip for his comment. “Jealous type? Noted.” He receives another nip but this time there’s a lot more tongue involved so he really doesn’t mind at all.

 

“No one gets to see you like this.” Magnus warns and then he shifts his hips so he’s pressing down hard onto Alec. “All stretched out for me.” Magnus lifts his head and hovers over Alec, leaving the shadowhunter wanting more. “If only you could see how blissed out you look.” Magnus swivels his hips and grinds. “Eyes glossy, lips swollen, and I’ve barely touched you.”

 

Alec isn’t the whining type but he feels like whining in this moment. Magnus is teasing him now, and he’s going to come completely untouched. It’s embarrassing and unfair. He makes a mental reminder to reactivate his stamina rune.

 

“By the angel, if you do not touch me…” Alec’s threat never to gets finished because Magnus pulls off completely and then slides to the floor. Alec’s brain is fuzzy but he’s alert enough to realize he’s about to get his first blow job.

 

He goes to sit up and spreads his thighs, heartbeat hammering as his breathing increases as well. He’s panting by the time Magnus gets him naked and while he feels incredibly shy, and vulnerable, he also feels freeing a bit. He’s excited and filled with anticipation.

 

Magnus, apparently, isn’t the teasing the type; not like Alec thought he would be. The warlock slides his fingers up Alec’s thighs, and the shadowhunter can’t help but think how good Magnus’ rings look on his skin.

 

“Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable.” Magnus commands and Alec barely gets a nod in before a tongue is licking a strip from the base to his tip. His eyes flutter closed before he opens them and reaches out to grab a hold of loose hair. 

 

The warlock seems to be encouraged by Alec’s bold movement and wraps his lips around Alec’s head. He sucks gently, at first, and then hollows his cheeks before sliding slick lips to the base of his cock.

 

“Oh my.” Alec gasps at the shock. His toes curl and he pulls on Magnus’ hair a bit as the warlock begins to bob on his dick, licking, and spitting along the way. He spits on his balls, rolls them around in his hands, all the while tightening his lips around his cock. The pleasure is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before and he curses himself for missing out for so long.

 

“Mmhm,” Alec manages to moan and then starts to move his hips back and forth as he feels a certain pull start at the bottom of his stomach. He leans his head back and looks down to see cat eyes staring up at him. Alec wasn’t even aware one could smirk with a dick in your mouth, but Magnus somehow manages it.

 

Magnus looks so good like this, lips all stretched out. Alec takes a hand and runs his fingers over Magnus’ cheeks, feeling the outline of himself in the warlock’s mouth. It does something to him, knowing he’s the one who gets to see Magnus like this. Knowing he’s inside of Magnus’ mouth.  He can feel himself growing even more stiff and before he knows it, his hips are stilling, his back is arching, and immense pleasure is coursing throughout his entire body. He shakes a bit as he continues to come; Magnus sucking everything out of him.

 

He pants as he calms down and looks to the elder to see the man looking completely worn out. Magnus’ lips are slick, swollen, and red. The man’s hair is sticking up on the sides, from where Alec grabbed the pieces, and there’s an obvious bulge in his briefs. Alec doesn’t hesitate, or think about it. He just reaches down, and in Magnus’ briefs.

 

Alec feels how hot Magnus’ cock is and begins to jerk the warlock off. He uses the pre-cum to slick up the shaft and squeezes as he rubs up and down. He twists as the tip, a bit, and keeps going until Magnus is digging nails into his forearm, and coming; a blissed expression upon his face. If Alec could bottle up how Magnus looks in this moment, he would.

 

“That was something else.” Magnus leans forward to kiss Alec as he says. Alec can taste himself on Magnus’ tongue, and fears he’ll get hard again so he pulls away and smiles as Magnus goes to stand. “I haven’t come in my underwear since I was a teenager.” Magnus complains with a cute pout.

 

“You’re still a teenager.” Alec teases and Magnus wags a finger at him.

 

“I am a wise and seasoned warlock.” Magnus sniffs playfully which only makes Alec smile fondly in return.

 

“My seasoned warlock.” Magnus laughs and goes to take off his briefs; allowing Alec to get an eye full of the warlock’s glorious bum.

 

“You make me sound like a steak.” The elder laughs as he starts walking to his room. Alec is quick to stand as he follows.

 

“I wouldn’t mind tasting your meat.” He tries for being seductive but it’s ruined by Magnus’ startling laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, that was good I promise; you just surprised me.” Alec rolls his eyes and extends his palm so he can slap Magnus on the arse. The warlock jumps, grabbing his cheeks and runs for the bathroom. Alec is quick on his heels.

 

“I’m warning you Alexander, never mess with a warlock.” There’s a hint of laughter in Magnus’ voice and Alec catches the man easily, wrapping his arms around the warlock from behind; pinning him to the sink. Alec stares at Magnus through the mirror and can’t believe that this is his life now. He can’t believe how happy he is, and realizes he doesn’t want to let this go-Magnus, and being happy. He’s willing to do whatever it takes to keep Magnus safe, even if that means stopping the man from sacrificing himself.

 

“Hey, no serious thinking while we’re naked.” Magnus pouts and Alec gives him a soft smile before resting his chin on Magnus’ head.

 

“Then let’s shower.” They don’t even have to move, Magnus waves a hand and the tub is already filled with water, and bubbles. Alec raises an eyebrow; clearly amused.

 

“Let’s take a bath instead.” Magnus shrugs and who is Alec to complain? They’ll come up with strategy later.

 

∞

 

Later never comes. It's officially tomorrow, and they spend the whole day watching Netflix’s, talking to Ragnor and Max, and eating take away. By the time it’s dark out, and several hours has passed, Jace is walking through the door with Isabelle, Luke, and Clary in tow.

 

“It smells like sex in here.” Jace accuses and Alec peels apart from Magnus’ hold. They both stand and walk up to the others.

 

“You can’t possibly smell that.” Alec challenges and Jace smirks.

 

“No, but Luke can.” Isabelle teases as she points to her nose. Luke looks a bit uncomfortable, wrinkling up his nose and Alec blushes; clearing his throat.

 

“What do you lot want?” He decides to ask, trying to get attention away from his sex life. Clary takes the bait easily, and Alec mentally thanks her.

 

“We found Simon.” She smiles brightly, and Alec was hoping for _important_ news. “He was out with his sister the whole time, and apparently left his phone at home.” She finishes and Alec turns to Magnus, silently asking the warlock why he should care. Clary just huffs and folds her arms. “Luke and I also came up with a suggestion.” She continues.

 

“Now I’m interested.” Alec admits and Magnus pinches him on the elbow. It hurts a lot more than it should.

 

“Well, Luke and I think that we should unite all the downworlders to take on Valentine. That way he can’t divide us and conquer; a typical tactic used in war.” Alec finds himself looking impressed.

 

“It was all Clary’s idea.” Luke states and Alec turns to look at her.

 

“I think it’s a good idea.” He admits and the room turns silent. Alec frowns. “What?” He demands to know.

 

“Nothing, it’s just weird hearing you compliment me.” She says softly, obviously still stunned.

 

“Yeah well, apparently I need to be nicer so.” He shrugs it off but still notices Jace smile anyways. He turns his head away from his brother.

 

“So uniting the downworlders huh?” Magnus speaks up to get the attention off of Alec. “How do you suppose we do that hmm?” Clary looks down and then to Luke.

 

“We were hoping you could help with that.” Magnus actually giggles before shaking his head.

 

“Camille and I have a long and dreadful past. The vampires will never go for it, nor would I ever work with one again. The demons are no friend of mine, and I don’t care for wolves; they'll entirely too cheap.” Magnus states and Alec stifles a laugh.

 

“I’m sure if you tried,” Luke begins but Magnus puts up a hand to stop him.

 

“Look, the idea of uniting downworlders is a good one; it really is but we are divided for a reason. There are those of us who never age, the warlocks, vampires, merpeople, and fairies, and then there are those who do; like the wolves.” Magnus explains. “There’s so many more creatures that are unknown wildly, and they have their own qualms. The vamps and the wolves hate each other. The fairies can not be trusted, and the vampires only care about themselves. The warlocks are powerful but highly divided, most choosing to work with demons, who only want to destroy.”

 

“Then how to do we fix it?” Jace questions.

 

“We don’t.” Magnus puts lightly. “Things have been going great the way they are thus far, and everything has an order to it. You mess that up and there will be ripple effects.” Magnus warns.

 

“So you rather everyone hate each other than unite?” Clary asks in disbelief.

 

“I’m older than you so trust me when I say I know what I’m talking about.” He warns vaguely. “If the downworlders united they wouldn’t fear the Clave, or any shadowhunter. They would get rid of the order all together and demand that they be in charge. You know who wins out of that? Demons, a.k.a. the children of Lilith, and the Seelies. The Seelies will always survive and put all their power and magic in the winning side.” He continues.

 

“That could be very dangerous in the long run.” Alec agrees.

 

“And it has been seen by Catarina, one of the greatest High Warlocks to exist.” Magnus spits. “So no, uniting the downworlders will never be a good thing. We need order, and we need fear to keep order. Love and trust is only for those foolish enough to believe in them.” Alec places a hand on Magnus’ shoulder; the warlock is clearly projecting.

 

“Look, why don’t we all take a breather here.” He uses a calming voice to suggest. “Clary that idea was really good but I think we’ll have to go another route.” Alec looks to Magnus. “Actually, we could use you.” Jace perks up at this.

 

“Magnus and I know about your other gift; the one that has been dormant this whole time due to the memory wiping.” Alec prides Clary in the fact that she resists the urge to glare at Magnus. “Magnus would you like to tell her?” Alec offers and the warlock nods once.

 

“About two hundred years ago there was a man who had the ability to create runes, that came from the angels; unknown to anyone else-but him. He was powerful, and over time he became dangerous. The more he made a new rune for himself, the more he lost control over himself and started to feel as if he was better than any other creature in all the realms.” Magnus pauses.

 

“The problem with him was the fact that he wasn’t a normal shadowhunter; someone injected angel blood into him from either the fetus, or when he was a baby. It gave him a boost that’s not supposed to exist and it had disastrous consequences. Took a handful of High Warlocks to contain him. I was one of them.” Alec decides to take over.

 

“When you were a baby, or simply a fetus, Valentine must have did the same thing to you. That means Valentine has, or had, access to angel blood which means he’s been working with demons. Clary, I hate to tell you this but those ‘drawings’ you like to do, they’re really ancient runes that only the angels have access to.” Alec explains.

 

“It also means that every time you use one of those runes, you run the risk of losing yourself completely.” Magnus finishes. Clary’s lips are parted open and her eyes are glossy. She’s obviously trying to keep it all together, and also looks like she wants to crumble at the same time.

 

“My mother would never allow this.” Her voice is cracking and hoarse.

 

“I have no doubt that your mother knew nothing of this.” Magnus assures. “Your father is very deceiving, and conniving. I’m sure she had no idea what was going on.”  

 

“And my brother? My real brother? What of him? Jace told me we have no relation so who is, or was, my real brother?” She demands to know harshly. She’s not really asking Magnus, just talking aloud to herself.

 

“That’s a question I’m sure only she and Valentine can answer.” Clary scoffs and looks down at the ground, her expression hardened and guarded.

 

“You’ve obviously kept this from me for this long, so why now? Why admit to what I can do now?” She asks, defiance in her tone.

 

“It’s because they want to use you.” Jace speaks up. “They want you to create a rune that’ll help defeat Valentine, and the circle for good.” Jace looks to Alec and Magnus. “Even though it could lead to even bigger problems for you.” Alec refrains from admitting why he really wants Clary to start creating runes. He wants her to create one so powerful it'll bind his life force to Magnus; giving the warlock extra strength. 

 

“I've spent my entire life, thus far, thinking I knew who I was just to find out I’m not who I thought I was.” Clary announces. “If I have to lose myself, I’d rather it be for a good cause this time.” She looks around the room. “I’ll do it. Whatever it takes to end this once and for all, I’ll do it.” Jace looks down and shakes his head, like he was afraid she would say that.

 

“Good, then let’s begin the battle plan.” Magnus claps his hands together and every nods. This is real, and it’s happening. Valentine is going to be stopped once and for all.

 

There's something that's still bothering Alec however. Magnus just admitted that Catarina has seen the future, one in which downworlders unite. What else has Catarina seen? And what other secrets is Magnus holding? Alec can't help but think Magnus is more in the middle of all of this than the warlock is letting on. He frowns at the thought and shakes his head. He's not going to start doubting Magnus now; he can't afford to. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alec sits up, due to him him hearing harsh whispers coming from outside the bedroom door. Alec blinks his confusion, as he notices the empty spot beside him, and flips the satin sheets from off of him-creeping towards the door. He knows he should let Magnus know that he’s awake but he doesn’t. He hates that these doubts are embedding their way into his mind, but he still has this nagging feeling that the warlock is keeping a massive secret.

 

He rests his head against the door and presses his ear close, so he can hear what’s going on. He looks through the crack of the door frame and notices Magnus gesturing wildly to a projection of Ragnor; who looks upset himself.

 

“So why is he still here?” Ragnor points towards the bedroom, and Alec doesn’t have to be a genius to guess Ragnor is talking about him.

 

“Because, for the moment, he lives here and he happens to be my boyfriend.” Alec listens to Magnus defend; leaving a smile to cross his face.

 

“Right, your new boyfriend just so happens to be a shadowhunter.” Alec frowns at the dismissive tone, not understanding why Ragnor is so hostile. “When I first heard word of you two together, I thought it was surely an angle you were working.”

 

“What I feel for Alexander is not a game.” Magnus spits with venom. “Don’t put words, or feelings, into my mouth. I know what I’m doing.” Alec hears Ragnor laugh.

 

“Oh really? If you know what you’re doing then I suppose you told him about your past with shadowhunters huh? Obviously you must’ve told him the whole truth?” There’s a pause and Alec feels himself holding his own breath. “I didn’t think so.” Ragnor speaks as if he’s won something, and Alec feels as if he’s lost something-his trust in Magnus.

 

“Ragnor, as my friend, I ask that you drop this.” Magnus sounds resigned, and tired. “My issue with shadowhunters has nothing to do with Alexander and you know it.”

 

“Oh do I?” Ragnor laughs. “Then please tell me why does Alexander look so familiar hmm?” Alec tilts his head in confusion; there’s no way he’s met Ragnor before.

 

“Stop.” Magnus commands and Alec’s heard enough. He lets himself be known by opening the bedroom door-the talking ceases immediately and Alec has to pretend as if he’s just woken up. He drops his eyelids and smacks his lips while rubbing at his stomach.

 

“Hey.” Magnus comes into view and Alec has to control his facial expressions so it’s not obvious that he’s checking for Ragnor, who’s not present. He doesn’t want Magnus to know that he’s overheard the previous conversation; he wants to trust that Magnus will tell him the truth.

 

Then again that’s the problem, isn’t it? He’s not entirely sure he can trust Magnus anymore, and he’s not entirely sure Max is truly safe. If something happens to Max because Alec trusted the wrong person; he’ll never forgive himself.

 

“Hello Alexander, sleep well?” Magnus responds easily. The warlock is already dressed up, wearing tight black pants and a deep red blouse. He’s currently sitting on the couch, legs crossed and completing what appears to be a cross word puzzle.

 

“I did until I woke up all alone.” He pretends to be sad and even throws in a pout. He feels awkward, pretending to be okay when all he wants to do is pin Magnus down and demand answers. “Did I interrupt? I thought I heard talking.” He tries for being causal. Magnus only hesitates for a brief moment before acting like his normal self.

 

“Oh that was probably me speaking to myself.” Magnus twirls the black pen around with his fingers before tapping it against his lips. “What is a four letter word for ‘a person who deceives?’” Alec actually laughs at the irony of the question.

 

“Liar.” He responds without hesitation and Magnus closes his eyes and hums, before opening them again. Magnus places the crossword down and Alec squares his shoulders, not sure if he’s ready for a fight or not.

 

“You were awake for how long?” Magnus simply asks and then proceeds to stand. Alec debates on whether he should tell the truth or not.

 

“Long enough to know Ragnor thinks I look familiar.” He decides to settle on saying. Magnus looks relieved a bit and that hurts Alec more than anything else.

 

“The warlock is old and senile, I keep telling him you two haven’t met before.” Magnus appears to be more relaxed, shoulders not tense at all. He’s also wearing a smirk and saunters up to Alec, grabbing the shadowhunter by the ends of his white night shirt. “Unless the two of you have had some secret rendezvous I know nothing of.” Alec falls into his role easily, even though his skin feels like it’s crawling because he knows Magnus is lying.

 

“Hmm, is that jealousy I’m picking up on?” Magnus shrugs his shoulders and leans up, hesitating for a kiss. Alec places his lips onto the waiting ones and then pulls awake quickly.

 

“Sorry, haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” He half lies. Magnus nods as if he understands and then takes a few steps back.

 

“It’s alright.” Magnus clasps his hands together. “You should get dressed anyways, I have a few errands to run but I should return soon.” Alec nods and mentally prepares himself for calling Izzy and speaking to his father. He needs to get Max away from Ragnor as soon as possible, and he needs advice from his sister.

 

“Okay then. And what will we be doing when you return?” Alec questions as he starts to walk backwards.

 

“There are a lot of things I would love to do to you.” Alec curses himself for blushing. “However, today we will be seeing Catarina; a friend of mine. I want her to give you a reading. I need to see what’s going to happen.” Alec isn’t sure what that means but he doesn’t question it. This might be a good thing in the end anyways.

 

“Can’t wait.” He responds quietly and then doesn’t wait for a response just heads into the bathroom. He does get in the shower like promised, and doesn’t get out until his thoughts are drowning him and his skin is all pruny.

 

He dresses and calls Izzy who claims to be on her way from seeing Meliorn. He waits on the couch and taps his phone against his mouth, debating about making an important call. His fears win out and he dials a familiar number.

 

“Hello?” His father answers immediately and Alec breaths heavily. “Son? Alec?” His father’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.

 

“How do you feel about taking Max to Idris?” There’s silence on the other end of the line, and then shuffling can be heard.

 

“Where is he? Is he okay?” Alec grips the phone and closes his eyes; throat tight.

 

“He’s with a warlock named Ragnor; I thought he would be safe, but…” He trails off. “Dad, I just don’t know anymore. This is bigger than I thought it would be and I just don’t know.” He admits in a whisper and prides his father in the man’s response.

 

“It’s okay son.” Comes the admission. “I can’t say I agree with you hiding him with a warlock but given my history with the Circle, I can understand why you don’t trust anyone anymore. I just want you to know that I won’t let anything happen to any of my children. Not if I can help it.” There’s a pause. “You’re the reason we left the Circle, by the way. When I found out your mother was pregnant I knew it was time to leave. I didn’t want you growing up knowing nothing but hate.” Alec huffs a laugh.

 

“Dad, I…” He doesn’t know what to say so he just says nothing. How can he tell his father that he was still brought up to hate, that he was taught to kill demons because they were 'evil' and 'unpure.' That he was tainted from the beginning. “I’ll bring him by later.” He settles on saying that and hangs up just in time for Isabelle to come waltzing in the room. Her hair is curly and down her back, and she’s wearing the same tight black dress from last night.

 

“Hello dear brother, why so serious?” She flops down on the couch beside him, bringing her arm and putting it around his head.

 

“I woke up this morning and heard Ragnor talking to Magnus.” He blurts out. “Ragnor was asking Magnus why I’m still here considering Magnus’ history with shadowhunters. I also over heard the fact that Magnus is keeping secrets from me, and that I apparently look familiar.” Isabelle tilts her head to show her confusion. “It gets worse because he didn’t know I was awake, and when I walked into the room, not only was Ragnor gone but Magnus knew I was awake and I lied.” He continues.

 

“What?” Isabelle squeaks out, confused.

 

“I told him I only heard the end of the conversation, but that’s a lie. I lied to him and I feel guilty for lying but I also feel like I can no longer trust Magnus. I mean what do I really know about him?” Alec asks as he stands. “I know rarely anything, and I just put my faith in him because I had no one else to turn to and oh god...I put Max’s life in his hands.” Alec knows he’s pacing but he can’t seem to stop.

 

“Alec, what is going on? So you don’t trust Magnus because of a vague conversation you overheard?” He freezes to glare.

 

“I don’t trust Magnus because he’s clearly keeping secrets.” He explains and she rolls her eyes.

 

“He’s like a thousand years old, of course he’s keeping secrets.” Isabelle huffs. “Besides, it’s not like he’s given us a reason to distrust him. Also let’s not forget that you met him based on the intention of deceiving him. Do you really think he would do anything to hurt you? To hurt Max?” _Of course not,_ he thinks bitterly.

 

“No, well maybe. I don’t know Izz. I want to trust him but what if I’m wrong and someone gets hurt because of it?” Isabelle’s expression softens and she stands to wrap arms around him.

 

“We can take care of ourselves, and anything that might happen is not your fault.” She assures. “If you really feel this way talk to him about it. Admit to what you heard and let him tell you his version.”

 

“And if he lies?” He asks hesitantly.

 

“Honestly? How would you even know?” It’s a good question, but it’s the wrong one. It doesn’t ease his nerves one bit.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk. Helpful, really.” He deadpans.

 

“I’m sorry.” She giggles. “It’s just, talk to him. I’m sure it’s all one big misunderstanding. This is your first boyfriend, and it could potentially be your last. Don’t throw that away because of the Circle, or the Clave. We all have a past, and we all have secrets. Don’t punish Magnus for his, just like he didn’t punish you for yours.” He nods and leans into his sister’s hold.

 

“I’m sending Max to go stay with dad in Idris.” She pauses and then grips him tightly before letting go.

 

“If that’s what you think is best. Just…” She pauses. “Just try not to let yourself become your own worst enemy.” He watches Isabelle head towards the door. “Oh and Alec, don’t forget that tonight all of us are going to go over strategy for fighting Valentine.” Alec nods and then Isabelle turns to leave, but he stops her.

 

“Izzy wait.” She pauses and he hesitates before continuing. “I don’t know what I’m doing here, but I promise to not let myself get in my own way.” She nods and leaves.  He feels even more confused than before, and also torn. Should he confront Magnus or not?

 

He decides he'll confront the warlock later on tonight, after they all come together to draft up the plan that will take down Valentine. Not knowing what else to do, and feeling antsy, he decides to do sit ups. He drops to the floor and proceeds to exercise until he hears the door open again. He pulls off his shirt, to wipe his forehead and smiles when he sees Magnus staring at his chest.

 

At least Magnus’ attraction to him is real. Isabelle’s right, this is his first, and potentially only, relationship and he shouldn’t just throw it away. Besides, falling into routine with Magnus is easy; almost like second nature. 

 

“My eyes are up here.” He teases and Magnus blinks before humming absentmindedly.

 

“I come home to a shirtless boyfriend, sorry for being distracted.” Magnus answers with cheek. Alec rolls his eyes despite his smile. Being with Magnus just _feels_ right; doubts be damned.

 

“Let me go change and I’ll be ready.” He doesn’t know whether to ask Magnus to follow him or not, and he’s not sure if he should tease the warlock. He still knows that Magnus is hiding something from him, but he also knows that his sister is right. Alec has his own secrets, and he can’t fault the warlock for having some of his own. Especially considering Alec met Magnus based on a lie.

 

“You’re free to watch me.” _There_ he said it. The offer is officially out on the table. He doesn’t wait around for a response, just heads back to the room and listens for feet to follow him.

 

He reaches for a clean shirt, that’s in his duffle, and sees Magnus leaning against the dorm frame. The warlock has his ankles crossed, and arms folded; allowing his eyes to rack Alec over. Alec tampers down on his nerves and slowly pulls the shirt on, never letting his gaze drop from looking at lust filled eyes. Magnus looks _hungry._ Like the man hasn’t eaten anything in a hundred years.

 

It’s hard to remember him having trust issues when Magnus is staring at him like this. Actually, it’s hard to remember _anything_ when Magnus is staring at him like this; like he’s some sort of prize, or treat-something special. He’s not used to the attention, thus he’s not really sure how to act. He settles on biting his bottom lip and angling his body some. It seems to work because Magnus’ lips drop open, slightly, and he flashes a pair of cat eyes before correcting himself.

 

“Tease.” The warlock complains, but there’s humor laced in the tone. “You’re going about it the wrong way darling. You should be taking your shirt off, not putting it back on.” Alec huffs a laugh and shakes his shoulders as he walks up to his boyfriend. He grabs Magnus by the collars of his shirt and stares into the elder’s eyes. He can see every imperfection, and marks, in Magnus’ face; and he takes it all in.

 

“What are you keeping from me?” He questions, and it comes out in barely a whisper; sounding more like a plea.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus doesn’t say anymore, just drops his gaze to the floor. “When the time is right I’ll tell you everything I promise. It’s just, not everything is going to my original plan and I’m having to readjust.” Alec wants to press the issue, poke the scab a bit more. But he doesn’t, instead he takes Magnus’ word for it and drops the subject completely. He’s sure Izzy will be proud of him for dropping a topic for once.

 

“I...okay. Okay I’ll drop it.” He caves and feels Magnus exhale his relief.

 

“Now let’s get going before I fall into temptation and drag you to bed.” Alec blushes, of course he does, but he refuses to be the only one.

 

“As if you could handle me.” He taps his endurance rune and winks, leaving Magnus a nice flushed tone. He also receives a tiny spark to his butt for his trouble, he turns around and laughs when he sees Magnus wagging a finger.

 

“Don’t flirt with me like this. I have a weak heart.” Magnus complains and then proceeds to push past Alec so he can lead the way. Alec laughs, and follows the warlock all the way to Catarina’s.

 

Arriving to Catarina’s leaves Alec filled with anxiety and annoyance. He’s anxious to meet one of Magnus’ old friends, but at the same time he doesn’t know what to expect. What is she going to show him? Can she be trusted? Why is it so important for Alec to meet her? Then there’s a _tiny_ voice, that vaguely resembles Jace, that wants to know if this is some sort of trap. He quickly tampers that thought down and rolls his eyes.

 

They’re currently standing outside of Catarina’s door waiting for her to answer. Magnus is twirling his rings around which only leads to Alec feeling even more anxious. The door finally opens and Alec takes in the woman before him. She seems powerful, without even trying. Her jaws are high and sharp, and her skin is a lovely dark rich color. Her eyes seem to be going straight through Alec, and her lips are clasped together tight.

 

“Enter.” She commands and moves out of the way so they can walk into her flat. The first thing Alec notices about the place is how small it is; compact. It’s also clustered, and filled with random objects that make no sense. The floor is hardwood, the walls are white but also covered in various paintings and feather catchers.

 

Shelves liter the walls as well, and the decor is composed of earth tones. Upon entering Alec’s hair stands on the back of his neck and he draws his bow instantly. Standing before him is a demon in disguse and he sneers as he raises his bow. Catarina is quick to put up her hand as she raises her brows to Magnus.

 

“Control your nephilim.” She warns. “He will not drive away my business.” Magnus places his hands on Alec’s shoulders; trying to get the young man to lower his arms. He does so, but reluctantly.

 

“How can you work with _that?”_ The demon, who’s dressed as a middle aged woman, merely rolls their eyes.

 

“In case you forgot how this works, but warlocks are half demons as well.” She stares him down and Alec lifts his chin; refusing to back down. Magnus caresses his face and Alec shakes at the touch, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

 

“One day that won’t work.” He mumbles but feels at ease anyways. Magnus’ smirk, however, leads him to scowl.

 

“Magnus, talk with me in private.” Catarina doesn’t wait for a response just pulls Magnus away, into a hidden room, leaving Alec with the demon.

 

“I find it funny…” The demon begins, smirk on its’ face. “That Magnus has taken such a liking to you, given the current circumstance.” Alec doesn’t take the bait and instead turns his back to the demon. “I mean surely you’ve heard the rumors by now huh? About how Magnus was once scorned by a shadowhunter and vowed to end all of them for good.” Alec stiffens.

 

“I mean how could you not know about that right?” The demon draws near and Alec whips around, blade right at the creature's neck. The demon laughs. “He said he was going to create something that would be the ultimate weapon. Something so powerful it would kill all shadowhunters.” Alec’s breathing is heavy and he draws blood on the creature’s neck.

 

“Then again it’s just a rumor. Who knows? Maybe I heard wrong, or maybe not. Maybe Magnus has been stringing you along, something fun until he kills you.” The demon leans up to whisper the last part and Alec doesn’t hesitate. He takes his blade and slices the creature’s throat, leaving it to turn to ash and smoke.

 

Magnus and Catarina come in, startled at the scene before them. Alec’s eyes are wild and intensely blue; like an ice storm. He knows he’s breathing heavily and he’s praying, on the angel, that the demon was wrong. Demons lie all the time, so he shouldn’t let this bother him right? Only that it does bother him. It bothers him that he killed a demon for no just reason at all, and it bothers him that Magnus could be lying to him about something so massive. 

 

He feels like he’s been slapped. His feelings are hurt and he wants to run away from the situation, but at the same time he wants the truth. He _needs_ it.

 

“What did you do?” She points to the mess on the ground.

 

“Tell me he was lying.” Alec pleads to Magnus, whose lips are parted. “Just reassure me that demons lie, that you haven’t been plotting to get rid of shadowhunters.” Magnus’ silence speaks volumes. Alec closes his eyes and tries to unclog the tightness in his throat.  

 

“Alexander....” Alec shakes his eyes and removes his arm from within reach.

 

“Just, don’t.” He warns.

 

"What did the demon do to deserve death?" Catarina's voice is cold and calculating. 

 

"He told me the apparent truth, going by Magnus' silence." Alec turns his attention back to the warlock. 

 

"So he deserved to die? Is demon life really not important to you? Do you not care about anyone, or anything, but your own?" Alec rears back like he's been slapped. He's never really taken the time out to think about it before; how he can kill and isolate downworlders without hesitation. He's been brought up this way, taught to behave like this and all for what? He's not a warrior, like he thought he was, he's a murderer. The newfound realization hits him hard; like being punched in the gut. His throat is tight and he needs to find an escape. This is all too much. How could he not see this before?

 

"I need to leave." He croaks out and heads towards the door only to have Magnus stop him.

 

"Just let me explain myself please?" Magnus begs and Alec shakes his head; needing air. 

 

"I have nothing to say to you right now." He whispers through a lump in throat.

 

“Then don't talk, just let me explain; please?” The warlock begs. Alec doesn’t say yes but he also doesn’t leave; a large part of him hoping Magnus can say something to make this all better again. To let Alec know this hasn’t all been a lie. Another nasty thought clouds Alec’s mind and resides there. Ragnor said Alec looked familiar, what if it’s because he does? By the angel, what if Mangus’ heartbreaker looked just like Alec? How sick and twisted would that be? Alec registers Catarina standing in the corner, not leaving, and yet not actively listening either. Probably waiting around just in case she needs to step in.

 

“Explain then.” He responds curtly, ignoring the hurt flashing across familiar eyes.

 

“When I said the Clave sent a shadowhunter undercover I might have down played what went on.” Alec snorts. “I fell in love, hard and fast.” Alec tries to tamper down the bile that rises in the back of his throat, also the jealously. “I was on the verge of depression when he met me, and he easily played to all of my insecurities involving who I was. At the time I was ashamed of being half demon, and yet he made me feel like it was the greatest thing in the world; I thought he loved me despite my flaws.”

 

Alec decides to take a seat on the couch as he listens.

 

“We were together eight months and I knew it was love; not some fleeting thing, but something substantial. He fought for me, defended me against his own kind, and even stopped killing demons. He turned his back on shadowhunters completely and I thought it was out of love, but it was all a facade. He was playing me from the start, trying to get me on his side so I would do anything for him. He was sent by the Clave.” The tone is angry, and bitter. Alec feels guilt reside in the pit of his stomach, he was going to do the same thing.

 

“I found out all of this from my father, of all people. He said a lower demon told him about a shadowhunter who was only pretending to be done with being a shadowhunter but was still killing demons. My father warned me away from him, saying I belong with my own kind. I chose my boyfriend over my father and that turned out to be a mistake.” There’s a pause.

 

“I confronted him that night and he didn’t deny any of it. Admitted everything out right, and said that _they,_ meaning and he and the Clave _,_ were hoping that I would be so blinded by love that I would fight with shadowhunters and help get rid of demons, along with casting spells to keep out demons in the various Institutes. Basically they wanted me to be their little puppet.” Magnus looks down at the ground and Alec can’t help it, he gets up and hugs the man tightly; silently apologizing for everything that’s happened.

 

“I was young back then, and angry. I went to my father, with my tail between my legs, and told him I wanted to end all shadowhunters forever. He agreed and said when the time was right the two of us would come up with something together. We agreed to pretend to hate each other all these years just so we could keep up appearances.” Alec pulls back to look at the warlock. The smooth skin doesn’t foretell the man's’ stories, nor show his age and wisdom.

 

“So there you have it. I agreed to make the cup so I could get rid of all shadowhunters, and after everything I’ve been seeing, my decision still stands. I’m going to use that cup to clear this realm of the filth the Clave has created.” Magnus doesn’t look the same, his eyes are dark and hardened. For the first time ever, Magnus reminds Alec of a demon. Alec shutters at the thought and takes a tentative step back.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” He admits, resting his foot against the wall. “I’m sorry you got hurt, I can understand you wanting revenge; but to kill all of one kind? You’re not the man I thought you were.” He expresses and then sees Magnus scoff.

 

“Are we not the same?” Magnus gestures between the two. “Do you not kill all demons just because of who they are? Do you not want to rid the realm of their entire existence merely because you were born to hate them?” Alec opens his mouth and shuts it when he’s interrupted. “You don’t even like humans, you call them ‘stupid mundanes’ all the time. Why kill demons for messing with them then? Because of your own upbringing, and prejudices.” Alec frowns, staring truth in the face.

 

Magnus isn’t wrong, is the thing. Alec hates demons but he’s _supposed_ to. He grew up learning how to kill them, and was taught that they were evil and wrong. He was taught that being a shadowhunter was everything and that being one made them noble beings with pure blood. Better than the rest. But now Alec knows about the Circle, and he knows about the underhandedness of the Clave. He knows so much and nothing is black and white anymore, instead the whole world is grey.

 

“I…” He doesn’t know what to say, or how to address what he feels. What does he feel? Numb perhaps? Confused? Does he still trust Magnus? Does he even know who the warlock is anymore? He feels like he’s standing in the inbetween right now, because nothing, and everything makes sense at once. It feels like falling, only you can see the bottom but you never hit the ground.

 

“You don’t have to tell me how you feel right now. Just tell me if you still believe in me after you get your reading.” Alec wants to protest, or at least ask why this reading is so important. He also wants to know if he looks like the shadowhunter that hurt Magnus? Because if he does, and the Clave sent him for that reason alone, then Alec just might want revenge as well. He doesn’t say anything though, because he can see how scared, and vulnerable Magnus looks at the thought of Alec rejecting him. Alec hates the look on the elder’s face so he gives a brief smile and nods.

 

“I’ll do the reading.” He agrees and Catarina pulls away, stalking up towards him like a predator. Alec sort of feels like prey.

 

“Sit down and let’s begin.” Alec doesn’t hesitate, he merely listens to the command and awaits to learn about his future.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec looks to Magnus before bringing his attention back to Catarina. Her eyes are clouded white as her hands hover over Alec’s.

 

“I’m just trying to get a reading off of you before I read you your cards.” Catarina explains even though her voice sounds muffled, far away-almost like a recording.

 

Alec doesn’t know why he’s nervous, but he is. The future has never really mattered to Alec before, just the here and now; but now that his potential future is staring him in the face he knows he can’t look past it. Besides, he’s curious as to what is going to happen, or what fate has planned for him. He’s not even sure if he believes in fate but then again, he never believed he would fall for a warlock so.

 

“Magnus grab a hold of Alec’s hands, it seems like these cards are going to be for the both of you and not just one.” Alec has a retort on the tip of his tongue, ready to open his mouth and demand to know what she means but it’s too late. Magnus grabs a hold of him and Catarina begins shuffling and drawing cards, five of them to be exact. They are all faced down on the table and Alec feels nervous, he’s not sure as to why but he is.

 

A simple card can’t possibly hold this much power over him, and yet? He grips Magnus’ hand tighter for moral support, but he doesn’t dare look at the warlock; afraid at what he might see in those eyes. Catarina opens her eyes and flips the first card over, Alec’s breath hitches when he sees the picture.

 

“Ah, the Lovers.” There’s humor in her tone. “Should have known you two would have drawn this card.” She hums before continuing. “As Magnus knows, The Lovers can signify  the three realms of the mind: the conscious, the subconscious, and the superconscious, while also representing the honesty shared with one another as well as a physical connection.” Alec looks down to hide his blush, he also grows silent because there is definitely some honesty issues going on between the pair.

 

“The Lovers are clothed in robes indicating the unknown, or that which is yet to be revealed; a mystery or some sorts is in effect. Combined, these three elements form a complete whole. The Lovers card symbolizes relationships, and harmonious interaction - both within the self and without. Love is playing a crucial role in your life right now, and a decision may be weighing heavily on your mind.” She looks to Magnus pointedly before flipping over another card, Alec secretly wonders how she’s doing all of this. Is magic really so powerful it can read ones’ soul, and dictate ones’ fate? How powerful are warlocks truly?

 

“The second card is The Wheel of Fortune.” Alec perks up at this card; fortune means good right? “This card has also been known as the Tree of Life. If you see the wheel, it spins midway point of the Major Arcana which indicates there’s a crucial turning point coming in your life.” Alec looks to Magnus quickly before back at the card.

 

“It also acts as a metaphor for Karma, Fate, and Destiny. The snake on the Wheel has long been associated with evil, but is also an important symbol of transformation.” Alec briefly wonders if Magnus is supposed to represent the evil or not; or maybe it’s Alec who’s the evil one? Maybe it’s Alec who’s disrupting and ruining Magnus’ life? He shudders at the thought and tries to tamper it down.

 

“The jackal-headed man is a representation of Anubis, an Egyptian God who is the guardian of the Underworld. The sphinx is attributed to Horus, associated with resurrection. In these three figures, the Wheel’s course of life, death, and rebirth is embodied. Only when you step back from the daily events in your life can you see the greater patterns—the Wheel itself in motion.” Alec thinks back to everything he’s learned so far and wonders how much Magnus really knows, versus what he’s letting on. The warlock has mentioned things being a cycle before, and now Alec is curious as to why the warlock would say that, unless he’s truly planning on sacrificing himself.

 

“The Wheel of Fortune indicates situations in your life that are coming to a close, as well as new opportunities coming to replace them. Major life decisions and milestones are coming, and some have just passed. Things you set in motion some time ago are beginning to bear fruit. Seeds you plant now will be sprouting when the Wheel comes full circle again. When you step back and examine the cause and effect of your present situation, you can adjust your actions accordingly to produce a better outcome.” Maybe that’s what Alec needs to do, take a step back and evaluate things with fresh eyes; he fears that he’s too close to see the entire picture. It’s like having a hundred piece puzzle that you’re trying to put together with only ninety-eight pieces; things just don’t add up.

 

Catarina doesn’t allow Alec time to digest any of this information; instead she steadies on to the next card revealing a magician. Alec almost laughs, it’s like the angels are smacking Magnus and Alec’s heads together right now and screaming ‘you’re meant to be, so fix this.’

 

“The Magician.” There’s an unsettling smirk on Catarina’s face. “ This card can indicate the power that resides within each living being, also known as the power of the self. The magician here has mastered the tools of the Tarot: the pentacle, cup, sword, and wand, which symbolize the four physical elements of earth, water, air, and fire. With one hand aiming skyward and one pointing at the ground, the Magician is the symbol of manifestation, of bringing things from the spiritual or psychological realm into the physical one.” That’s how Alec feels when he’s with Magnus; like the warlock manifests something inside of Alec, bringing the shadowhunter to his full potential.

 

“The power flowing through him is the power of creation, which is symbolized by the flowers and other growing things around him.” Maybe Magnus using the cup will heal the world, will truly do some good and bring peace to this realm. Maybe Alec is grasping at straws, desperately searching for some form of hope that he can trust the warlock beside him.

 

“The Magician’s lesson is awareness: watch what you bring into your life as well as what you give to others. You have to walk your talk: decide what you want and take action to make your dreams a reality. You alone have the power within you—you need only to concentrate on channeling it to your best advantage.” Her words ring true. Alec knows what he wants, and he also knows what he believes to be right and true, he merely has to stand by who he is no matter the consequences.

 

He feels Magnus’ hold tighten and the warlock is peering at him, silently wondering if he’s okay. Alec gives a brief smile and means it; he’s alright.

 

“This card is The World. As you can see a figure dances in the center of a giant victory wreath. The creatures that symbolize the four elements have materialized, taking on more realistic forms. The dancer is widely considered a hermaphrodite, symbolizing the unity of the masculine and feminine aspects to form a complete whole.” Alec peers at Magnus’ make up and bites his bottom lip when the warlock winks at him in return.

 

“The wreath is adorned with two red sashes, each one forming the sign of infinity. These symbolize the eternal cycle of life, death, and rebirth. The dancer passes through the wreath, entering a new phase of development, holding two wands.” Maybe this is confirmation that Clary will be able to bind Alec’s life force to Magnus’, giving the warlock an extra boost if he ever decides to use the cup.

 

“The World is a card of unlimited potential put into experienced hands, which leads to the opportunity of a lifetime. Its image literally states 'the sky’s the limit'. If you have been waiting for your chance, this is _it_ . You have the tools to accomplish your goal, and the door is open. The World is a card of action.” Action. That’s what Alec needed to hear. It’s like the cards are confirming that Alec and Magnus are on the right track, that everything is going to be okay and that all they need to do is just go for it. Whatever _it_ maybe.  

 

Catarina goes on and flips the last card.

 

“Judgment.” She merely says and Alec peers to look at the picture of an angel blowing a trumpet. “The souls of the dead rise up from the darkness of the grave to heed the call of Judgement. Gabriel, the archangel, blows the horn to signal the time when each person will have to answer for his or her deeds.” Makes sense, Alec thinks. At some point the angels are bound to return to earth and judge each realm for the constant mistakes and down falls.

 

“Judgement is the awakening of the souls, and Judgement denotes a milestone in the development of your soul. You have walked through fire, and come out of it transformed, and renewed. You are now liberated from your past, and this card marks your awareness of this freedom. Now is a good time to make the change complete.” If the cards are true it means that once this battle is over Alec’s fate will be set in stone and the new him will emerge; like a phoenix.

 

“Thank you Catarina.” Magnus speaks and hearing the man’s voice brings Alec out of his trance. He blinks and stares at the woman before him, confused about the sudden abruptness to the session. Is that it? She explains the cards but says nothing more?

 

“Shouldn’t you summarize what they all mean?” Alec asks and feels as stupid as Catarina makes him appear to be.  

 

“The cards mean what they mean and are open to interpretation by the person, or people, they are drawn for.” She explains. “But if you want me to take a guess, I say you and Magnus are meant to be together, and it’s together you’ll both be able to find victory; not only in your physical battles, but the inner one’s as well.” He remains silent as he absorbs her words.

 

“So you can’t predict the future then? You can’t see what’s going to happen?” Isn’t that what Magnus said? That Catarina saw the future?

 

“Honey, the future is forever changing.” She sounds a bit condescending but Alec ignores it. “Every time we make a decision, our future changes and it’s never ending. We determine our own fate, even if there are other forces pushing some of us together.” She gives Magnus a long look before turning back to Alec. “I do have dreams though, and I often see things come to past that I dream of. I won’t say it’s foretelling the future but I can certainly take a guess at what’s going to happen.” Alec’s confused. If she can’t foretell the future, and everything’s changing then what’s the point in Tarot reading?

 

“So why the cards? What do they do?” She gives a gentle smile that fades the moment it appears.

 

“The cards merely confirm what you’re already going through, and what you already know.” _So why did Magnus bring me here?_ Alec questions to himself. He doesn’t want to voice the question while in the presence of Catarina so he smiles at her and goes to stand, instead.

 

Magnus stands as well, gripping the ends of his jacket before reaching out and shaking hands with his friend.

 

“Always a pleasure Cat.” Magnus sounds earnest in his comment and Alec merely salutes as he heads towards the door. He opens it and doesn’t have to wait because Magnus is right behind him, right hand placed firmly on Alec’s back; guiding him. Alec’s never been guided before, it’s kind of nice.

 

“So why bring me to her?” Alec nods his head back so he’s gesturing to apartment they just left from.

 

“I know you’ve been doubting me and I had hoped she could help you see that we’re meant to be. That we could be great.” Magnus shows his true age and vulnerability in this moment. He’s not joking around, or hiding behind a mask; instead he’s admitting his fears. Magnus has loved and lost so many times that he’s gambling his heart by allowing Alec in, and he’s hoping Alec won’t hurt him in the process.

 

“Magnus.” He whispers and it comes out more like a plea. “I don’t think you’re telling me the whole story, and yes I was weary about your intentions but that doesn’t mean I doubt my feelings for you.” He admits, showing his own vulnerability. “If anything that’s what I’m afraid of, that I’m letting my feelings for you cloud my judgment.” Magnus stops walking and turns Alec so the shadowhunter is staring at him.

 

“There is a lot you don’t know and that’s because I can’t tell you.” Magnus grabs at his hair and Alec feels like reaching out and soothing the man. “The shadowhunter that broke my heart, he favors you in a lot of ways. When I first saw you I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, or that another warlock created a spell. When you took to me so quickly I assumed it was a ploy to get close to me for my cup.” Alec can feel himself frowning but he resists the urge to storm off; he wants to hear the whole story.

 

“I invited you to my home because, let’s be honest, there was nothing you could do to harm me. I wasn't afraid of a shadowhunter, but then you started talking and I knew you were different. Even now, there’s still a part of me who’s keeping you in the dark because I’m afraid that you’re going to abandon me. Terrified that you’re another person having been sent into my life to deceive me.” Alec wants to be angry but he’s not. If he were Magnus he would be equally as cautious, if not more. It also makes sense about the reading.

 

“So this reading today was for you as much as it was for me right?” Magnus nods. “Were you testing me?” Magnus hesitates but nods once more; putting his hands up to quickly explain himself.

 

“I had to okay? Things are going to start happening fast and I need to make sure you’re with me here. I need to make sure you aren’t going to leave. I can’t protect you if you’re not with me.” Magnus looks a bit frantic and it’s startling to see.

 

“What are you afraid of?” He demands to know.

 

“The unknown.” Comes the instant reply, and that? That makes no sense.

 

“What does that mean?” He demands again and Magnus looks sad as he reaches out to trace the outline of Alec’s jaw-sending shivers up his spine.

 

“It means that things aren’t going the way they should be going and I’m worried I won’t be able to protect you.” Again with the vagueness. Also, what?

 

“I’m a trained warrior, I can protect myself.” He frowns as he talks. “If anything I should be protecting you.” Magnus actually laughs, a small huff, but still a laugh. “It’s not funny.” Magnus closes his mouth but there’s still a hint of a smile there.

 

“Darling, I’m a High Warlock; I’m extremely old and powerful. It’s I who protects you.” Alec rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. He knows he’s pouting, and looks like a child, but he really doesn’t care. He’ll get Clary to bind him to Magnus and he’ll be able to protect the warlock, whether the elder wants his protection or not.

 

“Can we just agree to protect each other?” Magnus’ smile grows as he nods. He takes a tentative step closer and rubs at Alec’s arm. Alec leans into the touch and grabs Magnus by the waist; allowing his hands to grip the warlock tight. Maybe if he can keep Magnus in his hold, he’ll be able to keep the man out of danger.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Alec doesn’t protest and instead allows arms to wrap around his neck while he bends down and connects his lips to waiting ones. Kissing Magnus just feels right, it feels like coming home after a long day at work. It relaxes him to the point he can feel all the tension leaving his body at once. The way the warlock’s soft lips form against his own, makes it seem like their mouths were meant to be joined as one.

 

Magnus is the first to break apart, doing it as if it physically pains himself to be away from Alec; the shadowhunter knows the feeling. Magnus leans up and rests his forehead against Alec's while holding on the younger’s forearms-gripping them ever so tightly.

 

“I hate to ruin a good moment, but Ragnor sent a fire message alerting me that Isabelle took Max back to Idris with your father.” Magnus is looking at him expectantly and Alec has to blink at the sudden mood change; he feels like he has emotional whiplash right now. Weren’t he and Magnus just making out?

 

“I…” He can’t even lie is the thing. Isn’t that why they had to see Catarina in the first place? Because of lies, vagueness, and half-truths? “If it turns out that I’m wrong…” He doesn’t need to finish his sentence; hurt, mixed with understanding, dawns upon Magnus’ face. It’s a bittersweet expression.

 

“If you’re wrong about me, you’d rather he be out of the line of fire.” Magnus takes a step back and Alec doesn’t want the man to be a part, so he takes a step closer and grips the warlock’s waist.

 

“He’s just so young, and after seeing that little girl die…” Alec closes his eyes so he won’t cry. He can count the number of times he’s shed a tear, on one hand, and today will not be added to that list. “I can’t watch my brother die, and I can’t blame myself for it.” He’s not strong enough, and apparently Magnus gets it as well. He nods, more understanding this time.

 

“You try so hard to protect your family, but when will you let others in so they can protect you?” Alec snorts.

 

“Says the warlock who hides behind sarcasm and charm?” Magnus rolls his eyes at the comment, but a guarded look does cross that gorgeous face; only proving Alec’s point. There’s a wall surrounding Magnus so thick, Alec’s not even sure if he can knock it down with a bulldozer.

 

“I’m guarded for a reason.” Comes the explanation. “I care too much and it always end in heartbreak; at some point I have to stop myself from getting hurt again. Being immortal comes with more downsides than advertised.” _Lonely_ , Alec thinks to himself. Magnus must be so lonely sometimes.

 

“Is that why you’re willing to protect your people?” Magnus nods, but it’s terse.

 

“There’s more to that story as well.” He twirls his rings around and Alec takes that as his cue to drop the subject for now. He and Magnus are making progress and he refuses to allow that ‘doubt demon’ to creep back into his mind.

 

“We should head to Luke’s.” Alec clears his throat and says, even though what he really wants to do is cuddle up next to Magnus on the couch while watching reruns of whatever show Magnus deems fit. But now isn’t the time for pleasure, they have to plan on taking down Valentine.

 

“Lead the way.” Magnus gestures with his hand while doing a cute little bow and Alec resists the urge kiss the man again; instead he steps out front and starts to walk.

 

∞

 

Everyone is arguing. Actually, everyone is talking over each other and Alec is beyond annoyed. Alec past annoyed about an hour ago and he’s now teetering on the verge of committing mass homicide. His head hurts, no one is making sense, everyone thinks their plan is the best, and Magnus looks far too good to be breaking up a fight between a couple of wolves.

 

“Enough.” Alec shouts, his voice, and height, towering over the room. Alec welcomes the silence like he would his favorite relative. He smiles internally and then scowls to show he means business. “We’ll go around the room, and everyone will get to share their idea one at a time.” He suggests, even though it comes out as a command. “Luke, this is your place so you’re first.”

 

They are all in Luke’s apartment, which is far too small for one person, much less all eight of them. In attendance is Luke, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, two other wolves, and Jace. They are all cramped in the living room, trying not to sit on another as they gather round the small table in the middle of the living room. Alec has taken to standing at the wall, propping his foot up as he folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Thank you Alec.” Luke gives a brief nod of acknowledgment before leaning forward to address the room. “My plan is to put ears to the ground, see what Valentine has planned and why he’s been quiet so far.”

 

“I think we should also keep an eye on Hodge as well.” Attention turns to Alec. “I remember Lydia showing video footage of Hodge picking something off of the Forsaken that attacked the Institute. He might be working with Valentine.” Magnus tightens his lips and remains silent, Alec tilts his head towards his boyfriend.

 

“Not that this isn’t fascinating or anything, I think it’ll be wise for me to speak with Clary in private for a moment. There are things I should discuss with her before we go any further.” Magnus doesn’t wait for a complaint, simply ushers her into another room. Jace frowns at the closed door, clearly straining to hear.

 

“No use, he’s using a silencing charm.” Alec informs and Jace scoffs some more.

 

“I don’t really trust him.” Alec resists the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to fully trust him.” He explains for what feels like the hundredth time. He’s growing tired of the same conversation with Jace.

 

“Why does he have so many secrets?” That’s a good question, one in which Alec can’t provide an answer to.

 

“Hey, we’re going to take a lap around the building, maybe get some food yeah?” Luke stands and speaks. Izzy gives a small smile and nods while Jace just glares. Luke can sense the tension and probably wants to give the siblings some privacy. The two other werewolves merely follow Luke out of the door, wordlessly.

 

“And then there were three.” Isabelle twirls the ends of her hair as she takes a seat on the couch.

 

“What is he talking about with her that he doesn’t want to share with the rest of us?” Alec is getting agitated with Jace’s attitude. Granted, if the situation was reversed he would be acting the exact same way, but still.

 

“Magnus is explaining something to Clary that affects Clary, and Clary alone. It’s something she’s going to have to deal with and decide for herself without you running interference.” He explains the best he can. He knows Jace isn’t going to let him get away with being so vague, but he can dream and hope.

 

“We get it, it’s just we’re all a bit on edge.” Isabelle tries to reason and soothe the tension.

 

“I know.” He relents; rubbing a hand down his face. “Look, Clary’s has a gift and it comes at a price.”

 

“What kind of price.” Izzy wants to know.

 

“She could lose herself in a way that makes even Magnus nervous, that’s all I know and it’s not for me to know.” He quickly finishes before Jace can interrupt. “It’s not for you to know either. It’s for her to know because this is her life, and choice to make.”

 

“You keep saying it’s her choice, but what does that mean. What is her choice?” Alec’s not sure. He knows what he wants out of Clary, but he’s not sure how she can stop any of what’s going on with Valentine.

 

“If I tried to guess it would be a lie.” He admits and Jace sits on the couch, hands between his shaking legs.

 

“Why is Valentine not being more proactive? It’s like he showed his hand and then went into hiding.” Alec looks to his sister, noting her concern.

 

“It does feel like we’re being watched.” Jace’s words are muffled by his owns fingers playing with his lips. “It feels like he’s waiting for something.”

 

“Then why keep Clary’s mother?” Izzy leans forward, legs crossed.

 

“Obviously because he still loves her.” She responds easily. “Maybe he wants his family back, maybe that’s what he’s waiting for.”

 

“Then why now? He’s had plenty of times, why wait until this precise moment? What makes now any special?” Alec asks, even though his words come out more of a demand.

 

“It was Clary’s birthday, maybe that has something to do with it. He couldn’t find her because her mind was blocked, but on her birthday she ran into us and things changed for her.” Alec hums even though he doesn’t think that’s it. There’s more to this story than what meets the eye.

 

“I think,” Isabelle smirks as she stretches. “I think that the Clave is more involved than we think.” Alec goes to sit in front of his sister. “Think about it. They send Alec to spy on Magnus, around the same time Valentine is raging war. Shouldn’t they be worried about Valentine? How did Jocelyn manage to hide Clary from the Clave? And you Jace, how do they not know who your real father is? Either they’re really incompetent or they’re hiding something.”

 

Alec leans back and allows his fingers to run over the arms of the leather chair. He slinks his body down and stares at his sister. _Is she right?_ He thinks to himself.

 

“Sounds to me like the Clave and Magnus are in the middle of all of this.” Jace grumbles. “Whatever is going on, it boils down to Magnus and the Clave; that much I’m sure of. It all keeps coming back to those two.”

 

“And Valentine?” Alec questions bitterly.

 

“A pawn. Whatever game is being played isn’t his game; he’s waiting for someone to tell him what move to make.” Jace stands and heads towards the door; he stops and turns over his shoulder. “Alec, I really hope you know what you’re doing.” So does Alec.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Izzy shouts for no reason.

 

“For a run.” Jace is gone before anyone else can blink. Alec sighs heavily and leans back in the chair looking at his sister.

 

“Jace worries because that’s all he knows. I like Magnus just fine.” She assures and he smiles.

 

“I like him too.”

 

“But you don’t fully trust him do you?” She lowers her voice and gives him a knowing look.

 

“Can you trust anyone fully?” He aims for humor and misses by a mile. “Is it bad that I don’t care that he’s keeping things from me?” She shakes her head.

 

“You know that whatever Magnus is keeping from you isn’t malicious towards you.” He nods. “Alec, I’m glad that you’re happy with Magnus; that you’ve managed to overlook everything we’ve been taught in order to find your own path. Many can’t do that.” He reaches out and grabs onto her hand.

 

“You can.” She fights a blush at the compliment. “Seriously, you’ve never looked down upon anyone for who they are, except the vamps, and instead you treat everyone equal. You dress the way you want, do what you want, and all without giving in to the role of a shadowhunter.” She scoffs bitterly; like one does when there’s a nasty taste in their mouth.

 

“I put on a smile to hide the fact that all I want is mother’s approval. She dismisses me whenever we’re in the same room together and it hurts. I want to make her proud, but not at the sake of losing myself.” Alec had no idea his sister felt this way; there are a lot of things he’s been blind to.

 

“I’m sorry on her behalf.” She gives a half smile.

 

“You are the golden child.” He rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

“Not anymore.” He replies. “In case you haven’t heard, I disobeyed the Clave, ran off with a warlock, have broken too many rules to count, and that was all in the matter of a few days. Definitely not the golden child anymore.” For the first time he feels oddly okay with making that statement. It doesn’t matter anymore; not the rules, or obligations, they aren’t what’s important.

 

Isabelle opens her mouth and Alec awaits what she wants to say but her response never comes. Magnus appears with a stunned looking Clary.

 

“Surely we haven’t been gone that long.” Alec pretends to yawn; knowing Magnus is referring to the empty room.

 

“Almost two days.” He exaggerates and feels like his heart almost stops beating the moment he’s awarded with a wide, and genuine smile.

 

“I told you not to make jokes Alexander, it makes me weak.” Magnus walks and steps in front of Alec, deciding to take a seat on his lap. Alec is quick to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist, despite his heart hammering at the close contact. The warlock’s arse is planted firmly over his clothed cock, how is he supposed to think?

 

“I thought you told me not to flirt?” He raises a brow and Magnus leans back so his head is resting on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Dear boy, when will you realize that you joking, or doing anything cute, is considered flirting to me.” Alec snorts his laughter and bites on his bottom lip.

 

“I had no idea you were so weak.” He whispers and the man hums before tapping on Alec’s hands.

 

“I would love to show you how weak you really make me.” Magnus turns to whisper in his ear. Alec shudders and the room feels ten times hotter. He looks up and sees Isabelle grinning; face practically splitting in two. He coughs and hides behind a laughing Magnus.

 

“Don’t stop on our account.” Isabelle announces and Alec can’t even roll his eyes he’s embarrassed.

 

“I think it’s time to leave.” Alec taps on Magnus so they both can stand. Clary is hiding a smile of her own and Alec feels a pang of guilt build up. He wants Clary to do something that could possibly destroy her and yet Alec’s been nothing but rude. She owes him nothing and even still, he knows that if asked she’ll help him without hesitation.

 

“Are you okay?” He decides to ask. She seems a bit startled by the question but gives a brief nod anyways.

 

“You should talk to someone about whatever it is you and Magnus talked about. You shouldn’t be alone in this.” He keeps going. “Izzy is really good to talk to.” Isabelle smiles and turns to Clary.

 

“We can have a girls night.” His sister offers and Clary smiles.

 

“I think I’ll like that alot actually.” Clary sighs as she admits. This must really be hard on her, weighing her down even.

 

“Maybe Magnus can send you two somewhere.” Alec turns to Magnus, who looks surprised but nods.

 

“Of course, anywhere.” Isabelle’s eyes lighten up with glee.

 

“Maybe you should take Simon, just in case this one gets too carried away.” Alec suggests while Izzy huffs and turns back towards Clary.

 

“Come, we need to get ready.” She grabs a hold of Clary’s arm and practically drags her to the door, not stopping to say bye. Alec laughs at the sight and turns back towards Magnus; who’s looking at him in adoration.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He asks and Magnus shakes his head before walking up and kissing Alec gently.

 

“You keep surprising me.” Is all the response he gets before Magnus is taking his hand. “Now let's get back to the loft so we can feed Chairman Meow, and so we can explore how weak you make me.” Alec’s heart thumps and he feels his cock stir. Magnus is truly going to be the death of him.

 

“Let’s.” He breathes out, even though his voice sounds weak and airy. Magnus just smiles and pulls him out of the door as well. Alec finds himself anticipating what is about to happen. Despite everything he’s ready to give himself to the warlock; and everything that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My hubby wrote it, claiming he really wanted to write another chapter. Also in case you were wondering, there will be sex in the next chapter. Lots of sex, so just be on the look out.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec pushes Magnus onto the bed and hovers over the man as the bed shakes from the force and added weight. Alec rolls with the bouncing of the mattress and dips his head down to connect his lips to exposed skin; making sure he pins Magnus’ hands above his head. The warlock’s lips part and he groans after Alec licks a strip up his neck before closing lips and sucking. 

 

“I can feel you shaking.” Alec whispers, breath ghosting over parted lips. Magnus hums and pushes his hips forward; releasing a moan from the both of them. 

 

“I have an extremely fit man hovering over top of me, of course I’m shaking.” Magnus laughs to lighten the mood. “Besides, I’m filled with anticipation right now; wondering how far we’re going to go.” That’s the question isn’t it? How far is Alec willing to go? He’s always imagined himself losing his virginity to the love of his life; and while he isn’t  _ in love  _ with Magnus, yet, he knows one day he certainly can find himself wanting a forever with the warlock. 

 

Even more so, tomorrow isn’t promised, and he doesn't want to be that guy who lives his life wondering ‘what if?’ He doesn’t want to wake up years from now, looking at a shell of his former self wondering how he ended up so unhappy. Alec knows he’ll have plenty of regrets, but he also knows that losing his virginity to Magnus, right now, won’t be one of them. 

 

“I was planning on going all the way, if that’s alright with you?” Dammit, he’s blushing again. One day he’ll be able to speak to Magnus without being so damn flustered all the time. 

 

“I…” Magnus clears his throat and wraps his hands around Alec’s neck and thighs around his waist. “Of course that’s alright with me.” Comes the whispered response, acting as a form of poison to Alec’s ears. He feels himself weaken under the seductive tone. How is he supposed to see Magnus all spread out and survive? 

 

“Good.” He leans down for another kiss, but this time going for exposed skin. He sucks on Magnus’ neck, that tastes vaguely like honey and caramel. He pulls off, leaving a trail of saliva, and then goes back for more. Reacting to Magnus’ moans that sound like a sweet melody to his ears. He drags his teeth across Magnus’ pressure point, adding his own pressure to the spot. He gets nails digging into his back in response. 

 

Feeling more bold, he kisses the spot and then uses his tongue to make circles before sucking some more. He continues to suck and nibble until he realizes just how hard he is; practically aching in his pants. He pulls off and sees lust blown eyes staring at him. Cat eyes. Magnus has dropped his glamour and has let his eyes come out to play. The man is so beautiful. 

 

“Don’t stop.” The warlock practically begs and this seems to fuel Alec more, if that’s possible-knowing that he’s the one doing this to the powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

 

“What do you want?” He pants his question and his voice sounds so strained to his own ears; hoarse even. 

 

“You.” Magnus takes his teeth and drags them along the bottom of Alec’s ear. It should feel weird but it doesn't; it’s extremely hot. “I want you inside me.” The elder bucks his hips to emphasize exactly what he wants. Alec is slightly surprised; he was sure Magnus would want Alec to bottom. Almost as if sensing the shadowhunter’s confusion, Magnus explains. 

 

“This is your first time, I want you to enjoy it fully; not have to worry about being prepped and penetrated.” Magnus soothes by rubbing hands up and down Alec’s biceps. “Also, I know you aren’t fully accepting and comfortable with yourself yet. I don’t want you to be nervous for your first time.” Alec dips his head down and connects his lips; pouring out all of his feelings into the kiss-the silent things he wishes he could say but knows he doesn’t have the words to. 

 

Magnus gets him. Gets him in a way that Alec doesn’t even get himself. It’s incredible, to find someone who completes you when you, yourself, don’t even feel whole. 

 

“How should we…” He trails off and then finds himself being flipped. He makes an ‘oompf’ noise when his back hits the soft satin sheets. Magnus smirks and climbs off the bed, which is the exact opposite of where Alec wants the warlock. He’s not above whining if he has to. And the smirk crossing those lips, is downright sinful. 

 

“I’m going to set the mood.” With a flick of the wrist Magnus manages to not only have a set of candles lit, around the room, but he also manages to add some lavender scents and soft music. Then the warlock has the audacity to start swaying his hips, in mini circles, to the beat of the music. 

 

“I’m going to strip for you now.” Magnus assures him, and Alec’s not sure who’s heart is beating faster, his or Magnus’. It doesn’t matter though because the warlock begins to strip. Magnus dips back and practically grinds the air as he slowly takes off his silk shirt, allowing the hair trail to show just a little bit. He bites on his bottom lip and keeps grinding air as he slowly peels his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

 

Magnus’ abs are on full display and if Alec was ever questioning his sexuality, this confirms just how gay he is. Gay, gay, gay. Alec wants to touch is the thing. He wants to run his hands up and down that body and like nibble? Suck, lick, stroke, everything. He needs so much, and watching Magnus peel his clothes away is torture. 

 

“Still with me Lightwood?” The elder teases and Alec nods dumbly because he’s too fixated to even come up with a reply. Magnus huffs a laugh and when the song switches the man takes it upon himself to turn around; giving Alec a wonderful view of a nice round bum. 

 

Alec lets a dopey smile cross his face as he sees Magnus poke his butt out and slowly pull down his pants; not wearing any undergarment. Alec bites on his bottom lip, allowing his eyes to gaze over as he sees the top of brown luscious skin peeking through. The tips of Magnus’ arse shows and the warlock reaches down, touching his toes as he shakes his arse; allowing his bare cheeks to clap together. 

 

Alec doesn’t even know why this is so hot?  _ Lie.  _ He knows exactly why this is so hot. Magnus is talented, to say the least, and Alec’s going to have the time of his life watching the warlock destroy him. 

 

With Magnus completely naked Alec feels sort of vulnerable, and a bit shy. How is he supposed to measure up to his god standing before him? The warlock practically exudes experience. 

 

“Now I’m going to strip you okay?” And is that hesitance is the elder’s voice? Is Magnus just as shy and awkward as he is? If so then thank the angel, because now they can both fumble through this together. 

 

“Okay.” He responds quietly and Magnus strides up to him, more like saunters, before stopping at the foot of the bed. Magnus takes a visible breath before climbing on Alec’s lap, straddling his waist. He doesn’t even think about, just lets his hands touch smooth skin; already growing harder at how hot Magnus’ skin is under his touch. 

 

“I’m so nervous right now.” Magnus laughs and Alec finds himself doing the same, looking down at the warlocks’ shaking hands.

 

“Me too.” He agrees honestly and finds himself grabbing Magnus’ hands, directing them to his button. “Let’s do this together yeah?” He whispers, not wanting to disturb the mood. Magnus agrees and together they get Alec’s pants unbuttoned and halfway down his pale thighs. He works his hips and lets the elder pulls his pants off altogether, tossing them to the side. Next Magnus pauses, looking up with hesitance, before gripping the edges of Alec’s briefs. 

 

They never stop making eye contact as Magnus strips Alec bare. Alec has never been naked in front of anyone but himself, since he was a baby, and while he feels a bit exposed he also feels relieved. He feels confident, and comfortable in allowing Magnus to see him exactly the way he is; flaws and all. 

 

A shiver runs up his spine when Magnus trails his fingers up and down Alec’s thighs, just letting them gently touch skin. Magnus gets on his stomach and hums as he tentatively spreads Alec’s thighs apart, crawling up the bed until he settles in front of a hard cock. Alec’s breathing so hard, and fast, he’s afraid he’s stopped breathing all together. 

 

Parted lips hover over the tip of cock and he covers his face when beads of precum spurt out, smacking Magnus on the chin. He feels fingers snatch his hands away, from his red face, and turns blue eyes to Magnus; who’s laughing at him. 

 

“It’s not funny.” He whines but the elder begs to differ.

 

“Worse things have smacked me in the face Alexander, I assure you.” Magnus lightens the mood and then the man wraps his lips around Alec’s head, leaving the younger man to grip the sheets and arch his body in sudden pleasure. 

 

“Do you want it sloppy or neat?” Alec has to blink in order to realize he’s being asked a question. He had no idea that there were options; he’s also unsure as to how to respond. Neat sounds like the best way to go, but sloppy sounds so  _ dirty.  _

 

“Sloppy please.” He murmurs, the words barely escaping his moaning lips. 

 

“So polite.” Magnus muffles his words as a trail of saliva slides down Alec’s shaft. He closes his eyes tightly as he resists the urge to buck his hips; Magnus is obscene. The warlock is slurping around his tip like one does a lollipop. He’s tightening his lips so that they’re suctioning his prick as they slide up and down rapidly. He’s not going to last. He opens his eyes and emits a small whine before reaching over for his stele, he’s going to have to activate his endurance rune. 

 

Magnus lifts off to laugh at him, tapping the rune with two ring covered fingers. 

 

“Kinky.” Magnus comments before straddling Alec’s lap again, leaving the shadowhunter tingly and numb. Magnus grabs a hold of Alec’s pecks and rubs at his nipples before flicking them, making the younger look down at his hardened nipples. He’s feeling pleasure consume his entire body and he wonders if this is a Magnus thing, or a warlock thing; maybe it’s just a sex thing. 

 

“Magnus.” He pleads and he’s not sure what he’s pleading for but what the warlock is doing now is just torture. 

 

“Do you want to open me up, or use magic?” Alec leans forward and grips both cheeks in his hands. He kneads the elder’s bum, like you would dough and then smacks it a few times. Magnus’ eyes widen in slight shock and this fuels Alec to continue.

 

“I want to, just walk me through it.” He responds hastily and the elder nods, flicking his wrist to produce a condom and a small bottle of lube. 

 

“Just coat your fingers with the lube and then insert them inside me one at a time.” Magnus instructs and Alec goes to pop the bottle open, coating his index finger first. He reaches back around and then hovers at the warlock’s rim; just circling the hole before poking inside of it. He can feel Magnus shake and he inserts the finger just a little bit further before stilling. He feels so incredibly unsure of himself right now but he knows Magnus will tell him what to do. He is slightly proud of himself however, because he's come a long way from being the shadowhunter who hid his sexuality to the man who's losing his virginity to a male warlock. 

 

Magnus distracts his thoughts by taking it upon himself to do all the work; the man starts to move his hips, using Alec’s torso to balance himself. 

 

“Mmhm,” Magnus compliments as Alec starts to tentatively work in another coated finger. He curves his fingers upwards and moves them rapidly, leaving Magnus to jolt in surprise. 

 

“Sorry.” Alec laughs and Magnus leans down to nip the man on the shoulder. 

 

“Scissor me Alexander.” Magnus suggests and Alec does as told, moving his fingers outward then in. He continues to stretch Magnus until the warlock is keening, and pawing at Alec’s chest; looking vaguely like a kitten. 

 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Magnus announces, voice sounding shaky and weak. Alec is nervous all over again, not really believing he’s about to lose his virginity. His fingers shake as he fumbles with the condom, leaving Magnus to take it from him; huffing a laugh. 

 

“Let me do it okay?” The elder says in a soft voice and Alec nods handing over the condom. Magnus wastes no time tearing it with his teeth before lifting up so he can pull the condom over Alec. He rests back on Alec’s lap and then scoots down so Alec’s tip is nudging at the rim. His cock seems to have a mind of its’ own because it breaches past Magnus’ rim, without he say so, and his head rests firmly in the warm, wet, space provided. 

 

Alec and Magnus’ eyes both close at the same time. Alec grips Magnus’ bum tightly, as his toes curl and head falls back. He knows his lips are parted and that his eyes are glossy, but he doesn’t mind. Magnus feels  _ incredible.  _ Actually incredible doesn’t do it justice. He feels indescribable really; all warm, soft, and tight. 

 

“It’s like you’re giving my cock a massage.” Alec blurts out stupidly. Magnus doesn’t judge him, however, instead the warlock leans back and laughs; clapping his hands as he does so. 

 

“I guess you can say that yes.” Comes the soft response and Alec blushes at the fond look he’s being given. 

 

“You can move now.” Magnus alerts him and he nods briefly before pushing his hips forward, letting himself fall deeper into his boyfriend. “I’m experienced enough, you can go deeper.” Magnus assures and Alec pushes deeper, stilling when a wave of pleasure splashes upon him. His legs tingle and he can’t help but move. 

 

He grabs Magnus' thighs, and bucks his hips up, watching as he cock disappears into warmth. The warlock looks down at him and smirks before lifting up, just to slam himself down again. 

 

“Shit.” He curses and Magnus takes this as silent permission to continue to fuck himself on Alec’s cock. The warlock is a pro, definitely experienced. He lifts up and down, makes mini figure eights, leans forward and moves just his arse, and it’s all marvelous. Magnus doesn’t even slow down and Alec wonders if the warlock has his own endurance rune. 

 

They continue like this for ages, Alec letting Magnus take charge. The shadowhunter does manage to lean up, so he can suck on Magnus’ nipples while also rubbing the head of the warlock’s cock. Magnus is releasing these quiet, and soft, cries as he bounces on Alec’s cock. The sound of Alec’s thighs slapping Magnus’ cheeks fill the room. It’s a beautiful symphony. 

 

“By the angels.” Alec pants, he can feel his balls clenching, and his thighs are shaking. He holds onto Magnus’ bum tightly and Magnus claws harshly at his chest in response. “I’m not going to last.” He announces and he’s not even sure if Magnus feels as good as he does, so he goes and starts to tug on the warlock’s cock as his own hips speed up before the pleasure takes over completely. 

 

His lips part open, hands falls off of Magnus, and his hips stutter before stilling as he comes. Magnus takes his own hand and tugs himself three more times before coming all over Alec’s chest, warm semen covering him. Alec’s thighs are still shaking, along with Magnus’ and guilt washes over the shadowhunter. He should have made sure Magnus came first. 

 

“You had to do it yourself, I’m sorry.” Alec apologizes and Magnus waves a hand of dismissal before leaning down and capturing Alec’s lips with his own. The kiss is soft and filled with emotion. 

 

“Don’t apologize.” Magnus whispers into his mouth. “The look on your face when you came was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Alec blushes but preens at the same time. He feels a loss when Magnus gets up, wincing a bit as he does so. Alec furrows his brow and leans up to gently rub the warlock’s cheeks.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks, voice filled with concern. Magnus shakes his head no.

 

“Just a little pain after the pleasure darling, but it’s the best kind.” Alec wouldn’t know, of course he doesn’t know. But he wants to find out. He wants to learn, and improve and be the best for Magnus. 

 

“Did you enjoy it?” He finds himself asking, and Magnus scrunches up his face before falling into Alec’s arms, snuggling up to the younger man. 

 

“Darling it was wonderful because it was with you.” Magnus responds earnestly. “The way you filled me up, thrusted into me even. All of that was very pleasureable, yes, but the look on your face as we moved together as one; that’s what made it all worth it. To know that you were the one inside of me, giving me pleasure from the inside out. I can’t even begin to explain how that felt.” 

 

Alec gets it, he does. He and Magnus were practically one; one couldn’t end without the other beginning. They were together as a unit in a way that left both of them breathless. Being with Magnus reminds Alec that magic does exist. 

 

“I want to try being on bottom next time.” Alec says into Magnus’ matted hair. The warlock taps on his chest before rubbing his face against Alec’s arm.

 

“You should try removing the condom first.” Magnus teases and Alec rolls his eyes to keep the fond away as he reaches down and removes the sticky condom. He throws it across the room, surprising himself when it lands in the trash bin. He then looks down at his chest, seeing the sticky mess covering it. 

 

“Hold on.” Magnus waves a hand and Alec’s torso is clean. The shadowhunter raises a brow and nibbles on Magnus’ chin.

 

“You’re spoiling me; won’t know how to do anything without you.” Alec whispers as he continues to nibble. Magnus hums and snuggles closer to Alec, so they are chest against chest.

 

“Good. My evil plan is working.” Alec stops nibbling to laugh, resting his chin against Magnus’ hair and allowing himself to fall asleep. 

 

 

∞

 

Alec wakes up covered in satin sheets. He blinks his eyes open and sees Magnus entering the room, completely clothed and looking worried. 

 

“Oh good you’re awake. Get dressed and follow me.” Alec doesn’t have time to process anything because his shadowhunter gear is already being magically placed on his body and Magnus is striding out of the bedroom. Alec gets up, obviously concerned and follows his boyfriend to the living room. 

 

Catarina is sitting on the couch with a cup in her hands. She sees Alec and places the cup on the coffee table before gesturing for Alec to sit. 

 

“I came over as soon as I saw it.” She begins to speak. “I was asleep and had a dream, I saw a room covered in ashes and under the rubble was a pile of unrecognizable hair. A man was screaming in the background and another voice was announcing the name of the deceased. The voice was muffled but I managed to hear the word Lightwood.” Alec stills and turns to Magnus, who’s tapping his lip with his claw ring. 

 

“But your dreams don’t always come true.” He finds himself saying because it’s all he can say. He feels numb all over again, only this time for a horrible reason. 

 

“Of course not, no one can truly predict the future; it’s always changing.” She responds as she stands. “But the truth is, someone in your family is on the brink of death and I’d advise you to heed my warning.” She heads to the door and walks out, leaving dread in her wake. 

 

“She’s lying right?” Alec pleads to Magnus, who’s now standing in front of him, and the warlock shakes his head before dropping to his knees, placing hands on Alec’s knees. 

 

“It’ll be okay.” Magnus promises and Alec feels like spitting venom towards the warlock but he refrains. His boyfriend is probably just as worried as Alec is. “This is what we’ll do; you’ll stay with me here at all times. Isabelle will be surrounded by Jace, and Clary, at Luke’s, and I’ll send Ragnor to watch over Max in Idris. Okay?” Alec heart lurches in his throat. Max. 

 

“It can’t be Max, he’s so young I have to go protect him.” Magnus pushes at Alec’s chest, making the younger fall back. 

 

“No. You will not leave my side.” Magnus warns, pointing a finger in Alec’s face. “I just got you and I’m not…” Magnus clenches his jaws before gently slapping Alec’s stunned face. “You will stay where I can protect you. Ragnor will go to Idris.” Alec feels like fighting, but he knows Magnus is right. If Alec leaves for Idris who’s to say he’s not the one who dies? But still he feels like pouting, so he does.

 

“If anything happens to him,” Alec trails off thinking about Isabelle. Could she be in danger? No, she can take care of herself and so can his parents. It has to be Max, but what if Ragnor can’t find him? 

 

“If something happens to Max it won’t be your fault.” Alec strongly disagrees. 

 

“He’s my brother.” Alec retorts. 

 

“Yes and my best friend Ragnor will find him, and keep him safe.” Magnus promises but it sounds more like a demand than anything else. “Besides, it’s already in motion. I’ve messaged Luke and sent a fire message to Ragnor. He has a shirt of Max’s and is using that to track him down. He’ll go to Idris claiming he is on business to make sure the towers are working like they should; all the while he'll be keeping an eye out for Max. It’ll be okay.” Alec huffs and folds his arms across his chest because he doesn’t want to start an argument about Ragnor. 

 

“I don’t like being the last to know.” He settles on saying and Magnus relents. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I know how you are.” Magnus doesn’t  _ sound _ sorry. “You’re a martyr and if you, or Isabelle, thought the other was in danger you would put yourself in even more danger in order to save the other. Let us protect you for once.” Alec sighs but he feels so on edge still. Magnus is one to talk, considering the man is planning on using a cup that could potentially kill him.

 

“If someone is targeting us shouldn’t we be all together?” Alec asks and Magnus shakes his head. 

 

“And make it easier for them?” Alec leans back and pouts his anger. 

 

“How do we know this is going to happen now? She could be seeing something that happens years from now.” Magnus gives a grim smile. “Catarina doesn’t see distant death, but close. If she’s getting messages that a Lightwood is to die, it’ll be soon.” Magnus goes to stand and Alec stands as well.

 

“You know from experience?” Magnus keeps his back turned.

 

“I know that I was once in love and Catarina warned me my lover was to die. I ignored her, and my girlfriend was involved in a hit and run a day later. I could’ve saved her if I was nearby but I wasn’t and she died. Her death will forever be on my hands but not yours. I won’t ignore Catarina’s warnings again; and she wouldn’t come to me unless she was concerned.” Alec feels a pang of sadness overcome him. 

 

He goes and wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, from behind; tucking his chin over the man’s shoulder. 

 

“You open your heart up for love and you keep getting burned in response.” Alec realizes. He squeezes tighter. “I can’t promise you that I won’t put my life in danger, but I can promise you that I will fight to stay by your side.” Alec assures, and a part of him wonders if Magnus will do the same. 

 

The warlock turns around in Alec’s hold and there are unshed tears pulling by the man’s eyes. Magnus looks more than sad, it’s like anguish almost. 

 

“Alexander, you’re making this hard.”  _ Dying.  _ Alec realizes, Magnus means dying. The warlock is old, he’s experienced life and has finally gotten to the point where he knew he wasn’t going to love ever again and he wanted to go out with a bang; saving his people. That’s what Magnus meant when he said Alec was messing things up; Magnus is starting to care for him and it’s making the warlock have second thoughts. 

 

_ Good.  _ Alec thinks bitterly. He wants Magnus to have second thoughts. He wants to make it hard for the warlock to go through with his suicide mission. He just got Magnus, and he’ll be damned if he lets the warlock get himself killed. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus stops himself and rests his forward against Alec’s shoulder. Alec doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want Magnus to know that he knows. He just holds the warlock and reassures the man that he’s not going anywhere. No one has fought for Magnus before, even though the warlock constantly fights for others, but Alec is going to be that person. He’s going to fight for Magnus and act as a reminder that there’s something worth living for. 


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been sixteen hours of lock down. Alec is a bundle of nerves right now, and incredibly antsy. He’s been pacing, boxing, fighting air, watching tv with Magnus, eating, but nothing is taking away his anxiety. He doesn’t want to call Max, Jace, or Isabelle, and alarm them as to what’s going on but he certainly feels like it. 

 

“Alright Alexander, if you don’t stop pacing you’re going to run a groove in my floor and then I’ll be very upset.” Magnus comments from the couch as he pets Chairman. Alec turns over his shoulder and sighs before crossing the room and sitting down beside his boyfriend. He shakes his leg up and down as he reaches over to pet the cat as well.

 

“I can’t help it, I want to know what’s going on.” Magnus hums and stands, placing the cat on the floor.

 

“Come then, I’ll distract you.” Alec allows himself to be led to the bedroom, sitting on the bed while Magnus heads into the bathroom. Alec leans back to rest on his elbows as he peers to the left to try and see what the warlock is doing. He hears water running and furrows his brows as the warlock comes out of the bathroom completely naked. Consider Alec officially distracted. 

 

“Follow me.” Magnus beckons Alec with the curling of his pointer finger and the shadowhunter stands in a haste, stripping his clothes as he hurries on the warlock’s heels. When Alec enters the bathroom he sees the tub filled with bubbles, and water, along with rose petals littered across the floor. 

 

Magnus wastes no time in stepping into the oversized tub, dipping one leg in at a time. The warlock smirks as he covers himself with bubbles and then opens his arms waiting for Alec to join. Alec shakes his head, ignoring his nervousness, and gets into the tub as well, surprised that he actually fits. He puts his back towards the edge of the tub and then spreads his legs a bit so Magnus can fit in between him. 

 

“Hmm,” the warlock hums his content as his back touches Alec’s abs. The shadowhunter wraps his arms around Magnus’ middle and tries to refrain from excess touching, and fails. He allows his fingertips to ghost over wet skin; running them along smooth thighs and hard abs. He can feel Magnus’ stomach clenching with every touch. 

 

“Are you relax Alexander?” Magnus rasps out, breathing airy and heavily. Alec nods and leans down, kissing at Magnus’ neck; allowing his lips to touch wet skin. Alec feels like he’s panting right now as his hard cock presses against Magnus’ cheeks. The younger man grips on Magnus’ thighs tightly while licking up the elder’s neck; sucking as he goes along. 

 

“Let me wash you.” Alec offers as he parts away. He misses Magnus’ body already, but he’s not going to deny himself the opportunity to touch all over the warlock. He reaches over and grabs a washcloth, from the corner of the tub. He dips the rag in the water and then pulls it out, dragging the wet cloth all over Magnus’ toned arms. 

 

“This feels nice.” Magnus admits as he closes his eyes and lets his head rest on Alec’s chest. It seems so domestic, the two of them; merely washing each other in a bathtub. It’s certainly not something Alec ever thought would happen to him, but he’s glad it has. 

 

He works his way up and down Magnus’ body until he reaches the crack of the warlock’s arse. He reaches down and rubs it clean before ringing out the rag and placing it back in the corner of the tub. Magnus grabs his palm and stills before turning around, water splashing as he does so. 

 

“I want to try something.” Magnus looks unsure and Alec hates the look on the man. Magnus should never be unsure to try something with Alec. 

 

“Anything. Don’t be afraid to ask.” Alec goes for reassurance and it seems to do the trick. Magnus stands immediately and sticks out a hand; Alec grabs it and stands as well. The water level sinks down drastically now that the two of them are out of the tub. Alec also watches as Magnus appears with two plush towels. 

 

They go to the bedroom and dry off, but instead of putting on clothes they lay on the bed; kissing. The elder is the first to pull away, hovering over the younger man before sitting on his heels. 

 

“I want to try rimming with you.” Magnus says quietly and Alec furrows his brow, not really sure what that means. This is Izzy and Jace’s area of expertise, but Alec doesn’t want to sound like a loser, by admitting his ignorance, so he smiles and nods; making sure blush fills his cheeks. It’s actually not hard to pretend to be shy, all of this is one big learning curve.

 

The smile that crosses Magnus’ face makes Alec’s heart stop beating; he wants to make the warlock smile like that forever. Alec is brought out of his haze when he sees Magnus standing up so he can turn around. He scoots up and his arse is firmly in Alec’s face, rest of his body resting on the end of the bed. Alec’s eyes grow wide and he looks around for a hint as to what he’s supposed to be doing. He awkwardly taps each cheek once and then looks like a startled deer when Magnus turns around, over his shoulder, to smirk at him.

 

“Go ahead, what are you waiting for?” Magnus wiggles his bum and Alec resists the urge to scratch the back of his neck. How can he say  _ I have no clue what rimming is, please don’t laugh,  _ without feeling stupid?

 

“I’m just surprised glitter isn’t pouring out right now.” Alec lies and Magnus lets out a startled cackle before covering his mouth. The warlock lifts his head higher in order to stare at the younger man more. 

 

“I know I’m usually covered in glitter but I assure you Alexander, glitter won’t come pouring out of my ass and into your mouth.” Magnus is looking at the bed now, face pressed down, but his shoulders are still shaking from silent laughter. Alec is glad that the attention is no longer on him because his eyes grow comically wide. Rimming must mean licking bum.  _ Huh.  _ He thinks to himself. Definitely not something that was on his  _ to try  _ list but now that the butt is in front of him.

 

He grabs a hold of Magnus’ cheeks and leans his head forward. He’s still not sure how to go about doing this. Should he just start licking? Should he nibble the rim? Like? He feels like a lost soul right now. 

 

“Tell me how you want it.” Alec settles for saying. Going by instructions has always calmed him down.

 

“Okay, just tease the rim with your tongue.” Magnus is already panting and Alec hasn’t even done anything yet. He likes this power he has over the warlock. 

 

He leans forward, again, and takes the tip of his tongue and tongues the rim. He pulls back and frowns at the warlock before slapping the left cheek gently.

 

“You’re using magic aren’t you? Why do you taste like strawberries?” Alec accuses, because that’s  _ not  _ fair. If Magnus ever does this to him, he won’t have the ability to suddenly make his ass taste like fruit. The warlock’s laughter startles him out of his thoughts.

 

“On the angel, I didn’t use any magic.” Magnus promises. “But I certainly appreciate the compliment.” Alec frowns harder because that’s not fair either. He grunts his disapproval and goes in for another lick, this time circling the hole enough times to get it really wet.

 

“Yeah, now spit in it.” Alec scrunches up his face but does as he’s told. He does a tentative spit, dropping right in the hole, before taking his tongue and going around the rim again. Magnus seems to like this best, seeing as how he’s shaking. Alec takes that as silent permission to keep going. 

 

He settles down on the pillows and brings Magnus’ ass closer to his face, allowing his tongue to go in and out of the hole, before licking the edges again; like he would an ice cream cone. He closes his lips and starts to suck, while his tongue is in the hole, which results in Magnus letting out a startled cry, before the warlock’s arms start to practically vibrate. 

 

The younger keeps going. He slaps each cheek a few times and runs his tongue up and down the wet hole, watching as Magnus tries to clench around his tongue. He sticks his tongue in and out, wiggles it around, continues to suck and nibble, and before he knows it he feels himself floating. No, not like he’s on cloud nine, but actually floating. Magnus has levitated both of them. 

 

“Umm, Mag.” He calls out, spit trailing his lips. Magnus doesn’t respond, just shakes his head as turns to look over his shoulder. Alec feels assaulted, winded even. The warlock’s lips are swollen from being bitten, his eyes are glossy, and his cheeks are flushed. The warlock looks wrecked in the best way possible. “We’re floating.” He whispers dumbly and he’s surprised he can even talk. 

 

This seems to bring the elder back into the present because the man huffs a laugh before dropping them back onto the bed. Magnus resumes his position and arches his back, like a cat; clearly wanting more.

 

“That was embarrassing.” Comes the muffled response.

 

“I made you make us float. Trust me, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about; my ego feels so alive right now.” He admits and watches as the warlock laughs. The laughter dies on the man’s tongue once Alec goes back to licking. 

 

He takes his index finger and inserts it while licking the rim. He watches Magnus take a hand to his cock and start tugging and Alec licks to match Magnus’ jerking. The warlock’s hole clenches tightly around his tongue, and finger, and before Alec knows what’s going on, the man comes hard and all over the bed. 

 

“Woah.” Alec murmurs as he watches the man collasp on the bed. 

 

“Fuck.” Magnus curses. “Are you sure you’re inexperienced?” Magnus chastises as he goes to turn around; Alec’s eyes wonder down to the soft cock flopping against hard abs. He feels like his brain is short circuiting. 

 

“I didn’t even know what rimming was until you hinted.” Magnus smirks and flicks his wrist to clean up the mess. 

 

“Figured as much when you tapped my ass and then did nothing.” The warlock admits and Alec rolls his eyes before leaning back against the bed. He hadn’t realized how hard he was until just now. He looks down as his swollen cock and doesn’t even have to say anything because Magnus is already settling in between his legs. 

 

Magnus wastes no time in getting to work. He wraps his hand, and lips, around Alec’s cock and then swallows him whole. He licks, lets trails of saliva pull at Alec’s ball, jerks his hand, rubs Alec’s balls around, sucks on the balls, and then sucks on the head; hollowing his cheeks as he does. Alec doesn’t last ten minutes. He taps on Magnus’ jaw and the warlock pulls off so Alec’s cum can hit the man on the face. 

 

He just gave Magnus a facial. The Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, just got a facial from Alec. Fucking hell. By the angel, how is this Alec’s life? He looks down at the mess he created and can’t help but think how hot the warlock looks with Alec’s semen all over his cheeks, and eyelids. 

 

“Shit.” He curses at the sight before reaching forward to wipe at Magnus’ eyes. Glitter and semen coat his fingers. 

 

“I’m going to wash my face.” Magnus comments pushing himself off the bed. Alec kind of wishes he could have gotten a picture. He watches the man stride into the bathroom and he hears the sink cut on. He gets up and goes into the bathroom as well, leaning against the door as Magnus grabs face wash and puts it on. 

 

“Should I be offended?” He teases as he points to the face wash. Magnus raises a brow before scrubbing at his cheeks. 

 

“I would love to be coated in your cum all day my nephilim, but we don’t know when we’ll get guests and I’d rather not have them see me like that.” Magnus admits and Alec’s smirk drops. He had managed to forget all about his worrying but now it’s hitting him tenfold. What if something happened while and Magnus were together? Noticing the change in mood, Magnus looks up, rinses his face, and then heads over to Alec; grabbing the man’s hands.

 

“I didn’t mean to mention what I was trying to make you forget.” Comes the apology.

 

“You’re being realistic, there’s nothing to apologize for.” Alec admits. “Besides, I had fun.” He whispers, mostly to himself. 

 

“Good.” They don’t have time for anything else because before they know it a portal is being created in the living room. Alec rushes to the bedroom, putting on sweats and a shirt before opening the bedroom door. Magnus is right behind him, already dressed, and looking concerned. From the portal pops Ragnor holding a lifeless body while another Lightwood trails behind. 

 

“Call Luke right now and tell them I’m making a portal. We have a dead body.” Magnus instructs and Alec wants to protest but he does as he’s told. Bile creeps up, and his throat feels tight. His hands are shaking as he dials Luke’s number. 

 

“Magnus will make you a portal, get ready.” He hangs up before Luke can even get out a simple ‘hello.’ He rushes back over to the body on the couch and holds the dead hand. It’s cold to the touch and he feels tears pulling in the corner’s of his eyes.

 

This is his fault. He didn’t kill anyone, but if he hadn’t sent Max to Idris this wouldn’t have happened; not like this. He touches his dad’s cheek and rests his face in the crook of his father’s neck. His father is dead and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

 

“How long?” Alec’s eyes are filled with tears so everything is blurry, but he can see Magnus shouting to Ragnor, and he can see Max crying in the corner of the room. He pushes himself up and rushes over to his brother, holding him in his arms. He knows he’s probably choking Max but he can’t help it, he needs to know his brother is alive and okay; needs to feel him. 

 

“About five minutes tops…” Ragnor is saying something else but Alec can’t hear the muffled words due to Luke, and the other’s, stepping through the portal. Isabelle’s scream rings to his ears first. 

 

“What happened?” She shrieks as she rushes to her father’s cold body, lips turning blue. Alec has seen more shadowhunter’s die than he can remember, but it’s never hit close to home before. Not like this. 

 

“Jace get Isabelle, Luke take Max. They don’t need to see this.” Alec orders, trying to gain control over the situation the best he can. 

 

“No. I’m not leaving until someone tells me what is going on.” She demands and tears are flowing down her cheeks, leaving stains on her face like paint. 

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Magnus sounds irritated, and determined. Alec looks and the warlock is pushing Isabelle out of the way and kneeling by his father’s body. Luke comes around, with Clary, and holds onto Max, pushing the boy to the corner of the room. 

 

“You can’t do this Mag Mag.” Ragnor pleads, and Alec sees fear in the other warlock’s eyes. He turns back to Magnus who’s releasing blue magic from the palms of his hands, hovering over the dead body.

 

“What are you doing to him? What is going on?” Isabelle is screaming and her face is red; eyes fierce. 

 

“Leave me be.” Magnus orders and without even thinking the warlock waves a hand and pushes Isabelle, and Jace, into the guestroom-closing the door. Clary looks just about as shocked as Alec, at the behavior. She doesn’t question it though, instead she takes Max’s hand and follows Luke into the guestroom as well. 

 

Alec thought he was doing the right thing by keeping his sister in the dark, but looks like he was wrong. He feels like he’s unraveling; spinning out of control. He feels empty and lost for the first time ever. 

 

“Put a silence on the door.” Magnus orders Ragnor. “Max doesn’t need to hear this.” Ragnor looks hesitant but does as told. Alec takes a look at the warlock for the first time since he appeared. His clothes look torn, his face looks worn, and there’s black spots on his hands; probably smoke. Alec opens his mouth to say something but a sob comes out instead. Magnus turns to look at him briefly before setting his jaw and going back to work.

 

Alec comes to kneel beside Magnus, looking at the warlock. Magnus’ eyes are black, his body is shaking, and the magic is turning from blue, to purple, to red. It would be beautiful if Alec wasn’t so concerned. Magnus looks like he’s dying. Alec doesn’t think, he just reacts and grabs a hold of the warlock’s hand. It lasts for only a few seconds before Alec feels faint and Magnus is releasing the hold.

 

“Get away.” He demands and Alec falls on his butt, looking hurt and stunned. Magnus is chanting something under his breath and the shadowhunter doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Dammit.” Ragnor rushes to Magnus’ side and that’s when Alec notices the warlock convulsing before his back arches and he stills-lying on the floor motionless. Alec is too numb to move. He stares at a motionless Magnus in fear. Did he really just lose his father and boyfriend in one setting? 

 

“Magnus.” He croaks. He crawls to the warlock’s body and hovers over it protectively; pushing Ragnor out of the way. “Get away from him.” He spits, saliva flinging onto the floor as tears shed down his face. He cradles Magnus to his chest and that’s when he hears  _ it.  _ He turns and sees his father’s fingers twitching. His lips part and he looks to Ragnor, whose jaw is set. 

 

“What did he do?” Alec questions Ragnor and he knows he shouldn’t be so harsh with Ragnor but he can’t really help it. 

 

“The idiot almost died bringing your father back to life.” Ragnor answers easily, like it’s not a big deal. 

 

“That’s not possible.” He counters, still rocking Magnus’ body, hoping the man will wake up.

 

“Only a select few warlocks are powerful enough to bring back a soul who has yet to cross over officially. There’s a ten minute window and in order to do something this powerful, said warlock must tap into their demonic parent’s power.” Alec’s lips part open slightly. “Considering how strong Magnus’ father is…” Ragnor trails off and shakes his head. “To do something like that requires a lot of magic, and strength. You holding onto Magnus’ hand for those couple of seconds probably saved the idiot’s life.” Ragnor looks  _ angry.  _

 

Ragnor almost lost his best friend today. Ragnor almost died trying to save Alec’s family. Ragnor had no part in this. He was happy in his hiding, living out his own life until Alec crashed into it looking for favors. Alec is just like Clary, he realizes.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and Ragnor turns wild eyes to him; horns making the man look powerful. “You shouldn’t be dealing with this, none of this was on you and you almost lost so much because of me. I’m sorry.” Guilt. Alec is a master at feeling guilt, and right now that’s the only thing consuming him. 

 

Ragnor opens his mouth like he’s going to say something but decides against it. He places a hand on Alec’s shoulder and squeezes. 

 

“You should know that if I’d known what Magnus was going to do, I would’ve stopped him.” Alec admits and Ragnor nods as he goes to walk around the loft.

 

“Magnus must really care for you to risk his life in order to save your ex circle member father.” Ragnor comments nonchalantly. “I thought he was playing a game when he told me he cared about you.” Alec tampers down the hurt. “Guess not.” 

 

“I know about the cup, about his feelings towards shadowhunters, about how the Clave used me to get close to Magnus because I look like one of his ex’s, and I know that Magnus is planning on doing something stupid.” Alec counters, gently touching Magnus’ hair. “I also know that I’m not going to let him fight this fight alone. I plan on getting Clary to try and bound my life force to Magnus’.” Ragnor actually laughs.

 

“Would you really be so selfish?” Alec’s face hardens. “Magnus could kill thousands of shadowhunters and live; he’ll go into a coma, sure, but he’ll eventually pull out of it and live. You on the other hand,” Ragnor points to him. “You will simply die, and Magnus will have to live with knowing he was responsible for killing you. Would you really put that blood on his hands?”  _ No.  _ Of course not.

 

“How was I supposed to know that would be the ending result? Magnus keeps so many things from me.” He spits out. 

 

“Because he’s falling in love with you and he’s not sure how to tell you that he’s planning on…” Ragnor shuts his lips tight and shakes his head. “I won’t say anymore, except for this. You have become a liability to Magnus, one he doesn’t need but can’t seem to shake.”  _ How dare he?  _ Alec thinks bitterly. What does that even mean? Alec wants to demand the warlock tell him the truth, but then again he rather hear these things from Magnus’ lips. 

 

“Fine. Then what if you were bound as well. You, and I tie ourselves to Magnus; give him our strength.” Ragnor’s nose twitches.

 

“If the little redhead can manage something so powerful without losing herself then fine.” Ragnor finally decides. “I’ve had enough excitement for a while. Call me when your father wakes, and I’ll take Max with me at that point as well. You should also put Magnus in bed, he’ll be out for a few hours.” Ragnor doesn’t wait for Alec’s reply, just makes a portal and disappears. 

 

The moment the portal is gone, Ragnor takes his magic with him thus undoing the silencing and locking spell. The guestroom opens and out pops a furious Isabelle. Alec, not having time for her, picks Magnus up, bridal style, and carries him to his room. He touches Magnus’ face gently, leaving a kiss, before closing the bedroom door. 

 

He sets his jaw and spreads his legs apart; defensive stance. He knows Isabelle is itching for a fight. 

 

“Asshole.” She seethes, striding up to Alec so that they’re standing toe to toe. Alec towers down over her. 

 

“I don’t regret my decision.” He stands firm and she goes for her whip. 

 

“You treat me like a child, and hide me in the dark.” Jace comes up beside her, looking alarmed. “While all of our lives were at stake and you thought I didn’t deserve to know? Who the hell made you boss? You aren’t even a shadowhunter anymore.” Alec closes his eyes before opening them. 

 

“You get too emotional over everything.” He feels like this is a familiar conversation. “You would have gone to Max, and dad, and would’ve ruined everything. Probably would have gotten Max killed in the process, or yourself.” She looks like she’s been slapped and he feels guilty. 

 

“And me? I would’ve gotten him killed?” Jace rounds on him. “We were playing monopoly while our brother and father were dying.” Jace shouts. “You had no right to keep this from us.” He face is red with fury.

 

“I did what was best and it worked out.” Isabelle laughs, it’s cold and cruel. 

 

“You call our father dying what’s best?” She sounds hysterical. 

 

“Admit that you don’t know what you’re doing.” Jace demands. “Admit that you took Max away from Ragnor and it resulted in him almost dying along with our father.” Jace continues. “This is all on your hands.” Alec folds his arms across his chest.

 

“No, this is all because of Clary and her father.” Alec responds coolly. “Or should I say your father? Both of your father’s? Oh no wait, I forgot Valentine isn’t really your father he just raised you and pretended to be someone else all the while your real father is dead.” Alec regrets saying it the moment it comes out of his mouth. Jace looks hurt and takes a step back. 

 

“Then I guess we have something in common because now your father is dead too.” Comes the response and Alec’s lip twitches.

 

“Actually he’s alive. Magnus was able to save him, so I guess we don’t have that in common. I was able to save my father, and my brother. I handled the situation like I said I would and yes that meant keeping you in the dark. Magnus and I have things covered, we don’t even need you.” He doesn’t even know why he’s saying these things.

 

That’s a lie, he does know why. The further away everyone is from this mess the better. Alec has already resigned himself to his fate, he doesn’t need to drag his family along with him. Things are going to get messy, and fast; the last thing he needs is an extra distraction. He needs to be a soldier now and do what’s best for everyone. 

 

Alec gets it now, what Ragnor meant about being a liability. Magnus had everything under control, but then he met Alec and things started to unravel. Alec can’t let his family become his liability because he can’t let them, or Magnus, get hurt for him. He refuses to let Magnus kill himself to save a member of his family; but the problem is, the more involved his siblings are the more likely it’ll be that Magnus is going to need to save them. Again. 

 

It’s unfair, and selfish. So if pushing Jace, and Izzy away is what keeps them alive; he’ll gladly have them hate him for their own safety. 

 

“You don’t mean that.” Isabelle comments, her harsh tone having dropped. 

 

“I do mean it.” He replies, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Izzy looks broken; utterly broken. 

 

“What do you mean Magnus brought your father back? I thought he was dead?” Luke questions and Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Dad is dead?” Max’s voice picks up and Alec pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“No Max, Magnus was able to do some magic and saved his life. He’s just sleeping now.” He softens his tone and his brother sniffles; wiping his eyes. 

 

“Can I cuddle him?” He asks, voice all innocent and soft. Alec nods and watches as his brother paddles over to their father, climbing ontop of the man. 

 

“Look, I think it’s best if you four leave.” He points to the loft door. “Magnus is drained right now and I need to look after everyone else.” Like he always does. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Izzy responds.

 

“Then I’m suggesting you leave before I call Ragnor back and ask him to make you leave." She puffs out her chest. 

 

“Come on Isabelle, let’s go. Obviously Alec has some god complex he needs to work through.” Jace mutters but Alec catches it. 

 

“Learned from you didn’t I?” He quips and if Jace wasn’t so mad he would probably make a joke and smile. Instead he turns his back to Alec and grabs Clary’s hand pulling them towards the exit. Izzy stops and looks at him and he shakes his head, already knowing she wants to stay. 

 

“I’ll call when he wakes up.” He says quietly so only she can hear.

 

“Both of them.” She demands and he nods as she, and the other’s, turn to leave. He looks around the apartment and has never felt so drained and more alone. He knows he’s doing the right thing, but he also knows he’s making a mistake. He can’t keep pushing people away to protect them; instead he has to let them be able to protect themselves. But right now he just needs Magnus, and a bed.

 

He goes back into the bedroom and cuddles up to the warlock, holding onto him tight. He almost lost so much today, he can’t let that happen again. He won’t. He winds up falling asleep with his head on Magnus’ chest; listening to the warlock’s heart beat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I had this chapter finished yesterday but due to the horrific event that happened in Orlando I decided to edit somethings around since I didn't deem them appropriate to write at this given time. (If you want to know what I took out leave a comment, or go to my tumblr, and I'll tell you there.)
> 
> My husband has also written an alternative version of this chapter in which Max dies and doesn't get saved. If anyone likes to torture themselves and wants to read that version let me know and I'll email it to you. It's really sad. I cried reading it. That fucker. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is really starting to pick up pace now and I'm having fun writing it. Also stay safe you guys and know that I love you and that it's okay to love who you love. Love is a beautiful thing!


	17. Chapter 17

Grovel. Not a concept Alec has experience with but it’s one he knows how to do, and well. He needs to make up to Isabelle, but he can’t leave the apartment until his father and Magnus both wake. As of now, they’ve both been sleep for ten hours and it’s in the middle of the night. Max is wide awake, eating leftover pizza while watching some mundane cartoon show on the telly, in the guest room.

 

Alec is twirling his phone around in his hands, allowing the end to bump against his mouth, while he sits on the bed beside Magnus. It’s strange seeing the warlock look so defenseless, when in reality he’s this powerful creature.

 

Guilt. Alec feels like shit for being partly responsible for Magnus being in this condition, but he’s willing to work his way up to forgiveness from the warlock. He knows Magnus won’t blame him but that won’t stop Alec from blaming himself.

 

Alec rubs hair from the warlock’s face and upon doing so Magnus stirs. Alec stills, afraid he’s imagining the movement, but Magnus’ nose twitches again; and then the warlock is groaning.

 

“Magnus, wake up.” Alec calls, rubbing the man’s cheeks over and over again. The warlock finally opens his eyes, revealing their gorgeous color-makeup long forgotten. He can’t stop himself, doesn’t even want to, as he leans down and presses his lips to chapped ones.

 

“What a way to wake up.” Magnus teases and smiles before wiggling his nose. “But, before we go any further I need to brush my teeth.” Magnus lifts in a haste, rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Alec stays on the bed waiting, swallowing down his guilt. Magnus returns moments later, looking refreshed and care free.

 

“Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something.” Magnus crowds Alexander on the bed, boxing the shadowhunter in as he straddles the younger’s waist. Alec falls easily, lost in everything Magnus Bane. The warlock makes him forget things, confuses him, pulls him out of his comfort zones, and makes him feel lost but also not alone. Magnus is the type of person you fight for, and love forever.

 

“We,” Alec pants as Magnus grinds down on him. “Should really talk.” He tries and sees the warlock huff before pulling away, rolling onto the other side of the bed. Alec tries not to let his disappointment show.

 

“If you’re going to say you’re sorry, there’s no need for apologies; I made the decision in saving your father, myself.” Magnus starts. “If you’re going to walk around with a head filled with regret, well I can’t stop you but what I can do is let you know that you aren’t responsible for the events that occurred. Having Max in Idris possibly could have saved his life; imagine if it was just Ragnor and Max in the middle of nowhere? They would have been sitting ducks.”

 

Alec cuddles up against the warlock’s chest, allowing his body to get smaller so he can fit under protective arms. He feels comfortable like this, safe. It’s like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and he no longer has to hide; no longer has to put on a mask and dance along to the strings of someone else. Alec is finally free to be himself. The realization hits him-hard.

 

“I don’t know how to turn the guilt off.” He admits quietly and listens as the elder hums.

 

“You don’t turn guilt off, you merely transfer it to something else.” Alec nods, already knowing what that means.

 

“Like you turned your hurt into hatred?” He questions hesitantly. Magnus stills and the room seems ten times more quiet than before.

 

“I’m going to tell you something only Ragnor, and Catarina, knows okay?” Alec leans up, ready to listen to whatever it is Magnus is willing to share to him. “Just, don’t look at me. It’ll make it easier.” Alec frowns but complies. He scoots down and turns over so his back is to Magnus’ chest; still hovering close enough so the warlock knows he’s not alone.

 

“When I made the mistake in dating the shadowhunter I allowed him convince me to let my guard down.” Magnus speaks with shame laced in his voice. “I stopped patrolling the different realms like I used to and warlocks suffered because of it; at the hands of other shadowhunters.” Magnus’ words strike at his heart, like a thousand needles. How could shadowhunters be so cruel? How can they constantly kill without remorse? Why are they bred this way?

 

“Oh Mags.” Is all he can say in response. His heart goes out to his boyfriend who’s been feeling this guilt for so long.

 

“You once asked me why I’m a martyr, and it’s because i’m the only one who can be.” Alec wants to say that it’s not true; that anyone can take his place so that he can live out his life in peace. “I was born to a mother who didn’t want to love me, and to a father who couldn’t. I was raised in orphanages and by the silent brothers, and at the same time was being taught that demons are bad.” Magnus shakes his head.

 

“Can you imagine the self hatred that I felt? Knowing that half of me was hated by so many? I had too many nights where I thought I was unlovable, incapable of being loved because of the demon blood within me. Spend too long hating myself that I realized the problem wasn’t with me, but everyone else. I vowed then to use my powers, and strength, to help others like me.” _Noble,_ is the only word that immediately comes to mind.

 

“My own kind has been the only ones to stand by me after all these years; the only ones to not use and abuse me for my power, and magic. If I can do anything to save them, and protect them, then I will.” Alec knows this, he does. He can’t even begin to fathom what all Magnus has been through, physically, or mentally.

 

“So that’s why you contacted your father and had the cup made? With the help of the iron sister?” He feels Magnus nod, and Alec wishes he could see the man right now, but he keeps his back turned like promised.

 

“So what’s the overall game plan?” Alec asks and Magnus strokes his right arm in return.

 

“In due time all will be revealed.” _Cryptic._ Alec sighs but doesn’t push the issue; it’s been a long enough day as is.

 

“What can you tell me?” Alec flips over so he’s facing the warlock again. Magnus bites on his bottom lip before puffing out his lips; a sigh ghosting his breath.

 

“I can tell you that all of this…” Magnus waves his hand around. “Is one long game, and Valentine, and everyone else, are just pawns.” Alec sits up, anger on the tip of his tongue. Did his father almost die for a game?

 

“Who’s game?” Magnus sighs and he looks exhausted. Alec should go easy on the man but he _needs_ to know.

 

“It’s between the Clave and someone who has yet to make an appearance.” Alec goes to say something but Magnus stops him by putting ring covered fingers against his lips. All the anger drains out of him instantly and he pouts because no one should have _that_ much power over someone.

 

“I know you want to know more but until I know more I can’t tell you.” Alec nips at the fingers against his mouth. “Just, look Alexander.” Magnus seems frustrated. “Look, this can’t leave between you and me do you understand?” Alec grabs Magnus’ hands and nods frantically. Magnus rolls his eyes and ruffles his red tipped hair.

 

“About three hundred years ago I got word that the Clave, at the time, and the Seelies made a deal that was agreed upon in front of the Silent Brothers.” _Well this is news_ , Alec thinks. “The deal was that shadowhunters will remain in power as long as there is conflict between downworlders, because it was said that shadowhunters are unbiased and therefore wouldn’t play favorites.” Magnus scoffs.

 

“After three hundred years it’s now coming to a time when natural unity is beginning to occur; no more useless downworlder killings between the groups. That means the Queen should be in charge soon, which is why I believe the Clave saved Valentine all those years ago so that they could use him at the right time.” Alec doesn’t even have words to begin to grasp the information he’s receiving. His mind is whirling right now.

 

“Granted I knew all of this before I was tricked by the Clave. After my heart was broken, and my guilt was at an all time high, I decided to get in contact with my father so we could make the cup. My father told me he would get in contact when he thought the time was right, so we’ve been watching and waiting since.” Magnus stops talking and looks down.

 

“We were the ones who leaked it to the Clave that I have a cup that can kill shadowhunter’s. I thought it would be funny to watch them sweat-which it has been by the way.” Magnus is smirking now, more to himself than anything else. “But it’s because of what the Clave is planning is the reason why I said no to Clary trying to unite the downworlders. The Clave would have had her killed in an instant, and her mother along with her.” Alec is still processing all this information.

 

“I’m sure that if the Clave thinks downworlders are uniting they’ll simply get the iron sisters to forge them weapons, and they’ll create a war; one in which will pin downworlder against downworlder.” Alec suddenly gets it.

 

“That’s why the shadowhunter’s are disguising themselves as other downworlders. They want to try and create friction between the different groups.” Magnus’ expression is solemn as he nods.

 

“Unfortunately that’s exactly what’s going on. I’m waiting for my time to strike, but I think something has changed and I’m not sure as to what. Valentine isn’t acting as a man with something to lose, or as a man who’s afraid to die. I don’t know why.” If Magnus is concerned it definitely makes Alec worried as fuck.

 

“And when you said I was messing things up for you, what did you mean?” He knows those aren’t exactly Magnus’ words, but the same meaning is implied.

 

“That is something that you aren’t ready to hear.” Alec begs to differ but he digresses. Magnus has told him a lot and he’s content with his new information.

 

“Well thank you for telling me what you did.” He whispers and goes in for a quick kiss, allowing his lips to drag as he pulls apart. Magnus hums against his mouth and goes in for another kiss. Alec can already feels his resolves crumbling so he laughs and pulls apart.

 

“Max is in the next room.” Magnus shrugs and goes in for another kiss.

 

“He has to learn about sex at some time.” Alec’s cackle is loud enough to be heard by Max, who decides to come into the room, tub of ice cream in hand. Magnus wiggles his brows and winks at Alec who does his best to glare through a fond smile.

 

“Umm,” Max stops, spoon in hand.

 

“I didn’t know we had ice cream.” Magnus turns to Alec who shrugs.

 

“I didn’t buy it.” Alec shakes his head.

 

“I’m sure a ghost didn’t suddenly zap me food.” Alec sighs and snaps his teeth, playfully, at Magnus.

 

“You haven’t used your kitchen since the red sea was merely a lake; I’m sure it’s been in there a while.” Magnus’ eyes widen as he smiles.

 

“You teasing me is getting me all hot and bothered.” Magnus whispers, but not quietly enough.

 

“What does hot and bothered mean?” Max questions as he takes their silence as his cue to enter more into the room. Alec clears his throat and looks pointedly to his boyfriend.

 

“Ask Isabelle.” Magnus simply responds and Max shrugs while Alec pinches Magnus’ side.

 

“What’s up bud?” Max takes a spoonful of ice cream, smacking his lips as he does so.

 

“Rag Tag told me to tell you two to keep it down.” Magnus and Alec both raise their brows.

 

“Ragnor is here?” Magnus tries to sit up in bed.

 

“Yeah he came over a few hours ago and said ‘someone needs to look after you, since those two are incompetent.’ What does incompetent mean?” Max tilts his head and pouts cutely.

 

“It means Ragnor is a dead man.” The warlock deadpans and Alec huffs a laugh before getting out of the bed. He lifts his arms to stretch and gets a whiff of his underarms. He smells horrendously.

 

“God, I need a shower.” He complains and goes to peel off his shirt, knowing very well Magnus is checking out his back muscles.

 

“Magnus, you look at my brother the way mommy looks at wine.” Alec doubles over in laughter and goes to rub at Max’s hair. The boy's innocence is truly special.

 

“I wouldn’t mind drinking your brother dry.” Magnus murmurs and Alec’s eyes grow wide as he reaches over and places a hand over Magnus’ mouth.

 

“Wow that was highly inappropriate.” Ragnor comments from the doorway. “Come little shadowhunter, let’s get away from creepy old warlocks.” Magnus gasps and holds his chest.

 

“Says the warlock who was coined the term ‘horny toad.’” Magnus grumbles his complaints. Max looks on amused as he rests his head against Ragnor’s thigh. Alec pinches his nose and sighs heavily.

 

“Oh, we’re talking about nicknames are we?” Ragnor counters. “I wonder what Alec would think if he knew about 1765.” Magnus’ eyes grow wide.

 

“We took an oath to never discuss the 1700’s ever again.” Magnus shrieks and now Alec is very curious.

 

“What happened in the 1700’s?” Magnus squints his eyes while Ragnor rocks a wicked smile.

 

“Let’s just say Magnus looks good dressed as a…” Ragnor’s lips are sealed shut. He looks exasperated as he points to his mouth. Ragnor and Magnus seem to be having some silent conversation via eyebrows.

 

“I’m taking this as my cue.” Alec says. “Shower.” He announces and then he goes in for a shower, leaving the two warlocks to hash it out.

 

Magnus’ shower is always relaxing. THe hot water pours over his body like a mini massage, and he lathers up his wash cloth with pomegranate soap, and washes his body. The shower doesn’t take long, and by the time Alec returns to the bedroom it’s empty. He dresses in his usual gear and mentally notes that he needs to update his wardrobe soon.

 

He hears noise and goes to the living room. His dad is awake, sitting up on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. Alec’s face widens as he goes and leans down for a hug. He tucks his face into his father’s neck and breathes the man in.

 

“Dad.” His voice croaks and his dad just shakes his head; already knowing that nothing needs to be said.

 

“I have so much to say, but I guess I should wait until everyone’s here.” Alec pulls apart and nods, taking another moment to make sure this is real and that his father is truly alive and well.

 

“I’ll go to the institute and get them.” He announces and Robert nods, cuddling back up to Max.

 

“I can do a portal.” Magnus offers and Alec nods his appreciation.

 

“Thanks, shouldn’t be long.” Magnus nods and a portal appears. Alec hesitates for only a brief moment before walking through. He steps through and winds up in Isabelle’s bedroom; he snorts.

 

Isabelle is in bed but doesn’t react to Alec’s presence. _Still mad then,_ he presumes.

 

“Izzy.” He calls in a soft tone. Nothing. He figures he deserves that. “Isabelle I’m sorry.” He whispers and climbs in bed behind her, holding her. “I shouldn’t have been mean, nor pushed you away like that. I value your opinion more than anything, but I didn’t want to put your life at risk. I can’t lose you.” He feels her flinch and he knows he has her.

 

“If you forgive me I’ll tell you about me losing my virginity.” _Hook, line, and sinker._ She visibly squeals as she turns around to face him. Her face looks like it’s going to split in two.

 

“Tell me everything.” She demands as she hits his chest.

 

“Well we, you know.” He makes a crude gesture as his face reddens. “And then we also, umm. Well I rimmed him.” He leans to her ear to whisper. She screeches in response, hitting him rapidly on the arm.

 

“Oh my gawd, you kinky shit.” She jumps on top of him. “I can’t believe you. Oh my gawd. How was he? How was it? Who did who?” She fires off question after question and if he answers any of these questions he’s afraid he’ll actually die from embarrassment.

 

“Isabelle, please just forgive me already.” She glares then huffs through a pout.

 

“Fine. I forgave you the moment you showed up just now.” He figured as much but he’s glad to have actual confirmation. "Also Jace isn't here. He's off pouting with Clary at Luke's." 

 

“Good.” He gives her another hug. “Let’s get going, dad’s awake.” She smacks him again.

 

“You should’ve led with that you asshole.” She complains as she gets up. She puts on some pants and a tight shirt deeming herself ready enough. “You and Magnus owe me a shopping trip.” She whines some more as Alec texts Magnus about making a portal. “Two shopping trips actually.” She continues her rant and Alec just smiles as a portal appears.

 

“Come on Izzy.” She follows behind, letting him know how much of an asshole he is the whole way. He truly does love his sister.

 

∞

 

Everyone is in Magnus’ loft. The warlock had to make a few more chairs reappear just so everyone can have somewhere to sit. It’s nice being able to hold Magnus’ hand, on the couch, in front of his father and not feel the need to be embarrassed or hide.

 

“Now that everyone is here I would like to say thank you to Ragnor for saving my son, and thank you Magnus for bringing me back to life.” Robert starts and his voice is tight. “There’s a lot of things everyone will learn today and I ask that you not judge me.” Alec sits up, slightly concerned.

 

“I’ll explain things on my end first.” Ragnor begins. “I went to Idris under the disguise that I was checking the towers to make sure they were running smoothly.” Ragnor looks to Robert before continuing. “I tracked their location using a spell and found them at a woman’s house.”

  


“Annamarie.” Robert croaks out. “Max and I were at Annamarie’s house.” Robert looks down and Alec furrows his brows.

 

“Yeah daddy and Ms. Anna have sleepovers when we’re in Idris.” Isabelle is the first to get it. Hurt crosses her face and Alec knows she wants to tear into him. Ragnor looks to Max and back to the rest of the room.

 

“Hey Max, can you go into the other room so the adults can talk?” Max pouts but nods, holding his palms out for the bag of chips. Alec rolls his eyes but complies, reaching forward to grab them before handing them over. Max takes them and goes into the guestroom happily.

 

“Maryse and I haven’t been happy in ages; I’ve only stayed with her because she got pregnant with Max and I wanted to keep an eye on her. I ended things with Anna a while back but I got in touch with her when things with the Circle started to spike.” Robert admits. Alec is still in shock and doesn’t know how to process any of this information. He settles for grabbing Magnus’ hand.

 

“Anna was never in the Circle, she actually convinced me to get out, back when we were just friends; saying that if Maryse really loved me she would listen to reason.” Robert pauses. “Anna and I were getting close to something when the fire happened; came out of nowhere and spread throughout the entire house. I heard Anna scream but I had to find Max; turns out Ragnor already had him protected.”

 

“The smoke was too much and I couldn’t breathe. I told Ragnor to get Max to safety and he…” Ragnor takes over.

 

“I started to do a spell to clear the smoke, and fire, but a group of shadowhunters came into the house. I had to fight them off and by the time I did Robert was already gone.” Ragnor looks to Robert in sympathy.

 

“That’s when it all made sense. Anna and I were targeted because of the information we found out.” Alec is on the edge of his seat here. “There’s been a group of shadowhunters who have gone missing; people assume they’re apart of the Circle but that’s not the case. They’re dead, and all of them were there the day Stephen Herondale was killed.” Alec raises his brows.

 

“I’m convinced Imogen is working with Valentine to kill off those she deems responsible for her son dying. I think she’s saving Maryse for last, and that she wants to torture our family a bit; which is why she had the Clave exile you Alec.” Alec looks down and closes his eyes. If this is true then Imogen really is a sick woman.

 

“If that’s the case then why go after the warlocks?” Alec turns to Magnus when Isabelle asks the question.

 

“To create a rift between downworlders. If the warlocks think demons are attacking they’re going to fight.” Alec realizes.

 

“What does a rift have to do with anything?” Jace asks, confused.

 

“It’s none of your concern for now.” Magnus dismisses him but Jace isn’t having it.

 

“I’m tired of you being vague and cryptic. I’m tired of you not telling us everything. Your keeping things almost got Robert and Max killed.” Jace shouts and Magnus stands.

 

“My warning you of what could occur saved Max’s life.” Magnus allows his cat eyes to show as he approaches Jace. “My almost dying is the reason Robert is alive right now. I had everything under control until you and that red head girl stepped foot into my life.” Magnus raises his voice. Clary takes a step back and looks down.

 

“You shadowhunters all think that you’re entitled to everything, well you’re not. I wouldn’t make me angry right now nephilim; it might not end well for you.” Jace snarls and goes for his weapon.

 

“I’m not afraid of you warlock.” Comes the honest reply and Magnus actually laughs.

 

“Then you are as stupid as you look.” Magnus merely announces and Alec stands, touching Magnus by the elbow.

 

“Jace listen, you don’t have to trust Magnus nor me, but trust in this. What Magnus knows is the reason why all of this is starting to make sense. If Magnus doesn’t want you to know what he knows then he doesn’t have to tell you anything.” Alec continues and it’s true. If Magnus explains what he knows then he’ll have to explain the cup.

 

“Fine, what can we do about Imogen then?” Isabelle tries to be the voice of reason.

 

“Well since we think Jace is her grandson we use him to get close to her.” Ragnor suggests.

 

“Maybe that won’t be such a bad thing considering I overheard people at the institute talking about the fire.” Isabelle looks to Ragnor.

 

“Let me guess, they’re trying to pin this on a downworlder.” Magnus whines and Ragnor shakes his head, suddenly getting it.

 

“Not just a downworlder dear friend. Me.” Magnus whips around to stare. “They’re going to try and pin this all on me because I was there and someone probably saw.” Magnus’ lip twitches and Isabelle looks down.

 

“I could have heard wrong.” Izzy tries.

 

“I’m sure you didn’t lovely.” Ragnor assures. “Well I’ve gone into hiding before, won’t be hard to do again.” Magnus shakes his head furiously.

 

“No. You aren’t going into hiding, and no you won’t run from them.” Magnus promises as he puts a hand on Ragnor’s shoulder. “If the shadowhunter’s want to come for you then they’ll have to go through me first. And I promise you they won’t last a second.” There’s something about Magnus’ tone right now that screams final. Magnus isn’t playing around anymore, if someone comes for Ragnor they will die. The only question is what is Alec going to do? Stand on the sidelines, or help? His loyalties are about to be given the ultimate test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings.
> 
> So this will be the last chapter for a few weeks. I'm going to be vacationing in Italy for three weeks and won't be able to write or post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


	18. Chapter 18

“Alexander.” Alec hums as a shirtless Magnus decides to sit on his lap, on the couch. He wraps arms around the exposed waist without thinking. “I’ve been wondering, why hasn’t anyone tried to get in contact with you yet?” Alec raises his brow. “If the Clave sent you undercover to spy on me, then why have they been radio silent in trying to get you to give them updated information?” Alec opens his mouth but no words come out; he has no idea how to answer the question. 

 

“I’m convinced Imogen no longer cares about keeping up pretenses.” He finally answers, after taken a moment to think. “It’s also Jace is already speaking with Imogen privately. He said he’s going to let us know what happens.” Magnus seems to accept this answer so he gets off of Alec’s lap and takes his own seat on the couch. 

 

Alec misses the warmth immediately and goes to turn to his boyfriend. Magnus is absentmindedly running fingers up and down his toned stomach, while sitting with his legs slightly spread apart. The warlock is watching some designer show and Alec can’t really help himself. He slides down, sitting on the floor, and then crawls in between Magnus’ legs. 

 

The elder looks amused as he reaches out a ring covered hand to mess with Alec’s hair. 

 

“And what are you doing down there cutie?” Comes the question. Alec slides his fingers up exposed skin and lets his short nails grate on Magnus’ thighs before digging into soft flesh. 

 

“I can’t seem to help myself.” Alec whispers and he leans down to press his lips against the inner portion of the warlock’s right thigh. Magnus’ hands tighten in Alec’s hair, pulling it as sort of a warning. 

 

“Ragnor and your brother are in the guestroom.” Magnus warns and a certain type of thrill spikes in Alec’s chest. The thought of possibly getting caught makes him smile in an unknown way. 

 

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet then.” Alec responds and trails his lips further up the right thigh. He noses at Magnus’ clothed cock and then licks a stripe over the material; mentally wondering how Magnus has made cotton taste like strawberries. 

 

He leaves the wet spot on the material and then licks his lips, getting them wet, before kissing his way down the left thigh. He grips Magnus’ knees and pushes the man’s legs further apart so he can settle in perfectly. He doesn’t look up; too afraid that he’ll come in his own pants if he sees how lust blown Magnus is right now. Instead, he grips at the warlock’s hem and pulls the briefs down, and onto the floor. 

 

He settles back into the space and licks his way up the right thigh, nibbling just a little bit; hard enough to leave a mark. He allows his fingers to dig into skin, feeling the way Magnus vibrates under his touch. He can feel Magnus shaking and he smirks as he goes to the other thigh; showing it just as much attention as he did the right. Deciding he’s had enough with the teasing, he looks forward and gets smacked in the jaw by the tip of Magnus’ cock.

 

The head leaves a streak of cum sliding down his cheek but he doesn’t mind. Instead he goes and pops the cock in his mouth, rolling the head around with his tongue. He feels Magnus tighten the hold on his hair, and this spurs him to keep going. He hollows his cheeks and sucks the head like he would a straw. He slobbers on, and sloppily licks the head to get it nice and wet. 

 

He pulls off and examines his messy work, smirking as he feels thighs shaking around his head. He leans back in and pinches his thumb so he can take Magnus all the way down his throat, allowing his head to bob a few times before pulling up; needing to catch his breath. He allows the saliva to coat Magnus’ cock, as he pulls away, and when he leans back down he uses his right hand to form a fist around the base. 

 

He pumps a few times and allows his mouth to meet the fist. He uses his spare hand and rolls Magnus’ balls around, loving how soft they are under his touch. He slips a finger down and gently circles Magnus’ hole, feeling how the man keeps trying to clench around nothing. Alec keeps going. He sticks one finger in and leaves it there as he keeps fisting, and sucking on his boyfriend. 

 

He turns his head and speeds up; making sure his cheeks are hollow and tight. He fingers Magnus’ gently and keeps sucking until the warlock is shaking uncontrollably; pulling Alec’s hair with one hand and obviously muffling his moans with the other. That’s all the warning Alec gets before he feels Magnus’ balls clenching and then warmth fills his mouth. The cum flows down his throat and he allows Magnus to finish pulsating before he lifts off. 

 

He pulls his finger out and chances looking up, only to see lust cat eyes. Magnus is a sight to be seen. His cheeks are flushed a nice reddish pink color, and his eyes are a darker shade. His legs are still shaking a bit and his lips look slightly swollen, as if he’s been biting on them. Alec really wants to kiss him, so he does. He leans up and takes those lips into his own before pulling away again. 

 

“I’m numb waist down.” Magnus jokes in an airy tone. Alec huffs his own laugh as he goes to stand, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

“I feel like you cheat.” Alec points a finger. “You make everything taste like strawberries.” Magnus gives a wicked grin in response. 

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” They both know it’s a lie before Magnus can even finish getting the sentence out. Alec tries to glare but it’s too hard due to the fact he can’t seem to stop smiling. 

 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Alec huffs, talking most to himself, as he runs his fingers through his slightly damp hair. Magnus remains silent, cutting his eyes to Alec, as if trying to gauge where the man’s head is at. Truthfully, Alec doesn’t know where at that came from. All he knows is that Magnus is extremely attractive, and Alec finds it hard to keep his hands to himself. 

 

“Anytime you feel the need to attack me with your mouth, I can guarantee that I won’t put up a fight in the slightest.” Magnus jokes but it leaves Alec smiling nonetheless, feeling more at ease. Alec turns to face his boyfriend, reaching out so he can play with Magnus’ rings. Magnus doesn't get up to put clothes on, just snaps his fingers.

 

“Tell me more about you.” Alec blurts out, suddenly wanting to know everything about his boyfriend, and more. Magnus looks down at their joined hands and hums. 

 

“What is it that you want to know? I’m quite old.” Alec mulls over the question. 

 

“I want to know more about what makes you, you.” He admits shyly. “Like what is your favorite color? Favorite dish? Show? Favorite thing to do? I want to know everything.” Magnus connects their fingers and then brings up Alec’s hand and kisses the knuckles before dropping their fingers back on the couch. 

 

“Favorite color is anything with glitter.” Alec huffs a laugh as he shakes his head fondly. “I enjoy making money and shiny things; also I enjoy protecting those I love.” Alec doesn’t miss the way the warlock eyes him for a brief second as he says ‘love.’ It sends an excited chill down his spine. “Favorite show at the moment is Project Runway and favorite dish is probably anything Indonesian.” Alec makes mental notes of all these things; filing them away as important information. 

 

“Thank you for telling me.” He mumbles just as the warlock leans forward for a brief kiss. 

 

“Now I want to ask you some questions.” Magnus leans forward as he speaks and Alec braces himself. 

 

“How comfortable with your sexuality are you now?” Magnus rushes the question out, but there’s a hint of caution in his voice as well. “The Clave used your sexuality to exploit you, that couldn’t have been easy.” Alec has tried not to think about it; tried to forget what happened. Truth is, he’s not really sure how he feels; he’s merely coping. 

 

“Way to lay it on thick.” He tries to joke but it falls flat. “To answer your question, I’m trying my best not to think about what the Clave did and why. At first I think I was too stunned to really process what was happening, and then I sort of switched from focusing on that, to focusing on everything else.” Alec gestures around the room as he thinks heavily on the question. How is he coping? How does he feel?

 

“I also feel a bit angry still.” That’s about right, he definitely feels angry. “I think I’m definitely angry, and bitter. Yes, very bitter about everything. I feel betrayed, confused, hurt, mad, and I just. Being gay has been this secret for so long you know, and they just exploited that without a single warning or care. They used me to get back at you, or maybe used me to get me out of the way; I don’t know. I just know that I was used, and I’m not okay with that.” 

 

The more he talks the more his feelings seem to just roll off the tongue. He wasn’t even aware he’s been feeling this way until now; but now that he’s allowing himself to actually reflect on things he realizes that he’s still hurt they would use his sexuality like they have. Hurt that he gave his entire life for the cause, only to be used as a pawn in the end. Magnus reaches out and grabs a hold of Alec's left knee, gently patting it before squeezing. 

 

“What do you want to do about it?” Magnus lowers his voice to say. “About how you feel?” Magnus reiterates and Alec shrugs.

 

“Haven’t really thought about it.” He admits. “Payback probably, but even still it won’t change what’s already happened.” Magnus nods and has a solemn look on his face. 

 

“Revenge can be very therapeutic.” Magnus states slowly and this catches Alec’s attention. 

 

“So are we talking about this now?” Alec treads carefully. “About how you want to kill all shadowhunters.”

 

“Wanted.” Magnus puts a finger up to interrupt. “I wanted to kill all shadowhunters, and for good reason. But now…” Magnus trails off and Alec waits patiently for him to finish. 

 

“But now…” Alec gestures for Magnus to continue.

 

“Now I just want the Clave dead to be honest.” Magnus looks off to the left before meeting Alec’s gaze. “Or maybe not. I’m starting to realize that by killing so many shadowhunters I’ll be no better than them; and I’ll essentially become the thing that I hate most.” Alec reaches out and grips Magnus’ hand. 

 

“That’s really big of you.” He says in a whisper.

 

“Don’t praise me just yet nephilim.” Magnus tsks. “If they come after Ragnor I won’t have a choice but to kill anyone trying to cause him harm or take him. I’ll start a war.” Magnus raises his voice to say and out stalks Ragnor, from the bedroom; coattail swinging as he crosses the room. 

 

“You will do no such thing old friend.” Ragnor points and Magnus stands up, bumping chest with the other warlock. The walls in Magnus' apartment really are too thin; you can hear everything.

 

“You would have me watch them kill you?” Magnus seethes and Ragnor shakes his head.

 

“I would gladly die than allow you to live the rest of your immortal life with regret. Killing all those people will hurt you Magnus; and that’s not even including the side effects that will come from using the cup. I would be a horrid friend if I allowed you to sacrifice yourself for me.” Magnus scrunches up his nose. 

 

“This was never your fight to begin with.” Magnus counters with spite. “If I never called you, none of this would even be happening. I refuse to live knowing I was indirectly responsible for having my eldest friend killed, and knowing I did nothing to save his life when I could’ve.” Ragnor sags a bit and places a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. This scene looks intimate and Alec feels guilty for intruding in on it.  

 

“Mag Tag,” Ragnor sighs. “I would go to hell and back for you; granted I would complain the whole way but  _ still.  _ I made decisions because I wanted to, and all of this.” Ragnor pauses to gesture around the room. “Is happening because of the nephilims.” Alec swallows his guilt. How can one group of people be so blind to how much pain they cause others? 

 

“I know this isn’t my place, but Ragnor I can’t thank you enough for what you did for Max and my father.” Alec hesitantly stands as he speaks. “You didn’t have to save them, or get involved but you did. I owe you my life and as a result, I’ll do anything within my ability to make sure you stay alive and well.” Alec promises. “I promise.” 

 

“I appreciate your promise but I’m afraid an outcast shadowhunter won’t do much good.” Ragnor scoffs, not out of spite but honestly. 

 

“Ragnor.” Magnus warns but Alec waves his boyfriend off. Ragnor is right.

 

“No, he’s right. I don’t hold much weight with my own kind right now.” He says bitterly. He can’t help but think that this is the way Imogen wanted it; almost as if she’s punishing alec the worse of them all. 

 

“You don’t need them.” Magnus whispers harshly and Alec merely nods, still lost in his own thoughts. He doesn’t get the chance to respond because the front door is opening, Chairmen running to greet the newest arrival, and in pops Clary and Izzy; both looking refreshed. 

 

“I must say I could get used to magic.” Clary admits whimsically as she spins in a circle before heading for the couch. 

 

“I’m guessing the trip was good for the soul?” Magnus questions and Ragnor rolls his eyes before exiting the room, heading back to the guestroom. 

 

“It was.” Clary continues as if Ragnor’s leaving wasn’t rude. “Isabelle and I totally bonded while in a bar.” Izzy smirks as she runs a hand over Clary’s shoulder before joining her on the couch, crossing her legs. 

 

“That’s good because there’s work to be had here.” Alec, mood ruiner, Lightwood states. Magnus gives him an exhausted look that borders on a glare. 

 

“Business as usual.” Izzy mocks and Alec huffs before going to stand. He feels antsy of a sudden; like he should be doing something other than sitting around. 

 

“I did manage to effectively draw a rune on Isabelle.” Alec raises his brows and looks to his sister. “It was a small one, but it work.” She explains.

 

“What did it do?” Magnus questions and Clary grimaces a bit.

 

“I’m not so sure you want to know.” Clary looks to Alec as she answers. “Pretty sure you don’t want to know.” Alec frowns and shows his obvious disgust.

 

“What does that even mean?” He demands to know. “Nevermind don’t tell me.” 

 

“Consider me interested.” Mangus leans on his knees as he stares curiously at the two shadowhunters.

 

“Well, let’s just say when you lose all fear, mixed with lots of wine, things happen.” Alec blanches while Magnus claps with glee. 

 

“Tell me more.” The warlock demands to know; a smile evident in his voice. 

 

“Gross. Let’s move on.” Alec suggests, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. Magnus waves him off. 

 

“I refuse to move on until I know all the details.” Magnus is relentless. Alec kind of wants to smack some sense into him; then again now is the perfect opportunity to get Clary alone. 

 

“Fine, Izzy you stay and dish while I talk to Clary alone.” He suggests, even though it comes out more like a command than anything else. “It’s about Jace.” He lies so it won’t draw suspicion from Magnus. Clary stands immediately, worry on her face. 

 

He points with his head and leads the way to the bedroom, shutting the door. He stands against the wall, arms over his chest while Clary looks at him; concern in her eyes.

 

“What’s going on?” Clary rushes to ask. 

 

“Truthfully I don’t know.” He admits. “Jace is still in New York somewhere but his phone is off. I tried to sense him and he seems fine so I’m not too worried.” Clary’s lips open, confusion evident. 

 

“Then why…” She trails off and Alec swallows his nerves.

 

“It’s because I need to ask a favor of you.” He blurts out. “One that I don’t deserve, and after I’ve treated you like crap you should say no but I’m asking for you to say yes.” He continues. “Magnus is going to do something stupid, and I’m hoping you can tie me and Ragnor’s life force to Magnus. That way the three of us will be bound together. I don’t want him getting hurt.” Clary remains silent; doing nothing but blinking. He resists the urge to shake her. 

 

“Say sorry.” Alec raises a brow.

 

“Excuse me?” She remains firm in her command.

 

“Say sorry for being so mean to me.” He wants to rolls his eyes, he really does. 

 

“Clary I am sorry for being a stinted ass this whole time.” He deadpans, but it must work because she smiles.

 

“That was terrible but so worth it.” She boasts and Alec lets his own smile show. “Of course I will help, just let me borrow your stele.” Alec hands it over and she closes her eyes. She begins to hum and starts to draw a rune in midair. “Take off your shirt.” She commands, eyes still closed.

 

He does as told and she opens her eyes just so she can aim for his heart. She closes her eyes again and draws a rune right over his heart. It stings and the rune looks foreign, but also precise. 

 

“You did a really good job.” He compliments and she beams at him before giving the stele back. “How do you feel?” He questions and she shrugs.

 

“I still feel the same.” She admits. “Maybe it’ll hit me later or something.” He gives her a long look before nodding, going back for his shirt. 

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to do Ragnor and Magnus as well? Maybe lie to Magnus and say you just want to make sure you can mark a warlock?” Clary looks hesitant but she nods anyways, showing her agreement.

 

“I don’t like lying, given the fact I’m not sure what I’m lying for.” It’s a good reason not to want to do this, but Alec really needs for this to be done.

 

“Agreed, but this is for his own good. I promise.” Alec tries and Clary seems hesitant again but she nods.

 

“Just,” she pauses. “Don’t blame me if this all backfires.” There’s caution in her voice and Alec is reluctant but he agrees. He knows this is something he’s bringing upon himself. 

 

“I promise.” She doesn’t nod or say anything more, just opens the door and heads back into the living area. Magnus smiling wide, clapping his hands as he sees Alec and Clary re-enter. 

 

“You look creepy, stop that.” Alec pushes at the warlock’s face when the man responds by trying to kiss Alec to death. Alec laughs and gets completely lost in everything Magnus, breathing the warlock in as if he were oxygen. It takes Izzy coughing to bring Alec out of his warlock haze. He pulls away from Magnus and blinks. “What?” He says to the room. 

 

Isabelle doesn’t respond verbally, her knowing smirk speaks volumes. 

 

“Your sister is a lot of fun Alexander.” Alec gives Magnus a blank look. 

 

“My brother wouldn’t know fun if it bit him on the ass.” Isabelle remarks and Alec’s cheeks grow red; already knowing Magnus has something dirty in mind to say. 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that darling.” Magnus comments. “Coming from someone who’s seen, and tasted, his arse I can say…” Alec covers Magnus’ mouth his the palm of his hand.

 

“OKAY.” He shouts, throat feeling as if there’s a frog in it. “By the angel, okay.” He removes his hand and runs it through his hair a few times; the room suddenly feeling a thousand times warmer. “Now that everyone is acting like an adult,” he pointedly looks to his sister and boyfriend before continuing. “Clary wants to try and mark Magnus, just to make sure she can do markings on warlocks.” Alec looks to her and there’s a pensive expression upon her face.

 

Magnus tilits his head but shrugs his shoulders anyways, rolling up his sleeve. 

 

“Have at it then biscuit.” Magnus sing songs and Clary sighs before asking for Alec’s stele again. She closes her eyes and then opens then before asking Magnus to also take off his shirt. “If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Magnus winks and Alec still has to restrain himself from choking the warlock. Jealously be damned. 

 

Clary clears his throat. 

 

“Magnus please stop trying to get me killed.” She jokes and Magnus sends a wink in Alec’s direction as he takes his shirt off. Alec lets his eyes trail down familar abs and he bites on his bottom lip, just a bit. 

 

“Mama likes.” Izzy fans herself and Alec throws a pillow in her direction while Clary does the same rune as she put on Alec. As soon as the rune is done there’s a burning sensation on Alec’s chest and he groans out in pain. 

 

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Izzy is shouting frantically while Alec is on his knees in pain. It feels like the rune, over his heart, is on fire. He can’t take this. He rolls over on his back and arches while desperately trying to grab something for support. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Clary is trying to respond but her voice is muffled by the ringing in Alec’s ears from the pain. He feels Magnus approach, and the warlock puts his hands on Alec’s chest trying to heal him. The moment Magnus touches the rune Alec’s body cools down and he’s left sweating. The pain is gone. He blinks at his surroundings and sees Ragnor, and Max, coming out the room and looking at him with concern written on their faces. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Ragnor is demanding to know and apparently he’s not leaving room for denial. The problem is, Alec doesn’t know what just happened. All he knows is that the moment Magnus got the matching rune Alec felt like he was going to combust, but the moment the warlock touched the rune he felt just fine. 

 

Alec opens his mouth to say something; anything but he gets distracted by the bell ringing. Everyone looks to Magnus, who looks cautious as to leaving Alec’s side. The warlock does go and question who’s at the door.

 

“Who disturbs Magnus Bane?” Magnus uses his ‘authoritative’ voice to announce. 

 

“It’s Asmodeus, your father, and I think it’s about time we talk about the cup.” The room is silent and Alec’s pretty sure his heart is somewhere in his throat, or ears. He also wants to know why a greater demon is ringing a doorbell.

 

“What the fuck?” Isabelle gasps and Alec can’t do anything but nod his agreement. Seems like some secrets are about to be shared whether anyone likes it or not. The battle is about to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I finally update???
> 
> I'm so glad those of you who are still with me, are still with me. I'm sorry it's taken so long for an update but I decided to stay in Europe a little bit longer. I'm currently in London right now with a friend of mine and she's letting me use her laptop so I can go ahead and update this story. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also my husband says hello. He went back home because he has work. :(


	19. Chapter 19

“What is a greater demon doing ringing a doorbell?” Isabelle whispers harshly. Magnus still hasn’t moved, seems like he’s trying to compose himself. 

 

“I’m more concerned with the fact he didn’t have to be summoned.” Clary replies, brows furrowed. “Don’t they have to be summoned?” Clary turns her attention to Magnus, who turns and blinks at her in response. 

 

“Who’s to say he wasn’t?” Ragnor speaks up, walking to the door to let the man in. Alec stands up quickly, kind of dazed and still feeling weak. 

 

“Don’t just let him in.” Alec begs. “Who summoned him?” Alec looks between the two warlocks and he’s not sure if he’s going to like the answer. 

 

“We both did.” Ragnor points between himself and Magnus. “With the help of Catarina.” He continues to explain. 

 

“It happened last night while you were asleep, I didn’t want to bother you.” Magnus admits. Alec still feels a bit betrayed. “It’s just, we got word that a group of bounty hunters are looking for Ragnor; apparently the Clave is paying demons to bring Ragnor in. We summoned my father to put a stop to all of this.” Alec closes his gaping mouth. It makes sense. Magnus didn’t inform Alec because this was something he was going to do for his friend regardless.

 

“At what cost?” Isabelle questions curiously. “Greater demons always want a price.” 

 

“He wants to stay on earth for a bit.” Magnus says casually. “He kinda likes it here.” Clary looks ready to protest. 

 

“I get it.” He blurts out and all eyes turn to him. “Izzy, wouldn’t you do the same thing if I were Ragnor, and you Magnus?” Isabelle looks ready to say ‘no’ but she shuts her mouth and looks down. “And you Clary? If Ragnor were Jace?” Clary looks sheepish and nods hesitantly. “Then I get it. I don’t like it, nor agree with it, but I get it.” Magnus looks surprised yet pleased all at the same time.    
  


“Thank you for understanding Alexander.” Magnus acknowledges in a slow tone. 

 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” He mumbles his response; the warlock gives him a terse nod in response. Ragnor goes to open the door but Magnus stops him, placing a hand on the other’s wrist. 

 

“Wait.” Magnus calls out. “Clary you should really get out of sight. If he finds out you’re Valentine’s daughter he will kill you.” Clary looks a bit frightened, but she swallows his fears, holding her head up high as she heads towards the guestroom. 

 

“What was that about?” Alec questions with the raising of both brows. He nods his chin towards the guestroom but Magnus just waves off the question. 

 

Alec opens his mouth to say something else but the door opens, in popping a large man. He’s tall and broad, obviously not Asmodeus’ regular form. The demon demands attention; Alec’s fingers itching in want-having to fight himself from grabbing his quiver. 

 

“Son.” Asmodeus’ voice is deep and chilling, sending a shiver up his spine. “You’re in the presence of shadowhunter’s no?” He doesn’t look to Alec, or Isabelle, just keeps his black eyes targeted at his unnerving son. 

 

“Father, did you find out more about Ragnor?” Magnus cuts his father off and asks, completely dismissing the man’s question. Asmodeus smirks, circling Magnus’ loft. Isabelle has her hand wrapped tightly around her whip. Alec prides himself in not having fear when dealing with demons, but Magnus’ father definitely ruffles his feathers; leaving him on edge. 

 

“Avoiding my questions?” Comes the retort. Magnus’ lip twitches as he looks to his father. 

 

“We summoned you for a purpose; fulfill it.” Magnus demands. Alec has never seen his boyfriend look so fierce than right now. 

 

“I don’t like being told what to do, warlock.” The man sneers. 

 

“Father.” Magnus says the word like a warning. Asmodeus smirks, like aggravating his son makes him happy. 

 

“Fine.” Asmodeus sits on the couch, crossing his legs as he watches everyone come around to face him. “Apparently someone sent some Shax demons after the poor warlock; funny enough Shax demons are often used  _ by  _ warlocks, not for them.”  _ What does that mean?  _ Alec so desperately wants to blurt out but he doesn’t. Instead he watches Magnus twirl his rings around absentmindedly. 

 

“Are the demons dealt with?” Magnus questions suddenly. 

 

“I killed them.” The demon says it without remorse. “I gave them a chance to stop their hunt but one was stupid enough to try and hit me. Killed the lot on the spot.” Ragnor sighs audibly. 

 

“Thank you.” Ragnor whispers his gratitude. Asmodeus waves him off. 

 

“Now that I’m here,” Asmodeus stands, walking to the fireplace, touching the bricks. “I want to watch you use the cup in action.” Magnus sighs-walking towards his father. 

 

“Then you’ve wasted a trip.” Asmodeus whips around-the room growing colder. 

 

“Are you telling me that after everything, you’ve decided to negate our deal?” Asmodeus’ voice is threatening, and Alec’s hands twitch. He subconsciously pushes his sister behind him. 

 

“Father you have to understand,” Magnus is cut off by Asmodeus whirling around, stalking Magnus into a corner.

 

“I left my Kingdom for you.” He snarls. “I forced that iron sister to wield a weapon you  _ said  _ you were going to use on nephilim. We had a deal, and son or not I will not hesitate to end your life if you fail to uphold your side.” The man threatens. 

 

“You won’t hurt him.” Alec, stupidly, decides to shout. Magnus looks at him with large eyes that beg him to remain silent. 

 

“Alexander I have this.” Magnus pleads. 

 

“Alexander?” Asmodeus laughs. “So the nephilim actually has a name? Is that why you don’t want to do what you said you would? Because you’ve been playing house with a fucking shadowhunter?” Asmodeus’ laugh is eerie and cold. 

 

“My boyfriend has certainly shown me that there is more than one way of doing things.” Magnus responds fiercely. Asmodeus turns away from his son and strides to the door. He whips around to stare Magnus down. 

 

“You have two days to figure out what you are going to do.” Asmodeus warns. “But just know that if you turn back on our deal now, not even Catarina will be able to see foresee the wrath I will rain down of this realm.” Asmodeus opens the door before stopping again. “And Magnus, I never thought you were the type to put yourself above the wellbeing of your people. Every bad thing that’s happened in your life can be traced back to a shadowhunter.” The demon leaves, slamming the door as he goes.

 

“Mag Tag.” Ragnor whispers, reaching out to touch the warlock but Magnus shrugs off the contact. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Magnus shouts, tears in his eyes. “Just leave me be. Everyone leave me be.” Magnus is incredibly affected right now which hurts Alec because he wants nothing more than to hold his boyfriend. 

 

“Should I?” He points to the bedroom but Ragnor shakes his head ‘no.’ 

 

“He needs to process on his own.” Ragnor responds-Alec sighs before running a hand over his face. What the hell just happened? What is Magnus going to do? He turns around looking to his sister who looks angry and betrayed.

 

“Is it true then?” She demands to know. “Magnus has a weapon that can wipe out nephilim?” Alec nods once. She gasps her disbelief while tightening her lips. 

 

“I thought I knew him. I know nothing do I?” Alec doesn’t really know what to say. 

 

“It’s not that easy Izz. It’s not just black and white here.” He offers in a gentle tone.

 

“Don’t treat me like a child Alec. Magnus is in possession with a weapon that can kill us all, and you knew. You knew and did nothing.” She points and accuses. 

 

“He had good reason.” He defends. Isabelle scoffs.

 

“There’s never good enough reason for doing what he was planning on doing. What he still might do.” She retorts, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“He was angry at the time.” Ragnor adds in. “And for good reason.” She turns fiery eyes towards the warlock.

 

“There’s never a good reason for that.” She quips and Alec shakes his head-desperate for her to understand. 

 

“Are you really surprised he was angry enough to create an ultimate weapon?” He asks, disbelief in his own voice. Does Isabelle really not see how horrific shadowhunters are? 

 

“Yes.” She shouts, sounding exasberated. He knows Clary is probably listening through the door. “What he’s talking about is genocide. Are you honestly telling me you’re okay with the slaughtering of all our people?” 

 

“Of course not.” She rounds on her. “But can you blame him? We kill demons all the time Izz. It’s like second nature to us. We also kill vamps when we feel the need to, and we frown upon all downworlders because of who they are. Hell, the fact that we call them  _ downworlders  _ just goes to show how we deem ourselves above them.” He starts to pace as he rants. 

 

“But are we really any better? We like to think that we are, and why? Because of some angel blood? How can we be better when we use demons to track for us? When we use the Seelies to take us to different realms? When we use warlocks to put up defenses, help us portal, and just about everything else.” He tries to get her to understand.

 

“We take advantage of downworlders; we use them, need them, exploit them, and then kill them all because we can. Do you really expect them to constantly take it? God Izz. Our kind is horrible, and this is our punishment for being how we are. We reap what we sow.” He finishes talking, looking up at his sister to see unshed tears in her eyes. Ragnor seems unusually quiet as well. 

 

“Are we really that bad?” Her voice is quiet as she talks-lifting her head up to ask the question. 

 

“You use to be.” Ragnor clears his throat as he responds. “For as long as I can remember your kind has been exactly as Alec has described.”

 

“I never knew.” She sounds small. “I had no idea we were that bad, it’s normal for us. But?” She trails off-sounding confused. “I’m sorry Ragnor.” She sags her shoulders. “I need to reflect on this.” She exits the loft before Alec can even say anything. Alec is left staring at the door, knowing Isabelle is gone to lick her wounds in private. 

 

He sighs so heavily he can feel it resonate throughout his entire body-possibly even his soul. He sits on the couch, hands in lap, and peers up at Ragnor. 

 

“I’m glad Magnus has you.” Alec takes Ragnor’s compliment to heart. “I never thought that he was in a bad place, until he started re-evaluating a lot of his choices. Perhaps being as old, and bitter as we are, we lost sight of what’s right and wrong. Killing all for what some, or most, have done is just as wrong as what has been done to us.” Ragnor admits. 

 

“What are we going to do now?” He questions the warlock. Ragnor shrugs. 

 

“Probably go to war, and then make a deal.” The man responds easily. “You should definitely go and check on him while I tend to Clary and the little maxwell.” Alec nods-getting up to head to the bedroom. 

 

Magnus is shirtless, only in a pair of long skinny pants. He’s laying down on the bed, facing the door. Alec takes in the beauty that is Magnus; all golden skin, glitter, and abs. He swallows-mentally praying his cock to remain soft. Now is not the time. 

 

“Stop staring; I’m grumpy.” Magnus pouts, bottom lip sticking out. It’s incredibly endearing; leaving Alec to coo. Alec isn’t the cooing type. He settles on giving a crooked smile, walking over and sitting behind Magnus; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

 

“So,” Alec starts as he rests his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “I just met your father.” Magnus hums but doesn’t respond. “More frightening than I thought.” He admits. “And even though he threatened to like start a war and kill me, he was still nicer than when you met my mom.” Magnus laughs this time, just a short chuckle that raises his shoulders.

 

“Stop making me laugh, I’m moody.” Magnus complains once more, reaching over to gently tap Alec on the cheek. 

 

“I’m just saying,” he laughs easily. “When we meet our future kids’ partners, let us remember to be somewhat approachable. There’s enough scarring to go around for a lifetime.” As soon he says this he knows it’s too late to laugh it off as a joke. Magnus stills and then flips around, staring into Alec’s blue eyes. Alec gulps, trying to stop his heart from hammering inside of his chest. Why is Magnus not responding? Is Alec even breathing anymore, he can’t tell. 

 

“Already planning our future and you haven’t even proposed.” Magnus teases and Alec feels lighter, glad to know he hasn’t scared his boyfriend off. “Although I’ll settle for a simple I love you.” Magnus looks hesitant now, like he’s afraid Alec’s going to jump out of the bed and flee. Truthfully Alec does feel like fleeing because it still feels  _ too soon  _ to be in love with Magnus. 

 

Then again there’s no set time limit on love. After everything the two of them have been through, these past couple of months, there’s no one Alec trusts more than the warlock in front of him. He loves Magnus, yes and now he’s ready to say he’s  _ in love  _ as well. 

 

“Well,” Magnus says quietly. Alec blinks, realizing he’s taking too long. 

 

“I um, I love you too Magnus.” Magnus chuckles as he breathes out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m certainly glad that’s your response or else that would’ve been awkward.” The warlock jokes. Alec cracks a smile of his own and nuzzles up to his boyfriend some more. 

 

“Do you feel better now?” Alec chances asking. Magnus swats him on the bicep. 

 

“My boyfriend just told me he loves me, of course I feel better.” Comes the airy response. Alec puffs his chest out a little bit, in pride. “And to answer your unasked question, I’m not sure what I’m going to do about my father.” The mood is ruined by this omission, as the heavy realization dawns upon them. Asmodeus is giving Magnus a choice, and both choices have disastrous outcomes. 

 

“Oh Magnus.” He whispers, rubbing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I can’t help but shake the feeling that this is all my fault somehow.” 

 

“Well,” Magnus pauses, tapping on Alec’s bottom lip. “In a way it is your fault. See, I would have been killing shadowhunters by now; if it not been for you. You coming into my life thawed my heart and opened my eyes. I’m not a heartless killer, that’s not who I am nor who I want to be.” Alec pulls Magnus in for a kiss, needing to touch the man beside him. 

 

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” He whispers into Magnus’ open mouth. He draws back some, just so he can touch the edges of the parted mouth. Magnus looks beautiful, like always. His deep brown eyes draw Alec in, distracting the shadowhunter from all the glitter. 

 

“What do you think your father will do?” He hates to ask the question but he needs to know the realistic answer. 

 

“Start a war.” Comes the earnest reply. “Gather all the Greater Demons, get warlocks to summon them, and then have a battle with demons and warlocks together; against Shadowhunters. No doubt they’ll rope in all the other downworlders, making claims that now is the time to fight.”  _ Shit.  _ Alec mentally curses. 

 

“And he can do that?” Magnus hums his response, trailing a finger down Alec’s chest which makes the man shiver. “So what are our options?” Magnus shrugs, looking up to Alec before casting his gaze back to Alec’s arms. 

 

“I’ll have to make a deal with him.” Magnus hesitates.

 

“You can tell me what you’re thinking, I won’t judge.” There’s understanding casting its’ way into Magnus’ eyes that lets Alec know the nephilim isn’t going to like the compromise. 

 

“I’ll probably have to kill some shadowhunter’s, possibly the Clave and any surviving Circle members. If I do, I’m sure my father will be happy on one other condition.” Magnus looks scared to say what he really wants to say, so Alec holds the warlock tighter; silently letting him know it’s okay. “My father is going to want warlock’s in charge of the accords.” Magnus rushes out the phrase so quickly Alec isn’t sure he heard right. 

 

“Wait, what?” Alec blinks dumbly. “If anything, why wouldn’t he want demons in charge?” Magnus waves the question off.

 

“No one would allow that, not even the Children of the Night. There’s only one group that everyone knows is powerful enough to take charge of everything, and that’s the warlocks.” Magnus contends. 

 

“Warlocks who are half demon. Warlocks who are also not bound to any loyalties but their own.” Magnus nods tentatively. “That doesn’t sound too bad.” Magnus grimaces. 

 

“Warlocks aren’t fighters. We don’t have an army, and we don’t really care about the natural order of things. If warlocks were to take charge, we would have to have an army in place…” Magnus doesn’t need to finish for Alec to grasp the concern. 

 

“Us.” He gasps. “If warlocks were to take charge then shadowhunters will act as slaves to keep order.” Magnus nods once and Alec sags his shoulders, defeated. “What about the Seelies? Surely they can take over and that will appease your father?” A shrugs comes in response.

 

“I’m not sure.” The warlock admits. “I don’t know what else he wants besides nephilim blood. I don’t know what will keep him at bay.”

 

“Can’t you send him back?” Alec asks, desperate for a way out of this. 

 

“No.” Magnus apologizes. “I made a deal.”  _ And Magnus doesn’t go back on his word.  _ Alec knows this and it hurts.  

 

“So we’re fucked?” Alec questions, even though he already knows the answer. A determined look crosses Magnus’ face and he pulls away, standing up in a haste. Alec looks at his boyfriend in utter bewilderment. 

 

“Not yet.” Magnus explains. “I’m going to call in some favors, and then have a talk with the Seelie Queen. There’s one more trick I have up my sleeve.” Alec jumps up quickly, trailing after the warlock. The same warlock who stops him by placing a hand on his chest. “You can’t follow me.” Magnus explains, a sincerity in his voice.

 

“Like hell I can’t.” He grumps in return as he watches Magnus put on a shirt. “You can’t just go off alone, not with your father lurking.” Magnus huffs a laugh.

 

“I can assure he’s not lurking.” Magnus looks amused. “But you really can’t follow, not this time.” Alec doesn’t like the sound of that. He wants to be able to follow Magnus anywhere; needs to make sure the warlock is safe at all times. “Don’t pout, it kills me.” Magnus teases with a pout of his own.

 

“I don’t like this.” Alec lets it be known. “Just promise, promise me you’ll be safe.” Magnus nods and leans up for a quick kiss; patting Alec’s cheek twice. The warlock leaves with a quiet ‘I love you’ and Alec barely has time to say it back before the door closes. 

 

He knows Clary, Ragnor, and Max are still in the other room but he can’t help but feel so alone right now. Magnus’ personality is so large it easily consumes Alec in every way possible. He sighs at the door and goes to the guestroom, knocking twice. The door opens and Clary smiles, pizza slice in her mouth. 

 

“Ragnor got us pizza Alec.” Max squeals as he jumps down from the bed. 

 

“I see that buddy.” He ruffles his brother’s hair before patting Ragnor on the shoulder. Ragnor taps his heart and looks to Clary which lets Alec understand that she completed the rune.  _ Interesting,  _ Alec thinks. No burning sensation when Ragnor got the rune, but with Magnus it felt like he was dying. 

 

“You’re welcome to a slice.” Ragnor offers which Alec takes advantage of, giving his gratitude. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until now; now he’s fucking starving. He’s about to take a seat on the bed when the buzzer goes off; usually people just walk in which means Magnus is still keeping the door locked-good to know. 

 

He gets up, placing a hand out to silently tell the others to stay in the room. Ragnor flips the ends of his coattail scoffing as he flies past Alec, heading to see who it is. 

 

“Who rings?” Ragnor’s voice calls out; accent laced in the tone. 

 

“Jace.” Comes the quiet voice. Alec rushes to buzz his brother up, desperate to find out what’s going on. 

 

Jace enters the room looking different. His brother’s face is more somber, looking like he’s aged a few years. Alec worries instantly, cradling his brother’s face in his hands.    
  


“Oh Jace what happened?” Clary rushes out of the bedroom, tears in her eyes as she wraps her arms around Jace’s neck. Jace seems to inhale her scent for all of a second before pushing her away. She looks betrayed, and confused; she’s not alone. Alec has no idea why his brother just responded in that manner. “Jace?” Clary chances to say once more; voice more hesitant. 

 

Jace heads towards the couch, placing his hands in lap as he rocks his legs. He looks nervous for some reason. Alec walks up to him, gripping Jace’s shoulder before bending down to eye level. 

 

“You have to tell us what happened. What’s wrong?” Alec determines. 

 

“Did you know?” Jace blurts out, eyes red; tone accusatory. 

 

“Know what?” Alec replies, confusion all over his face. 

 

“Did you know Maryse killed my father?” Alec’s lips part open; shocked.

 

“That’s not true, she told me herself. She was there but it was Valentine.” Jace stands up, angry. 

 

“No, Maryse was behind the killing of my father; and Imogen has proof.” Alec stumbles from where he was perched. He falls on his bum, feeling numb. He can hear Jace still talking, throwing around accusations but none of it makes sense. If Maryse killed Jace’s father, and Imogen has proof, then that means they’ve gotten everything they have with bloody hands. "Imogen did one of those mundane DNA tests which proved I was her descendant. She knew this whole time who I was because of Valentine. That awful woman was there when Valentine was still alive; she blamed him for her son's murder only for Valentine to say he wasn't the culprit but if she let him leave he could tell her who." Jace scoffs.

 

"So she made a deal with the devil, so she could finally get closure. He announced that Maryse was the killer, and that he had proof; gave it to her and everything. He knew she was still going to kill him so he admitted he had a back up plan. Claimed he had her sons' child in his possession and that as long as he stayed alive, so would I. She fell for it; even convinced the Clave that they could use him as a weapon in the future if they didn't send him away." Jace looks angry, rightfully so. 

 

"Do you know what this means? That woman allowed me to be raised by that monster; death would have been a much more noble way to go. Instead she allowed him to raise me, just waiting for her right time to show her hands." Jace seems distraught. Alec reaches out, grabbing his parabatai's hand tightly. "I don't know the whole story but what I do know is that her son was going to be head of the institute; but funny, Maryse just so happens to be running it now." Alec feels sick to his stomach.

 

There’s so much he still doesn’t understand; so much his father can clarify. He needs to know that what Jace is saying is a lie; because if not, he’s not sure what right and wrong is anymore-which is a scary thought to have when there’s a war between angels and demons.

 

"We're going to get to the bottom of this Jace, I promise." Alec declares.

 

"There's more Alec." Jace looks sad again. "I can't stay here anymore; I made a deal with Imogen. I'm going to end all of this for good." Alec needs to let Jace know how bad of an idea this is. He needs to warn Jace that things have changed because of Asmodeus, and the cup. He needs to tell his parabatai everything but no words come out. Instead Jace gives one last wave before disappearing out of the front door.  _Shit._

 

"I'm going after him. He doesn't know what mistake he just made, but he'll listen to me." Clary leaves no room for discussion as she leaves. He sits on the couch, putting his head through his hands. Alec needs a lot of things right now, but most importantly he just needs his sister. He needs to make sure everything will be okay.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters to go!!!!! 
> 
> And for those who enjoy Pokemon go, like my husband and I, have fun hunting and be safe.


End file.
